Karin: The Inquisition
by paladin313
Summary: Third book of the D'amphile trilogy: One piece of the puzzle remains, but a group of renegade vampire hunters with delusions of grandeur seek to scatter the puzzle before it can be finished. Can the Clan put a stop to it? Look for a cameo crossover!
1. Chapter 1

Karin: The Inquisition

_To all my supporters: thank you for reading this trilogy. I hope I made it enjoyable for you._

Preface

Well, this is it. This is the story where we bring things to their proper conclusion. I am so glad that I was able to bring things full circle, in that, although I fudged the end of the manga a touch to allow for this trilogy, I am glad that I was able to preserve the basic concept from the manga, although more expanded and with more plot twists. In this tale, we have the last piece of the puzzle to put in place, and the last obstruction to the coexistence of the two worlds to overcome. Once again, Karin, Kenta, Jean-Claude, and some of the Clan will be central, as well as Ruby Innocent Katiri, who has to overcome her own biases, and do the right thing for all her kind. In addition, you will see the twins in action, as well as two new characters that will help bring things to their logical conclusion. In addition to that, there will also be a slight crossover to the tale, as suggested by a faithful reader who goes by they name of Chris Ganale. He, in fact, had a hand in writing the chapter in which they first appear, so all the credit shall go to him for his aid. I shall leave it to the reader to guess what the crossover is, considering that it comes late in the tale, and they really only have a partial role in the story. I hope this will be as fun for you to read, as it has been an absolute blast for me to write the trilogy. However, dear reader, if the plot bunnies attack again, we may see a new series based off one of the characters close to Karin, and a whole new world to play in. We shall see how that goes. Please enjoy!

Have Gun, Will Travel: Wire Paladin, San Francisco, CA.

Prologue

"Blow them all out, darlings!" exclaimed Yuriya.

With the biggest puffs of breath that two four-year old children can muster, they blew out the candles. All the Markers, (with their respective spouses), and the dhampirs were there for the party in the manner. It was a beautiful spring evening, and they sat on the back porch for the party. Karin sat close to Kenta, and she was nine months gone. She had kept herself fit, so she was able to keep from ballooning out too badly. Although she had her normal mood swings, she and Kenta did not fight all that much. Kenta had proven to be a doting husband and father, in that, he always understood of Karin's needs and feelings. Whatever she said in the heat of the moment he quickly forgave, and only returned love for it. The wedding had been something special, but the first year was proving to be just as sweet. Because they had known each other for so long, there was not the normal fussing that coincides with the first year of a new marriage, during the time that most call the time "after the honeymoon had worn off." In fact, it never really had.

After the reception, the close family was there as the newlyweds opened their gifts. Henry assured that all of it would be there for them when they returned from the honeymoon. They were then rushed to the place where the cruise ship would be waiting. They were going to take a cruise to Hawaii, and really seal their relationship. Of course, the cruise line was confused as to the reason why they had to board before sunrise when the trip was arranged, but a little mind manipulation made things right. The ironic thing was, that first night, they sun proofed the room, and then just lay beside each other on the bed. They kissed, held each other…,_ and promptly fell asleep_! With all the activities that had been going on, they were exhausted, and had not even had the chance to get out of their wedding clothes, in which they passed out! Eight hours later, they were already out to sea, the sun had set, and they were starving. "Shall we walk around?" asked Kenta, "I do need to eat."

"Oh, don't worry about that," she said, with a glint in her eye, "We're not going anywhere tonight…well, not right away!"

With that, she picked up the phone, ordered some food, (and the kitchen could not understand why they asked for breakfast food,) and she told him, "Just get out of the monkey suit, would you?"

She then grabbed a small bag and went into the bathroom. He put on his sleep pants and bathrobe, and room service arrived. Kenta took it in, and realized two things: there was only enough there for one, and it was on a bed tray. "Is it here?" she asked in a muffled tone through the door.

"Yes it is," said Kenta, and with that, the door opened, and Kenta's tongue rolled across the floor. Standing there, looking like someone who stepped right out of a _Victoria's Secret_ magazine, wearing a sheer silk robe, was Karin. She smirked, and said, "Take off the robe and get in bed!"

He shook himself, and then did as he was bidden. She then sauntered her way over to the tray one hip at a time, and then swayed her way back to Kenta, setting the tray in front of him. She then slipped beside him, and started literally to feed him his breakfast. Often, a morsel was followed up with a peck or kiss once Kenta had swallowed. He was getting frisky, but Karin said, teasingly, "Naughty, naughty, little boy: you must eat it all up first!"

As he took the last morsel, Karin stood up and removed the robe; she took away the tray and lay across him. As they got closer, their tones hushed, and he asked her, "What about you, aren't you hungry?"

"Don't worry, darling," she said, "Breakfast is coming!"

At the climactic point of the consummation of their wedding vows, Karin rolled Kenta onto his back, formed a claw nail, put a cut on her neck, extended her fangs, and said, "Drink deeply, darling!"

With that, she plunged in her fangs and began to drink, and drink violently. However, Kenta did nothing. After a couple of slurps, she pulled out, plugged the holes with her fingers, and said, "Drink, please, or else you won't be able to function tonight."

He was not unfamiliar with drinking, considering that this was the only way now to have g'hul powers. She was a normal vampire now, and she did not give infusions. She then wrapped her lips on is neck again, and continued the act and drinking, as Kenta joined her. Suddenly, what was bliss before was a sensation that put Kenta into orbit. Henry and Calera knew that the blood bond was a normal ritual with two vampires that helped to bind them together forever, but they did not know how this would go with a human. They need not have worried! It added the extra slice of "wow" to the whole experience, especially at the ultimate moment. Even after that moment, (which came quickly after they engaged each other's necks,) they drank. After five minutes, Karin pulled out, on top of the world. Kenta napped soundly beside her as she snuggled. She knew that he was going to be a ball of energy later, and that this may end up being repeated later. There was blood on the sheets in a couple of places, and Karin was healing herself up. I hope that the maids would not ask many questions. She kissed him as she decided to freshen up. Fifteen minutes later, Kenta awoke to the sounds of the start of a shower. He was bloody on his chest and back, he decided to join her, and they enjoyed their showers very much. After that, they took part in some of the activities and generally wandered the ship in silence, enjoying each other's presence. They eventually went to the stern, intertwined, the two becoming one. Then Karin, "Shift the blood to replenish what I took."

"Is that normal?" said Karin.

"Are you kidding?" asked Karin, "That's the best part!"

Kenta then knew that getting enough blood to be her g'hul would never be an issue. She could also have the occasional meal without leaving the house, and never run out of blood. Not only was it ecstasy, it was convenient! They stood silent for another minute, and then Kenta said, "Then that settles it!"

"Settles what, baby?" asked Karin.

"I know now for a fact that there could be no other woman for me," said Kenta, "because no woman could do what you do for me in so many different ways!"

Karin started to hug him as if she were literally trying to merge with his body. She smiled and whispered, "Let's just go back to the room!"

He then swept her off her feet, but he did not take her back to the room. By this time, it was two A.M., and Kenta took her up to the deck where the pool was. It was deserted, so he knew that this would be no problem. He stripped down and took a swim. She could not believe his candor, and he said, "What are you waiting for? No one's coming, and you know they are all in bed."

She began to laugh, quickly stripped, and dove in. After some frolicking, he took her over to the hot tub…

Now, here they sat, nine months later, and Kenta knew she was close. In fact, before the twins blew out the candles, she gave a groan, and Kenta immediately started his watch. As the twins were opening their gifts, she groaned again. He stopped the watch, and he said, "Twelve minutes."

Everyone stopped, and then began to smile. Quickly, Kenta swept her up and got her back to their own house on the property. Elda went in with her and Kenta, considering that she had done her share of midwife work over the centuries. Despite that, they still called a vampire doctor to the house in case there were any complications. Everyone went to the house with them, and the twins did not understand why they suddenly had to stop opening gifts. Yuriya then said, "Karin's about to have the baby!"

Shelia then said, "So, she gets a birthday gift too?"

Everyone erupted in laughter, considering just how dead on the money and appropriate the statement was. After about three hours, there was a scream, and the crying of a baby. Then it settled down, and there was the muffled sound of coddling words, and the announcement of, "Okay, you can come in now!"

Kenta was lying beside his wife, caressing her hair, as Karin held her swaddled child in her arms, tired, disheveled, but beaming nonetheless. "It's a girl," said Kenta, "Her name is Kannon."

Everyone applauded as all the adults got a chance to hold the child, with the twins having the chance to get a close look at their new cousin. They gave her back to Karin, and she said, "Welcome to the family!"

Chapter 1

Four years had passed since that time. The twins were now eight years old, but they had fully awakened. However, due to what they were, they both could walk in sunlight, and were going to school. Mom and Dad were teaching them how to use their abilities, yet, in training them, they were able to learn far quicker than normal vampires. Jean-Claude did all he could to insure that they also had the love for the individual as he had, and explained all about why they were the way they were, what it meant, and with great power comes great responsibility. He taught them to learn to conquer themselves, because, by doing so, you learn your own frailties, and learn to have empathy for the weakness of others. As a result, they became more mature for their age than their peers, and they became natural leaders at school. Jean-Claude had taught them to fight, and they were quite good. In fact, in whatever school they attended, there was never a problem with bullies. Mickey, in fact, was part vigilante, who went looking for the bullies, insuring that they knew their ways of extortion were not welcome. Shelia was the same way, in that, she was always there to help the ugly duckling girls feel special and wanted, thrashing any girl that meant harm to them. When it came to that, she had no mercy, even if a girl started to cry, just to avoid a justified walloping. Normally, it only took one fight for each in the beginning of the year to get the point across. If it was that bad, and the bully was stuck on stupid, they would wait. They were feeding now; but being Golconda, they only had to once a month like their parents. What was even more interesting was the fact that they had no one blood preference: everyone was fair game. This worked well with the bullies when that time came. They would isolate the bully, feed, wipe their minds, but also remove the want to bully. At first, they were worried that dad would be mad, but all he said to them was, "Well, it looks like the apple didn't fall too far from the tree!"

Kannon was not quite awakened yet, being only four years old, but she loved her daddy, and loved to steal kisses from her father whenever she could. Although there was a four year difference between them, the twins would often entertain her, due to the mutual bond they held. Because Kannon would be as they, they doted over her and insured her safety as much as they could, showing her as much love as they could. They were even helping her hone her skills. She could do what they could at three years old, and they realized that they could give her what they could not get at that age, because no one knew what they were at the time. There was a tight bond forming, and now Jean-Claude's thoughts turned to Ruby Innocent.

She had finished high school, but had not pursued college. She also was spurning every relationship that a human boy wanted, and that was worrisome. She had always been a bit of a recluse, and her now being the Fount of Psyche was a burden. It was not the fact that she was this, but it was that she was being pushed into a relationship with a human. It is not that she would never, but it was the fact that this was being pushed on her that caused her to push back. Not even Sea Blue Innocent, her sister, could make her change. At one time, this would have been unheard of in the vampire world. Now, it was quite the opposite, now that everyone knew what the union would mean. Now it was being encouraged—almost forced. However, one boy still pursued her ever since he met her at Karin's wedding. Hondo Yoshida was a fit, athletic, and handsome young man. He could sing, dance ballet, and yet he was a killer on the Rugby pitch and basketball court. He stood about 5' 10", and weighed about 220 lbs. Despite all that he had going for him, he was unique. He seemed to be a real Renaissance man—and individualist. Since he was a Clansman, Jean-Claude knew him well, and felt he had a kindred spirit in Hondo. He also knew something about him that few did, and because of what that was, Jean-Claude kept it secret for his own good. He also knew that this big-hearted man would be the perfect match, but Ruby just would not get it. One night, during a Clan activity, when business was finished and socializing was taking place, he tried to play for her again, and she told him, "I don't care if you were the last human on earth, get it out of your head, because it isn't going to happen!"

She snuffed turned on her heel to walk away, and in a few steps, bumped right into Jean-Claude and Yuriya. He was cross, and Yuriya said, "Honey, turn down that nose of yours—you're going to drown the next time it rains!"

She glared at them, huffed, and stormed off. All the couple could do was shake their heads.

Anjou was 21 by this point, and quite a lovely sight, and quite married to Francois. After they wed, Francois said that he wanted to spend some time in the old country, considering that it was no longer a danger to be there. Once there, they decided to attend the University of Paris, (night classes, of course,) merely for something to do. It later became beneficial, because they were able to meet the vampire population there and begin to network. After about a month there, a letter to Maki encouraged Maki and Wiener to pull up roots, move to Paris, and attend college as well. Jean-Claude thought it a great idea, and sponsored them while there. Although D'amphile and the Bats were no more, he was glad that they all had the chance to pursue their dreams. In fact, Jean-Claude was encouraged that it was four Clansmen that were there, so that they could try to spread the dream. The Clan was now 700 strong at this point, and in two factions: a civilian group, and a combat unit of about 300. They were the ones to help insure the safety of the Clan, and all who resided inside their borders. They were spread all throughout Tokyo now, and a few small towns around the city. There would be the day that they would be so big that they could not hide themselves anymore. It was also hoped that, by that time, enough humans would have been educated on vampires to be able to accept them into the world. It was told to him that his children, Kannon, and the child of Innocent would play a great hand in this, although how that would be was yet to be imagined. As it was in Japan, Jean-Claude knew that Paris was also a fantastic place for the dream to grow. Word indeed had spread through the vampire world what was happening in Japan, and word about what the true intent of the fount was. At first, they were reluctant to believe that there was to be coexistence between the two worlds, but they saw the progress in Japan, how much the world was shrinking, and the vast majority was forced to believe that it was to happen. They still were observing before setting up anything like in Japan, just to be sure that the system there could be a model on down the line. Yet, the vampires were not the only ones observing.

Leo sat in his private shrine, kneeling at the altar. His mind was focused on the things he learned were happening all around the world within his sworn foes. He could not stand the fact that there were humans and vampires anywhere on the earth that would try to intermix and socialize. It was even worse when word came to him that two half-breed abominations had reproduced, a human wed a vampire, and birthed another abomination. When rumors began to spread that there was an actual movement in Japan trying to bridge the gap, and becoming stronger. The Inquisition was at a loss as what to do.

The actual Inquisition had long ago been outlawed. Despite that, there were those that did not want to see it go, and they decided to keep it up. By this point, their focus was on vampires. They had captured many people and executed them after some long torture, yet, it was not certain if they were actually vampires or not. Then came the discovery of a half-breed in 1809, and the Sinclair family led the charge in the purge that took place. They had indeed captured and killed some vampires, but enough innocent people were also killed in the process that the Roman Catholic Church had to say something. They had already outlawed the Inquisition, and they did not like the fact that there were still those acting in the name of the Church when they were not approved, and were killing innocents as if they were God Himself. After the Jesuits investigated all those involved, they marked the families that were involved, excommunicated them, and officially put their movement on the Index. Although the Sinclairs were long gone from the group, they took the Inquisition underground, and have been hunting and killing vampires ever since. However, something was happening that frightened them. They feared that all was for naught. They did not want to see the human being corrupted with these animals, and they now felt it their duty to purify the humans. In truth, what was unspoken was the fear that, if this movement gained enough momentum, they would be hunted down and killed for their actions. Thus, self-preservation was rearing, and they now felt they had to act. Leo Genoble, who now led the group, was now meditating his next move, and awaiting word from his spies. A knock came at the door, and Leo said, "Entre!"

"Forgive the intrusion, sir," said the man, "but I have the report."

Leo stood and went to him, and they sat at a table. "So, what do you have," said Leo.

"First, I have information on Tokyo," said the man, "Here is the one in charge."

He showed a photograph of Jean-Claude and his family. He then said, "He is the leader of a large militant group of humans and vampires they call the Clan. The couple is both abominations."

"How is it they have children," he asked, "That was not supposed to happen."

"It was because of this girl," said the spy, and he handed over a picture of the Usuis. "The male is a human, and the child is their offspring."

"More abominations!' he thundered, "Doesn't he know what he is creating? How was she responsible?"

"At one time," said the spy, "she was known as the Fountain of Psyche, said to come along once every millennium, to aid the vampires when there is a drop in fertility. Somehow, for the first time in their history, the mantle was handed off. Yet, whatever the case, there must be some truth to it, or else the two children in the other picture would not have existed. Here is a picture of the one they now call Psyche."

He handed over a picture of Ruby, and the spy said, "The fount is almost human, save for the fangs. They must release blood every month, and they are supposed to do it into infertile vampires so that they can breed. However, there is another matter."

"What's that?" asked Leo.

"They believe that the abomination here," said the spy, "the two…whatever they are…and any offspring by Psyche and a human would permanently fertilize the vampires, and would help lead the earth into a new era of human/vampire coexistence."

"They are all fools!" shouted Leo, "We must put a stop to this at once."

"Ah, but it gets better, sir," said the spy.

"Explain," Leo demanded.

"Rumors have it that the sister of the former Psyche is attending college here in Paris with her husband, and two other vampires," announced the spy.

"That is a laugh," said Leo, "That's obvious a ruse to feed on, murder, and corrupt humans!"

Leo thought for a moment, and then said, "I like the way you think! We capture them, and use them for blackmail against the others!"

"Exactly, sir," said the spy, "We get them to give over the children, and the so-called fount in exchange for the other four…and then kill them all anyway!"

They both laughed at the wisdom of their idea, and then the spy asked, "What about the two half-breeds?"

"As far as I am concerned," said Leo, "They now both have an official death sentence. Any member of the Inquisition that finds them isolated is to kill them immediately, with no questions asked."

"Then let us put an end to this madness," said the spy, "The fate and the good of the human race are at stake, and we have to make them aware of the danger. Those monsters shall not destroy the purity of the race!"

Leo thumped his fist on the table in agreement, looked at Jean-Claude's photo, and said, "Abomination, your vain dream ends now!"

5


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jean-Claude and Anjou still co-owned the Cavern, but now he was not able to spend as much time there as he wanted. Considering the size of the Clan now, he had to rely on lieutenants to help him take care of needs. That took up much of his time, as did training his twins and his niece. Considering how powerful they were, he did all he could to instill in them a benevolent spirit that would never cause them to abuse their abilities. Damphile and the Bats had broken up by this point, considering how lifes personal interests pulled them apart. The club itself had become primarily a center for Clansmen to socialize. Even the employees were Clansmen. Things had not been the same for a bit, and Jean-Claude had to admit that, though the family was still tight knit, everyone was forming their own families now, and the drift was bound to happen as it does in all families. The ones that felt the pinch the hardest were Henry and Calera. Although Karin still lived on the hill, she was in her own place, Anjou was in Paris with her husband, and rarely came home. Ren and Chiyuki were halfway across the globe pursuing their own lives, and Ryuu and Ai were traveling the world, enjoying a freedom they had not known for centuries. Elda had moved in with Victor, and although Fumio had moved in with the Markers to give her son and daughter-in-law some privacy, they were essentially alone. This made the house very quiet, and they actually began to feel lonely. However, Fumio then said to them that this would be a great time to reconnect, and do things more. Therefore, they were taking frequent vacations, and trying to rediscover each other. They even discussed having more children after this, considering that they were ageless anyway, and, if they did it before, they could do it again. This was how things were at this point. Despite all that, there was still an heir of being grateful that things were this quiet considering what they past eight years had yielded.

Sadly, all that was about to change.

It was a Friday evening, and Ruby was the club with her sister Sea Blue for the lack of anything else better to do. She knew that she would live longer than most founts considering how it was given her so late in life. However, the fact that it would be much shorter than other vampires disturbed her. She knew there was another way to avoid all this, and that was to marry a human and have a child. This would stop her from having to give her blood, and would make all the vampires fertile forever. She knew that she was the final piece to a puzzle that was many millennia old, and, if she were left to her own devices, she just might do what was needed. However, because she did not like being pressured, subconsciously she was being a turn off to all maleshuman or vampire. The only won that would speak to her was one she did not want. Everyone found that odd, because he was a boy that any girl would want. The thing was, because they would make a great couple, the greatest pressure was for them to be together, and that made her push him away even more. She wanted life on her terms, and not because of some stinking destiny that was slated for her. She just did not like how others were spelling out how her life was supposed to go from cradle to grave. Sea Blue was her normal talkative self, and Ruby was ever the wallflower. This did not escape the gaze of Jean-Claude, who had come in to tend to some financial business and clerical work. To many around, it was arrogance, pure and simple. However, looking at her, he began to wonder if there was more to it. Hondo was over at the bar sulking, having been rejected again. Jean-Claude began to think to himself, "You have to admit, the boy is persistent--and a glutton for punishment. This has to change."

He went over to the bar, but he knew that he was not drinking, due to the vow of the Clan to avoid alcohol so that they may always be ready for any emergency. He looked at the bartender, and the bartender said, "Moxie float, boss?"

"You know me too well, Keno," said Jean-Claude, "I don't import all that Moxie for nothing!"

He then looked at Hondo, and said, "So, dining on ashes?"

"What do I have to do to get through to her?" he asked.

"I don't know," said Jean-Claude, Die, maybe?

"Funny, chief," he said sarcastically.

"Look," said Jean-Claude, "You've proven your salt more often than once. Youve shown yourself a great man, Hondo, she just has to realize it."

"If I told her what I was in reality..." he said, but Jean-Claude cut him off, and said, "...you would probably cause yourself more headaches than you want. Its not that it would be bad that people knew, but that would be like asking for fights."

He sulked some more, and Jean-Claude said, "Look, this is what Ill do: when she goes, you and I are going to go with her, and I am going to get into her head if I can."

"Do you really think that will help?" asked Hondo.

"Nothing else has worked," answered Jean-Claude, "Why not try?"

As Ruby got up to leave, Jean-Claude and Hondo were not but 30 seconds behind. "Hey, Ruby," said Jean-Claude, and she smiled warmly. Then Hondo said, "Konichiwa, Ruby-chan!"

Ruby then grew cold, and said, "Very informal, aren't we!"

Jean-Claude just rolled his eyes, and said, "Okay, that's enough!"

Ruby grew stiff, and said, "You don't talk to me like that."

Jean-Claude's brow furrowed, his lips pursed, and he had about as much of her attitude as he was going to take. He said, "Yup, that did it!"

He jerked her back, and she gave a quick yelp as he picked her up and put her over his shoulder. "Put me down!" she demanded, but all he did was give her a swat on the butt that was smart enough to pucker her lips. "And don't fuss, because you know you deserved that! You and I are going to have a talk!"

There had been rumors that had filtered down from the hilltop for years about how he had taken Karin out on their back porch for one of his talks, and no one wanted to know what was involved in all of that. However, tonight, she was about to get the dreaded attitude adjustment. They went to a small park by the harbor, and he plopped her down on the park bench firm enough to let her know that he was in a foul mood. She immediately tried to bolt, but he sat her down again, more forcibly this time. "You had better sit there and listen up, because you know you cannot get away from me!" snapped Jean-Claude.

"If daddy knew you were doing this..." she said, but Jean-Claude cut her off, and said, "...he would probably give me a medal! Sorry, Ruby, but you've had this coming for a long time."

She just crossed her arms and glared at him. He then said, "What is your problem? To everyone around you, including your parents, you've been acting like the poor little princess that never gets what she wants. What is that all about?"

She increased her glare, and finally vented all that had been on her heart, hoping that maybe someone would listen and get off her back. "Listen!" she snorted, I am so sick and tired of everyone trying to tell me who I should be with, love, where to go, what my destiny is, being this crazy chosen one thing. Its driving me up a wall!"

However, instead of being angry, she began to cry, because it was not anger towards things that she felt, but she felt frustration over how her life did not seem her own. She squealed, "My life is not my own! No one wants me to make my own decisions. They tell me who I should marry, why, where to go. Im surprised they havent told me what kind of roll-on to use, or how to take a dump! I dont want this anymore! I want it all to go away! I cant stand this anymore!"

She was bent over now, bawling her eyes out, and now Jean-Claude felt a bit wrong for the swat he gave her earlier. However, if she felt that she was the only one who had felt that way, she was wrong, for there was one that stood before her that did. Jean-Claude sat beside her, rubbing her back now, saying, "I actually know how you feel."

She sat up, and looked at him with some surprise. "Yes, I do," said Jean-Claude, "because, until we defeated the bokor four years ago, I never really had my own life. With the exception of a few years, I never knew what it was like to have a stable home and settled family. Then that was robbed from me. Then the next seven years was spent training for defeating my enemies, and uniting our two worlds. Then I came here and walked right into a civil war. Then, some lunatics come thousands of miles to put a stop to the inevitable, which essentially was suicide for them. Since that time, for the first time, my life was somewhat my own. It does feel nice."

Suddenly, Ruby began to feel a bit ashamed of herself, but she did not know why. She then said, "But, I always thought you wanted all this? Are you saying it was a pain?"

"No, that's not what I'm saying," said Jean-Claude, "What I am saying is that, nowhere along the way could you have called it a pleasure trip."

He then stood in front of her, and then began to share with her what he thought was the problem. "Sure, I could have told everyone to back off and let me handle my life. Doing what I did was an inconvenience. Indeed, they told me I had a destiny to fulfill, and I could not run from it. It certainly was not fun sometimes, and it definitely was not convenient. Yet, do you want to know something: somewhere along the way, something caught my attention. I recall a time when I was about 13, and I had gone through my hardest training: functioning in extremes. For those three years on top of that, it never seemed I could please the chief and Old Jim. Although I had passed every test that I had faced, they saw me dragging after I had passed these tests. They wondered why I did not look happy, and I told them how I felt. That is when they taught me to look beyond myself. The truth is that my attitude was actually a selfish one. What I was really saying was that I did not want this anymore. This is when they told me what was at stake. I told them that avenging my parents and grandfather was on my mind, but it was just getting crazy. Did it have to be me? Essentially, I said, Why me? and they said, Why not? In fact, no one can truly say that his life is his own. We all answer to someone in one way or another. However, whatever it may be, if we are in a situation where our steps are being led by destiny, if that destiny meant a brighter world for all I care about and I still tried to fight it, then how selfish would that be?"

Ruby suddenly did not like what she heard, but at the same time, she began to realize that he just might be right. "Are you saying that I am being selfish?"

"A bit, to be honest with you," answered Jean-Claude, "I mean, look at the bigger picture. If you do not do what has been slated for you by destiny, then that Sophia that Kenta always talked about will be trapped again, and another fount will have to appear one day. The kids will still be there, but they would have to live for a thousand years before what was destined to happen to come to pass. In fact, if this is meant to be, and you fight it, there can be nothing but disaster that follows it. All I am saying is this: look at the bigger picture. I am sorry, but it is going to have to be a human. Now, who that human is, we cannot decide for you. However, I think your prospects would be better if you got off your high horse and stopped looking only at yourself, because that is what you are doing. People need you as they needed me. The difference between you and me is that I looked for the sweet ending that I would enjoy for a bit of sacrifice now, and all you look at is what makes you happy. What about everyone else: would you rob them of happiness by a selfish act that you did? Could it be that a small sacrifice by you now would mean greater happiness for you later as you granted happiness to everyone else?"

Ruby was grateful that he had not been as harsh as she heard he could be. She wrote it off to having been a parent, and him having learned more patience by it. However, his words did hit hard, and she did feel ashamed of herself. "What do I do?" she asked.

"Follow fate," he said, "Yet, figure out how you, within the parameters that you were given, can still call some shots. If you have to wed a human, then pick the best one. If you have to birth a Golconda, think how much that will do for everyone else, and raise that child to be the best he or she can be. See the bigger picture, yet, be yourself in all of that without hurting others in the process."

"Or," said another voice out of nowhere, "We can just do what we were sent to do, and that would solve everything."

The three of them wheeled around to see three rather fit European men coming out of the brush. They were all wearing vampire-hunting clothes. Every hair on Jean-Claude's neck stood up, and he said, "You three are fools! Your kind went the way of the dinosaur!"

"Wrong," they said, "Your kind should have gone extinct a long time ago, and we are more than a few. Tonight, you die, and so does she! How dare you try to mix men with beasts!"

Hondo was now beside him as Jean-Claude's nostrils flared, and Jean-Claude said, "Then consider me the worst of both. Too bad you came all this way to die!"

However, the two men moved swiftly, and were showing that they were prepared for a fight against a vampire. They showed signs of men that had studied vampires for a long time, and learned how to find holes in the armor that their comparably feeble mortal bodies could exploit. They were no ordinary mortals, and they were probably the worst thing to face: an enemy that knew your every weakness, and how to exploit them. By their style and their accents, he knew they were French, as they went into a Savate-styled attack. However, Jean-Claude was also a master of this art, and a few others besides. Yet, one of them slipped by as Jean-Claude engaged the other, and raised a pistol at Ruby. In an instant, Hondo appeared in front of her, grabbed the barrel, and twisted out of the way, as he pointed it away from her and over the water. He then took away the gun and tried to turn it on his opponent, who then knocked it out of his hand into the water. With that, they both engaged. Both he and Jean-Claude were well built and fit, and Jean-Claude was using his abilities. Yet, they seemed to be equal to the task, and got in a lick or two. They both then pulled out knives, and that split second was all that they needed. They both blocked the knife hands, and then both of them torqued in hammer fists on their opponents sternums. The thud was sickening as both men staggered back, and then fell to the ground. Jean-Claude then put his ear near their chests, and the result both were seeking had happened. "Your'e right," he told Hondo, "That wasn't a myth. It worked."

"Remember," said Hondo, "Only use as a last resort, like this."

Ruby could not believe Hondo. She had always known that he was a good fighter, but she never had seen anything like this. Jean-Claude was looking for I.D. at this point, but he could find none. It was then he came across the medallions that both wore. He snatched them off, and looked at them. They both looked like medallions that a Catholic might wear, but neither of them looked familiar. Jean-Claude then said, "I am going to put one of them elsewhere, and then take these to someone who might be able to identify these medallions. This way, it will only look like they dropped dead from a heart attack. Hondo, escort Ruby home."

She looked at him, but he said, "Look, I wont try anything funny. This is Clan business now, and my orders are clear: get you home in once piece."

She sighed and went with it, because she knew he was right. Jean-Claude was very suspicious about the whole thing. He had to find out tonight what was going on so that it could be nipped in the bud. If it were hunters, they may be a few, but that did not mean for a greater headache later on.

While all this was happening, Anjou and company were just walking home from their classes to put their things away, freshen up, and then hunt. Even though they were vampires, their conversation would have been no different from any other college student. "Yes, I know that guest instructors are needful, _petit Chou_," said Anjou, "but we are not going to get the music right if he keeps screaming at us in Swahili."

"You think that's bad," said Maki, "I have a hard enough time with French. Try dealing with an English literature teacher from India who has no mastery of either French or English!"

Anjou, Maki, Wiener, and Francois were all attending the University of Paris, hoping to have more of a life than the typical vampire who just gets up, feeds, wanders around, and goes back to his coffin. Anjou was studying music and music theory in hopes to play classic guitar. Maki, who had now mastered the English language, (in contrast to the trouble she had with it years ago,) was studying English literature with Wiener, and hoped to teach night classes at the university back in Tokyo. Francois was studying medicine, and then hoped to join classes taught by his kind that dealt in vampire medicine, for vampire doctors were a rare commodity. They bantered, laughed, discussed where they could hunt that night, and where they should study later on. They soon came to the famous graveyard in Paris where many of the great men and women of history are buried. Francois said, "Come on, it is shorter though here."

Maki shivered, and said, "No way, that place is huge, and it gives me the creeps!"

"Oh, _Cheri_," said Francois, "Do you still have problems with the night?"

"It's not that," she said, "I mean, its a grave yard! That's not creepy?"

"They're dead," said Anjou, "How can they hurt you? Besides, there are many famous people buried in here. It is fun to talk with them!"

Now Maki turned as pale as a sheet. "Now I DEFINITELY do not want to go in there!"

"You should talk to Jim," she said in her normal tone, "His point of view on the other side is interesting, now that he got what he wanted. He did indeed break on through!"

That was followed by that petite grin she could affect when she was being humorous. Wiener cinched up beside her and said, "Fear not, _Lipshun_, for your knight is with you! Francois, take her other flank, and she shall escort the fair maiden though the land of death!"

In the past, this would have gotten an ear tweak from Maki, but now he had grown past that, and did it just to tease her. They all laughed and proceeded. As they walked, to keep Maki at ease, Francois began to deal with some of the famous people as they passed their crypts, telling of their lives and accomplishments. However, one thing Maki did not like was the graffiti that she was seeing that pointed to Jim Morrison's grave. His fans treated his grave like a holy shrine, and defaced everything else in favor of it. Even though it was creepy, she still had enough respect for the dead than to do what these people had done. They eventually passed by his grave, and then they heard, "Yes, it was a moth!"

"What did you say, Wiener," said Anjou.

"I didn't say anything," he answered.

"Break on through... said another voice, "...to the other side, said another."

Now they knew something was not right, and they stopped dead in their tracks. There was movement in the brush, and there was the sound of a rhythmic beating of something on the ground. They heard another say, "The killer woke in the morning..." and another respond, "...and put his boots on."

Immediately, the boys took a defensive stance before the girls, but the sounds were coming from all around them. "Come on, and lets have a little death!" they heard, and as they came out, "Nobody gets out of here alive!"

There were about ten of them, all armed with swords. Immediately, they all began to move with vampiric speed, but their assailants seemed to anticipate this, and moved in such a fashion to compensate for this. Thus, the vampires were shocked when they were spending far more time on the defensive than on the offensive. They could not understand why they were not able to put an end to this quickly. However, the vampires were proving to be a bit the better when five of the assailants lay dead on the ground. Then it happened. Francois found himself surrounded by three of the assailants. Yet, no matter what they he did, he could not fend them off. He then found two swords in his heart. The third took off his head. "FRANCOIS!!!" Anjou shrieked loud enough to shatter glass. She fully vamped out, and the five remaining said, "So, your true form comes out."

Her eyes glowed yellow as her fangs extended and her fingers and nails extended. "NOW YOU DIE!" she hissed, and went postal. Bats flew in from every direction. She began to move in a blur, and assailants went flying in every direction. Three of them instantly burst into flames, and she then ripped out the throats of the remaining two. "Come on," said Maki, "We have to get out of here!"

"But Francois," we have cried Anjou, but they were dragging her away, and said, "Honey, its too late," as tears were streaming down Maki's eyes, "If they find out what we are, it will get worse."

Soon, Anjou began to weaken, and bawl. They were getting out of there quickly, practically carrying her away as they did. She was inconsolable. They finally got back to their flats, and they took her to their place. "Why?" bawled Anjou, Why did they do this? What did we ever do?"

Maki and Wiener held her tight and hugged her, as they were also saddened at the loss of a good friend. Maki looked at Wiener as if to ask who they were. He knew well, because he was familiar with their tactics himself. "Hunters," he said, "I cannot believe there are any left."

"Why, oh Why?" cried Anjou, "My dear Francois! What do I do now?"

Wiener, said, "Call him: he needs to know."

With that, Maki tried to get the phone, but Anjou did not want to let go. She finally leaned far enough and got the phone. She then placed a long distance call to Tokyo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jean-Claude wasted no time in getting to Victors house. Elda and Victor had had an interesting evening, and they both sat on the couch, having that look in their eyes. They touched hands, their eyes met, and they inched closer, preparing to have their lips meet. All of a sudden there came a pounding on the door that had the effect of pouring cold water on the top of the both of them. Elda was furious for the interruption, and she went to the door to tell off whoever it was. She looked out, saw it was Jean-Claude, she was about to fuss, and then Jean-Claude picked her up and walked her to the living room, saying, "No time for that, Elda, theres trouble afoot!"

She had the bee sting look on her face after being so quickly moved and then set down as if she were a lamp. Victor could not understand what was going on. "_Was ist los_?" he demanded.

_"Wir haben eine grosse problem_!" said Jean-Claude, as he displayed the medallions. Victor looked them over, and his eyes went wide. _"Was machst-du das_?" asked Jean-Claude.

Elda came over, and said, "Looks like a couple of Catholic medallions."

Victor started to shake his head, and said in Japanese for the benefit of Elda, "It's the same concept, except it marks the owner with something. Believe me, these are two medallions that the Church would not acknowledge."

"Then, what are they?" demanded Jean-Claude.

"They represent something that my family was once involved with, but left when they were put on the Index," answered Victor.

Elda now looked frightened, and said, "You don't mean..."

"Very much so", said Victor, who turned his attention to Jean-Claude, and said, "This design is something you need to memorize."

He handed back the medallion, and it showed what looked like an angel with a flaming sword against the rising sun. "Son, that marks someone as a member of the Inquisition."

Now Jean-Claude stiffened. "I thought they were gone! he said, surprised."

"They are underground, but active," said Victor, "They are not all that big, but they are still formidable. Its just that...well...they have not been heard from for decades. My family separated from them when it seemed that their methods and motivations were not so righteous. I am not sure how many there are, but they are never that many. However, they are as I and my family was--highly skilled vampire hunters. They know well the quirks and abilities of the vampire, they always go into action keeping that in mind, and are able to compensate for human shortcomings. They may be human, but it is hard to kill something that knows for the most part how you think, and how you are going to react. They normally do not go after groups of vampires. However, whatever the case, they normally isolate one or two with about three or four humans. They rarely go after anyone one on one unless they think they can win."

"Well, they are down two members," said Jean-Claude, "You'll hear about it in the news. You'll hear about two men who dropped dead of a heart attack in two different locations of the city. That was actually Hondo and me. However, what are they doing here?"

"They are headquartered somewhere in France," said Victor, "They sure came a long way."

"That's quite a long way to make a mistake," said Jean-Claude, "Yet, it sounds to me like they would be more of a nuisance than anything else."

"Normally they are," said Victor, "because, if they ever wanted to eliminate the vampire, there is no way they could succeed. However, if they are able to make small goals, they feel they can achieve what they want, though it may take centuries."

No! exclaimed Elda, Theyve come to finish us! Theyve come to kill us all!

She started to curl into Victors chest, and this was the first time he could ever remember Elda looking this afraid since she first met Chiyuki. In fact, it was worse. Then Elda looked up with angry eyes, and said, "Its you, half-breed! You're the ones that brought them onto us!"

She looked at Victor, and said, "James, we must hurry and get the family out of here."

It was a clear case of shell shock, and Victor had to console her, and roll with it, "Love, the family is safe! They are not coming. This young man took care of it!"

"This half-breed?" she questioned, "What can he do about it?"

"Don't worry, son," said Victor, "She'll come out of it."

"What are they after?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Was it just you and Hondo?" Victor asked in return.

"No," said Jean-Claude, "Ruby was with us."

Victor thought for a moment, and then he said, "They are well familiar with things vampire, and they may well have been after Ruby."

"What do they hope to accomplish?" asked Jean-Claude.

"They hope that, buy killing her," answered Victor, "They can put an end to the vampire. With no fount, there is no fertilization, and all the vampires eventually die."

"I cannot understand why they would only send two, then," said Jean-Claude, "Would they not have anticipated that she would be well protected?"

"It may have been a probing mission," said Victor, "There is no telling. However, you need to show these to Henry, and tell him what happened, it may be something bigger."

"Henry!" said Elda, "We must save my son!"

"Elda, snap out of it," said Victor, "It's the 21st century, and no one is coming for us. It's okay."

He started to cuddle and rock her, and he said, "You'd better get going, son. We have no telling what is up."

Jean-Claude took his time to say good-bye, and rushed to the hill.

Hondo was walking her home, but romance was the furthest thing from her mind. As far as he was concerned, the shogun gave his orders, and they were to be followed. Ruby was grateful that he wasn't trying to make any passes at her, but she was also a bit annoyed about how vigil he was being. "Honestly, do you have to act so paranoid?"

Hondo was becoming frustrated now, and said, "Is there anything that I do that does not annoy you?"

"I just don't like this situation," she said.

"Would it make you happy if I died?" he said with a bit of annoyance in his voice.

"It might help," she said, but a bit playfully. She was then shocked at how she reacted to his question. Why did she just become playful all of a sudden? She shook it off, and said, "Look, were almost home, so just get me there, and go home, okay?"

Yet, just one block from her flat, two men jumped out, and tried to grab Ruby. For the one that grabbed her, it was the last mistake he would ever make. Before he could bring the knife to her throat, he had his neck broken. The other man thrust a knife at her, but Hondo then intercepted the hand, grabbed the wrist, pulled and pivoted, and then bent upwards as he dropped to his buttocks hard. There were multiple snapping sounds as the mans face hit the ground hard. His scream brought the attention of everyone around, and before long, the police arrived. They briefly cuffed Hondo just as a precaution, but they soon released them after Ruby gave her statement. "Son," said the officer, because this was a foreigner, there may not be much in the way of repercussions. The French embassy may say something, but they cannot say much, considering what they tried to do. However, you may still have to testify. I would clearly call it justifiable homicide, but there may still be some formalities to deal with, so keep in contact. It may depend on what we get out of his friend her. That was quite a move that you used--you broke his nose, wrist, elbow, and dislocated his shoulder."

"I got desperate," said Hondo, "I was in fear for our lives."

"And that might be all that comes of it," said the officer, "But like I said, keep in contact. Here is my card. Call in a couple of days, but don't leave town either."

He then turned to Ruby and said, "You should be glad that this young man was here for you. You may not be alive right now."

She just stayed quiet and nodded as Jacques and Sea Blue held her close. As they walked back to the flat, Jacques said, "Son, my family is ever grateful to you. It's humans like you that give us vampires some hope."

Hondo bowed deeply at his compliment, said, "I am honored for your kind compliment."

"Thus," continued Jacques, "I now charge you with the safety of the Fount. Make sure no harm comes to her, now that I know that you can take care of her."

Ruby's heart sank into her shorts. Now this boy was going to be around her nearly 24 hours, that is, if he kept his word. It made her cringe when he said, "Sir, I pledge my life for hers. If it comes to it, my life is forfeit to ensure she lives."

He again bowed deeply, and she knew that these were not idle words. He meant every bit of it. She knew that, if a Japanese man acted like this, you could bank on his words to be true. He would not fail to fulfill on his words. She knew she should have felt flattered that any man would think like this, but she still felt that all that happened that night was no big deal, and she said, "Look, thank you, but its not all that, okay?"

"Fear not," he said, "I am perfectly capable of the task. No harm shall ever come to you."

"That's some tough talk," said Sea Blue, "Just how are you going to do it?"

Hondo took a chance and whispered something into her ear. She then looked at him in amazement, and said, "I never knew."

"I don't tell many people," he said, "There is no need for people to know all that. It would just be boasting, and then that would be asking for fights."

"Why don't you tell her?" asked Sea Blue, trying to drop a hint.

"When she needs to know, she will," he said.

"Okay," she said, "You had a chance."

Hondo then asked what her schedule was, and then said that he would be there to escort her that day. When she even tried to make a hint of protest, her father squelched it, and she sighed. Hondo bowed and took his leave. However, Ruby said to her father once out of Hondos hearing, "Daddy, people will think were dating!"

"Why would that be so bad?" he asked her.

She just grumbled as Jacques and Sea Blue laughed.

At the house, Jean-Claude came in to the house and was able to find Henry and Calera. He was not in the mood to chat, but was more in the mindset of tending to business. "Henry, we may have a huge problem, he said."

"What's wrong, son?" he asked, and then Jean-Claude threw the medallions on the table. "Whats this all about?"

"As strange as this may seem," said Jean-Claude, "the Inquisition may be raising their heads."

They both stared at him after looking at the medallions. Jean-Claude then said, "Hondo and I had to kill two of them tonight. We covered our tracks well, but the fact that it happened is bad enough. It's worse when one considers that Ruby may have been their target."

"Son, this is irregular, but we cant jump to...," said Henry, but that was all he got out when Yuriya entered the room, and said, Honey, "Hondo just called. He said that two European men who had knives jumped him and Ruby. They tried to slit her throat, but he broke his neck. He then put the other in the hospital."

Now things got very serious. "Two attacks in one night: what in the name of common sense is going on?" said Jean-Claude, who was worried how big this thing was getting. "Okay, son, said Henry," Now this is getting serious. I'll call the council tomorrow night, and let them know what is..." but the house phone ringing cut him off. Jean-Claude was closer to the phone, so he picked it up. "Marker residence," he said, but he was surprised by the sound of sobbing from the other side. "It's Maki," she said.

"Hey, this is a surprise," he said, and then heard the sobbing, "Whats wrong?"

He stood there like a statue as he listened. They all did not like the vibes as they watched the blood leave his face. He began to shiver, and his voice broke up as he said to "Henry, You need to take this."

Pure rage was beginning to creep onto his face, and Yuriya knew that look well. She watched as he went out the back. She wanted to ask what was wrong, but at the same time, she also knew it was better to back off and let him vent. Henry started to grow enraged himself, and he knew now what was going on. Through his rage, he said to Maki, "You three need to get back here as soon as you can. You are not safe there now. Hurry home!"

He hung up, and then announced, "The kids were attacked, and Francois was murdered right before their eyes. The assailants are all dead, and the police have been investigating what happened. They won't be able to trace it to them, but they are coming home."

There was dead silence in the room for about five minutes as they heard Jean-Claude in the woods, smashing rocks, uprooting trees, and smashing them into others, screaming and yelling the whole time. He never felt more helpless than he did at that moment. Someone had harmed his Corn Muffin, and there was nothing that he could do about it. Karin and Kenta heard the commotion, and she came to the mansion to find out what was going on. The kids were in tow and Mickey asked, "Mom, who ticked off dad?"

She saw her children, and snatched them to her, hugging them tight. Calera said, "Kannon, grandmamma has to go downtown to pick up something. Would you like to come?"

Kannon may have only been four years old, but she could tell something was not quite right. "Wath wrong, grandmamma?"

"It's okay, baby," she said, "But grandmamma needs your help. Could you come with me?"

She did, but that did not stop her from pondering what was going on. Since the twins were mature enough, he figured that they could know. He then proceeded to fill them in on the news.

The three were able to get a flight that next night, and to make sure they timed it right; they took a chance to go out just as the sun had dropped below the horizon. They wore heavy clothes to protect themselves, but despite that, they all were rather tan by the time they got to the airport. Maki and Wiener felt a bit of anxiety, but Anjou could not have cared less. Like any widow, she herself wanted to die, because it felt like a part of her had been ripped out and destroyed. It was worse when it happened as it did. The other two did not even try to console her any more than just staying close to her. It had just happened, and now they had to flee like three fugitives. Anjou barely said anything since that night, and they wondered if she had just lost the energy to cry anymore. At Tokyo international airport, all those living on the hill, including Fumio were waiting for them to come. Ren and Chiyuki had shown up not twenty minutes before when they heard the news. The plane pulled up, and the arm connected to the plane as they all waited with saddened anticipation. Once people began to deplane, Maki and Wiener were the first two out. Dressed in such a fashion as to conceal her face somewhat came Anjou. Her normal black dress was now very poignant considering the situation. She looked up, saw Henry as she approached, stopped, and started to bawl. "DADDY!" she squealed, and dove into his arms, burying her head into his chest. She had held it in from the night before, and now she was letting it all out. Calera joined in, and soon, all the Markers were in a group embrace, including Jean-Claude, giving all the love and support that they could. "Do you have her blood at the house," asked Maki, "She hasn't fed."

"We have it," said Henry, "Let's go home."

At the house, Anjou went to her old room, and all her dolls were still there. When she had awakened, all the spirits that once dwelt in them had left. She could still channel and consult, but she did not have the company now. She had long since stopped carrying her dolls as she had matured, but she had kept them for sentimental reasons. However, now they were one of the most welcoming sights she had seen in a while. It was when she saw Boogie-kun sitting on the bed, against the pillows where she had left him that she began to cry again. She snatched him up as she lay on the bed, and held him tight. She wished he could still talk to her now, but just having him there was enough for her. Instead of saying anything, they just let her have her space. She was the one most impacted, and she had to mourn in her own way. They wanted to tell her to feed, but they just decided to wait until she had cried herself out. Kannon wanted to cry, but she did not know for what reason. She looked at her parents, and said, "Why ith Anutie-than tho thad?"

Karin and Kenta looked at each other, and they did not know what to say. How do you tell a four year old that her uncle was dead, and that he was never coming back? Karin picked her up and set her on her lap, holding her close as she set her head on Kannon's, and said, "Honey, what I need to tell you is going to make you sad, but you have to know."

Kannon began to tear up in fear of what she was about to hear. "Baby," said Karin, trying to be careful, "You know how Daddy and I love each other very, very much?"

"Uh-huh," she answered.

"If Daddy was to go somewhere and never, ever come back again," said Karin, "Would that make you cry?"

Kannon began to sob and say, "Yeth, I would cry and cry,"

"Mommy would too, honey," she said.

"Did thomeone Antuie-than love go away?" she asked.

"Baby, there was someone that she loved, and we all loved that went away," said Karin, "Honey...Uncle Francois...Uncle Francois has died."

"Died?" asked Kannon, "What'th that?"

Now Karin was stroking her hair, and she had to tell her as gently as she could. She said, "That means he has gone into a sleep where he will never, ever wake up again. He has gone to someplace we cant go, and he is not going to come back."

"We cant ever vithit him?" she asked, "He won't ever come back?"

"Yes," baby doll, said Karin, "That's right."

She was now openly sobbing, and said, "But why, momma, why?"

"It's something that happens, honey," said Karin, "and we cant do anything about it. This is why auntie is so sad. She wants to see him again, and she knows she never will again."

"But it'th not fair!" protested Kannon, "I love him!"

Karin was now crying, and even Kenta was tearing up, as Karin said, "I love him too, baby doll, we all did. We all want to see him again, and it hurts us too."

Kannon looked up and said, "It doth? Will it ever go away?"

"In time," said Karin, In time. "Right now, we have to be strong for Anjou, because she is so sad, she wont eat, she doesn't want to talk, and she doesn't want to come out of her room."

Kannon was sad still, knowing that Uncle-san was gone for good, but she loved her Auntie-san as well, and she did not want to see her sad. Thus, in her childlike logic, she said, "I know," and hopped off Karin's lap and said, "I'll be right back, mommy."

Karin and Kenta looked at each other oddly, not knowing what this genius of a child had concocted. Within two minutes, she came back, and rushed upstairs. Karin had an idea where she was headed, and did not see what she was carrying. However, she wanted her sister to have her space, but there was no catching her. She only hoped now to play damage control. Kannon opened the door as bold as you please and walked up to the bed. "Auntie-than," said Kannon, "I have thomething for you."

Anjou really did not want to be bothered, but this was her youngest niece, and she knew she could not be cruel to her. She then rolled over with a tear-stained face with a curious look on it, and rolled over to see Kannon standing there, holding out a teddy bear, with a pouty look on her face. She bit her lip, and then said, "When I'm sthkared or thad, he maketh me happy," said Kannon, "You can borrow him, if you want."

Tears flowed anew, but this time, with somewhat of a smile, and she said, "Get up here, you little monkey."

Kannon climbed up on the bed, and the two cuddled up with their respective plush pals between them. Karin stood in the dark watching as she leaned on the other side of the doorjamb, smiling broadly. She knew that her child was going to be special, but this took the cake. She just stood there and watched Kannon's magic.

Everyone else was sitting in the living room, talking about things, in order to, if anything, try to put some sense into the senseless. Mickey and Shelia were both sad as well, but they were both mature beyond their years, and they were showing the strength that their parents always admired. "Dad," said Shelia, "Why are people so stupid sometimes!"

"People just don't make sense sometimes," said Mickey.

"Kids," said Jean-Claude, "you two are going to find over the centuries that much does not make sense in this world. Nevertheless, let me tell you, God has blessed you two kids with great abilities to try to make some sense in this crazy world. Always remember to respect and love people. Remember this day clearly, kids, and always take the opportunity to try to stop things like this. Let this loss be etched into your heads to drive you to do what you can to make sure others don't have to face this. You know how I tell you two to turn things like this into something else?"

"Uh-huh," they both said.

"Well, I know what Aunt Anjou is going through," Jean-Claude said, "You remember what I told you about my mother and father, right?"

They both nodded again, and Jean-Claude then said, "The thing we cannot do is let rage overtake us. Yes, I was really angry last night, but instead of hurting someone, I did what I could to get it out of my system to where no one would get hurt. Once I got it out of my system, I could think clearly. The worst thing we can do is let our emotions overtake us, because we are not thinking right when that happens. We end up going out and making bad decisions, making a bad thing worse. Because I had people teach me to turn it into something else, I learned how to handle it constructively, and justice was done in the right way. Now, your aunt has been badly wronged, and I know it makes us all angry. What we need to do is be sure that what we do is just, even if they were not. We have to take our time, find out who was behind this, hit it at its source, and that way, we can put a just end to it, so that, not only are we avenged, but no one ever has to worry that again. When we do strike against the right things, we have to be swift, just, but show no mercy in this case. For us now, we must give closure to your auntwe just have to do it right."

He thought for a moment, and then said, "You know something, we can turn this into something for you two. This will be the first Clan action in which you two can be involved. I know you two want to help her, and helping me to do that will do just that. Once we get some leads on things, Ill fill you in, and see where you two can help. Believe me; your sadness will turn to satisfaction when you know that what you did brought peace to another."

As this was going on, the phone rang, and Henry picked it up. "Moshi, Moshi," he said, and on the other side he heard, "Hey, Henry, how you hittin' em?"

"What do you want, Glark?" said Henry, a bit frustrated that he would call at this kind of time.

"Henry," said Glark, "That was over eight years ago. Are you still holding a grudge? How many times does a guy have to apologize?"

"Say your peace," Glark, said Henry, not really in the mood.

Glark sighed, and said, "Look, this is business. The council told me to call you, and they told me to tell you that you, the dhampirs, and their children need to leave for here as soon as it is dark for an emergency meeting. After what you told us about Anjou, this takes on more weight. Also, know that what you hear here shall not pass beyond these walls for the safety of all that we will state is involved. It has to do with the actions that need to be taken for the safety of, not just Ruby, but for the sake of the future of all vampires. Jacques is going to be there as well. It is that important. Well make all this clear when you get here."

Henry understood, and said, "See you then. Is it at the Brownlicks?"

"Yes, of course," said Glark.

Henry cringed, and said, "Why would I deal with them?"

"Look, Henry," said Glark, "What they are proposing is partially to try to make up for their foolish behavior, and for their ignorance that could have hurt more than just your family. Give them a chance, because they do want to make it right, and this is the chance to do that."

Henry paused, and then said, "Alright, I'll hear them out, but no funny stuff!"

Glark hung up, and Henry then wondered just how severe things had gotten when the Brownlicks now wanted to help out, and try to fix their snobbery that almost killed his daughter, and cause it to be that very few outside the Brownlicks would have benefited from the fount.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

They were able to leave the house just as the last licks of orange were settling below the horizon. On the train was Henry, Jean-Claude, Yuriya, and the twins, who were able to meet up with Jacques rather quickly. The sting of the tragedy had not yet gone away, but apparently, to the council, there was no time to stew on that. There was not much in the way of conversation, and they pretty much kept to themselves. Jean-Claude had his Bible out, the twins were playing chess, and Yuriya looked out the window, while Henry and Jacques had a sparse conversation, mostly dealing with how Jacques had charged Hondo with Ruby's care. Soon, the game of chess became old, and the twins joined their mother watching the scenery go by. Finally, Mickey asked, "Why do you think the meeting was called so suddenly?"

"I don't know if they are overreacting," said Jean-Claude, "But considering how old fashioned the Brownlicks are, it would not surprise me to hear them say that an all out war was about to begin. Normally, I'd worry about your mother and me, but I don't think they would be that stupid with you two in the mix."

"I don't know, baby," said Yuriya, "The last time I was there was not exactly pleasant."

"They know better than to try anything with me around," said Jean-Claude, "They know what I can do."

"No one's going to touch you," said Shelia, "Brother and I will make sure of that."

"Kids," said Henry, "I don't think things are that severe."

"Talking like this won't help," said Jacques, "All it will do is cause us to worry. I am sure we can find something else to talk about."

They sat quiet again, wanting to say anything to take their minds off things, but no one knew what to say.

Finally, the train arrived at the depot, and the group debarked to meet Glark waiting for them. "Uncle!" cried Yuriya, "It's been too long!"

She ran up and embraced him, as the two were genuinely pleased to see one another. However, Henry and Jean-Claude were more than a little less enthused to see him. "Good to see you Henry," Glark tried to say in a friendly way. Henry nodded. He then turned to Jean-Claude, and said, "You know, I think this is the first time we have actually met. I mean, I saw you at a couple of councils, but I don't think we've ever spoken."

Jean-Claude came up, put his arm around Yuriya, and said, "Do you think there might be a reason?"

Glark got a smirk, and said, "Perhaps there is. I'm glad to see my niece doing well."

"How else would she be doing?" asked Jean-Claude, agitation clearly building in him.

"Whoa, Gargantua," said Glark, "I'm not here for that, and I don't think that is what your kids want to see."

Yuriya was becoming angry herself, for a different reason. She got in front of Jean-Claude, and said, "Baby, I don't care what you think of him, he is my uncle, and he has taken great care of me for years. He is family, and I love him. Outside of you, he's really all I have. Besides, you started it! You could try to be cordial."

Jean-Claude breathed a heavy sigh, stuck out his hand, and said, "It is good to meet you at last."

Glark took his hand, and then decided to put the message across that he was no one with which to mess, and be began to squeeze. However, Jean-Claude was more than equal to the task, and squeezed back. They both stood grinning as they continued their prolonged handshake. Then Jean-Claude began to outdo Glark just a bit, and he then saw the slightest bit of strain on his face, and felt the relaxing of Glark's hand. As soon as that happened, Jean-Claude let go. "Let's go," said Glark, and turned to go out, facing away from them. Yuriya said, "What was that all about?"

Jean-Claude shrugged, and said, "We shook hands."

They did not see Glark trying to shake off the pain. Glark did not know if the rumors about the dhamphir were true, considering that they normally do not have that much power, but he found out the hard way at that point. As they walked, Shelia leaned over to Mickey, and whispered, "Boy, I haven't seen dad this bad since the time you put your red baseball cap into dad's underwear before the wash cycle!"

"Hey, I didn't know the whites were in there," protested Mickey.

She turned away and put her nose in the air as she said, "You could have looked first!"

"Oh yeah," said Mickey, "Maybe I should tell dad how that Twinkie got into the hole of his bowling ball."

"You wouldn't!" said Shelia.

"No time for your bickering, kids," said Jean-Claude in such a fashion that said for them to quiet down…_or else_!

They rode in limos to a tall hill that was more like a small mountain. The people around always commented how the hilltop was always covered with clouds, but what they did not know was that a large castle, concealed by vampire wards, sat atop that hill. When they arrived, it was clear to everyone there that the Markers were not in the mood for small talk. Many on the council knew Jean-Claude, and knew that he was no slouch. They were not sure if Henry would have bad memories dredged up, and then ask Jean-Claude to clean house. Many of the council were Brownlicks, and they knew that the Markers had every right to exact justice. Once the chairman saw them, he said, "Alright, everyone please be seated."

They twins were going to stand along the wall, but they were surprised to see two seats set for them, and right next to the table head. "Oh great ones," said the chairman, "We thank you for gracing us with your presence."

Mickey and Shelia were both surprised by this treatment, and they were not sure why they were acting as if the two of them were royalty. They certainly were not treated like that at home, and definitely not at school. They looked over to their father, and he took a piece of paper and wrote, "I'll tell you later," in Gaelic, just so that no one on the council could tell of what they spoke. The chairman gaveled, and said, "We will bring this meeting to order. There will be no old business to tend to tonight, as we are now discussing the current crisis, and the actions that we must take. First, I wish to extend my condolences to the Markers for their recent loss. Francois was a dear friend to the council, and his loss will be felt. Now, to the problem at hand: we must asses to what extent this group wishes to go. Since Jean-Claude Makka was the first to encounter this, then the chair recognizes General Makka, (referring to his status as the head of the Clan.)"

"Thank you, Mr. Chairman," said Jean-Claude, "To get down to business, we are facing the threat of the Inquisition."

There was muttering back and forth at the mention of the Inquisition, and Jean-Claude said, "To help put you at ease, I do not think that their operation is all that big."

"If I may be permitted to add to that," said one of the Brownlicks on the council, "The chair recognizes Peter Brownlick."

"Thank you," he said, "Indeed, they are not all that big anymore, and they are not that great a threat. However, even though they are small in number, it does not mean that their reach is as small. I would ask of General Makka what he did face that night."

Jean-Claude then went on to describe what happened, and Peter then asked, "By the sounds of it, I think that it is clear who the target is."

"If you refer to the Fount of Psyche, I agree," said Jean-Claude.

The chair interjected, and said, "I can say that the Inquisition knows enough about things like this to know what she can represent."

"If that is the case," said Jean-Claude, "then anyone involved with the dream is threatened."

"Agreed," said the chairman, as he looked at the twins, "This is why we need to let you know what we have planned."

"What is that?" asked Jean-Claude.

"We want to put certain ones of you somewhere they cannot find you until we can find a way to take care of the problem," said the chairman, "You see, the attack against the four in Paris was more than an opportunistic attack, considering the number. The only thing we can conclude was the Anjou was the main target, and that they would have taken her alive, and used her as something to get what they wanted. She is close to both Psyches, and she would have been good for blackmail. It's good that you got them out of Paris, because the Inquisition is based there. However, we only wanted to tell you what we have planed, because the fewer of those involved that know, the better."

"What do you have in mind," asked Henry.

"We are going to take the dhamphirs, the twins, Karin, Kenta, Kannon, Anjou, Maki, Wiener, Fumio, and Ruby, and we are going to put them someplace safe until we can act," said the chairman.

Jean-Claude did not like the thought of uprooting, but considering how things were, there was no choice. "Where will be?" asked Jean-Claude.

"I'm glad you do not protest," said the chairman, "Because that will make things easier. However only you are going to know where you are going."

"Why?"

"That way, no one can get any information as how to follow you," said the chairman, "Because of that, your wife and kids will be safely sedated until you get there, for their own safety, and the rest are going to have to be 'kidnapped.'"

"Are you sure that is the best route?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Don't worry," said the chairman, "They will be filled in once they get there, and maybe even during the trip somewhat."

"Why all this precaution?" asked Yuriya.

"We will be moving you around to the point that, if anyone caught wind of what was going on," said the chairman, "they would yet not be able to trace you, and where you will end up. Once you are there, it's not as if you could not find your way back, it's just that it would not be advised until everything is ready. We are not telling anyone, or letting them see the trip they take, so that no one could get the information out of them beforehand."

Jean-Claude did not like the rigmarole of how it was to be done, but he did understand the reason why it was being done. He then asked, "Where will be staying?"

"Where you are going," said the chairman, "we have family there, and you will be living there for the time. More shall be explained to you when you get there."

Hearing that he was staying with the Brownlicks was not the most heartening news because of what they had before tried to pull. Jean-Claude simply asked, "Why should we want to stay with your family?"

The chairman got up, and looked at the twins. He hung his head for a moment, and then looked at Jean-Claude as he said, "It is because we have to make up for our stupidity somehow. I look at your twins. I hear what Psyche—Karin—gave birth to, and to what the present Psyche shall give birth. I now realize how foolish the family has been all these centuries. Our hope was supposed to have come all those years by better means, and our family has wasted it for all that time. Now, we have a better chance than ever before, and it is threatened. We want the chance to fix that. I do not assume that all parties involved would trust us right away, but with your family there, you could help them make the transition."

He then went over to Henry, knelt before him, and said, "I beg the forgiveness of the Marker family for all the harm we have caused you throughout the centuries. It has always been your family to provide the fount, and we have always harmed you. I wish to break the chain and make it right. Whatever you do at this point, Henry, there shall be no retaliation taken."

Henry stared at him for a good five minutes, not sure what to say or do. He then began to ponder what his father, James Marker, would have done. Somehow, he knew that James looked to the day of another fount arising, and James would have known what to do. If he had been in his place, James would have forgiven. In fact, James may have even encouraged Karin and Kenta's relationship, knowing how things should have been. This had to be the reason why he was so friendly to humans, because he knew that out of them would come one willing to breach the gap. He now regretted deeply that the family considered wiping Karin's mind clean of the knowledge of vampires, because James never would have tolerated it. He, more than likely, would have take in the Usuis in the same way that Henry took in Jean-Claude. It did end up that way, with a few more machinations, but it got there. Now, his antagonist was begging forgiveness for the mess his family had made, and he was willing to put his family on the line for the sake of all the vampires—quite a reversal from before. Henry stood, put his hand on the chairman's shoulder, and said, "On behalf of James Marker, I accept your apology. Do them well."

Jean-Claude said, "Then I think it is settled. Just let me know when to prepare my family, and we will make sure the 'abductions' are all facilitated with ease."

"So, how can I help?" said Glark.

The chairman said, "Glark, if you are willing to make it right yourself, then you can use your connections to make sure the transfer goes smoothly."

"Make it right?" said Glark.

"If you had not misinformed us about Karin," said the chairman, "We could have had this resolved before we tried to abduct Karin. Yuriya righted her wrong, but you really have not."

Yuriya shot a glance to her uncle, not an accusing one, but one that seemed to say, "Yes, and you know how you violated her, as if she were some toy or animal, and not a fellow vampire, so you need to make it right."

For some reason, Jean-Claude understood that look, looked at Glark, and said, "You know, my wife told me something about what happened when you first took her. Even if you right everything else by aiding us, there is something that you can not really make right because, you can't give back what you took, and the one that really needs to extract the payment is not here."

His children knew something about this, but they did not know all the details. All they knew was that Glark had done something bad to their aunt. This is why they were not surprised when their father was rising from his seat as he was saying his peace. He kissed his wife, and said to her, "Understand, this is only to balance the sheet dear, and it is nothing personal."

He began to approach Glark, who rose from his seat, having an idea where this was going, but not so certain as to say clearly what was happening. The chairman was about to say something, but Shelia said, "Please, sir, this has to happen."

Because of who said it, the chairman let it go. Glark broke the ice by saying, "So, you have something to say to me?"

"No, I don't," answered Jean-Claude, "but I am going to speak for Karin who could not speak for herself then, and cannot speak now."

"Sir, I'd think twice before you move," said Glark, "because you are not as powerful as you claim. I mean, you cannot be. I know my niece, after all, and you're the same, aren't you?"

Without saying it, Glark showed some of his true colors and called him a weak half-breed. Righteous indignation filled Jean-Claude, and Glark knew that there was to be trouble. He started to vamp up and say, "Hey, half-breed: you don't stand…" and that was as much as he got out. Like a blur, Jean-Claude picked up Glark with his left hand and popping Glark with his right. Glark was shocked at the speed with which Jean-Claude acted. Yet, before he could even conceive to ask how this was happening, he was out like a light, flying over the council table, and into the wall next to it. Glark was indeed a powerful vampire, but he had no idea what he faced in Jean-Claude. He was no match for the "half-breed." Jean-Claude said, "That was for Karin. Now it's been made right."

He walked out to the balcony, and said to the chairman as he passed, "I'll meet you out here for the details."

Yuriya wanted to be mad, but she had to admit that he had that coming, so she held her peace. A few dragged Glark away somewhere to come to, pondering just how stupid he was not believing what they had been telling him about the dhamphir. He was not there on the night Boris was defeated, so he had no idea. He had it now!

The schools could not understand why the Makka's were pulling their children out of the school, but the Makka's did not feel that they had to explain anything. They probably were not going to return the kids to the school anyway, and it was possible they would never return to Japan to live there—visit, yes, but not to live. They were going far away, and they had no idea how long it would take to resolve things. They spent the majority of the day packing all they could, and preparing to ship all they could to themselves to settle in there. The next trick was to get all involved at the Cavern for a special event. The Bats were reuniting for one night and one night only. Thanks to Kannon, Anjou was able to come out of her room and start to live a little. She did not really want to play, but Jean-Claude encouraged her, saying it might help shake the blues some. However, this was a ruse, in that, while they were enjoying the show, everyone else was in their respective residences packing their things, and preparing as much as could be done for shipping. Once the show was over, the plan was to split everyone up, and take them separately. At the house, Chiyuki was watching Kannon as a 'favor' to Karin, and she took the opportunity to use her vast abilities to put her out, and set it so that she woke up at about the same time as Karin would, for they would be put together. Fumio then said, "Okay, I'm ready. I'm just not sure about a coffin."

"It makes for a good cover when we ship the crate," answered Chiyuki, "You'll be more secure, and you'll have a place to sleep while traveling. It's not the best, but it is for your safety."

Chiyuki then took care of Fumio. Once that was done, she was laid in the coffin that set in the crate ready for movement. The twins, who knew what was going on, then laid in the coffins, and said to Chiyuki, "We're ready, Aunt Chiyuki."

"You two are so brave," she said, "I admire you two so much. You're not scared?"

"I'm frightened out of my wits!" said Shelia, "But daddy made it clear why, so, we're ready. I'm just glad we could put in the crates what we wanted for later."

She kissed them both, and caressed their faces, which she also used as the touch to do the job. She then put the lids on the coffins, and waited.

Later, Anjou had managed to get Anjou alone, and said, "Thank you Corn Muff…I'm sorry…Anjou, for playing tonight."

"Right now, Corn Muffin is fine," she said, "You don't know how good that is to hear right now."

He hugged her, and she said, "You're right, playing and getting out did help."

"I know what you are feeling right now," said Jean-Claude, "and the thing that my mentors taught me was that we have to live, and more so for the ones we loved than for ourselves, because I know that they would have wanted us to go on."

"I just don't know what happens now," she said, "What comes next?"

"Funny you should mention that," said Jean-Claude, "Because one thing one can do is to go somewhere completely different, away from everything that would cause us to hold onto the past. Doing that makes it easier to move on, meditate, and get our lives going again. The truth is you are actually going to get that chance real soon."

She smiled, and said, "You haven't bought me a vacation, a cruise, or something like that, have you?"

As she was saying that, she was distracted from the approach of her parents, who together did what Chiyuki had done, and she was put out. "Sorry, Corn Muffin," said Jean-Claude, "You'll understand when you get there."

Karin and Kenta were heading back to the house with Ren, and Karin said, "That actually felt good to get out again. It felt like we were on a date again!"

She snuggled close to Kenta, and Ren came from behind and put his hand on Kenta's shoulder. "You know, Kenta, when I first met you, I despised you," said Ren, "Yet, after all these years, you have done nothing but show honor to my family, protected my sister, showed integrity that I was not sure a human could show to a vampire. You have proven me wrong repeatedly, and for that, I am thankful. I owe you much."

Kenta stopped, and turned around, extending his hand to Ren, "Sir, that means quite a lot to me, and having you as a brother-in-law is repayment enough."

"Oh, but it isn't," said Ren, "Because, right now, more repayment is about to happen."

He took Kenta's hand, and he collapsed. Karin rushed to Kenta, and screamed, "Ren what are you…" and that was all she got out. He put a hand on her head, and put her out. He then carried the both of them back.

Maki and Wiener went back to Victor's place, having to stay there for the time. Victor and Elda thought it sad that these two and Anjou would not be able to have more of their things sent to them, considering that it was all in Paris, and they could not risk going in and tip off the Inquisition. They only hoped that the Brownlicks would compensate them for their loss. Maki and Wiener came in, and were curious as to why there were two crates in the living room with coffins in them, and various other items packaged around them. Before they could get their answer, Elda and Victor came up from behind and put them out, and laid them in the coffins. "Well, that's done," said Elda, "We'll ship them right away, and then everyone gets their items shipped to them in a staggered format as so not to tip off anyone of a massive movement."

Victor looked into the coffin, and said, "Sorry my boy: you'll understand why later."

Ruby and Hondo were walking back to her flat, and Ruby was at least trying to be cordial about the whole arrangement. Hondo decided to be patient, and let her get used to his presence. He hoped to build a rapport with her, and get an inroad. He was willing to be patient, because, he had waited this long, he could wait longer. He returned her to her flat, and Ruby politely thanked him. However, something did not feel right. He went a few blocks to his place, and thought for a moment or two. There were too many lights on in her flat, and he wondered what the moving van out front was all about. Something did not sit right, and he knew with what he had been charged. Therefore, he put on his outfit, strapped his sword to his back, and decided to go back. Now he could use that with which he was trained, and maybe prove to Ruby his worth. It's not everyday that someone was given the protection of an authentic and fully trained ninja. He went back and discovered that his suspicions were correct. He knew he was possibly dealing with vampires, so he made sure to stay upwind. He noticed that the moving van had gone to the alley, and so he used the fire escape to get to the van. As quiet as a fly walking, he crawled onto the top of the van and watched. He saw a long crate being loaded, and noticed the writing on it stating that it was a coffin being transported for a funeral in the United States. He also saw Ruby's parents consoling one another, and he knew something was terribly wrong. He decided to go with the van, and then find out what was in the crate once they were where they were going. He took out his climbing claws, centered himself on the van, and waited until anyone could hear him was gone. Once they were, and the driver and passenger were in the van, he slammed the climbing claws into the roof, and braced himself. Eventually, he made his way to the back, climbed down when he had the chance, slipped in the door, and closed it as best he could. He then went to the long crate, and figured out how to secure the lid once inside. He figured that, once he was inside, if the door did open, there would be nothing to see, and they would secure it. Once in the crate, he found it odd that there were about two days worth of foods normally found in camping for long-term storage. He opened the coffin, and sure enough, there was Ruby. He checked her pulse, and she was alive. Her heart was barely beating, so he figured that they must have used their abilities to put her into a hibernating state. He adjusted her so he could fit inside, and closed the lid. Sure enough, the door did open, and he barely heard the fussing about how the door should have been secured and such, and who was to blame for leaving it open. Hondo did not know where this was going, but one thing was for sure, when he got there, whoever was responsible for this was going to have Hell to pay.

6


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jean-Claude would arrive there about two days before the others, so he could prepare them to be received, and all their goods as they arrived. He also had to brace those that were not in the know for what was coming. However, he was extremely glad in where he was going. Since it was there, his movement there would not be suspicious. He was, in a sense, going home. It was not Camden-Rockport, but it was not a short drive up the Penobscot River. They were going to be living in Bangor, Maine. This way, the four that were attending school could continue. This would give even Karin and Ruby the chance to attend school if they wanted, all under the sponsorship of the Brownlicks. Jean-Claude even considered a class or two, but he would have to think about it. He was able to arrive at Bangor International just as the sun set, and he was met by a couple at the gate. There was a handsome looking man linked arm and arm with a beautiful blonde with hair down to her calves. "Jean-Claude, over here," said the man.

Jean-Claude approached and said, "How did you know it was me?"

"Grandfather said to look for the bodybuilder with fangs come off the plane," he said, "There are few, I think, that would fit that description."

He approached, and the woman only came to his chest, as the man came up to his chin. He extended his hand to Jean-Claude, saying, "My name is Gilbert Brownlick, and this is my wife, Bridgette."

Jean-Claude deftly kissed her hand and said to her, "_Enchante__, mademoiselle_!"

"Let's get your bags," said Gilbert.

Jean-Claude could not help but notice the hint of a Japanese accent in her English, and he had to ask, "So, ma'am…"

She cut him off, and said, "Please, just call me Bridgette. We're not in Japan now."

"Okay then, Bridgette," said Jean-Claude, "You kind of answered my question. What brings you stateside?"

Gilbert and Bridgette looked at each other, and looked a bit ashamed. "We were partly responsible for all the mess that happened eight years ago. We should have cooperated with the Markers, but the Brownlicks had always been the ones to get to the Fount of Psyche first, and if there was anything left, she was then sent to the other vampires. We tried to be far more cordial than our ancestors were. They always chained her up as if she were a prisoner. We could not do that. Still, we treated her like an object, and not a person. In these modern times, we should have known better. If we had just taken our time, Anjou would have had more time to channel James the way she did. She may have lost her friends upon awakening, but her consulting spirits was still strong, and we should have known that. Anyway, if we had, we would have backed off, and let things with Kenta take place. The whole thing with Boris would have been less likely to happen. You would have been able to just settle into Japan, act as a vampire policeman, fertility to all vampires would have happened, and son on. However, because you and Yuriya became fertile, that meant the Psyche was in you, and because of the unique birth, what should have been one child has become four—three here, and one to come."

"That does not explain why you are here," said Jean-Claude.

"We brought shame unto the family," said Bridgette, "and they told us to leave, and start again somewhere else."

"However," interjected Gilbert, "there was family here that had sympathy on us, and took us in. Since then, we have reconciled, but we must stay here. However, now we have a chance to make up for things."

"You do realize that I want to do here what I did in Japan, or at least start it," said Jean-Claude.

"There is still family here," said Gilbert, "and other vampires that would not take to that yet. Though things are taking off in Japan, it has only made ripples here. You must be careful. Some may not even like you when we get to the manor."

Jean-Claude smiled and said, "I would not worry too much about that!"

"Besides," added Bridgette, "making waves right now could actually be counterproductive. We want you all to have lives, but we still have to keep it discreet until the time comes to put an end to the madness."

As they walked from the baggage claim, Gilbert said, "In concert with all this, is there anything we can do for you?"

Jean-Claude was about to speak, when he began to smile and sniff the air. "There is one thing," he said, with a pleading smile on his face, "If that is what I think it is, it's been eight years! May I get some?"

"Some what?" asked Bridgette.

"Ah, the smell of home!" said Jean-Claude, as he answered, "The fried clams!"

Gilbert laughed, and said, "You talk as if you were a vampire just getting his first taste of blood!"

"I know that feeling, too!" said Jean-Claude, "and that smell, after being away from it for so long, is almost as good!"

They all laughed, and said, "I'm sure we can take a few minutes. We have all night!"

He was able to get that, the fries, tartar sauce, and a big tumbler of Moxie. "Now THIS is the taste of home!" he exclaimed.

"Are you from here?" asked Gilbert.

"I was born and raised some in Camden-Rockport," he said, "and I also lived in New Hampshire for a time. This is my old stomping grounds! I get to show my kids all this, and everything this state has to offer. Everyone at the council wondered why I was jumping around so much when the chairman told me where we were going!"

"Well then," said Gilbert, "We shall do all we can to make it a pleasant stay."

They entered a limo, and they went to the hill where the manor resided. Of course, no one knew it was there except the vampires, because of the wards. However, when they approached, Jean-Claude said, "This is a manor? You should have said, 'small castle!'"

"We Brownlicks never do anything half-baked!" said Bridgette.

Jean-Claude got out, and he was greeted by a mixed set of reactions when he approached. Some were genuinely glad to meet someone who had become a legend in many eyes. Others still saw a half-breed. Jean-Claude was having problems with his baggage, and one of the teenage ones started to approach and try to help him. However, one male said, "Leave him! He can handle his own bags."

"But papa," said the young girl, "He's our guest!"

The man then showed his true colors and said, "You know well why, and what he is…"

However, that was enough for Jean-Claude. Rather than have this floating around, he had to get a point across. In the blink of an eye, he had his saber out, the man off the ground, and the saber to his throat. "Papa!" the girl screamed, and Gilbert snapped, "Jean-Claude, that is not the way to deal with it!"

He set the man down and took away the saber. The man was agitated, but he was also scared now. Jean-Claude then said, "It is because of that attitude that my parents are dead. It is only because of that attitude that hate continues. You do not teach your daughter well."

He turned to the girl, and said, "I'm sorry, my dear, and I do appreciate your offer for help. I do thank you for taking me in, and I shall help to protect your family in any way I can."

With that, he bowed, and there were some who had trepidation around there. Now, they learned that he could also be polite as well as swift and strong. They saw that he was just as willing to make peace, as he was to defend his honor. The girl then decided to help Jean-Claude with the bags as she accepted his apology, but someone hissed, "We have to have this half-breed here? He would do better as our slave."

Gilbert and Bridgette glared at this one, and Bridgette began to come to Jean-Claude, acting in her normal mother hen way, saying, "Pay the Neanderthal no mind. He just has to learn."

"Wait," Jean-Claude, "I know what I can say."

He set down the bag he was carrying, calmly walked to the man, and said, "You know, like it or not, this 'half-breed' does actually love you. He cares much about your well-being, and the well-being of your whole family. I give my love, and I don't expect anything from anyone. However, my wife, who is also a 'half-breed', is coming here with our two miracle children. They are both a key of good things to come, and I would appreciate a might of respect to them, okay."

He started to go back, but then he said, "Oh, and by the way, my kids are very powerful, and they are both very protective of the family. Do yourself a favor, and try not to tick them off, okay?"

He said this with a knowing smile, and went back to the entourage that was escorting him to his room.

There was a bit of trouble with the port when loading up Ruby. The weight in the crate was greater than what was on the bill. They wanted to open the crate to investigate, but there was no time. Thus, they paid the difference on the shipping weight, and things went on their way. Hondo knew that the food he saw must be for her in case she woke up. Therefore, he only took the bare minimums for himself for her sake, and waited. In about a day's time, the 'abducted' were coming to, and it was set this way so they did not starve or dehydrate. In the crates was food or bottled blood, depending on who it was. One thing was the same in all cases. In Karin's coffin, she was coming to, wondering why it was so dark. She noticed that Kannon was in her arms, and she was just beginning to stir. There was not even a photon in…wherever she was…to let her see what was going on. She tried to sit up and hit her head, (this happened to everyone.) However, she noticed that, whatever she hit her head on, it yielded to her. She pushed it up, and she realized that she was in a coffin that was inside a crate. It was then she, (and everyone else,) noticed the note. She set the lid up so she could read, as Kannon was rubbing her eyes, and saying, "Where are we, mommy?"

"Shh, let mommy read this note," she said, "It should tell us something."

She focused in the small amount of light, and began to read. The letter read, (for all of them,) "Many apologies for the way things are at this minute. You, and select others, are all around you, in the same condition for your safety. You are all safe, and none of you shall be harmed. You are all being moved to an undisclosed location in such a fashion that none of you could be followed, nor could any of you be coerced into revealing the location to which you all head. The reason for the move is to protect all those that could be harmed by the Inquisition for use in trying to destroy the chosen children, those close to them, or the Fount of Psyche. Jean-Claude is waiting to receive you, and help all of you be able to resume your lives in this location until the crisis passes. There is enough in the crates to keep you sustained until you arrive, so fear not. You may even be able to talk to one another through the crates, so take comfort. Just be careful that none of you is overheard. Again, we do apologize for how this had to be done. No malice was meant, it is just for your own safety. Be at ease."

The chairman of the council in Japan in care of the Brownlick family signed it. "The Brownlicks?" said Karin, "What are they doing getting involved?"

"Karin, is that you?" asked a voice.

"Is that you, Maki?" asked Karin.

"Dark…confused…disoriented…" Wiener said, and Maki answered, "Its okay, baby, we're okay."

"Everyone, we need to calm down," came Yuriya's voice, "We're all going into hiding for a while."

"Yuriya, you know about this?" asked Karin.

"Trust me," she said, "I thought all this odd, but it is for the best."

"Who else is here," asked Karin.

"The twins," said Yuriya, "Ruby, Fumio, Anjou, and Kenta's in here somewhere."

"Baby?" said Karin, "Where are you?"

"I'm right here, honey," he said.

"Mommy, I'm scared!" said Kannon.

"There is nothing to be scared of, kiddo," said Anjou, "We're just on an adventure. Have fun with it."

"Well," though Karin, "At least we're safe."

It was then there was a scream in one of the crates, and heard over that was the sounds of someone being pummeled while he was saying, "Ow! Stop that! I didn't know! I thought you were in danger! There was no funny stuff, trust me!"

Yuriya smacked her forehead as she lay back in the coffin, saying, "Oh great! The Brownlicks are going to kill him when they open us up!"

Everyone knew that it was Hondo, but they were surprised by what they heard next. Ruby calmed a bit, and said, "Hondo, I always knew you were crazy, but did you have to care this much? Geez. And, why are you dressed like a ninja?"

"A NINJA!" everyone hollered.

"That's because I am one," said Hondo, and now everyone thought he was crazy on top of stupid. Then Ruby said, "You do realize that there is only enough in here for one person."

"Hey," he said, "I know how to survive on minimums. You'll have enough."

"I should just let you starve!" she snapped, "Its bad enough things are this way, now you have to go and complicate matters."

"Does anyone know where we are going?" asked Maki.

"I have no clue," said Yuriya, "Jean-Claude didn't even tell me."

"Is he involved?" asked Anjou.

"He's the only one that knows anything else," said Yuriya, "and he went ahead of us to prepare for our reception. They're shipping our belongings to us, but in a staggered fashion, so it will be about two weeks before everything comes in. However, the things in Paris cannot be retrieved. That is where the Inquisition hotbed is, and we could not risk a sudden movement there. But, just tell the Brownlicks what you lost, and they will try to replace it."

"Well, I guess all we can do is relax," said Fumio, "So, what do we do now?"

Kenta got cute, and said, "One thousand bottles of beer on the wall, one thousand bottles of beer…"

That was followed by a collective, "SHUT UP!" and laughter. Then they all shushed themselves, forgetting the warning. However, Anjou noticed that her acoustic was set in the crate with everything else. She opened it up, and there was a note, saying, "Sorry for the scare, Corn Muffin. I thought this might help you all pass the time—Jean-Claude."

With that, she picked up her guitar and situated herself as best she could in the cramped conditions and began to play and sing. Soon, everyone was calmer, and they sang when they knew the song. Indeed this was the start of a strange adventure, and they would all have something to tell their grandchildren or great grandchildren, feeling like they were all a part of some bad spy movie.

4


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After about a day and a half of travel, they finally arrived at Brownlick manor. They were all brought into the main room, and the crates began to be opened. Jean-Claude nearly jumped over everyone to get to Yuriya and his children as a joyful reunion began. Karin, Kenta, and Kannon all gleefully embraced, as did Wiener and Maki. Then trouble began. When they got to the crate that contained Ruby, they smelled Hondo. Suddenly, rage came over the face of one of them, and he thundered, "Who put this human trash in with the Fountain of Psyche!"

Everyone knew about Kenta, and the reasons for their union were well known, as well as the reasons for the presence of his mother, so at the least, their presence was tolerated. However, not only was this person an unknown human, the fact that he was in with the "national treasure" so to speak made matters worse. Another came over and began to flip the lid off as the other vamped out and prepared to kill the intruder. Jean-Claude heard all this, and began to deduce who this person could be. He then saw the one Brownlick preparing to hurt this person, and he was on the move. He need not have worried. As soon as Hondo heard the hostile speech, he knew he had to fight, no matter who it was. He had to assume that it was a vampire, so, keeping the vampiric abilities in mind, he began to calculate how he needed to move. He picked up a can of vegetables, and hurled it at his assailant as hard as he could. Normally, his opponent would be able to block something like this, but because he was not expecting it, it caught him square between the eyes and knocked him for a loop. Before anyone could react, Hondo was already out of the crate, in the corner of the room, bounding up the wall, and into the rafters above. Just as quickly, about six vampires were up with him. Hondo decided on the rafters because he knew, though they were fast, they would have the same obstacles to clear, and he could use that to trip them up. He knew he did not want to take them on head-to-head—that would be suicide. Therefore, being crafty would be the best approach, and this is what happened. He was bounding from rafter to rafter, making them chase him, and engage him, putting the fight on his ground. Before long, two or three of them were on the ground, with broken necks or backs from the fall. Because they were vampires, all they had to do was lay in their coffins to heal. Yet, the fact that this mere mortal was able to do what he was doing was amazing. The others were awestruck at what Hondo was doing, while the Brownlicks were horrified. However, the eldest Brownlick there just watched him, left arm across his chest, right elbow set on it, thumb under his chin, forefinger on his lips. He looked like he was contemplating something. Two more found their way to the floor, but the other two managed to knock Hondo off balance. However, Hondo did not skip a beat, and already had a small grappling hook out with a high-test silk cord attached to it. He cast it around a beam, it held, and he swung to the floor. However, at this point, he knew he was surrounded, and now knew it would have to get more severe. In a flash, he had his tonto out, and prepared to swing it at the first vampire that approached. Yet, as he swung, there was the clang of steel as a Marine Corps officer saber caught it and blocked it. A foreleg followed this up to the gut—very hard! Jean-Claude avoided his chest, because his strength and the hardness of the bone in that leg from years of training would have crushed his rib cage and stopped his heart. This way, it would knock the wind out of him, and knock him out of commission. Though he was gasping for air, he was still reaching for the tonto, but Jean-Claude kicked it out of reach, and put the saber to his throat. "Knock it off!" he thundered, then turned his glare to everyone else, and said, "You back off as well! This is one of the Clan's best men…" and turned to Hondo, "…and I am sure he has a good explanation for his actions."

He stepped closer, and said, "I do hope you have a good reason for this!"

He looked at Ruby, who was now being tended to by the ladies, and doted over as if she were a queen. She was not used to this kind of doting, so she was taken back a bit, but she stared at Hondo, all aggravated. All she could think was, "You idiot!"

Jean-Claude said, (just for the sake of setting the Brownlicks at ease,) restrain him, sit him here, and let him talk. Since he was—is—one of my men, I want to give him the chance to defend himself."

A vampire who had no love for humans and vampires snuffed, and said, "Why should we listen to you sub-creatures! You have caused more problems than you are worth!"

That did it, and Jean-Claude's family looked away, knowing what might follow. They were about to see his darker side—something that Yuriya warned the twins about long before. Some of the women had wisely escorted Kannon out of the room before all this, knowing that these things were not for a four year old to see. He then muttered, "Master Brownlick, forgive me for this, please, but an example needs to be made here."

The years had been kind to Jean-Claude, in that, his abilities had only gotten better. With a primal yell, and as quick as a blink, the scoffer suddenly found a saber buried in his upper torso via his collarbone. Silence filled the room at the violent display, and over how fast it came. He extracted the saber, knowing that this would take a long time for him to heal. "Take this time that you will spend in your coffin healing to think about what it means to confront me!"

He wheeled around, enraged, and thundered, "DO NOT CROSS ME! TO YOU, I AM WALKING DEATH! NONE OF YOU COULD DEFEAT ME, AND IF YOU TRY TO HURT ME, OR ANY THAT I LOVE THAT HAVE COME SHALL SUFFER WORSE THAN THIS!"

The scoffer staggered back, and fell to the ground into a pool of his own blood. He was shaking as he was using his remaining blood to stop the bleeding. He was now in a feral state, and he had to be carried off to his coffin, supplied with a lot of blood, to heal. Jean-Claude then said, "I came here in peace, hoping to use this time to prepare for the Inquisition, and prepare to put an end to this madness! All I have seen since I have been here is a bunch of arrogant boobs, wanting to cling to the old ways! Well, I have news for you: life for all of you—as you know it—has ended!"

His tone quieted, but he was no less firm, as he said, "What you see before you is your future. Karin, Kenta, Kannon, Ruby, my kids, and Ruby's offspring, are your hope. If some of you don't already know, the Fount of Psyche SHALL marry a human, and have a child. That child will untie with the other three children, and bring about coexistence between humans and vampires whether you like it or not. It is not certain that humans and vampires would wed beyond this; because there is no telling if dhamphirs could multiply beyond my wife and me. However, when this child is born, that could change. A new era will dawn on the earth, with these children leading the way. This is something that should have happened centuries ago, but you Brownlicks were too greedy for the fount's blood to see the light!"

That hit the Brownlicks like a slap. They were already aware of their foolishness, but there were still some, (by the day's events,) that still did not get the concept. Jean-Claude sought to put an end to it right there, and establish the ground rules. He then continued, "Thus, get used to this sight, because, one day, this will be considered a common sight. It is working in Japan, and it shall work here! You may now despise me, and want to kill me, but if you try, remember what you just saw! You may say, 'This is how you show your thanks for our hospitality?' but since I have been here, not many have been so hospitable. You look at me as off scraping, and you do that to some that had come. THAT STOPS NOW!"

His voice lowered to a grumble, and Yuriya now knew that he was quite angry and serious about his words. He then said, "If I even hear of one bit of harsh treatment to my wife or the humans here, one raised hand, one attack, consider yourselves all dead! This is your one chance at mercy from me. After this, you can forget about mercy, because all you Brownlicks have done is proven yourselves reprobate by your supposed wish to help us. You would not seek to stop the Inquisition because it threatens the future, you would only do so for your hatred of humans! There is a new world dawning, and I shall defend it with my last breath! You shall only stop my blade when you pry it from my cold, dead hand!"

He relaxed a bit, and said, "There is too much trouble out there right now for us to be trying to resort to the old ways. We have too much to do to be worrying about who to trust, to whom to listen, who has priority when protection is needed, because, as far as I am concerned, all life is precious, unless you prove you have no care for that life, and wish to snuff it out. Change your way of thinking, because, if we are divided now, we might as well just invite the Inquisition here and let them do us all in, because that IS what will happen."

He finished, turned to the elder Brownlick, and said, "I am sorry for the harsh display, especially in your home, but the point had to be made in the plainest, strongest way possible. The knot heads had to be made to understand."

He spoke, and said, "Son, I would admit, that was severe, and if this were any other circumstance, I would have sought to have you killed for what you just did! I would have said that your actions were uncalled for, but, things are not normal. It is interesting that you did not seek to kill him, because all you would have had to do was take his head. This is the reason why I am not as sore as I could be, because you did show restraint in the regard of not killing him. I can understand that you were trying to show that, indeed, you are strong, and that you were not to be crossed. That point did have to be made. I am not sure that mutilating him was necessary, but the point was made. I would have had you killed, although I know that many vampires would have been lost in the attempt, had this been any other thing. I guess I am trying to say that, I understand you have a lot of dislike against prejudice and hate, but son, be careful that you do not end up a hypocrite in your quest. If this new world comes, it has to come on its own. You cannot force it."

Jean-Claude looked down, and said, "I apologize for the display. If you want, I shall take my family and head back to Japan."

However, he put his hand on Jean-Claude's shoulder, and said, "No, son, you were right, just off on your judgment in how to react. That man will be okay in about a week, and I do think he is going to keep his distance from you for a time, so no real harm done. Your point is taken, but please, ask me what should be done before you react. Oddly enough I want what you want; I would just like to use you as my right hand to get it done, rather than have you as a loose cannon."

He then turned to his family, and said, "Children, this man has faced much in the way of pain, and it has been seldom that he has known a settled life. None of you have ever really been without, or really had to flee from one thing or another. Thus, none of you could ever know why Jean-Claude here would react the way he does. Sad to say, this family has been the source of much persecution against him, and many Brownlicks are no more because they crossed him. So, know that what he has said were not idle threats. The pattern that this family has established has got to stop. It must change, starting this very night. These people are our guests, our friends, and are here to help us go to the next level as we seek, once and for all, to put an end to the scourge of the Inquisition once and for all. Anyone that speaks even a harsh word, a bigoted word, or even gives the wrong glance to them shall answer to me! After that, you will have to contend with him, (pointing to Jean-Claude,) in whatever way I tell him. Don't destroy our future that stands before you."

Now all the attention turned to Hondo.

The elder Brownlick, (named Richard,) walked over to Hondo, and said, "However, son, you have much in the way of explaining to do."

"Her father charged me with her well being," said Hondo, "and I pledged my own life forfeit if it meant that hers continue. When I saw how things were going, I feared the worse, and when I found her in the crate, it seemed that my fears were not unfounded. I made a pledge, and I am a man of my word. I had no idea of any of this, so how could I know what was going to happen?"

He then looked at Ruby Innocent and said, "I know you despise me right now, and I could not blame you. However, even if you were to wish me dead, I would never do that to you. Even if you were to hate me forever, know that I would still take a bullet for you. I would never return hate for hate, no matter how much hate you want to show me. I would only show you love, even if you show me hate. So, get that into your head now, that it shall never change. Spit on me, and I will hand you flowers. Kick me, and I'll pat you on your back. Slap me, and I'll kiss that very hand."

Innocent stood there, shaking her head, steaming about the way he was acting. Richard said, "You are a man of your word. It sounds like you have much in the way of honor. Since you were pledged to this, and that pledge has not been removed, I thus assign you to continue to do what you have pledged. I just want to know one thing: how were you able to do all of what you just did?"

"I am fully trained as a ninja, and Jean-Claude has taught me much," he said.

"Then I have one more charge for you, that, if you are able to do it, then you have redeemed yourself," said Richard.

"What must I do?" asked Hondo.

"I want you and Jean-Claude to train my sons in what you can do," said Richard, "That way, there shall be more that can fight the Inquisition, and there could be the start for an extension of the Clan into the United States."

"This I shall do without fail," said Hondo.

"Loose him," said Richard, but Innocent was protesting. She said, "I do not want that thing anywhere near me!"

Jean-Claude looked at Richard, and Richard said, "Deal with it."

He went up to Innocent, and said, "This is something you have had coming for some time. Apparently, what we spoke of earlier just isn't getting through."

At this, he took off his belt, picked her up, took her to a chair, took her over his knee, and began to waylay into her backside! She screamed, but he was not going to stop. "You selfish, stuck up, arrogant young girl! This boy has displayed true love, and all you can do is spit on him! How dare you!"

He plopped her onto the floor as she bawled like a baby. "Daddy!" she screamed, but Jean-Claude said, "You are old enough, and he is no longer here to cover for you anymore. However, all you are is a spoiled brat as far as I'm concerned! Therefore, if that's the way you wish to act, that's the way you shall be treated!"

She bawled, "I don't want to be here! Daddy, where are you?"

Yuriya walked up, and Innocent thought that help was coming. However, she got into her face, and said, "Guess what, you're here, and if we left you in Japan, you could be dead! All of our kind would then suffer, because our hope would die with you! This human, a creature that once despised us, has sworn his life to be of no worth compared to your own!"

She grabbed her by the shirt and pulled her close. Bridgette wanted to react, but Richard looked her away. "Listen, you female dog, you'd better get your head screwed on straight, because I will not tolerate you standing in between us and our dreams. You need to grow up, and see more than just yourself."

She pushed her back, and the twins were shocked to see this. They had never seen their father so angry, and they had never seen their mother act like this. She went back to the kids, and said, "This is how serious the situation is, and I want you to remember all you saw here. This is what hate brings. Never hate, because, if you two are as powerful as is thought, your rage could destroy the world. Learn from Hondo, and realize that this is the kind of love you need to have, for it can do the world much good."

She then kissed both on the cheeks, and hugged them, to let them know that they were still loved, and that they had done no wrong. "You two are precious to me," she said, "and I want you to turn out right."

At this, Richard said, "I think what we all need to do now is go to our rooms, and think about what we have seen tonight. This has not started well, and we need to start over on the right foot. Put Psyche into the room with the antechamber, and put Mr. Hondo in that, so he can react if there is a need."

With that, everyone dispersed in a somber mood, knowing that there was much in trust that needed to be built. If the Inquisition was to be defeated, they would have to be unified, else, all was lost.

When Jean-Claude and his family arrived at their room, he sat everyone down, and said, "This was not what I wanted, and certainly not the way I hoped it would go. Kids, you saw a side of me that is not pleasant, but I do not want you to fear. I would not show that to you, because I do not think you could make me that angry. Just remember, when I am like that, I am not out of control. Yet, you now know how much I hate…well…hate. I do not like injustice, and I shall fight to the death to see freedom and justice for all sentient creatures. I had a hard world, and that is a world from which I wish to spare you. Therefore, you are going to see daddy do some harsh things, only because, if I don't, I could lose you, and that would break my heart. I love you two—never forget that!"

With that, everyone embraced, and Jean-Claude, "We'll get past this, and all shall be well."

Karin and Kenta arrived at their room with Kannon, and Kannon said, "I heard a lot of yelling."

Karin picked her up, and said, "You're getting to be a big girl!"

She patted her bottom a couple of times, and said, "Its okay, we…just needed to make some new rules so that everyone could be happy."

"Even grown-upth got rulth?" she said.

"That's right," she said, "Because, without rules, everyone would be hurt."

"Uncle looked mad," said Kannon, "Ith he okay?"

"He'll be fine, Pudding," said Karin, "He…just had to set something straight. It's all okay."

Kannon thought for a moment, and said, "I'm thkaird, mommy!"

Kenta came over, and hugged them both, saying, "I know this is all scary, baby. But, mommy and daddy are here, and we'll take care of you, just like we always do."

"Grandmamma too?" she asked, seeing that Fumio was there.

"That's right: grandmamma too!" said Karin.

Everything in their lives was out of whack at that point. They understood the need, but they wished it could have been different. They now knew that they had to teach Kannon English, or she was going to have all kinds of trouble. It was going to be tough, but with Jean-Claude there, they knew that they, somehow, would get through it.

5


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

All the ladies were still doting over Innocent, although Innocent was still stinging—not just from the spanking, but also from the verbal spanking. Jean-Claude had called her a spoiled brat, essentially telling her that she could not see the forest for the trees. However, she was frustrated that it seemed no one could see things from her point of view. She did not ask to be given the mantle of the fount, she did not ask to be shipped like cargo to God knows where, and then to have some strange boy sneak in and then do…well…she could not really say if he did anything. The fact that he jumped in with her when there was no need was bad enough. Now, here he was, with nothing for himself. Everyone else had their essentials shipped with them, with the promise of their personal goods coming over time. He had nothing. She had to admit, if she did need a protector, he was handy, but she did not ask for this. She did not ask what she considered a lovesick puppy to do the things that he did. Granted, he showed that he was willing to sacrifice everything for her, but was she that special. Hondo was feeling low, and kept his distance from the entourage for two reasons: one, none of the girls really trusted him, and two, because he was so low, he did not want to risk her having a nosebleed. She knew full well that she would not release into him, as Karin had at one time to Kenta. There was still the fertility issue, in that, many were fertilized, but it was not known how far that blood had gone. He had no idea if any of the girls around here had yet been fertilized, and he had a sincere worry that they might drain her, if for no other reason than out of necessity, before she could finish the puzzle, so to speak. Meanwhile, Innocent did not like how they were calling her Psyche, and she kept insisting that they call her Innocent. "Really," said Innocent, "Is all this necessary?"

"Oh, but Psyche…" said Bridgette, but Innocent cut in and said, "INNOCENT!"

"Sorry," said Bridgette, "…Innocent…you are our help, our salvation!"

Innocent knew what that meant, because she recalled how Karin had told her about what had happened to her about eight or nine years before. "Look," she said, "This is real sweet and all, but I know what you mean by what you said. I really do wish to live, you know."

Bridgette put her hand to her mouth, and then remembered herself. She realized that the girl was scared that she might be drained. Bridgette then said, "Aw!" and gave her a big hug. She then said, "Don't worry, it's not like before. The only way we want your blood is if you give it to us when you are ready, and only as much as you can give at that time. We would not think of doing what had happened before. Trust us, you are quite safe!"

Another in the entourage then said, "In the meantime, while you wait for your human prince charming, you _can_ help us!"

"Of course," said Bridgette, "Japan has benefited, but here, in the states, we have waited. Therefore, until you do wed, you are still valuable to us."

"I take it we are in the U.S. then?" asked Innocent, "No one told us anything."

"Well, we intended to," said Bridgette, "But…" and she looked behind her at Hondo with a dirty look, and he just hung his head even more. Innocent then said, "So, what is all this fuss about me and a human? Why does it have to be a human? Why can't it be another vampire?"

The entourage all looked at each other, and then Bridgette asked, "How much _do_ you know?"

"All I know is that everyone tells me I have to wed a human, or at least fall in love with him, have a kid, and have that kid join the Marker kids, and that is that."

All the girls looked at each other, and then began to giggle. Bridgette then said, "It's more than that, your highness."

"_Your highness_!" exclaimed Innocent, "What is that all about!"

"To us," said another girl, "You are a princess. You are the key to a new era."

"You see," said Bridgette, "it's more than just that child. The whole thing for centuries was the fact that the fount was supposed to fall in love with a human. When that happened, then all the vampires in the world would be fertile forever, with no more need for the fount. The spirit of that fount is supposed to be reborn as the child that would be the blessed one, and that child would bring all vampires and humans into a peaceful era. Thus, it is more than just the child. Think about it: did you ever stop to think why there was so much human about you? That was to make you attractive to the humans. Once you do fall in love with one, your blood will cease to rise, and you would essentially be a human with a nasty overbite, (the fangs don't go away!) You would live a normal mortal life at that point, your child would be Golconda, like the other kids, and that would be that."

Innocent now looked sad. It seemed that her life was indeed planned from the beginning. However, this would not have been so if Karin had not dried up. Had not Ryuu stepped in when he did, all that Bridgette had said might have been swept aside, and it could have been another millennium before the fount returned, that is, if there were any vampires left! She was happy that the chance had remained, she just did not like the fact that it fell on her. If there were not a connection to this in her from the Edwards and the Markers somewhere along the family tree, (and probably distant,) this would not be happening. Now she was royalty to these people, and they were treating her as if she was the queen, and they were her ladies in waiting. She just shook her head and let the matter go for that time.

In the meantime, they arrived at her room, and it happened to be the best guest room the manor had. Hondo was being forced to carry her goods, as if her were her slave. Bridgette firmly turned around, and said with a frown, "Set those there! Go into that room, and wait. Go nowhere! You must be briefed!"

Hondo did not like how he was being pushed around, but what could he do? He did as he was bidden, and went into the antechamber. It was being used as a storage room, there was not much in the way of room, and there was no bed. He found a stool, sat on it, and waited like a man awaiting execution. Meanwhile, in the main room, everything was being arranged. They constantly asked her questions about the accommodations, if it were well, how she wanted things, where she wanted things, about décor, and how she wanted all her incoming things arranged. Innocent spoke only when she needed to, and just sat on the bed. All the time, Bridgette was being as sweet as saccharine, and was putting her paws all over Innocent, as if she were a doting mother. Innocent found it interesting how her attitude could go from sugar sweet to witch in the blink of an eye. She knew that Jean-Claude could be this way, but she never thought she would meet another that would do this. Innocent was not sure if she really liked how Bridgette was treating her, but it was better than being treated as a prisoner. Bridgette then said, "Christy here is going to be your handmaiden. Anything you need or want, she will tend to it. Please, don't be sad. This is your new home for now, and you are not our prisoner, you are our guest. Make yourself at home. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to tend to the human."

Innocent then realized the way she spoke, and did not care too much for it. Although Hondo was a doofus to her, he was still a fellow Clansmen, and she was going to set it straight. "Excuse me…Bridgette, is it? Um…I may not care for him in that way, but that is a friend…in a sense. He is a member of the Clan, as I am, and he is a comrade at the very least. I would appreciate a touch better treatment of him. His feelings may have been misguided, but his sentiment is not off the mark. At the very least, what he did was in line with a good Clansman caring about another member of the family, so I cannot say too much about it."

Bridgette hung her head a touch and she realized that, because of the bad start to things, some of her old prejudices were sneaking back in. For the sake of Kenta and Fumio, she knew she had to reel it in, or she might say something to one of them, who had only her, and her family's, best interests at heart. "I apologize," said Bridgette, "but after today, it's hard to speak well."

"What Jean-Claude did was not really out of hate," she said, "I have known him now for eight years. If he had wanted, he could have killed him."

"That was a cousin," said Bridgette, "That hurt to watch."

"But, he's a vampire," said Innocent, "I am sure it still hurt quite a bit, but even then, it was nothing he could not heal up, and I think Jean-Claude understood this, or else he never would have done it. He has his own way of getting his point across, and indeed, when he says that he is walking death to the vampire, he is not kidding! Combine the best traits of the vampire, and the vampire hunter, and you have Jean-Claude. This is why only the eldest of vampires would even stand a chance against him. He is ruthless when it comes to evil. Just be glad that he is on our side! What he did, in his own way, was make a statement: show harm with hatred to anyone he loves, and you sign your own death certificate. He will not tolerate hate or prejudice in any form!"

The color left Bridgette's face, and she swallowed hard. She now knew that she would have to tread lightly around him. However, Innocent detected this, and she said, "Hey, you get on his good side, and he's a great big teddy bear! Give him a chance, and you'll see."

With that, she went to deal with Hondo.

She walked in with the resolve to be firm, but not aggressive, in explaining the rules. He had to know his limits, but for the sake of Innocent, she was going to attempt to keep from chastising him. However, when she walked in, it was dark, and he was on a stool, in a corner, staring at the wall. He looked like someone had just shot his puppy. Before she could speak, he spoke, still staring at the wall, not even looking up. "Here to take you licks, too?" he asked, not snidely, but with the heart of a man consigned to some bad fate. Now Bridgette was stuck. She wanted to be firm. This was a mere human, after all, but for some reason, she just could not. She normally did not reason like this, but she began to wonder what it would be like if she were in a house full of humans that despised her. She still spoke Japanese, so she decided that this would be the best approach. "No, hum…Hondo," she said, catching herself, "I actually came in here to set you straight on some things, but if you were any lower, you would be in the floor."

"Can you blame me?" he asked, "All I was trying to do was protect her, and this is what happens. I guess no good deed goes unpunished, eh?"

This was making it harder. However, she was so surprised at how he was acting. He really did care about her that much. She weighed her words, and began to approach Hondo slowly, and not in an intimidating fashion. "If I were to speak strictly from a vampire's perspective," she said, "your care and willingness to see the Psyche's well being would be both impressive and quite welcome, considering her worth. However…" she thought some more before continuing. She wanted him to get the right impression on what she was feeling at that moment, and she wanted to get into his head before he turned them all off. She said, "…however, I have never seen another human care for a vampire so much. I saw it in Kenta, and did not understand fully at that time the reasons why. I just wasn't sure it could happen again. Yet, now, here you are. You really are willing to take a bullet for her?"

"Absolutely," he said, now looking up at her.

"You like her that much?" she asked.

"It's more than that she is a fellow Clan member, she is a great girl."

"No offense, but certainly there are other girls in this world that would…"

"There is no other her."

"What is so special about her over other girls?"

He pondered for a moment, and then said, "She's so quiet, and seemingly, so sad. Even though the Psyche traits were recessive in her at one time, because of them, she was still up in the day; separate from her family, not able to associate. I can only think that this is how Karin could have ended up. However, Innocent's father kept her more reclusive, and thus, Innocent was quiet and sad. She hoped that there could be some answers to things. Then she had the mantle of fount thrust on her, and that made her more introverted. I bled in my heart for her. She's just to pretty to be sad like that all the time. I wanted to do what I could to make her happy, but she kept pushing me away. That made me sad, and now, because she is the fount, her taste is sorrow, as Karin's is unhappiness. If I am around her, she may bleed. I don't want to hurt her: I want her happy. If she were with me, I would never be sad. I don't know why she keeps rejecting all my care. Yet, I'm going to keep caring, even if no one else cares that I do. The truth is, outside of my 'special talents,' I really have nothing. She would complete me, and I could make her happy. Why can't she see that? She needs to come out and live life. What is she afraid of?"

Now, her mother hen instinct kicked in, and she actually hugged him, saying, "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard! Let me tell you what: give me a chance to talk to her, and maybe I can get her to open up. In the meantime, just be there for her, and keep proving yourself."

She then remembered why she was there, and then said, "Now, since you have put yourself at her feet, whatever she needs is your priority. I'll introduce you to Christy, and between the two of you, you can make sure her needs are met. The manor is yours to roam, but be careful, because there are others that may not yet accept you. Just be careful. There are other things that Richard wants to tell all of you later, and he'll fill you all in on the rest. Now, you'll need some things."

She began to look around and said, "Well, for now, I guess this will have to be your bed."

She then pulled up a well-lined and well-cushioned coffin. "I'll talk to Jean-Claude and see if he can help get you some things."

She began to go, but then she looked back and said, "I suppose I should hate you, but your heart is too big for me to do that. However, if your kind wants a good chance to coexist with vampires, if you do well here, you shall accomplish much. Don't give up hope."

With that, she took her leave. Hondo scratched his head about the coffin, but what else could he do. In the meantime, to take his mind off things, he began to rearrange the anteroom, make some room, and to try to make it more hospitable.

In the meantime, Jean-Claude wanted to see how Anjou was settling in. He was not sure of her state of mind. So much had happened so fast since she lost Francois and he felt he needed to encourage her as much as possible. He grabbed an extra Bible, and began to wander the halls. As he walked, all that he encountered was cordial enough, but they kept their distance as well. He went out to the vast courtyard in the back, and began to meditate. He then said, "Lord, I lost it tonight. That a point needed to be made is not at question. What is is how I sent it. It seems that I just had to make it plain that I shall not tolerate prejudice, and if we are to face down this latest threat, we have to be unified. Father, we are so close to a great moment in history, and it cannot go by the wayside."

It was then he began to feel something stir in his heart. He began to feel as if God was talking to his heart, and he felt as if God was saying, "Son, you've begun to take too much on yourself. Your wrath did not work my righteousness tonight. It was good you humbled yourself, but now you will have to work now to gain back the trust you had when you arrived. Before, it was only a few; now, they all fear you. Was that wise?"

He went to his knees, and began to cry. He realized that he was working so hard to see his dreams fulfilled; he seemed to forget the God that was providing it. He was on his face, crying, and praying for forgiveness because he knew that if he were going to do for Anjou what he planned, he had to be right first. Jean-Claude then said, "Holy Ghost, take and do through me what I cannot, and let me put the burden on you. I have to help these people, and I need all the help I can get. You have to be the one, because I cannot do it alone."

He then was on his knees again, except this time, his hands were in the air, he felt the presence of God, and felt like a weight lifted off him. He felt much better, and went back into the manor. In the drawing room, there was an organ and a piano. He went over to the piano, and began to play Keith Green's _My Eyes are Dry._ He poured out his heart in the song, and then went into other of Keith's tunes. Since he knew his guests were more than likely not believers as he was, he knew they would leave him in peace. Yet, it did get someone's attention.

Anjou's room was not far from the drawing room, and the music was new to her, but played in such a fashion that let her know who the source was. She grabbed her guitar and went to the drawing room. Jean-Claude looked up, and he said, "Corn Muffin…" but stopped himself. "I'm sorry," said Jean-Claude, "I keep forgetting that, both to vampires and to the regular world, you're a grown woman. Considering what we are, this is how we shall look forever anyway, and I should give you the respect you deserve and use your name."

"Well, I know I have acted like I don't like that name anymore," said Anjou, "but, right now, it makes me feel young again—gives me a little peace."

She smiled her small smile, and felt a little peace for the first time in days since Kannon came in to cheer her up that one night. She looked at him, and said, "Big brother, have you been crying?"

He grinned, and said, "Can't hide anything from you, Muff! Yes, I was."

"Why?" she then asked.

"I was in the back with the Lord, eating some crow," said Jean-Claude, "Every once in a while, He lets some things happen to show me that I am not Him. I could have handled it better."

"Perhaps," said Anjou, "I can understand your anger."

"It made things worse, in reality," he answered.

"What was that you were playing earlier?" she asked.

"Oh, that was some Gospel," he answered, "Keith Green: I am surprised that you don't ever remember me playing any of this back home."

"I don't remember him," she said, "but, yes, I know you would rather play this than the other things."

"If I can," he said.

She then began to play some nondescript song, and Jean-Claude could see the ashen look to her face. Her music reflected the blues, and he began to play right behind her. She then stopped, and asked, "Big brother, how were you able to rebound from what happened to you?"

"I think I know where you are going with that," said Jean-Claude, "and, Anjou, it takes some time. Even my mentors knew this. They kept me occupied enough to help get over things, but there were days when it just hurt to get out of bed. Old Jim then took me aside, and told me a gently as he could that he knew my mother, father, and granddad would not like to see me sad. They would want me to go on. He essentially was telling me that I was not the one who died. That hit hard, but he was right. I could have just rolled over and given up, but who would have won then? I cannot say that every single day since then has been perfect. You know that. There comes the occasional day where I still feel the loss."

"Will I continue to feel it?" she said, tears now welling up in her eyes. He got up from the piano and sat beside her. He put his arm around her and said, "Its okay, Muff; right now, you have the right to cry as much as you want. It's better than holding it in."

She buried her head into his chest, and let it rip. He just held her and rocked her back and forth. Once she had got it out of her system, he said, "Yes, those days will come. They will become fewer and fewer as time goes on. Yet, there are ways to make those days better."

He patted her on the back to indicate that he wanted up. She let him go, and he retrieved the Bible that he was going to give her when he found her, except that she found him. He then went, "Muff, I don't expect you to become a believer, or anything like that. However, when I am down, I turn to the Psalms. David could play the blues, because he went through the wars—literally and proverbially. These talk about all the benefits that he had in God, in that, when things seemed bad, he could turn it over to God, and he felt better. Let me at least read you this."

He then began to read the 3rd Psalm, and he said, "**A Psalm** **of David,** **when he fled** **from** **Absalom** **his son.** LORD, how are they increased that trouble me! many _are_ they that rise up against me. Many _there be_ which say of my soul, _There is_ no help for him in God. Selah. But thou, O LORD, _art_ a shield for me; my glory, and the lifter up of mine head. I cried unto the LORD with my voice, and he heard me out of his holy hill. Selah. I laid me down and slept; I awaked; for the LORD sustained me. I will not be afraid of ten thousands of people, that have set _themselves_ against me round about. Arise, O LORD; save me, O my God: for thou hast smitten all mine enemies _upon_ the cheek bone; thou hast broken the teeth of the ungodly. Salvation _belongeth_ unto the LORD: thy blessing _is_ upon thy people. Selah."

He then said, "David's son wheedled the kingdom out from underneath David's feet, and split the people against David. He even went as far as to shame his father by having his way with David's wives and concubines in a tent right there in public. People could have told David that he should curse God, or that God had abandoned him. This psalm was David's answer. The Psalms are rife with this kind of thing. Even if you don't get anything religious out it, know that you can still get inspiration from it."

He thought for a moment, and then said, "You've been studying musical theory: look at the structure of the psalm. You have a recitative, and aria, and changes of pace and cadence. Even if you don't want to believe in God, at least try this. Look at their structure musically, and imagine in your head what you would compose as music underneath it if David asked you to write. It might be fun."

At first, she wanted politely to refuse, but when he looked at it musically, she was interested. She then said, "Thank you, Big Brother. I have to trust your word that it would make me feel better, because you have not let me down yet."

She hugged him, and then she said, "It will get better."

He then said to Anjou, "Now, that's what I want to hear."

5


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Later that night, Richard called all the new guests, including Hondo, into his study. There were enough chairs for them, and they found it odd that it was just Richard. Normally, you could not turn a corner without bumping into a Brownlick. He kindly bade them sit, and they did so. He paced back and forth behind his desk, looking them over. He then sat down and began to explain the situation. He said, "You have all been brought here because your safety, and the future are at stake. The Inquisition has risen, and because they have been off the radarscope for so long, it is hard to know just how big they are. This is going to take some time and investigation. You were brought here, because a college town in the heart of Maine is the last place where they would look. However, the last thing they would expect is to see you out and about. It is not our concept to keep you cloistered here, because you all need to live. Since some of you were in college before…certain events, we would like to see you continue. In fact, I would like all of you to attend. The University of Maine has night courses, and that would be perfect for you. The concept would be to 'hide in plain sight' as the saying goes. If you have had a dream of a college degree, it could start now. I am not saying that you will be here for four years, but I am saying that you are welcome to stay until that time. Since you are all adults now, save for the children, truly, you can decide for yourselves what you wish to do with your lives. The children can attend school in Bangor, and the rest of you in the university. Do not worry about getting in, because I am actually on the board! Trust me; I can get you all in! Be that the case, I would like those that are not currently pursuing a degree to think about what you would like to do. I shall bring some of the standard aptitude tests in so we can get placement, or advanced credits established, depending on your skill. However, if you only want to take a class or two, that is fine as well. That way, you won't be cooped up here."

Kenta pondered, and said, "You know, getting my masters would be good."

"The university has a great masters program," said Richard, "In fact, if you are here long enough, you might be able to go for the doctorate. You are an engineer, yes?"

"Very much so," said Kenta.

"Good," he said, "Then that takes care of you. I shall have you in that program come this September."

Fumio then said, "All I would wish are some classes to help me with English. I do not speak your language very well."

"Actually," said Richard, "There are some summer courses open, and anyone that is not that strong in English, we can help with that. However, think about what field of study interests you, and then we shall see what we can do."

He then stood up with a look on his face that said he was satisfied that order of business was tended to. He, then affected a bit more of a serious face, and said, "In the meantime, you, Jean-Claude, and Hondo are to do me a favor."

"After the way I behaved," said Jean-Claude, "I'll do just about anything to make up for it."

"We are going to need men to spy," said Richard, "and the two of you have skills that can aid in this. The council here intends to send in some spies to Paris at some point to find out just where they are at in this, how much needs doing, how many there are, and so forth. For that, I need a crack troop, and I believe you two men are key. After watching you fight, Hondo, you have enough skill to stand up to any vampire. If that skill is then taught to vampires, you have created an elite team that can get the job done. This will be your repayment, Hondo, for being the proverbial fly in the ointment. Do well, and you shall erase some of the bad taste that you have left. This goes somewhat for you, Jean-Claude. I understand that gaining back some trust is what you seek. Well, now is your chance."

Both men went to their feet, and they both offered the most humble form of Japanese bow that there is to offer: down to the knees, one at a time, then down to the haunches, hands on thighs, and then sliding forward with a bow. Jean-Claude said, "It shall be done."

"Good," said Richard, "You then shall start tomorrow night. Thank you for your time, and enjoy the rest of the evening."

Everyone arose and left, but Richard pulled Jean-Claude aside for a moment, and said, "Be warned: one of those that shall be in there shall be the one you almost cut in two. We were able to aid him in restoring himself, and we do not know what his disposition shall be. Be very careful."

Jean-Claude nodded, and went out.

As they all made their ways back, Mickey looked at his father, and said, "Does this mean going to school here?"

"Of course it does, son!" said Jean-Claude, "And it will be good for you, because I already made sure that you and your sister were already proficient in English. What is even better is that you don't have to worry about school uniforms anymore. They don't have that here."

That brightened up Sheila, and she said, "That means I can wear what I want!"

"That means you can wear whatever is modest," said Jean-Claude, "You know what the Book says, and how I stand on that!"

She said, "Yes, daddy," slightly annoyed.

"What do we do for now?" asked Mickey.

"Well, I already know that the two of you are powerful enough to trust on your own out there," said Jean-Claude, "So, go ahead, and meet people. You may end up making friends out of people you did not know were classmates."

"I hope so," said Mickey, but sounding a bit down.

"Hey, Tiger," said Jean-Claude, "What was that mope all about?"

"Is this what it means to be what we are, pop?" asked Mickey.

"Right now," Jean-Claude answered, "Yes. However, as you well know, your sister, you cousin, and the future child of Innocent are going to be the ones to change all that, although I do not know how. Besides, whatever we do, we make our own normality. Make some friends, son—you and your sister always seem to be able to do all that. Who knows, you may start to achieve certain things right now. It will be fine. It's just something new. We'll be okay. Be the strong by I know you to be. Be the big girl I love."

They both said, "Okay, dad," and hugged him.

As the two of them walked away, Sheila said, "What exactly is it that we are supposed to do one day? How are we going to bring this…whatever it is…to pass?"

"Sis, you know how things have happened with us," said Mickey, "I barely remember it, but I remember back in Japan when those men tried to hurt us, and how those men in the white robes protected all of us. I've always wondered if it had to do with all of that."

"I almost wish it were not that way," she said, "There are so many expectations about us. They act as if we are royalty around here. It's freaky."

"Just don't let it get to your head," said Mickey, "It's already big as it is!"

"Why you…" she said, and glomped him. He just laughed as he wrestled back, and they both were laughing, but grappling the whole way. Jean-Claude and Yuriya saw that, and they were so glad to see this. "The more like normal kids we treat them, the better off they are. We have to make sure they do not lose the common touch."

The next night, nine male vampires entered a room that was converted into a makeshift dojo, looking for their instructors. However, when they entered, all they saw were the mats, the staves, the practice swords, punching bags, and other various tools of the trade, but they did not see their instructors. What they did know was that they had all received notes to be there at a certain time, and to be ready for anything. Yet, the place was empty. However, from above dropped two smoke bombs scented with just enough garlic to shake up a pure vampire. When that happened, they began to be knocked around the room, and then to feel something wet and cold slid across their necks. When everything dissipated, and they were able to regain themselves, they all had a large red ink line on their necks, and they saw Jean-Claude and Hondo standing there, each holding a red magic marker. "Each one of you would have lost your heads," said Hondo, "That was very sloppy."

Jean-Claude then said, "We did say, 'be ready for anything.'"

It was then that the men first realized that they did not know what "be ready for anything" truly entailed. They wanted to be mad, but they knew what the patriarch had said they were there to do and why. The two of them were about to continue, but they were surprised to see a beautiful 21 year old almost white haired girl enter wearing a black girl's sailor outfit, with a skirt that hung to the knees, that fit loose, and wearing black tights underneath that. "I hope I am not too late," she said.

"Anjou, what are you doing?" asked Jean-Claude, and when he used her normal first name, you knew that he did not like the sight, and that he was quite serious about matters. He then said, "This is not for you. It's going to get very serious in here really soon."

"I want to fight," said Anjou.

"You don't have to fight," responded Jean-Claude.

"This is for Francois," she then retorted.

"Muff," he said, calming a bit, "I know you're still smarting, but this…"

"It's not what you think, Big Brother," she said, "Well, yes, there is revenge, but, I felt so helpless that night. Whether or not he was there, I never want to feel that way again."

That cut Jean-Claude to the heart. She continued, "I always knew that there would come a day when we could not always be together, and I knew that Francois could take care of me, but I still felt…well…naked. I want to be able to feel as safe as I do when you are there. This way, it could be like that, even if you were not there."

That did it. He started to cry a bit, went up to her, and hugged her. "Please forgive me," he said, "I wish I could have been there!"

"Please," she said, "You did nothing wrong. Just train me right, please?"

Jean-Claude stepped back, and said, "Okay then, but understand Muff, I, and Hondo are not going to hold back on you."

She got that cute smile, and said, "I would expect no less!"

However, one of the men said, "Young girl, you need to keep out of this!"

Yet, Jean-Claude began to smile, especially when she looked at him, and he gave her leeway. She raised a hand, and went hard into the wall. "She is a prodigy," said Jean-Claude, "She is far beyond her years in her skills. I would not underestimate her, gentlemen."

Hondo noticed this and said in the best English he could muster, "Speaking of which, this is the reason why you all were overwhelmed. What you did not know is that the both of us scrubbed with pure, unscented soap, and were up above you. This is why you could not smell us. You were not thinking three dimensionally, not stopping to think that death could also come from above you. The smoke bombs compensated for our shortcomings compared to your abilities. That is the key, and that is why some humans are able to defeat you."

Jean-Claude continued, and said, "If a human dedicates himself to something long enough, he can learn to adapt, improvise, and overcome, keeping his shortcomings from hindering him, and make himself equal to you in his own way. The problem that I have found with vampires is that some become so reliant on what they are, and what they can do, that they become sloppy, and they become proud. The Bible comes in here, and says, 'Beware any man think he stand, lest he fall.'

This counts for you as well. None should think of himself more highly than he ought to, because the second you do, you are heading for a fall. Thus, what we are going to do is train you in such a fashion as to where you will not be reliant on your vampiric abilities, and be able to fight as a human. By doing so, you will learn how it is that he can overcome you, and then beat him at his game _with_ your abilities. Sun-Tzu's first chapter in his book 'The Art of War,' was entitled, 'Know Your Enemy.' This is what we intend to do here. Thus, forget all you think you know about humans, or dhamphirs like me. You shall relearn all that in the coming weeks. We shall start with empty hand fighting, and physical conditioning, and I am not just talking about physical fitness."

With that, he handed the floor over to Hondo, and he said, "Gentlemen, and Anjou, I would like to welcome you on a journey…**to your own destruction!** When I say that, I am going to destroy all of you, and then reconstruct you as the deadliest vampires in the world, and hopefully, in the Clan, should you accept the offer when training is done. What I shall teach you is essentially the first mixed martial art that came along long before the name for it was conceived."

As he spoke, he began to demonstrate what he was saying. He said, "It consists of locks, strikes, breaking, tearing, immobilization, and killing blows. This art allows someone like Anjou to take on someone the size of Jean-Claude and turn him into a pile of jelly. That is the art of Ninjitsu. Now, you may think I beat you because of being crafty. Okay then, which one of you thinks that I cannot go against one of you toe to toe?"

They looked around, and a fairly fit looking vampire stepped up and said, "Okay, human, I'll take you on!"

He thrust forward, but Hondo started to move and compensate for his shortcomings, even though he was toe to toe with his opponent. Hondo quickly started to strike for vital areas that, despite being a vampire, would hurt the same way as if it had been done to a human of the same size. Within 30 seconds, he had his foe on his belly, arm restrained, with Hondo pressing his knee into the tailbone of his opponent where 18 pressure points rest. The vampire could not believe it. He was helpless. Hondo then said, "As a vampire, he is incredibly strong. However, even the strongest of men, once on their bellies and restrained, are helpless. Just a simple arm lock, and work into pressure points has immobilized my foe. I could do what I wanted from here: stake him, shoot him, and cut off his head. Whenever you go into a fight, you have to keep all this in mind. Assess your opponent. Keep a safe distance, and let him make the first move. Let him open the targets for you, and then turn it against him. Know what you fight, and what his weak points are. All these, in truth, are the basics of any martial art, but in Ninjitsu, knowing this was a matter of life and death quite often. The word 'ninja' itself means 'spy' in your tongue. Winning the fight often was the difference between getting chopped in two by a samurai, and hanging with a geisha later on that night."

He let him up, and went back to the others wiser for the wear. "What we shall start with are basic strikes and blocks, and then hard body conditioning. You will be at this all night, so be ready to drink the bottled stuff for a while. No one said this would be easy!"

He had them form up in two rows of five, and they started to learn the basic moves as they mirrored Hondo and Jean-Claude. They both barked at them as they went, but they all knew that it was for their benefit, so they were willing to tolerate it. Then came hard body training. "What we do here," said Jean-Claude, "is slowly condition your striking surfaces until they are bludgeons. For you, however, this will happen quickly. Tai boxers spend years kicking banana trees to get this effect. However, for you, as quickly as you heal, this process shall be accelerated to the 25th power!"

With that, they started punching sand and kicking hard surfaces, forearming hard surfaces, and so forth. This would be the sorest part of the night, but by the time it was done, they had accomplished in a few hours what it would take years for a human to do. The next thing they went to was the flowerpots. This was a set items set on loose poles that looked like upside down flowerpots. The poles became taller as it went for about seven tiers, and the object was to go from one to the other all the way to the top without losing balance. "Tonight, you shall start by just trying to negotiate them. Later on, you shall learn how to do more than just balance. Okay, line up!"

They began to line up, and one by one, they learned that vampire abilities did no good here. There was none, save one, that made it to the top, though they tried several times. What caught everyone's attention was that Anjou made it all the way, and somewhat swiftly, although not as gracefully. She stood on the pot at the top and smiled smugly. She did not see Jean-Claude sneak up from behind, and shake the pole. She yelped, and he caught her as he laughed, "You have to be ready for anything, Muff!"

One of the men, who did not like being shown up by a woman, tried again, but fell off halfway up. Hondo, to make a point, ran, leapt, and landed on the third tier on his toes. Bug eyes were the rage at that moment. Hondo then not only began to climb, he was doing strikes and moves as he went, as if he stood on a solid floor. By the time he reached the top, he was on one foot, the other crossed onto his thigh, with his arms crossed. "By the time we are done, my pupils, you shall be able to do this as well. Welcome to the world of the shadow warrior!"

By this point, everyone was applauding. This human was so impressive; they actually forgot that he was human. The class went on, and something began to happen, which was what both instructors hoped would happen. Camaraderie began to build between the pupils and between them and the senseis. This was good on two levels. It helped to kill the mistrust between them, and it helped to make them the strike team they would need to be when their probing mission into Paris would take place. Of all of them, Anjou was getting things the fastest, as she seemed to be the most focused. She had always had the discipline for this kind of thing, but now, she had more incentive. Jean-Claude now knew that this would be the best therapy for her, in that, she could take out her frustration on the training equipment, and then focus her mind on continuing her life.

However, this did not go unnoticed. Christy, at Innocent's request, brought her to a place where she could watch the training without being noticed. She was amazed. She could not believe what she was seeing, and she saw a different Hondo than she had ever seen before. She then began to wonder just how centered on herself that she was. She had always been around him, and yet, she had never seen this side of him. She had always thought of Anjou as a petite, frail figure of a girl, and she was learning otherwise. Of all the people, she though she knew Jean-Claude the best, but every time she turned around, there was another facet of him that she had not seen. Maybe she did need to change. However, what she did not realize she was doing, Christy noticed, and was actually pleased. The person Innocent was watching the most was Hondo. If she had asked Innocent about it, she knew she would write it off as saying that she never saw Hondo in action like this, and it fascinated her. However, Christy knew otherwise, and she thought to herself, "Just keep watching, dear Psyche, and let your love blossom soon—our hope awaits us!"

5


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Hondo went back to his makeshift room that was still cluttered and shabby. However, he saw a vase with some flowers in it sitting on the windowsill. He was not sure who had left them, but he did appreciate the effort nonetheless. He also found a stack of clothes and underwear sitting on a table, as well as a set of pajamas. Not only was this odd, but somehow, whoever got these knew his sizes. Along with that, he found some basic hygiene items laid out for him. He scratched his head, wondering who had done this, and how did they know about what he wore. Instead of looking a gift horse in the mouth, he took a set of underwear, his pajamas, and the hygiene, and prepared to bathe. However, the next question hit, and that was, where _was_ the shower? He had used the toilets that were meant more for public use in the manor, but he did not know where to clean up. He knocked on the door to the main room and waited for the answer. He heard a heavy sigh, and footsteps heading for the door. He heard Innocent in a muffled voice ask, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"My apologies," he said, making a habitual bow, "but you would not happen to know where I can bathe, would you?"

He heard a groan, and another muffled question, "Don't you have that in your room?"

"Again, I apologize," he said, "but there is nothing in here."

There was a pause, and she said, "It figures! You _would_ have to use mine!"

The sound of a lock opened, and she opened the door to him. She was standing there in a house robe and slippers. She was not immodest, but nonetheless Hondo looked away. He did see her thumb pointing to the door across the way, and kept his view away from her as he went to the door. She was becoming aggravated by this, and she said, "I'm not naked, you know!"

"Still," he said as he proceeded to the bathroom, "It is bad enough that I have to do this to you. Tomorrow, I shall try to find another way without disturbing you."

This was the most polite she had ever seen a boy act. He was actually trying to respect her, her privacy, and trying to be a gentleman. After all the refused advances, bad treatment by her to him, and how she acted when she learned that he would truly put his life on the line for her, he was still not willing to return such things for what she had done. She wanted to be mad, and mad at him, but how could she now? The emotion she now felt was frustration. By the time he reached the bathroom door, she said, "You jerk!"

"What did I do?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said, "That's why you're a jerk! You won't even do anything to make me dislike you!"

He hung his head, said, "_Hai_, (Japanese for "yes,")" and went in to bathe. Christy came in and said, "Here is the tea you requested Psy…uh…Innocent."

She looked down, ashamed that she had forgotten. Innocent smiled, and said, "That's okay, just set it there."

Christy was about to leave when Innocent said, "No, please, could you stay and have some with me?"

"Sure!" she said, acting like a pop star had just asked her out for dinner. "You know," said Innocent, as they sat down, "I am not normally the extrovert. That honor goes to my sister. Yet, sometimes I do like to talk—especially when I have something on my chest."

Christy began to pour out, and said, "I hope you like Earl Gray. Fumio is such a whiz in the kitchen! I don't think I would have gotten it right without her help and her taste buds."

"Thank you," she said, "It's very good. I'll have to have Fumio show you how to make Japanese tea."

"She wanted to, but we didn't have any," she said, "Hopefully, she and Yuriya can go shopping again."

"They went shopping?" asked Innocent.

"Well, yes, because Fumio felt sorry for the hu…Hondo, because he had nothing."

"He is a fool."

"Is he really? If he were a vampire, he would have proven himself to me."

She looked at her sarcastically, and said, "Why don't you marry him?"

Christy looked down and said, "I'm sorry for my impertinence."

Innocent sighed, and said, "It's okay—you're not used to Clan ways."

"Clan ways?"

"Like it or not, he is a Clansman, and I have to be there for him as he is for me."

The sounds of running water were coming from the bathroom, and Christy asked, "Is that him?"

"Yes," she answered, "and he was all ashamed. He said he would ask for another place to bathe the next time."

"Funny," she said, "We intended the two of you to share it."

"WHAT!" snapped Innocent.

"It is better this way," said Christy, "If he is to fulfill his pledge to protect you, he has to be able to respond quickly in any situation."

"Great," thought Innocent, "that's that last thing I need: a naked, wet, and soapy ninja coming to my rescue."

However, she said, "I found it interesting that you had it set up like a Japanese bathroom."

"When we knew you were coming, and from where," answered Christy, "We did all we could to make you feel at home."

The water stopped, and then that was followed by the sounds of someone easing himself into the bath, followed by a comforted sigh. "Oh, that feels so good after all that tonight!" was heard muffled through the door. After about thirty seconds, Innocent said, "What do you do with someone like him?"

"I don't understand," said Christy.

"He's been chasing after me ever since Karin's wedding," said Innocent, "and he just won't understand that I am not interested. Don't get me wrong, I do respect his ability to fight and protect, but I really just cannot find anything attractive about him."

"How so?" asked Christy, "He looks pretty good to me!"

"It's not that," she said, "It's not that he lacks good looks, but he acts too Japanese."

"He is Japanese," she said, "How else would you expect him to act?"

"That's not what I mean," Innocent said, "I mean, I was born and raised in Japan, although I am not Japanese, and yet I do understand Japanese culture and customs as a result. However, he just seems to go overboard on that."

"Have you ever asked him why?"

That caught Innocent. She was not sure how to answer at first, but then she said, "I never thought to ask, but I just did not think that was something you were supposed to ask. Would that not be too rude?"

Christy looked at her knowingly, and said, "Now who is acting too Japanese?"

Innocent looked even more frustrated, and she said, "Why would I ask him that?"

Christy cocked her head, and said, "Here, in America, we are so used to being up front and forward that to see such customs are odd to us. Where you think how you react is appropriate, we think it odd, but I have to think it's the same way when you see us. Regardless, maybe a change of tactics is in order."

"What do you mean," asked Innocent.

"Perhaps, if you knew more about how he though," said Christy, "You could find polite ways to discourage him from doting so much over you so much. You could come to a working understanding. It seems that you might want to, considering that you two are kind of stuck with one another for the time being."

Innocent was letting that sink in. She thought about it, and maybe it would be good to be up front and establish some ground rules. "You know, that does seem like a good idea. I'll have to try that."

"Good," said Christy, "I hope the best for you."

Christy got ready to go, but before she went out the door, she asked, "Could it also be that, if you talked to him, you just might find something to like about him? Would finding something attractive about him be so bad?"

Just before she walked out, he stepped out in his pajamas, and then fixed his gaze on the floor. "My apologies," he said, "I'll be out of here quickly!"

Christy laughed, and said, "No, its okay! I hope you liked those things we got for you."

"Was that you?" he asked.

"Why yes," said Christy, "and that was also Yuriya and Fumio."

He bowed deeply, and said, "I thank you much for that!"

"Yuriya and Fumio asked if you would be up anytime tomorrow," asked Christy, "Jean-Claude gave some money over to them, and they want to help you buy some clothes and a bed."

"I can be up and ready at about three this afternoon," he said.

Christy looked at him, and then over at Innocent as she said, "This must be so hard for you. You sacrificed everything but the clothes on your back just to protect the Fount of Psyche. We vampires owe you much in the way of thanks. The clothes were the least of what we could do for you. Well, sleep well you two. Any messages for the team you are training?"

"Yes," he said, his demeanor changing, "Let them know they need to be ready by eight tonight. We will continue with basics at that time."

"Thank you," she said, "and sleep well."

He turned to face his door, but he did not look at her, and said, "Sleep well: if you need anything, do not hesitate to wake me."

She said nothing as he went back into his room. She came behind and locked the door. However, this was followed by, "However, if you need help, and you lock the door, it will hinder me."

Nothing was said, nor was anything changed. He shook his head, and went to the coffin. It was awkward to sleep in it, yet oddly, he found it comfortable. Still, if he could get a bed, or just a futon, that would feel a bit better. This was his third night in the thing, and he always had the odd sensation that he would lay down in it and never get up again.

The next afternoon, Hondo was up promptly, and met Yuriya and Fumio for their shopping trip. It was fortunate that Richard already had driver's licenses for everyone, as well as I.D., so they could move about. The only things were getting used to driving on the right side of the road, and having the wheel on the left. After a couple of hairy moments, the two ladies were getting the hang of it. This was the first time that Hondo had seen the manor from the outside, and it looked more like a small castle than a manor. He then wondered just how much money and power the Brownlicks held over things. They descended off the hill, and the barriers quickly came up behind them. Only Yuriya could see the manor on the hill at that point. As they drove, Hondo was amazed at the beauty of the Maine countryside. He was impressed at the size and height of the White Pine trees, and the mix of pine and hardwoods. They soon found themselves in more civilized areas as they headed for the Bangor Mall. As they went in, Hondo found it interesting how easy going the people around him were. He also found the accent of their English quaint. What he liked was that this dialect of English was said at a slow enough pace for him to be able to follow. They were able to get him a whole wardrobe, and they were able to order a bed. They would have to send truck for it, considering that delivering it would be out of the question. Hondo felt energized, though, because he, for the first time in days, felt normal, knowing that he could leave the manor and try to pursue somewhat normal life. By the time they headed back, it was sunset, and they arrived right on time for supper. Karin and Sheila were both working on supper since Yuriya and Fumio were out. Karin may not have had her taste like she used to, but she still knew how to cook properly. After securing his things, he went to dinner. Innocent happened to be joining them at the same time, but Innocent did not like the fact that the only two seats left were side by side. She wanted to ask for better arrangements, but she remembered her manners, and toughed it out. Yet, all through it, he never took advantage of the situation, never spoke to her unless he was addressed, ate neatly, and he essentially acted like the perfect gentleman. What was killing Innocent, (and what she did not like seeing in herself at that moment,) was that she was _looking_ for reasons to dislike him, and he was not providing them. This way, he was actually likeable. Sadly, this was always the way that he acted, but she, up to this point, was so self-centered, that she did not notice any of this before. Jean-Claude could not help but notice this, and he just began to grin. Yuriya looked at him, and whispered, "What's so funny?'

"Look at Innocent," he said, "I think this is the first time she has looked at Hondo without bias, and she is feeling convicted!"

"Why is she convicted?" she asked.

"She is now realizing that her hatred for him had no basis," he answered, "and that she had been completely wrong for her actions. She just does not want to admit it! However, the more she fights it, the worse for her it will get!"

"This is a good thing?" asked Yuriya.

"This is great!" answered Jean-Claude, "The more she resists, the more she is going to be attracted to him. You watch: sooner or later, they shall be inseparable"

About an hour later, Karin caught up with Anjou, and saw her in her Sailor Moon funeral sailor suit, and said, "Anjou, are you sure you want to be doing this?"

"I was going to ask you why you are not," Anjou answered blankly.

"I can't see myself doing that," said Karin.

"Why not do this?" she said, "I've seen you fight when you had to."

"Yeah," said Karin, "But I have to be near postal before I can do that."

"We've only been at it for one night," said Anjou, "Why don't both you and Kenta join us? It would not take much to catch up. It would give you something to do. Besides, we can be together more."

That shook her, and she said, "Kid, you've always had a way with words!"

After a few moments, she said, "Let me get some more appropriate things on, and tell Jean-Claude and Hondo that they will have two new students!"

"That's good to hear," said both Hondo and Jean-Claude.

Karin nearly jumped out of her skin, as Jean-Claude said, "Had you been alone, and it was one of the Inquisition, you would be dead right now. As your Clan leader, I highly suggest you two join us!"

Karin hedged for a bit, but then she said, "Okay, I'll get Kenta and tell him what is going on. Just go easy on me, please?"

Jean-Claude got a sinister look on his face, and said, "When pigs fly!"

Karin's face sunk, and she just moaned as she went to find Kenta.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

In Paris, Leo was frustrated. He had lost 14 good men in a matter of days, and they had only killed one vampire. Worse, he had underestimated how good one of his targets was, and it cost him dearly. Normally, what they sent would have been enough, but he had to admit that he really did not know just what he confronted. He had heard about the half-vampire abomination that was roaming Japan, but he did not figure he was that powerful, although there had been rumors going within the vampire world about this one from vampires they had interrogated before they killed them. It was the happenings in Japan that were rumored that caused them to start to investigate to begin with. Those vampires spoke of the Clan Revolution, and the Great Bokor War, and the giant that led them. Of course, because it came from those that had not been there, they had to assume there were embellishments and exaggerations that always accompany word of mouth stories, so what they had to assume was that he was a big man, but not nearly anything like the urban legends that were arising from all of it. However, if there was any truth to the rumors of this Clan, they would have to stop it. The purity of the human race was at stake, and this "giant" was a prime example of the sullying that could happen if the two species intermixed. He kicked himself for his haste, because the principle targets suddenly seemed to vanish off the face of the earth, and now they would have to start at square one. The first thing they would have to do is replenish their numbers, and then scour the face of the earth to find those that their initial investigations said was responsible for this ill-advised movement. Considering that there may be a shred of truth to the power of this Clan, and its influence, he would now have to be more cautious. However, he had time, because, if they were laying low, (which is what it seemed to be,) then they would not be acting so quickly. All that would have to happen is to replenish the numbers, and watch to see if one of them exposes themselves.

Hondo was surprised to see in his class one Karin Usui. "Are you sure you want this?" he asked.

"It's time for me to blossom as a vampire," she said, "I want to be more use to the Clan, and to my sister."

However, at first, she began to regret her decision. She was run ragged, and he showed no sympathy to her, as he had not to her sister. It was worse when he took her aside for the hard body training that the others had already received. She did not fancy punching pebbles and kicking logs, but it was needed. Kenta, on the other hand, seemed to be thriving in it. Because of his g'hul abilities, he was able to make the same advances that the others were making. Because of that, Karin was determined to match her husband, lest the others leave her behind. All the while, Jean-Claude was doing all he could to train his twins in the right ways of living, for that was about all that he could do. They were light years more powerful than he was, and he knew that they had to learn early to control that power, lest they become destructive. Throughout the summer, the pattern was repeated again and again, and because of the regularity of things, the summer passed quickly. By that time, they had a crack squad of elites that Jean-Claude called the A-team, modeled after the best solders of the Green Berets. The A-team of the Green Berets was experts in asymmetrical warfare, and did not operate like normal soldiers. They were allowed to drop proper military appearance so that they could go covert in their missions. They normally infiltrated foreign enemy lands, rallied and trained revolutionary forces in that land, and prepared an attack from within as their friends attacked from without. Even Karin, Kenta, and Anjou were expert in what they did. They could strike anywhere, anytime, anyhow, and succeed. The mission from that point was to stay trained, await future infiltration missions into France, and other suspected Inquisition strongholds, to first find, and then eliminate, the Inquisition forever.

It was getting close to the time to register for classes, and they were given the aptitude tests. Anjou continued with her musical theory studies, Maki and Wiener continued with their English studies, Innocent decided that nursing was her thing, but Fumio and Yuriya, because they both had to drop out of high school, went to remedial courses offered at the university to get up to speed. At the very least, they could finally achieve a high school diploma. However, Hondo and Jean-Claude both opted for physical education, considering their fitness, and Jean-Claude's aptitude at athletics. The twins were enrolled in the local elementary school, and only Kannon was left out, considering her age. He registered his family with the last name "D'amphile," lest anyone become tipped off by the last name of "Makka." Anjou went with the last name of "Marker," for the same reasons. With that, they decided to tour of the campus after the sun had set. The University of Maine campus in the town of Orono is a smaller campus than most universities in America, but it was no less beautiful. It had an incredible mall, bordered by classrooms on one side, dorms on the other, a large library at one end, and the campus field house on the other. Dorms were scattered all around the campus, and on one road beside it is a long row of fraternity houses. Aside the library is the student union, which includes the Bear's Den snack shop and lounge, a game room, complete with six candlepin bowling alleys, a theatre, and various other offices and usage rooms. The Maine State Theater sat on the other side of the campus, and some of the biggest acts, as well as famous guest lecturers have graced the stage. There was even an ice arena, which caught the attention of Jean-Claude. He only regretted the fact that Chiyuki and Ren had decided to continue their globetrotting, and they were not there with them. The mall was lined with lights that night, filled with all the clubs and extra curricular activities that any campus offered, each one vying for one person's attention or another. The fraternities and sororities were also out in full force, hoping to gain pledges. However, when it came to the Clan, the fraternities tried, and then saw the odd rings that sat on the hands of the Clan, and they left them alone. They were already a member of a fraternity that could have wiped out the whole campus if it wanted. Eventually, Jean-Claude came across the table for the Rugby club. He got the information he needed, but he had to find Richard first. When he found him, he said, "What about extra curricular activities?"

"What about them," asked Richard in return.

"Well, I wasn't sure how far parameters are going," answered Jean-Claude, "I mean there is OpSec to consider, (operational security.)"

Richard smiled, and said, "Now that's my boy! Always thinking for the safety of others before himself. Son, joining in with that could be the best thing you could do! This would be one of those 'hiding in plain sight' kinds of things. I am sure you are familiar with _The Purloined Letter_."

"Very much so," answered Jean-Claude.

"Then, sometimes the best way to hide something is in plain sight," said Richard, "What are you looking at?"

"Sir," he said, "I considered football, but since I played Rugby in Japan, I fell in love with the sport."

"By all means, son," said Richard, "You are not our prisoners! You just have to let us know where you are in case there are problems."

"_YYYesssss_!" exclaimed Jean-Claude, and he thanked Richard. Richard also thanked him for his courtesy, and Jean-Claude went back to the Rugby table, ready to join. His wife saw that, and said, "Tell you what, I can have the kids meet you during practice time, and then you three can come back together."

"That will work," said Jean-Claude. He only hoped that everyone would be able to see some of his games, considering that some of the activities would take place during the day. In the meantime, the ladies were beginning to socialize with some of the other women around, and found Karin to be approachable, and Fumio to be like an older sister. Even at 42, Fumio could still turn heads. However, some of them were having problems with Innocent and Anjou. They were their normal, stoic, introverted selves, and for young, college-age girls meeting others of their peer group like this, it was disturbing. Innocent paid it no mind, but Anjou feared problems. However, one was becoming frustrated at Innocent's introverted ways.

Throughout the summer, Hondo had done all that he could to get Innocent to warm to him. While things had been better, it was not where he, or anyone else, felt it should be. She was now tolerating him, and she actually worked out a schedule where they could share the same bathroom. Innocent was at least talking to him with some small talk, but she was not allowing herself to become any closer than that. Hondo was breaking his back trying to do every little thing she asked of him, and though she appreciated the labor, she was afraid to show it all that much, because she feared giving him the wrong message, or something that he could blow out of proportion. This did not escape Christy or Bridgette's attention. They loved the Psyche deeply, but they were now no longer sure that they liked Innocent. Sadly, they knew that it all boiled down to Innocent making a defiant stance in saying she was going to decide her fate for herself. Deep down inside, she was actually becoming attracted to Hondo, but she knew that, if she even caved one inch in this regard, she would be saying that all she had been told about her fate was true.

Anjou, in the meantime, had indeed been going through the Psalms, and she had actually worked out some rough compositions to some of the shorter ones. Indeed, the structure of the Psalms lent to classical music styles, especially those of the baroque period. She could see how Handles viewed it, and she wondered if his compositions would be out of place in ancient Israel. However, as she went through Psalms, something interesting was happening. As she saw how David and Asaph were drawing strength and encouragement, she also began to see how it was that big brother was being inspired. What she read was a man who was centered and confident in what he believed. She did not know if there truly was a God, but she believed that there had to be _someone_! She had seen too much already. She had met the one known as Ryuu, who turned out to be Cain, she had seen the supernatural intervention of some kind of heavenly host, and she had seen how Jean-Claude had been empowered by something beyond. She knew that he had faced great challenges and trials, and he always managed to find joy and peace. One night, when she was at the piano, she saw a song by Keith Green called _My Eyes Have Dried_. It was being sung by a man who knew that he had drifted from God, and sought to bring things back to where they ought to be. She liked how it seemed to come from the writer's heart, and she wondered if she could be this close. When no one was around, she went over to a chair, knelt, and said, "I don't know if everything in this book that big brother gave me is true, but I have seen enough to know that you have to be there, somewhere. If you are there, help me. Help me gain peace about Francois, and about our situation. Most of all, please help me know that you are real."

She had barely finished speaking when she began to feel an energy flow through her like electricity, but it was not hurting her. She felt like she was being lifted off the floor in a kneeling position, and she felt like a warm, comforting light was surrounding her. She did not realize it, but this went on for about an hour, and at the end, she thought she heard someone say, "Yes, I am real. Read the book."

When she opened her eyes, her heart was racing, and she was bathed in sweat head to toe as if she had taken part of some kind of athletic activity. She was breathing heavy, and she was looking around the room, wondering what it was that had touched her. The only thing she said before returning to her room was, "I didn't know you were THAT real!"

She then picked up her Bible, and went back to her room, deciding that she wanted to look at it, and find what she could find as truth, and was legend, so she could get to know the real God, and not the one that she figured that myth had created.

However, one issue did have to be faced. Jean-Claude was preparing for his first night of classes as he and his wife were preparing the twins for their first day of school. They were all working hard to get ready, but it almost seemed robotic. Jean-Claude knew his son's expressions well, and he knew his son was pondering something very deep. "What's on your mind, son?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Dad, don't you think all of this has been, well, awkward?" Mick answered.

"Well, it certainly was odd how we got here!" laughed Jean-Claude, trying to lighten things up.

"Well, I mean, that's it," said Sheila, "I mean, we're getting ready for school as if things were normal, but we can't use our real last names, we can't tell people where we live, we can't have friends over, we can't even call home to grandmamma's and see how they are doing."

"You make it sound like we're in jail or something," laughed Yuriya.

"We're not prisoners, son," said Jean-Claude, "We are just laying low until the threat rises, we can get rid of it, and then we go where we want. It's not that we are not free, we just have to be careful, and that's all."

"Well, dad," said Mickey, "Have you seen the way they treat me and sis? They act as if we're Jesus Christ or something! I know better than that, but, we can't be that important!"

"Yeah," said Sheila, "and some of the women have been muttering something about the company we keep, and that we should be separate from everyone."

Suddenly, Jean-Claude's expression changed. His wife did not like this, and he leaned back on the couch, thinking. The twins knew that there was going to be some sparks, and they knew better than to interrupt their father when he was like this. He then stood up, and said, "I'll be right back,—I'm going to pay a visit to the Usuis."

He knocked on Karin's door, she answered, and he said, "How often has Kannon been in the care of the women of this house?"

"They help me often," said Karin, "Getting things ready and settled has been a chore. They have been such a help with her."

He looked around, and asked, "Is she with them now?"

"Yes, she is," answered Karin, "What's wrong?"

However, he was already heading out the door on that question. He searched the house until he saw two of the Brownlick women playing with Kannon. Instead of barging in, he took a second to listen. He did not like what he was hearing. "Now, remember, you are a queen, and you have to be ready to take charge. You cannot let anyone tell you what to do, because they could not make you anyway. You are special, and you should always remember that. People need to listen to you!"

That was all for Jean-Claude. In the blink of an eye, he snatched both women up by their collars, and they both yelped at the surprise they received. Kannon saw that he was angry, and she looked ready to cry. However, he said in the calmest voice he could muster, and said, "Honey, you did nothing wrong, okay? You are a good, good, girl. Uncle just wants you to go to mommy right now, okay. Could you do that for me?"

She was confused, and still not sure if she had done something wrong or not, but she did as she was told. When she was out of sight, he said, "We're going to have a talk!"

He went to the drawing room wherein sat Richard's office, kicked the door open, and frightened both Richard and Bridgette. Richard was livid, shouting, "What is the meaning…" but halted his statement as he pushed two of his nieces to the floor, saying, "Go ahead, why don't you tell him what you've been trying to teach my niece. Tell him what kind of junk you've been trying to push on my children!"

Bridgette was angry at first, but then he saw who it was, and then she rolled her eyes. "What have you two been doing?"

She then began to apologize profusely for this, but Jean-Claude was not satisfied, and he looked at Richard, saying, "Everyone who is here, I want them in the main room right now! I have something to say."

"Son, you are standing on the edge of…" said Richard, but he could not finish his statement. Jean-Claude was already heading out of the drawing room, slamming the door hard enough to dislodge a couple of the books from the shelves. Richard wanted to become angry, but Bridgette said, "Uncle, don't—I think I know what has made him upset."

She then went on to explain, and Richard began to shake his head. "We had peace in this house for months with them, and this has to happen! All right, get everyone to the main room! We'll let him have his say. I just hope he can get his point across without trying to chop someone else in half."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Once everyone in the household had gathered, he had his two children and Kannon sit in the middle with him as he paced and walked. He paced for about a good 30 seconds, looking over the group, feeing indignation all the way. He finally said, "Okay, folks, what's it going to take, huh? What is it going to take? What is it going to take to get it through some of your skulls that your old way of thinking is all done? Is it going to take a civil war. Do people have to die resisting that change that cannot be stopped? You look at these children, and what you see are not what we see. For some of you, all you see is your opportunity for power. I thank God my kids are not like that, because they are the ones that brought it to my attention what was being said to them. They both have two good heads on their shoulders, and they have so much as told me that they can see through what you are up to. Kannon, on the other hand, is too young to understand what you are doing, and therefore, your chances for corrupting her are greater. Well, I hate to break the news to you, but, it stops now! I told Karin what was going on, and she hit the roof! Her mother bear instincts kicked in, and she was ready to kill all of you that were putting the garbage into her head that you were. I had to restrain her. These kids, at least these two, know they have a great responsibility to face one day, and they would rather not have it. However, they understand what they must do, and they both, with little pushing from me, understand how important it is. They are trying to be sure that all they are and all they do are in accordance with the Almighty, and for the good of all. You see, they understand that, though they may wield great power one day, they know that there is going to be someone more powerful than them to put them into check. That is something some of you need to realize. Beware any think that they stand, lest they fall. Pride goes before destruction and a haughty spirit before a fall. Leave them alone, and let us handle this. You may think that you are superior being Brownlicks. Yet, if that were the case, would not you have deal rightly with the Fount of Psyche by this point? If you think yourselves superior enough to tell these kids how they ought to be, then why are you laying seeds for strife between them and her? I KNOW they won't listen to you! Knock it off. If I hear one iota of this kind of thing again, you shall be forbidden from having any access to these kids whatsoever. You shall not even touch them! I tell you this: if they have done anything wrong, we can handle it just fine. However, if you want to don't want to shorten your time on this earth, keep you hands off them, GOT IT?"

Suddenly, the A-team all stood as one, and stood alongside their comrades. Kannon, who seemed a bit frightened by the proceedings, clung to her mother's leg, and Karin then picked her up and kissed her cheek. Vincent then spoke, (who was almost cut in two by Jean-Claude,) and said, "I used to think like some of you, and I received a wake up call, and in more than one way. I learned that there is always someone out there with my name proverbially tattooed to his forehead."

He then walked up to Hondo and put his arm around his shoulder, and said, "This human has taught me how to respect the person, and not what the person is. He has pledged his life for us, and I would now say that I pledge my life to him. In fact, Jean-Claude, we, who are not yet members of the Clan, would like to join, and start the first American faction."

Jean-Claude walked up and they shook hands by the wrist, as he said, "Sir, it would be an honor. Tomorrow night, after classes, we shall have the initiation!"

Gilbert, (who also was an accomplished fighter, which is why he joined,) said, "These people here are now our comrades. They have trained us well, have great discipline, and know the definition of benevolence. There have been a few nights where it wasn't training as much as it was sitting down to watch a Red Sox game together! I don't see vampires, humans, and dhampirs, I see friends."

Jean-Claude then said, "Do you get it now? Is it sinking in? Your ways are the ways of the past. As Bob Dylan sang, your old road is rapidly fading. Please, get out of the new one if you cannot lend your hand."

There were looks of amazement to the statement of them joining the Clan. Many were now beginning to rethink their positions on how things should be. Sadly, there were still two or three that were not convinced. One piped up and said, "Let us put one way against the other, shall we? Let us make it a trial by combat. If your group is so good, let us see if they can defeat us three."

Jean-Claude sighed, shook his head, and said, "Okay, clear the room of obstacles, and prepare."

He motioned for Karin to get Kannon out of there, but he told his twins, "No, I want you two to see this. This is the kind of ignorance I want you to avoid having, or having around you."

The three thought they were going to get Jean-Claude, but he said, "Hondo, front and center!"

The three scratched their heads, and Jean-Claude said, "They say that a chain is only as strong as its weakest link. In the Clan, about half the fighters are human, and therefore, could be considered the weak link. If that is the case, then I put you against him."

They surrounded him, and started to posture. Hondo then closed his eyes, and set his head looking down, as if he was concentrating hard. The three of them tried to move in quickly and simultaneously, but Hondo anticipated this, and actually moved towards one of them just as they moved in. He quickly diverted the vampire's momentum and slammed him into the approaching two. He now stood on the outside of them, and had the chance to attack while they were dazed. He put a foot into one of his attacker's heads, and knocked all three down. Hondo prepared to take them as they began to unknot, beginning to run through his mind all the ways that they could attack him from that position. From that point forward, he started to use pressure points to his benefit. No matter how big or strong a foe is, when a nerve is struck hard, it can immobilize him. This goes for vampires as well, and this was how Hondo was taking them down. Within two minutes, the three of them lay on the floor, twitching and grunting sounds as they flailed. It hurt so bad, they did not know what to grab. Jean-Claude then said, "Let this be a lesson to you. If you want a civil war, we can have one. However, all I have to do is make a phone call, and you will have at least 500, if not more, of both vampires and humans, that can do just what you saw! You may have taken us in to try to erase mistakes of the past, but you have not done very well at it. Therefore, if you do not want to erase mistakes, I can insure that the Brownlicks are 'erased!' Capiche?"

After a pause, Jean-Claude said, "It's a brand new day, boys and girls, a brand new day! Yes, we can stop the Inquisition. However, don't be the inquisition that follows it, or else you are no better than they."

He then said, "Good night," and left the room, with his wife and kids in tow. Richard then felt that he should say something at this point. He stepped forward, and said, "This was exactly what I warned all of you not to do. It was not because I demanded it, it was because I knew that of which he was capable. I wanted peace in this household, and I wanted to see the good changes that the dhampir wants to bring, but apparently some of you are too dense to get it. I am glad it has only gotten to this point, because someone could be dead by this point, and there really would be nothing I could do to gainsay it. From now on, if I hear one word of prejudice, talk towards the children counter to what they are being taught, one mark of hatred towards them, you shall be disowned and cut off from this family. Stop seeing yourselves as so superior, lest another, more vicious force comes along and proves you wrong!"

With that, they broke up.

Hondo then moved up to Innocent, and said, "Why cannot people learn? I do not understand hate at all!"

She wanted to tell him to go away, but there was something about what she had seen, and how he had just spoken, that intrigued her. She asked, not accusatively, but sincerely, "Hondo-san, what do you expect to gain out of all this?"

"Gain?" he asked, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, this is risky," she then said, "You walk and live amongst vampires who would see you as nothing more than a snack depending on the situation, and yet, you act like there is nothing wrong. There has to be a reason for this?"

Hondo thought for a moment, and Innocent received an answer she did not expect. "Katiri-sama, look around you. When I first became a part of this, it was merely a fascination with worlds that were new and different. I was not a part of the Great Clan Revolution, but I was there for the Great Bokor war. It was training with Jean-Claude, and then with his mentors, that taught me the gravity of things, and taught me just how big the dream is. I began to see the threat to friends, classmates, family, and to Japan if this did not succeed. Once I knew what was involved, how could I stand by and do nothing? I knew I had abilities that could benefit, and so it has been."

He stopped, and she stopped with him as she faced him. He then said, "We stand on the verge of a great new world—a positive world of love and understanding. I want a part of that. If you say that there is anything to gain from it, it would be the peace to know that I had a hand in bringing things to pass."

She tilted her head, and said, "How much does that have to do with me?"

"The only thing," he said, "Is that you make the right decisions for the good of others."

She hesitated, and then said, "How much does that have to do with us?"

He hung his head, and said, "Katiri-sama, you have to make your choices. You already know how I feel, but I must live with whatever decisions you make, because this thing is greater than my wants."

He then stated to leave, and she felt a surge in her blood. It was not enough to make her nose bleed, but it was enough for her to want to release if there were someone who needed it. She then realized that it was sorrow, and it had come from Hondo. What she was not sure of was, was that sorrow about his situation, about how hard things have been to achieve the dream, or that she kept rejecting him at every hand?

The next morning, a car brought the twins to the bus stop that would take them to Adams Elementary School, which was the closest to the manor and the campus. Their mother, still quite Japanese, prepared two Japanese box lunches for them, complete with the handkerchief wrapping, chopsticks, and good old fashioned Japanese love. Jean-Claude was not too certain about it, considering that he wanted his children to blend in, but Yuriya felt that it would help them make friends when they asked about the boxes. The children could then break the ice and tell them where they had been and such. Jean-Claude saw the logic in this, and backed off. They were at the stop with about six other children waiting for the bus, and, naturally, there was curiosity about the strangers. Even though they did not have to wear uniforms anymore, they still felt a bit out of place in standard clothes. One girl looked over at Sheila, the box that she held, and asked, "I've nevah seen sumthin' like that befoah. What you got in the box theah?"

Jean-Claude had taught them about English from an early age, so they were already proficient in the language. However, they still had to get a grip on the Maine accent. She smiled and said, "Oh, that's my lunch."

The girl heard the speech, and could not help but notice that it was not the Maine accent, and that there was a hint of another kind of accent. The girl then asked, "Wheah you from?"

"Daddy is actually from this area," Sheila said, "But he's been in Japan for eight years, and my mother is from there. This is how they pack a lunch."

She pulled back some of the handkerchief and opened the lid a crack. "See, there's sushi, and rice balls, and some chicken wraps, and it's all very tasty."

"Oh, I have to try some a that!" she said.

"I'll tell you what," said Sheila, "I'll tell my mother about it, and I'll see if she can give me a bit extra tomorrow for you to try."

Already, Sheila was making friends. "I'm Alicia!" she said, extending a hand.

"I'm Sheila D'amphile," she said as she took Alicia's hand, and said, "Pleased to meet you, Alicia-san."

Alicia did not understand what the "san" was all about, and then Mickey spoke up and said, "I'm her brother, Michael, but you can call me Mick. I'm sorry if she confused you. In Japan, that is a formal term, like saying "miss" or "misses." That is normally used when we first meet someone. When she gets to know you better, if we were in Japan, she would call you "Alicia-chan," which is more of a familiar term."

One boy piped up, and said, "Wow, that's a lot a work! I'm glad I live heah. Sounds loyke too much werk if ya ask me."

"No one asked ya, Joe!" Alicia shot back, which was followed by a tongue sticking out contest. Mickey, ever the peace maker, said, "Hey, its okay. I expected that you might not understand. We have to adjust as well."

With that, the bus came, and took them all to the school.

They were starting the third grade that year, and that time can be the most interesting for kids. In third grade, kids normally start to forge personalities at that point, and they are starting to find themselves. However, they are also trying to establish jockeying position amongst the classmates, testing amongst themselves the strengths and weakness of their classmates. When Mickey and Sheila came in, they were put somewhere in the middle of the desk arrangements, and Mickey started to put his lunch in the desk as the teacher was stepping out. One boy, who wanted to test the new kid with the odd accent and interesting eyes, and see what he was made of. He saw the strange box, and decided that this would be a good launching pad. "Hey kid," he popped, "What's that in the box theyah?"

"That's lunch," said Mickey.

"Funny lookin' lunchbox," he said, as he reached in and took it out. "Aw, wook at the cute wittle hankie!" he teased, "You're mommy make it fer ya?"

Many of the kids knew this boy, who was indeed a bully, and got pretty much what he wanted out of the kids. They were certain that he was going to set this Mick straight on how things ran. They were in for a surprise. Mick just took his abuse in stride, and said, "No more than your mother made your lunch."

This was not what the boy expected. It wasn't that Mick did not whine and beg for his lunch back, nor was it that he insulted in return, but it was that he rolled with the punch and put the spotlight back on the bully in such a fashion that it made him uncomfortable. Both boys were on their feet, and the bully said, "Hey, what are you sayin'? You sayin' I'm a sissy?"

This he said, not quite knowing how to answer Mick. At that moment the teacher, Mrs. Swanson, came back in, and said, "Boys, I certainly hope that you two can explain what is going on."

"Certainly, sensei," said Mick, "He was merely making an interesting observation of the design of the lunch that was prepared for me, and I was telling him about it. I assumed that he may not have any lunch today, and I was going to let him have it."

Mrs. Swanson knew of the bully's reputation, and she knew that it had to be trouble. However, she loved Mickey's shrewd answer, in that, instead of retaliating, he was using calm and reason to make himself look like the better of the two. The bully looked at the teacher, the lunch, and then at Mickey, and spit, "Keep yer stinkin' lunch—I don't need it!" as he tossed back on Mickey's desk. He shrugged his shoulders, and said, "Oh well, but it you need it, you're welcome to it!"

With that, the students took their seats amid snickering and pointing, knowing that the new kid just made a fool out of the bully. The bully then waited until the teacher's back was turned, and said, "After school, you'd bettah watch your back!"

"Why?" said Mickey, "My head cannot turn that far, so I'm not going to try."

He then promptly ignored the bully, and did not even look at him. Those who could hear began to snicker some more, and that just made the bully angrier. However, Sheila remembered how he handled bullies back in Japan, and either it would end at this, or someone was going to get pummeled sooner or later. Alicia leaned over to Sheila and said, "Oh boy, your brother's got problems!"

Sheila smiled and said, "Far from it—that bully had better watch out! He's got more brawn than brains!"

Later on in the day, the teacher decided to ask Sheila and Mickey to come to the front and tell a bit about who they were, and where they had come from. They began to talk about Japan, what school was like there, some of the culture, and so forth. The teacher then asked about how they got to be there, and they said that their father was from Maine originally, but their mother was from Japan, and that is where they were born. Mrs. Swanson then mentioned that there was going to be a cultural fair in a few weeks, and asked if they would do something Japanese. Sheila was all smiles, and was anxious to do something. She said her mother had taught her how to do the proper Japanese tea ceremony, and that she would love to do that at the festival. Mickey, to avoid issues, leaned into his teacher and whispered that he could make a martial arts demonstration. She asked why he whispered, and he said that he did not want to ask for problems by sounding like he was bragging. The lights came on in her head, and said that he had made sense. Once they were done, Mrs. Swanson was called to the office to pick up a message, and she stepped out. Of course, as soon as she was out of earshot, the bully started to manipulate his eyes, and say, "Mommy was Japanese, daddy was Chinese, and look what I turned out to be," as he twisted the edge of one eye up, and one eye down. There were some laughs, but Mickey was not laughing. The bully was trying to get _some_ kind of rise out of Mickey, but it wasn't working. In fact, when he looked over at him, he met Mickey's gaze, furrowed and angry. Of course, the bully took this as a challenge, and said, "What chew gonna do 'bout it, half-breed slant?"

Mickey had control of his faculties, but his blood was boiling. The term "half-breed" carried more than just the connotations that the bully had pointed out. If he had any clue what he was dealing with, he would be urinating in his pants. What surprised Sheila was the fact that he could notice the racial differences, but could not see his fangs. Since it was close to feeding time, (considering that the two of them were both fully awoken Golconda,) Mickey knew that it was not he that had to watch his back after school. Mickey walked back to his desk, but the bully wanted an answer, and grabbed his shirt. "You heard me!" snapped the bully. Mickey looked down, then looked at the boy, took his hand, and pinched a nerve in the wrist. The bully had never experienced that kind of pain before, and could not even find the ability to scream. Mickey said, "You'd better keep your distance, because the pain you now feel is the least of what I know how to do to you!"

His hearing detected the approach of Mrs. Swanson, and he let go and took his seat. He then proceeded to work on his schoolwork as she entered. To her, it seemed that nothing really happened, although she could not understand why the bully was rubbing his wrist.

After school, some of the kids who were interested in their talk about Japan had all kinds of questions. Being surrounded by kids could guarantee that he would not be jumped. In fact, it was what he wanted. As he talked, he watched as the bully left the building and went on a path through the woods around there, presumably to jump the new kid. The twins were waiting for their mother so they could meet up with their father after his Rugby practice. Mickey excused himself, and Sheila knew what he was doing. Thus, she distracted everyone as he moved out. The bully was upset that he could not catch that new kid, and was making his way through. Yet, the boy could not help but feel like he was being watched. Suddenly, he felt a presence next to him, saying, "Half-breed, eh—are you so tough out here by yourself?"

The bully wheeled around to see nothing. He heard the voice say again, "Seems like you need to learn some manners, punk."

He wheeled the other way, and again, nothing. The bully began to feel frightened, made worse by a breeze moving through the trees. He stared to move faster now, and ran right into Mickey, who had his fangs extended, and his eyes glowing. He started to scream like a girl as he stumbled and fell back. He started to shuffle backwards on his back, trying to get away. He managed to make his feet and tried to run again, only to run into Mickey again. He was shocked on how quickly he was moving. He then started to run out of control, but Mickey was there again, and grabbed the boy this time. He lifted him up with one hand, saying, "Never underestimate you opponents!"

He then took him into the low brush, pulled down the bully's collar, and the bully screamed, "HOLY…" but that was all he got out as Mickey began to feed. When Mickey finished, he not only erased his memory, but he added, "Every time you try to belittle someone, bully them, or treat them maliciously in any way, shape, or form, all you will experience is pain."

He then set the bully down, and went to meet his sister. By the time Mickey got back, Yuriya was already there. "How was school?" asked Yuriya.

"It was fun, mother," said Sheila, "I already made some friends."

Yuriya then saw Mickey approach, and said, "Where were you?"

"I...was…making a new friend," said Mickey, "He's really someone into whom you can sink your teeth."

5


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jean-Claude showed up on the Rugby pitch, wearing his old Bats jersey, hoping for some action. When he arrived, what he saw was a great difference between the high school and college level. Everyone had some size to them, including the backs. However, when they saw him approach, with the silver and maroon striped jersey trimmed in black, with a bat carrying a Rugby ball on his right breast, they saw someone they figured belonged on the Rugby pitch. Standing amongst them, he was the third tallest in the group and about the third biggest. The Ray Bans added to his image. The largest one on the team saw him, and popped out his hand as he exchanged pleasantries. "You're one of the few people that I have to look up at to talk," said Jean-Claude, smiling. The man laughed, and said, "You are…?"

"Sorry," said Jean-Claude, "Jean-Claude D'amphile."

"The guys around here call me Andre," said the man standing there. Indeed, facially, and size wise, he looked like Andre the Giant's son, just a foot shorter. The big man standing next to him greeted him, and said, "They call me Tree."

"I can see why!" laughed Jean-Claude.

"I see you played at some point," said Andre.

"Oh this?" said Jean-Claude, now realizing they reference his jersey, "This was the high school that I attended in Japan. We were all Tokyo and all conference champions. We came literally one foot away from the national title that year."

"Oh man!" said another listening in, "That had to suck!"

"It did," said Jean-Claude, "especially since I was the one that had the ball!"

"Dude!" said another, "that's so uncool!"

"Must have taken an ocean to stop you," said another.

"Indeed it did!" answered Jean-Claude.

"What do you play?" asked Andre.

"I played flank forward," said Jean-Claude.

"I'm Thomas Turlo," said one of the bigger men, "I'm scrum captain. Yeah, I could see you there, but you also look like a second rower. You might want to try that."

"Never been a pusher," said Jean-Claude, "I like to tackle."

"Well," said Turlo, "We'll try you in different positions in and see what we have. This is college level, so you might actually be better suited in another position."

"So, are we going live at any point?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Well, today we'll probably be going over drills, and maybe some tackling practice," said Turlo, "but we'll probably scrimmage on Friday."

"Just let me know when contact starts," said Jean-Claude, "because I have a condition where I have to wear these sunglasses in sunlight as much as I can. It's not that I cannot play without them, it's just that I have to wear them when I can."

With that, practice started, and the nicknames on this team reminded him of the Brooklyn Dodgers of the fifties. There was Andre, Tree, Bookworm, Pee-Wee, Bulldog, Meister Brau, Cream Cheese, Miracle McQueeny, amongst others. They spent time knocking the rust off them, and began to get their football heads back on. They did do some hitting drills, and Jean-Claude indeed showed his defensive prowess. However, the one thing that they noticed on him was the odd way that his mouthpiece fit on him. It looked like he had a set of fangs! It showed more when he took it out. As the sun was setting, (which was a relief to him, knowing that his exposure to it would be limited,) his wife and children approached, having shown up in time for the practice. Mickey showed himself helpful by getting water to all the guys, while Sheila policed his specs. When some of the men asked who the boy was, he introduced his wife and kids to them. "Whoa!" said Pee-Wee, "You're a married man!"

"No duh, Pee-Wee," said Turlo, very snidely, "They just spontaneously generated!"

"Hey," said Andre, "We're heading for the Bear's Den, want to come?"

"Nah," said Jean-Claude, "but thanks anyway. I have to get everyone home, and then prepare for class."

"Oh, so you take night courses," stated (Book) Worm.

"Due to certain circumstances," said Jean-Claude, "and due to my condition, I live mostly at night."

"Man," said McQueeny, "We should call you Drac!"

That rattled the D'amphiles. Jean-Claude nervously said, "What makes you say that?"

"Well look at your teeth," said Turlo, "You have sensitivity to sunlight, and you live at night. You're Drac!"

Tree came up and patted his shoulder, saying, "Don't worry about it. Almost everyone has nicknames here. It fits you!"

Jean-Claude played along with it and laughed, and said, "Well, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow."

McQueeny, (the team captain,) came up with a catalogue, and said, "Oh, hold up, here's a catalogue you can use to get a team jersey."

"Don't you have a standard set with the numbers on them?" asked Jean-Claude.

"This is a club sport," said Tree, "and because of that, we're low man on the totem pole, so we have to get all our own things."

"Okay," said Jean-Claude, but he looked at the catalogue, and thought that he would have to do something about it. This also meant that they had to supply all their own equipment. He would definitely have to do something about it!

At this point, there was a mass exodus from the manor of students. They all had their own limo service to the campus, and they left in such a fashion as not to look too conspicuous. Bridgette was left to care for the children, considering that she was the only one that Jean-Claude trusted to take care of things. Everyone split up on campus as they all headed for their respective lecture halls. For Hondo and Jean-Claude, they quickly learned that physical education entailed more than just sports. It involved nutrition, health science, some psychology that related to the matter, and other such things. Because Innocent was into nursing, that meant that she and the other two boys would be together in many of those classes, much to Innocent's chagrin. Fumio and Yuriya felt it odd to be going back to "high school," but when they saw the number of adults in there with them, it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. Karin had not, at first, wanted to go, but Kenta was going for a master's degree in engineering, and she wanted to be a part of things, so she decided on perfecting her culinary skills. Even though she now could no longer taste the food nearly as well as before, she was still able to cook, and she usually used Kenta and Kannon as her test pallets. She always knew that she could find classmates that could help as well, by using the excuse of wanting to have them give a "second opinion" of her work. Meanwhile, Anjou would be the most separate from them because of her major in music theory and composition. Despite being still in mourning, she still affected her black ensemble, and she looked more like a fine woman of the post-Victorian, pre-Flapper era. However, with her grace, she still could turn heads. Yet, when people tried to get close to her, her Wednesday Adams face scared many off. The fortunate thing was that they only had class three days a week, so that allowed for more family and training time. If anything, they were not going to let their circumstances prevent them from having as normal a life as could be expected.

The next day, the children were arriving at Adam's Elementary, and everyone was abuzz about the school bully. Even he asked questions about things. The last thing he remembered before he woke up in the bushes was that he was walking in the trail of the woods, waiting for that Japanese kid. Everyone else was remarking on the nasty insect bites on his neck. Even he did not know what that was, and he had to assume everyone else was right about them being insect bites. However, Mickey was on his mind, and he was going to settle that score. Still, everyone remarked on his nervous actions, and they were not sure what scheme he may be creating. Sheila was met by Alicia, and they hugged. "Konichiwa, Alicia-chan," said Sheila.

"Is that how you say 'hello' in Japan?" asked Alicia.

"Yes," said Sheila, "or, I might have said 'Ohio,' which means 'good morning."

"That's neat," said Alicia, and then she noticed the extra box lunch.

"What's the extra box foah," asked Alicia.

"Oh this?" said Sheila, "I mentioned that you wanted to try some of this, and mom just made a whole box for you!"

She handed it over, smiling, and Alicia said, "Wow! I hope it wasn't much trouble."

"Oh, mom loves doing things like this!" smiled Sheila, "It was no problem at all!"

Then Alicia looked at the small ticket in her hand and said, "Oh, but I have the hot lunch today."

"Give it to me," she said, "I know what to do."

She then took the ticket, and then began to scan the school yard. She was looking for someone that looked like they were hungry, and she came across a girl who was wearing clashing, albeit clean, clothes, and her aura showed as if she were hungry and weak. Sheila asked, "Who is that?"

"Oh her?" said Alicia, "That's Jennifeah. She's a powah kid who has to wear those awful clothes she gets from thrift stowahs. She keeps to herself."

"Why?" asked Sheila.

"Everyone teases her about that," answered, Alicia, "They're so mean!"

Sheila looked a bit forlorn, and said, "How can they be so cruel to a starving girl?"

"Staahvin'!" exclaimed Alicia, "How do you know that?"

"I have my ways," said Sheila, with her best Anjou expression. With that, she went up to her, faced her, gave her most gentle smile, and said, "I won't be needing this, and I think that you do. Please, eat well!"

At first, Jennifer wanted to tell her to go away, thinking it was another kid wanting to tease her. Yet, she saw Sheila's gentle and friendly smile, it disarmed her. When she saw the lunch ticket put into her hand, she knew that this was no joke. She smiled, but tears began to well up in her eyes. Sheila then said, "Say, why don't you come and have lunch with me and Alicia tomorrow on. We always have plenty left over for the two of us. You could share it, if you like."

This was followed by the same gentle smile, and that did it for Jennifer. She tightly embraced Sheila, and said, "Oh thank you, thank you so much! No one's evah been that kind ta me!"

Sheila hugged her back and stroked her hair. "Know that, if you ever need help, a shoulder, or someone to just talk to, I shall be there. Come and meet my friend."

With that, Sheila brought her up to Alicia so that they could meet. Some of the other girls around turned up their noses at Sheila for talking to this girl, but all Sheila did was get a look on her face that said, "You snobs mean nothing to me, and not having your friendship would hurt me none!"

Mickey saw this and smiled, knowing the big and generous heart that his sister possessed. However, something was stirring nearby. The bully started to approach, and he said, "Okay slant, I…"

Suddenly, pain filled his head, and shot through every joint in his body at once. He felt like all his major nerve points were being pinched at once. He dropped to his knees, moaning in pain. As it subsided, another boy waked up and asked, "Hey, what's wrong?"

The bully did not want sympathy, and tried to shoo him away, saying, "Hey, doofus, I don't…" and it hit him again. Now everyone was watching. The pain subsided again, and the bully was trying to figure out what was happening. He then turned his eyes to Mickey, and Mickey fixed a death stare on the boy with a slight grin. The bully then said, "What did you do to me!"

All Mickey did was turn his head, look at him out of the corner of his eye, and said, "See you in class!"

The bully tried to approach in anger again, and again, he was on his knees in pain. Mickey wondered how long it would take for him to figure things out, and quit acting like an idiot! Sheila came up and said, "What did you do to him?"

"Only what Dad would have done," he answered as he smiled.

Meanwhile, in Iraq, at the convergence spot of the Euphrates and Tigris Rivers, Ryuu and Ai were meeting up with Ren and Chiyuki. Ren and Chiyuki had been taking an extended honeymoon, and the other couple had been spending time getting reacquainted with one another. Ren and Chiyuki had been keeping themselves funded by hitting the casinos and cleaning up at the poker tables. The other two had a vast enough fortune to sustain themselves. Their whole intent was for Ryuu to go back, somewhat, to his roots, and find himself. Since he had been set free, he had been spending time with Ai trying to see the world in a whole new way. They were at the location where many speculate was the spot of the actual Garden of Eden. Even to this day, it is a beautiful, lush garden spot with plenty of water to make it plush and fertile. In fact, Ryuu was actually able to find the spot where he had gone wrong, set up an altar, slaughtered the appropriate animal, and offered it up, saying, "This is the only way I know how to make it right, Father."

After tending to that, they went into Basra, and discussed the happenings that had taken place in Paris months before. Ryuu could not believe that the Inquisition was still in operation. He had hoped that they had given up on their evil ways by this point and dissolve, but apparently, they had not figured out the reality of things. It really hit home when it was one closest to you that was hurt. The fact that many of their family and Clan had to go into hiding over the matter made it worse. This was the main subject of talk as they sat at a café in the heart of the business district. "So, what do we do?" asked Chiyuki.

"I'm not certain," said Ren, "Jean-Claude gave the reason why they were going to disappear, and that mainly was to buy time for them to see if the Inquisition would surface, and train to physically confront them."

"Yes," said Ryuu, "but that is them, and we are we. Why should we sit back? We know they have no real power, and we know that sitting here are the three most powerful vampires in existence, outside of the Golconda."

"What are you suggesting," asked Ai.

"You are not saying that we should try to take care of this, are you?" asked Chiyuki.

"Who better would there be to do it?" asked Ryuu in return.

"If we did, where would we start?" asked Ren.

"This whole thing started in Paris, right?" asked Ryuu, "Well then, I know that Paris is where they had headquartered in the past, and by how many of them there were that night, it would make sense that they were still there. Thus, what we need to do is go to Paris, do our own investigating, and take care of it once we find them."

"You're not saying that we can just barge in on them and start kicking them around, are you?" asked Chiyuki.

"What would be the problem," asked Ryuu in return.

"From what I understand," said Ren, "What we teach to the humans of the Clan in fighting our kind is something that they have honed to a fine art form."

That would be good if they were going after the average vampire," Said Ryuu, "However, me, Ai, and Chiyuki here are not the average vampires. I don't think they could expect to try to defeat the granddaddy of them all!"

"Careful that pride doesn't cost you," said Chiyuki, knowing how it almost cost them during the Bokor War.

"Hey, if we can solve this," said Ryuu, "it just may put us in better favor with vampires around the world."

"I hope that that is not your only motivation," warned Ren.

"No, it is not," said Ryuu, "because I would hate to see our kind fall to the wayside if they fail to stop the Inquisition. I think that we can succeed where the others failed."

"When do we start?" asked Chiyuki.

"We head for Paris once the sun is down," said Ryuu, "From there, we get started. There is no reason why we cannot put an end to this right away."

Ryuu then looked at Ren, and said, "You may not want to be a part of this. No insult intended, but, you may not be powerful enough to get involved as thickly as we would."

Ren said, "If Chiyuki's going to be there, count me in as well."

"Then it is settled," said Ryuu, "Let's get to Paris, and we'll discuss the first steps that need to be taken once we arrive."

With that, they broke up, looking to the upcoming task. Ren wondered if he should inform his father about this, but they told him that the less that knew, the better, because the council would become weak kneed and put a stop to them. No, it had to be this way. Ren went along with it, but he still could not help but feel that they were flies heading right into the sundew, and into death.

4


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Anjou was doing her best to make the adjustments that she had to make, considering that she was still in mourning for Francois. It had indeed been a few months, but it has been said that the loss of a spouse is the hardest loss that a human being can face at times of death. However, Anjou normally was a brooding girl, and it was hard to tell what her given mood was from time to time. The only ones that would truly know would have been those that had lived with her for any length of time, and only if she let them get close. This would only consist of her family, and that would have included Jean-Claude as well. Yet, it was interesting for her classmates, considering that she was using old tactics to keep them from getting close as she had in elementary school. If anyone got close, she would be the one to determine who that would be. She had not had as much problem in Paris, because Francois help her to come out of her shell somewhat. Now, she was right back in it. The problem was, in some of the classes, she had to be involved, and she began to gain a reputation with the girls of being stuck up. What made matters worse was the fact that she seemed have a better handle on the subject matter than the other students. Thus, their anger was mixed with jealousy. None of this, however, mattered to her anyway. If push came to shove, she could always make a meal out of them and gain some peace from that one for about a month. Besides, outside of her brother-in-law and Hondo, she was merely tolerating human presence at that time. She knew what big brother wanted, but at that moment, she just did not feel up to being with humans, considering what happened to her dear Francois. However, she also knew that she had to learn how to get over being around them, considering that, when this all blew over, she was either going to stay in Orono, or go back to Paris, and finish her degree. The one thing she had going for her was that first experience she had in prayer, and her working through Psalms. She had reached Psalm 119, and noticed how long it was. At the same time, she was in a composition class, and she knew by the class synopsis that she would have to compose something to pass the course. She decided, at that point, to do an oratorio for that psalm. She figured that, if Carl Orff could do one for Carmina Burana, she could do one off this psalm. With that, she began to sink all her efforts into her classes, and in her ninja training, so that she could tap into the—for the lack of a better term—divine power that big brother seemed to have, and be able to set her soul, and the soul of Francois, at peace. In the process, she hoped to find what it was that big brother had with the Almighty, considering her experience not too long ago.

During that class, the professor wanted to see if anyone had some kind of a framework started for their end of year composition. Anjou raised her hand, and the professor said, "Okay, Miss Marker, what do you have?"

"I am doing an oratorio of the 119th Psalm," said Anjou.

"Interesting," said the professor, "And do you have a styling in mind?"

"Yes," she said stoically and matter-of-factly, "I plan to have it in a polyphonic baroque concept, but mixed in with the contemporary classical style."

Everyone in the room was now looking at her, as was the professor. He said, "Well, Miss Marker, that's sounds like quite an ambitious project! You know, at this stage, we would not expect that grand a work out of you, but if you can at least produce a good chunk of…"

"I plan to finish it," she said, cutting off the professor. That drew even more shocked looks from the room, but a couple of the snooty girls murmured, "Look who thinks she's Mozart!" unaware of the fact that she could hear them, due to her vampiric hearing. She gave them only about a half-second's worth of a sideward glance, and she said, "In truth, there would not be as much to it, because each section of that psalm is eight lines each in English, or in Hebrew. However, I wish to put it in English, because, as it was with Handel, I wish people who hear it would have more of a chance to understand the language. Considering the way music is structured, using the eight line structure would be excellent, because I could start each line in a different note of the scale, and 16 of the 22 sections in one of the major or minor chords, and the remainder in some augmented chord that would best fit the section. It can be done."

The professor was impressed, and he said, "Okay, I can see then what you are doing. You are right, musically, the structure of the piece would work, and I can almost hear the structure now. Do you have anything written yet?"

"In fact, I have the first section, and the framework for the overture done to this 12 string guitar, but nothing else yet," she said, holding up her case, "In addition, this shall be played with the 12 string as the lead instrument with at least a chamber sized orchestra and chorus."

With that, she began. She first gave a sketch on the overture, and then began to sing the first song. It opened with the first for lines in a slower, recitative form, and then picked up the pace for the last four, set in aria. It was indeed polyphonic, as she was able to convey it through her 12 string, but there was a modern feel to it as well. If one could call it modern baroque, then that would be the best way to describe it. She then began to play and sing. Whatever doubts some had were being dispelled quickly, because she was showing that it could be done! The professor was impressed. He said, "Now this is a fine example of when imagination and discipline mix. I cannot wait to see how far you can go with this. Moreover, even if you may not finish this by the end of the year, I would encourage you to finish the peace."

Some were applauding as she gave a humble "thank you," and returned to her seat. Now, there was wonderment from the boys, and resentment from some of the girls, mainly from some of the richer, snooty sorority girls. All those girls saw was a challenge to whatever it was they thought themselves to be. After the class, some of the boys were beginning to be forward with her, and they were hoping to make some headway with her. She knew by this point how to politely refuse them without making them angry or offended, but despite that, some of those catty girls were having a problem.

She had a couple of hours before her next class, and she was finished with her assignments from the night before, so she wandered a bit. She was partway across the mall, heading for the student union when she encountered a couple of those girls from that class. They came alongside her, and started making comments about class, veiling insults within the statements. All this was in an attempt to get some kind of an emotional rise out of them. Anjou took it all in stride, knowing that all they were doing was stirring her appetite for jealousy, because she was hungry, and one of them would make for a great meal! When what they were doing didn't work, they started becoming more direct, saying things about her hair, saying that it was too long, that all her hair was in split ends. They then went after her attire, saying that it was out of date, and that she needed to get with the times. As she approached the student union, she walked around a corner into a dark, hidden corner, hoping to lure them in. As she did, she said, "My, my, my: and I thought all that kind of behavior went out with grade school—how immature!"

The two girls were looking for something like that, and they were getting ready to pounce. However when they rounded the corner into that hidden spot, they found Anjou standing there, fully vamped out, saying, "And now, it is time to tend to your jealous spirits!"

She reached out and paralyzed their voice boxes so they could not scream, and she locked the legs of one so she could not run. She stood in mute horror as she watched Anjou feed on her sorority sister. Anjou only took about half of what she normally would, and laid her down, quickly erasing her memory. She then approached the other, and said, "Maybe I should pledge to your sisterhood. I wonder if your other sorority sisters are just as tasty."

She smiled gently as she said this and approached her. The young woman was in tears and trembling like a leaf, praying that she could run, but knowing she could not. Anjou embraced her, sniffed her neck, and moaned in ecstasy. She then stroked her head and kissed her cheek, saying, "Fear not, because you shall remember none of this, but just enjoy for now."

With that, she bit, and drank deeply and contentedly. The other girl stiffened briefly, and then relaxed as if she were experiencing something very pleasurable. After that, Anjou erased her memory, and laid her down. She was about to leave, but she always remembered how Jean-Claude dealt with situations like this. She then went back and decided to implant something. It would not be pain, but it would be something to gain their attention. She implanted this: "Whenever you think of yourselves better than someone else, or act jealous, all you will be able to think of are those far less fortunate than you, that cannot even do a quarter of what you can do, but wish to, and beg for someone like you to help them. With that, you shall also recall of times when you wished someone could help you be as good as they were, and refused to help you, they thinking you were below them, and how it felt to be treated like that."

With that, she went back around and into the student union.

She went in and saw that they café offered malted milkshakes. She ordered a vanilla malted, not that she could taste it all that much, but that she liked the texture on her tongue. It was then she bumped into Jean-Claude in line, getting a slice of pizza and a Coke. "Hey Muff, (which he now used mostly, considering that she had pretty much outgrown "Corn Muffin" by this point, and she was more receptive to "Muff,") what are you doing here?"

"I…had some time between classes," she said, "so I…stopped in for a 'chaser.'"

Jean-Claude looked at her oddly for a moment, but then smiled knowingly, as he reached out to scrape off a blood trail from the corner of her mouth. "You have to make sure you clean up after yourself, Muff," he said, and she blushed slightly.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I have a little time before my last class for the night, so I came in for a snack," he said.

They went into the Bear's Den area of the café and sat at a booth. Jean-Claude figured that it would be a good time to take her temperature. "Well, I know it's only been a few days, but how's classes been?" he asked.

"They've been okay," she said, "It isn't Paris, but it is sufficient."

"How has getting along with people been?" he then asked.

"It has been interesting," she said, "I never met so many jealous girls in my life."

"Considering your tastes," said Jean-Claude, "I don't think you're complaining too much!"

She could not help betraying a smile, and he said, "Don't worry about those catty girls. All it means is that you have more talent in your pinky than they have in their entire body, and they lack the discipline to learn how to be what you are."

He munched, and she drank, and he then asked, "How has the psalms been going?"

"I cannot say that it has been boring," she answered.

"How so?" he then asked.

"I…" she trailed off, looked away in thought for a moment, and then said, "How do I put this in words?"

"You don't have to," he said, "I think I have a feeling where you are going. Just stick with it, and I guarantee you, whatever it is that you cannot find words for will increase and you WILL find the words!"

"I can say one thing," she said, "At the very least; I would shake up our vampire side, because I could no longer be an atheist after what I have seen."

Jean-Claude smiled and said, "You're getting warmer."

They were both getting up to go when they ran into Maki and Wiener entering the building. They had just finished the last class of the evening, and they were exchanging pleasantries right outside the game room when they began to hear the sounds of things falling to the floor violently. While Jean-Claude was familiar with the sound, they were not. He then said, "Muff, how much time do you have?"

"About an hour and a half," she said, "Why do you ask?"

He smiled, and said, "Come and see!"

When they went in, they saw someone sitting in a small room with a half-door and Plexiglas windows all around to their left that overlooked the arcade. There were bowling trophies inside glass cases, and other such things, and they heard the sounds much better. "What's that?" asked Maki.

"That, my dear friends, is a New England marker, and tradition: Candlepin bowling," he said proudly.

"Candlepin?" they exclaimed, "What's that?"

"Come and take a look," he then said, and led them to the alleys.

There were six lanes in the place, and it looked like the ancient of days. It had the old flavor to it, but it was nonetheless a well-functioning facility. Wiener said, "I would say, it is indeed a different look to Kegel than I've ever seen."

"The lanes are the same as tenpin," said Jean-Claude, "and the pins are the same height and weight as tenpin, but are that slender shape that you see. They are also set the same distance apart, and the balls are smaller, as you can see. Thus, the difficulty level is increased. However, in this game, you get three shots per frame, and you can use the fallen pins. I brought you here, because, if you come to New England, you have to try this at least once!"

They all looked at each other and said, "Why not?"

With that, they got a lane, the shoes, and began to receive an education. It became obvious quickly that this was not standard bowling. The first string was used to get the feel for the game, and after some frustrating moments, they were getting the feel for it. Maki and Wiener were starting to bowl in the 80 and 90 pin range, (which is average for this game,) and just having fun, not really caring if they won or not. However, Anjou was really beginning to pick up on things. On their third and final string, it was a clear competition between Jean-Claude and Anjou. They had both put a series of marks together, and were running neck and neck up to the tenth frame. Finally Jean-Claude came up and finished with a spare and a good fill. Anjou was down 19 pins, and she was up against it. However, by this point, people were watching the high strings going down, and they wanted to see how this one would end. They all knew that it would take at least a strike and ten on two balls. Yet, when Anjou picked up on something, she normally became quickly and deadly proficient. Still, people were wondering how she was doing that in the curious dress that she was wearing. She lined up, aimed, and used the whole approach. She had a "down-and-in" approach to the pins, and it was working for her. She found the 1-3 pocket, kicked the outer pins around hard, as the headpin came off the sidewall and cut out the kingpin: textbook strike for candlepin. The small crowd applauded, and Anjou turned around with a small curtsey and her gentle smile. She reset the rack as she got ready to fill it. She had two balls to get ten, and she hoped for a good first ball. She lined up again, and let it go. However, she came in too high, and punched out everything but the 2-3-4-6-7-10—called the Spread Eagle. Everyone moaned as they realized what that meant. If this had not been the 10th frame, she could have used that to cut it out. However, she only had one ball to take out at least nine, and in this game, this was an almost impossible task. "Spread Eagle," said Jean-Claude, "Bad luck, Muff. Just get what you can."

She stood for a few moments, thinking about how to play the shot. She figured that, if she missed, she lost anyway, so it was okay at this point to take a chance. She figured that if she could just clip the three pin she could get the 6-10, and maybe hope that the three could cause a chain reaction on the other side. She aimed carefully, and used the whole approach again, but she stepped up a touch slower. This time, however, she lined up near the edge of the lane, cupping the ball underneath, and then twisting her hand as to where she would release the ball with her hand in the nine o'clock position. She also whipped the ball hard, knowing that, if it were too soft, the ball would hook to the other side of the lane and end up in the channel. She landed the ball just to the fair side of the lob line, and down it went. About ¾ of the way down, it hooked back and kicked into the three pin. Because of the spin on the ball, it bounced back, took out the six, hit the sidewall, and took out the ten. The three crossed over and took out the two and four pins. The ball, however, because of the way it came off the ten, did not land in the pit, but ricocheted back onto the plate, and across the lane, taking out the seven. Everyone then cheered, knowing that they had seen one of the rarest shots in candlepin be made. Even Anjou was shocked. "Muff, how did you do that!" said Jean-Claude.

"When I find out," said Anjou, "I'll let you know!"

It was some fun before the next classes, but no one was aware of the fact that Anjou picked up a new hobby that night, and she made it a point to be back there as much as was sensible to be there.

About six hours ahead of them, a jet was landing in Paris. Off the plane came two couples with a determined look on their faces. They only had one mission on their mind. They quickly took the Metro to the nearest hotel to stay for the night. The next night would begin their investigation. They were going to find out where the Inquisition resided, and then they were going to remove the cancer for the sake of Anjou, for all vampires, and for the Dream.

4


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

They awoke the next evening, hungry and ready. The first thing they had to do was to start gathering information, and feed. After some discussion, they figured the best place to get both is to go into Paris' cabaret district. "So, once in there, what are we looking for?"

"In what?" asked Ryuu, "feeding or information?"

"I am certain that feeding should be no problem," said Ren, "In that area, you can find anything."

"I know one place I would like to go," said Ai, "I want to see the show at the Moulin Rouge."

"How can you be thinking about entertainment at a time like this?" asked Chiyuki.

"She may not be off base," said Ryuu, "because I could almost guarantee that we can find other vampires in there."

"Will they be in the audience or in the show?" asked Ren.

"They may likely be in both," said Ryuu, "In fact; I think some of the show people would be better for contacts anyway. They have connections."

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Ai, "Let's do what we can-can!"

Everyone groaned at the bad pun, but they all headed out the door for the Moulin Rouge.

The area where the theatre rested was actually the red light district in the city. This meant open prostitution and peep shows—not the nicest place in the world! Basically, they had a license to do everything there. In such an atmosphere, there was everything for every vampire. In addition to that, in an area like this, finding vampires in the mix was common. People were more open, susceptible to suggestion, and easier prey. It did not take them long for them to find their preferences. For Ryuu, it was dark desires, and it wasn't hard to find some strange man in the mix that was loaded with them. After talking with him, he realized that this man was an evil pervert, and he felt like he would be doing the world a favor by putting him out of commission for at least a month. He thought, "If only Jean-Claude were here, he would love this guy! After he got done, he would never act this way again!"

Once secluded, he fed with relish. However, upon thinking about it, considering how perverted this man was, and all the evil crimes that he had committed, but had never been caught doing; he wiped the man's memory from day one. He didn't turn him into a vegetable, but he did leave him with a case of amnesia that would never be cured! Ai fed on guilt, and in an area like that, it was easy to find someone who felt guilt and regret for some of the things in which he or she indulged. It did not take her long to find someone like that. In fact, she found a tired business man who thought her a prostitute, but she played the sympathetic ear game, and managed to seduce him up to a hotel room. Needless to say, it did not get any further than feeding. After wiping his memory, she wondered if she had either took out of him the wish to indulge in guilt creating acts, or planted more license into him! Ren and Chiyuki were able to find a casino in the mix, and they discovered that, in that atmosphere, they could created both stress and hate in some person, because they were always able to play someone as to where both of those things arose in the person. Thus, they co-fed quite often. Sure enough, they took command of the poker that night, and Chiyuki deliberately fell out of the game to throw off suspicion, knowing that Ren could always win it back. Sure enough, he cornered some arrogant fool who thought she could charm the table, and charm Ren, into losing all to her. After cleaning her out, she made for a great meal! After all of that, they met at a preset time at the Moulin Rouge.

They met for the midnight show just in time. They were able to obtain the best seats in the house, which were dining tables right next to the stage. Since Ren was able to gain all that money, gaining these tables was no problem. At first, they were going to refuse them for the way Chiyuki was dressed, but about 1,000 euros silenced the captain about the attire. The show progressed, and it was a combination of classical performances, circus, burlesque, song, dance, and, (of course,) the can-can. For the average cosmopolitan, it was an excellent show. As they watched, they noticed about three vampires in the cast: all females. They were all dancers, and seemed to stay close to one another. Ryuu called over the garcon, and asked him who the three ladies were. Once he was informed about them, (but vaguely, not knowing the stranger's intent,) Ryuu wrote a note, and asked the garcon to take it to them when they entered the backstage. As a ballroom dancing sequence finished, the garcon gave it to a stage hand, explained that it was a bit urgent, and then he took it to the three. When they received the note, they were not sure how to deal with it. They though it might be another lovesick man hoping for a meeting that night, (which normally resulted in good feeding later.) However, when they opened the note, they noticed that it was written in a language that only their kind would understand. Now they knew it was serious. It was a request to meet them at the casino down the road after the show. They were asked to make haste, because he was certain they were aware of the dangers that lay in the Paris streets. When they went out for the can-can, they were able to dance well and stay focused, but they also scanned the audience for vampires. There were a few in the back, but there were four that sat in the front who seemed to fit the description of those that would meet them later. When one fixed her eyes on Ryuu, he simply put two fingers to his brow, and gave a small salute as he grinned. She nodded, and they proceeded with the act as if nothing were happening. The show ended with a standing ovation, and Ryuu and co. gave the ladies time to clean up and change to meet them. About 45 minutes later, they all met in the casino foyer, and they all went to a table in the lounge. Ryuu got to business right away.

After ordering a round of drinks, the ladies were anxious to know what this was about. "I'm Fifi, this is Deborah, and this is Claudette," said Fifi, introducing everyone.

"I am Ryuu, this is my wife Ai, this is Ren, and his wife Chiyuki," said Ryuu, "Thank you for taking our letter seriously."

"It is rare that you meet a vampire that knows the old language," said Deborah, "So, what brings you to the city of lights?"

"We're trying to settle a matter for some dear friends of ours," said Ren, "many of them being family."

"Many 'matters' happen in Paris all the time Cheri," said Claudette, "So much happens that it is hard to track them all. I just gave up a long time ago."

"You had to have heard about the one that happened about late spring, yes?" asked Ai.

Fifi thought for a moment, and then looked at them, saying, "Are you referring to what happened in the cemetery?"

"That's the one!" exclaimed Chiyuki.

"But, what are you hoping to settle in that?" asked Claudette.

"Let's just say that we want to nip something in the bud before it gets hairy," said Ryuu.

The three women stared at them, looked at each other, and then began to laugh. Ren, however, failed to see the humor in the situation. "Would you ladies care to let us in on the joke?" asked Ren.

"Certainly monsieur, you are not looking to do what we think you are planning?" asked Deborah.

"What do you think we're planning?" asked Chiyuki.

"You're not saying that the four of you are going to try to take _them_ out, are you?" asked Fifi.

"We are not talking about every last one of them," said Ryuu, "We just want to cut off the head of the snake, and make it easier to go after the rest."

"You might as well as see if you can attempt climbing La Tour Eiffel without being arrested!" suggested Claudette, "Besides, it may not be a snake you fight—it could be more like a hydra."

"I don't think I follow," said Ai.

"What Claudette means," said Debora, "is that, if you cut off the head here, that could cause several heads to arise, and start acting independently. You would have to take them all at once, which would mean finding out where they all were, isolating them, and then doing them in. However, that would take a small army, and where would you find that, mon ami?"

Ren smiled, and said, "Funny you should mention that."

"Are you saying that you have an army?" said Fifi in disbelief.

"Well, it depends on what we can find out here," said Ryuu, "Have you ever heard of the Great Clan Revolution, or of the Great Bokor war?"

The three women then looked at each other in surprise, and they said, "Were you four there for that?"

"Two of us were in the heart of both fights," said Chiyuki, "and all four of us were there for the Bokor War."

"Madame!" exclaimed Claudette, "You four are the stuff of legends!"

"Hopefully not bad urban legends!" laughed Ai.

"Then perhaps you could do something," said Fifi.

"What can we do for you?" asked Claudette.

"We need to find out where they congregate here," said Ryuu, "If we can do that, we can then try to infiltrate, steal as much information as we can, kill who we can before we get out, and then get it to the people who need to know. Apparently, the original plan will not work, so we have to at least do what we can here, and further the situation for us as best we can."

"Where is the giant that I hear about?" asked Deborah.

"He is involved," said Ryuu, "but where you shall never know."

"You would not tell us fellow vampires?" asked Claudette.

"I wouldn't even tell the pope!" said Chiyuki.

After finishing the conversation, the ladies then gave a rough idea of some of the places where they were believed to meet, and what they may face. They thanked them, and then went back to the hotel.

At the hotel, they began to discuss the matter. They obtained a map of Paris, and began to look over the areas that were mentioned. They took a red marker and put an x on each of those spots. After doing so, they noticed that a few of the ex's seemed to be near both the cemetery and the place where Anjou and Francois had been living. They also noticed that the ex's formed the shape of a cathedral. What also stood out was the fact that all the other ex's formed a perimeter around that point. It was a clear pattern, and they knew that it was more than just meeting places. They determined that the next night they would go out and examine each of these spots and see if what they suspected was true, and then how it related to the cathedral shaped spot on the map. If it was what they thought, then they may have exactly what they wanted.

It was Friday evening, and it happened to be the evening where new members of the Rugby team were initiated. The next day would be a scrimmage within the team itself, and the first taste of live action for anyone that season. However, because the game of Rugby was introduced to Jean-Claude in a high school setting, he was unaware of something that was connected to Rugby that would rattle him—beer. Now, at the adult major league club level, there was the attendance at the pubs, but usually in those situations, it is somewhat mature, and in control. People drank in moderation, and usually had a good time after the game. However, and sadly, in the college setting, and at the level of what many English call "coarse Rugby, (low level, local clubs, with players having no hope of playing at the big level,) hard partying and binge drinking occur. Jean-Claude was about to get an education, but so were some of his teammates as well! His wife and kids met him, and he told them of the change. He did not know himself until he arrived at the practice pitch, and he thought it nothing at first. Thus, they all drove to the apartment where the team meeting was being held, and they went around the back. Jean-Claude cringed when he saw about three kegs set out, and a bunch of plastic cups. He shook his head, and said, "Take the kids home, because this is not the place for them. There could be trouble, and it could be my last night on the team."

She looked at him in surprise, saying, "What trouble do you think will happen."

"They're going to want me to drink, and you know how I feel about that," said Jean-Claude.

"Honey," she said, "Can't you just excuse yourself?"

"Baby," he said, "I have to stay for at least this, because I am going to have to instill a bit of maturity into them. I want to play, but I have to be comfortable. If I can't work some sense into them, then I cannot play, because I don't want to alienate my teammates."

She thought for a second, and she then said, "Okay, I'll have supper waiting for you, and your school clothes."

He kissed her forehead and said, "Don't worry about me. You know I'll be fine."

She left, and the members of the team that were watching saw her leave. "Hey, where's she going?" said Pee-Wee, "She might have made a good Rugby queen!"

The hairs on Jean-Claude's neck rose, because the connotation of what he said, and how he said it, sat very badly with him. He wheeled around and looked at him, saying, "Just what do you mean by that!"

His look was not one that was saying that he was amused! Pee-Wee now realized that he may have slipped up, remembering that this was just not some college girl, but the mother of two children, and his wife! He began to mumble and hedge, and then said, "Um…sorry," and skittered away like a cockroach that had the light turned on him. By the time everyone had arrived, the sun had just set below the horizon, but the even was not unobserved. A bat that was hanging on the edge of the roof watched intently, and it was causing a certain vampire to start to move. She hoped that she could get there before problems really started.

McQueeny came forward and said, "Okay, welcome to a new season, and another chance at the national title!"

There were cheers and whistles as this was announced. "Now, the first order of business is to deal with the new people!"

When this was said, a large silver trophy bowl was brought out, and it was set by one of the kegs. Another team member stepped in and said, "This bowl holds exactly six sixteen ounce bottles of the finest brew on the earth. Of course, we cannot afford that, so we have this garbage."

With that, he started to fill the bowl, and said, "This is the initiation: you shall drink the whole thing, and once you put it to your lip, you cannot take it away! It's okay if you upchuck, and that is the only time you can take it away from your mouth."

McQueeny then said, "Okay, who's first?"

They were actually looking to Jean-Claude, thinking someone as big as him could handle it, but they were surprised when he calmly turned away and began to walk away from the bunch. Some became indignant, and said, "Hey, where do you think your going?"

He stopped, and turned back to them, saying, "At first, I thought that, just maybe, I could forgo certain things like that, and things would not be crazy. Yet, by that initiation alone, I have to question my being here. First of all, I have never drunk alcohol that did not involve medicine."

Everyone looked at him stunned. They figured that, since he had in Japan, he would have drunk, because they figured that like most foreign nations, they were more relaxed about alcohol. Someone, to try to lighten the mood, said, "Hey, there's a first time for everything!"

He walked back and said, "Not for me, and I have reasons."

He then stood before them and said, "Some of you are a part of some fraternity or another, right?"

They pumped their heads up and down, and he then lifted up his right hand. On that hand rode the ring that marked one a member of the Clan. He said, "Well, gentlemen, (and for some of you, I use that term loosely,) I am a member of one where, in order to be a part of that, we must swear off alcohol forever."

They all looked at him stunned. Then someone said, "What kind of a messed up policy is that?"

"It is the policy of a group that, because of what they have pledged themselves to," said Jean-Claude, "we must remain sober at all points that we may be able to do what we must. That is all I can tell you, fellas."

Turlo, who happened to be a bit older than the rest of the team, said, "Drac, why are you leaving?"

He was going to try to break it to them as easily as he could, because he did not want them to think he thought himself better than they. He said, "I have a wife, kids, and responsibilities to both. You guys are young, and for you, sowing your wild oats in binges like this is your thing. However, I have that family to think about. I cannot go home all wasted and smelly. I am trying to set a good example for them, and that's why I sent them away. I can also tell from some of you young, new players, you are only a part for this phase of things. However, I play to play the sport and nothing more. I play to win, and I want to win, and that means being a team player. Even if you were to accept this, it would still put a fissure between you and me, and that would hurt the team. I could not play like that, so I'll just say, 'Thank you for your time,' and go my way. Have yourselves a good evening gentlemen."

Bulldog then said, "You would sacrifice this game you love because of that?"

"If a man is a man with character," said Jean-Claude, "he has to stand on his principles. I'm sorry."

Some of the older men understood this, and they were trying to think of ways to compromise with him, considering that he was a good player, and they did not want to lose him. However, others were a bit more indignant than before, because by that one statement, he made them look at themselves, and they realized just how much character they lacked. They did not like how he made them feel, and they were going to let it be known that they were not happy. "Hey, are you saying your better than us?" snapped one of the younger players.

"I never said such a thing, sir," said Jean-Claude, "I just have to do what I think is the right thing."

"Hey, guys," said McQueeny, "We can't force someone to go against their beliefs. Maybe we can find another way of doing this. I know it sounds like he's messed up in the head, but I have to respect him for his stance."

"Shut up!" said another, "He's a stuck up snob, and I want to know where he gets off acting like that!"

That other then got between Jean-Claude and the gate, and said, "You ain't going anywhere until you tell us what you mean by that attitude!"

Jean-Claude was trying to handle this in the most Christian way possible, and he did not want to clobber the sot. It would go against everything he was trying. Turlo stepped up and pulled him away, saying, "Hey! I don't know where your head is, but I don't know what you think you'd do against him!"

Many of the other teammates wanted to know now what was going on, and one said, "Yeah, and what frat do you belong to that has such a whacked out policy, anyway?"

They were all milling around him, and he did not like the looks of it. He was afraid that it would not go without someone being hurt. At that point, the gate door opened, and a female voice was heard, saying, "He tells you nothing, and I suggest you leave him alone."

The sky still had light, but the sun had dipped below the horizon, and it was safe for her to be there. Jean-Claude was surprised to see Anjou standing there, and he thought, "Muff, what are you doing?"

The one that tried to prevent Jean-Claude from leaving got in her face, and said, "What do you think you're going to do?"

He then called her a female dog. However, she grabbed his shirt, and he then flew the length of the yard, just as three other members of the A-team walked in. Victor then said, "He said his fraternal order forbids drinking. It also says that we stand up for one another in times like this. Leave him alone if you all know what is good for you."

Another indignant one did not like Anjou's attitude, and said, "Outta my way, whore!" and backhanded her. That would be the last thing he would remember that evening. Instantly, Jean-Claude had him off the ground in one hand, fully vamped out. "Dumb move, mortal!" he hissed, and threw him hard into the wall. Suddenly, everyone was filled with fear. They had no idea they just kicked over a nest of fire ants. Those that were not willing to get into Jean-Claude's face had already went into the apartment and locked the door when they saw what Anjou had done. They watched in horror when they saw Jean-Claude vamp out and worse when those that wanted to fight panic, and then try to attack, thinking that they had numbers on their side. "No one dies!" hissed Jean-Claude, "But make them HURT!"

They then watched in horror when the five started to waylay into the group, fully vamped out. It was a mismatch from the start, and five of them even found themselves being fed upon before it was done. Neither Anjou nor Jean-Claude had their preferences there, but they were going to make their points nonetheless. It was not the greatest, but it did the job. After everyone lay unconscious, Jean-Claude was able to calm down, and said, "Sedate the lot of them—we have some damage control to do."

He then went over to the door of the apartment, and ripped it off its hinges. In there were McQueeny, Andre, Tree, Worm, Cream Cheese, Bulldog, and Turlo. He looked at them, saying, "Things would have been handled a bit better had they not laid a hand on Anjou. When they hit her, it was on! I told you gentlemen I had my reasons, and now you know. By the way, 'Drac' was not all that far off the mark as far as a nickname goes. If you have not already noticed, they are vampires, and I am a dhampir—half human and half vampire. The order is called the Clan. We are a group of vampires and humans that are working towards a goal of coexistence between our two worlds. I wished I could have been more cordial in presenting this to you, but things were what they were. I am making to you a proposal: join us, and set things that would make it so I could fulfill my vows and still play without compromising my spiritual beliefs, which also play into this. It is time to see some maturity in this, because I doubt highly that they act like drunken fools at the high club and international levels, where winning means more than getting plastered after the game, where their health could factor between a Tri-Nations cup, and never seeing the international stage again. If they can act grown up about things, so can you. You can do what you like about drinking, but leave me out of it, and say nothing. Yes, you would have to swear off alcohol, but you would soon understand why. We will give you men 48 hours to give us you answer, or the mind wipes that we are about to give your friends we shall do to you. It's up to you. The point is, if you are as mature as I assume you to be, you should have stopped this before it got this far. They only came because they thought me in trouble, and they came to help their brother. I would have just left, but you had to touch my precious sister. That was a bad move! Remember, you brought this onto yourselves. I would then insist that you instill much more discipline into this team, because there are Clan members on campus, and an attack on any one of us is an attack on us all. We will bring the wrath of God on top of you, so I had better not hear of attempts of retribution during this time we are giving you to think things over. You wanted to know who and what I am, and now you know. You should have minded your business. When I say 'no,' I mean 'NO!' When I said, 'I don't drink,' that should have been it, and you should have said, 'Then he does not have to do this,' and left it alone. If people protested, McQueeny, then, well, aren't you captain of the team? You could have threatened them with being barred from the team if they made an issue of it. Instead, you let it escalate, trying to keep so-called friends, rather than insure team discipline and cohesion. Well, now's your chance to fix it. Think about this offer long and hard gentlemen. We will be watching. If you try to breathe any of this to a soul, prepare to have your mind wiped back to day one! Have a good evening, gentlemen."

With that, they went out to wipe the minds of the sedated, and to heal their wounds, lest they go crazy wondering how they ended up with a broken arm or leg. Anjou said, "Did it have to go like this?"

"When he hit you," said Jean-Claude, "I vamped out, and then it was too late. Too many saw, so we had to handle it like vampires would have—let them know where they stood, and let them know that disrespect to us is not to be tolerated. I grant you, they will not remember, however, I let them go so that they may have a chance to make this team a great team by becoming a more disciplined team. On top of that, if we can make them Clansmen, and then the rest of the team in time, we can turn this violent time into a good thing. Besides, it gave me a chance to see you guys in action. That was quite efficient! If not, we wipe their minds, and I leave the team—that simple. I wish it didn't go like this, but I had to defend you, and they attacked as a result. What else could we do? Let's just clean up and move on. Hopefully, things like this don't always have to happen."

"Perhaps it should have been just me, and then I would have just gotten you out of there," said Anjou.

"Hey, it's alright," said Gilbert, "Richard has been hoping to clean up the Rugby team, because they have had a habit of getting into trouble for their drinking binges, and being put on probation. If this does the trick, then what happened just now was justifiable."

That took some weight off Jean-Claude's heart, because he felt awkward in how it was all handled. He knew it was overkill when the four of them had shown, and when they hit her, and he lost it, there was still enough rationale in his mind to think, "This went very wrong somewhere."

However, now that Gilbert said that, he now realized that they were actually a bunch of troublemakers with a few guys that could have been leaders, but who were afraid to flex a bit of muscle for the sake of the team, the sport, and for the sake of the school. It was one incredible way to rein the team in, but if did, and no one was hurt in the long run, then what happened got the job done.

After they had left, the others came out, and everyone began to wake up, and act like nothing had happened. Even the tables had been restored, and things went on as normal. However, those that were set aside were frightened now. They had seen that they had enough power to make things like nothing happened, so what else could they do. They then heard the squeaking of bats, and they noticed that seven bats hung on a tree, staring at them. They counted who had been in the room, and they now realized that it matched their number—one bat for each. Any thoughts about saying something went out the window! They would have to keep silent, and then ponder about the offer given. They knew that they would have to give up the drink as well, but was that too great a price?

6


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

As the group left in the car, there was silence. Jean-Claude finally said, "Okay, that was…different! I really don't know where to put this one! I mean, it did not need to happen; it needed to happen. It could have been handled better; it was handled fine."

"Yes," said Anjou, "It does feel funny."

"I kind of feel like I did something wrong, but I can't put my finger on what?" said Jean-Claude.

"You dealt with a bunch of drunken, college age fools, and slapped some sense into them—what's wrong with that?" asked Gilbert.

"Okay," said Jean-Claude, "Let's look at what happened: they wanted to stupid drink, they wanted to rope me in. I had to make a stand. It started to get hairy; I was willing to leave the game if it meant preserving a vow, and testimony. A few tried to be mature about it, others tried to be stupid. Anjou moves in with you guys and try to pull me out of it, someone gets in your faces, I tried to walk away, they hit Muff, and I go postal. I vamp involuntarily, and somewhere, my mind says, 'Well, they saw you, so do what you need to,' and it gets real ugly. Some witness, we have to do damage control, and now we may have the most awkward offer for anyone to join the Clan that I can remember. Now, if anyone can make any sense out of that, you are a better man than I!"

Victor thought for a moment, and said, "You know, I guess we could just leave it, not try to figure it out, and then say, 'all's well that ends well.'"

"I guess what's bugging me," said Jean-Claude, "is the fact that, if there was something done wrong, I want to know how to avoid it happening again."

After a few minutes of silence, Anjou piped up and said, "You know what I think it is, big brother, is the fact that you strive so hard to see what is the same about our kinds that you forget that we are yet different. There is nothing that you can do to avoid that."

"I am well aware of that," said Jean-Claude, "I am not saying I am ashamed of that."

"You miss my point," she responded, "You don't have to be ashamed of that. What I am saying is that you do so not want to become arrogant that you often forget that you are more powerful than them, no matter how you feel."

"I'm not sure I follow," said Jean-Claude.

"It is simple," said Anjou, "I do want coexistence between our kinds, because you have shown me that having humans as friends can be a great thing. It has enriched my life, because there are a people out there different than me that I can learn from, and help them to grow as well. However, this is not a matter of different cultures, nationalities, or skin color. Vampires cross those lines too, in that, there is a variety there like that in vampires as there is in humans. I know you see it that way between us and humans, big brother, but at the same time, you cannot. No matter how much we learn to live together, and love each other, even forget what we are between each other, there shall always be a difference. Even though humans can learn to adapt and cope with us on an even level if need be, if you run a side by side comparison, we are superior to them, no matter what you feel. Yes, we have to be careful and not bring on us the wrath of humans, yet, at the same time, they had better respect what _WE_ are, or they could see disaster themselves. They, of course, don't know what we are, but that does not mean that they have the right to disrespect us, just as much as they really have no right to disrespect each other. Yet, the difference is, when you tick off a vampire, there are much worse consequences."

There was another minute or two of silence, and then Jean-Claude said, "So, what you are saying is that, we should not feel awkward for handling something like a vampire, because, if that is what we are, then that is what is going to happen?"

"Something like that," said Anjou.

Gilbert chimed in, and said, "Jean-Claude, you are actually an example for vampires, in that you can show restraint in many situations where, in the past, if you lashed out like a vampire, no one in our community would have said anything. Instead, you have tried to be a peacemaker despite the right that you have to react. This is no excuse for acting like a tyrant, demanding people pay homage to you just because you are what you are. On the other hand, if they have earned your wrath, like tonight, then there is nothing anywhere written that shall blame you for acting like what you are to resolve things. On the other hand, how you handled it after was also in good keeping with vampires: you did what you could to keep it from going out of control, and you may have won some allies. I know you try to follow that Book as closely as you can, but remember how that Book said that He made each thing after its kind. Well, however we came to be, we are, and we act after our kind. That Book is good, but we are also not human. Thus, in reality, some of that does not apply to us, because it just cannot. So, don't feel bad. However, I would say, if that God of yours is real, I guarantee that he is pleased with the fact that you are trying to follow Him, and use what you consider His word to guide you as best it can considering the circumstances, and considering what you are. I guess what I am saying is, stay benevolent, but don't be ashamed for acting like a vampire when it is called for, and it can bring about a good end."

He sat for about 30 seconds, smiled, and then began to laugh hard. Anjou showed a rare toothy smile, and said, "What's so funny, big brother?"

"My son!" he said, "Let me tell you what happened on his first day of school!"

With that, he relayed the story, and then Jean-Claude said, "In truth, he handled it just like a vampire would, and from what I understand, he actually made a friend out of the boy! I should pay attention to him; I could learn something from that boy!"

The next morning turned into an object lesson. Despite all that had happened, everyone went on as if nothing had happened, because they had no memory of some of the previous night's events, save for those few. Cream Cheese was the only one who didn't drink a lot, because he really was not a heavy drinker to start with, but because he indulged enough to be sociable, they left him alone. However, the others probably drank more than the others, because they tried to forget the horrific sights from the night before. As a result, they were just as hung over as the others. Then came the scrimmage. Jean-Claude and Cream Cheese were the only two that were sober and chipper. Everyone else was dragging. Yuriya and Jean-Claude were wearing their sunglasses for obvious reasons. Yet, to look at everyone else, you would have either thought that everyone else had the same condition, or that Jean-Claude had started a fashion trend. In reality, they were all hung over, and that made them sensitive to light. The inter-squad game then commenced, and the tale was soon told. Cream Cheese was on the same side as Jean-Claude, and he played fullback. To say that this 185 pound man was the smallest man on the squad outside of Pee-Wee said something about the average size of the players on the team. However, he was build like a strong safety, and hit like one too. He was fast, and had a good foot—all the good qualities of a Rugby fullback. Because he was sober, he, for at least one half, was a terror on defense for the backs as Jean-Claude was in the scrum. In fact, Andre ended up on the receiving end of a good hit from Jean-Claude, and put him on his back—something that was rarely seen. Later on, Mister Brau charged down field, only to be caught by a diving tackle from Cream Cheese in the midriff, and straight bent him in two with the hit. For the whole of the first half, Jean-Claude's side was dominating, and, in reality, he and Cheese were the whole team. Near the end of the first half, Jean-Claude scooped up a loose ball, and Tree was about to close in on him, when he dropped a hard shoulder into him, knocking him back, and tossing the ball to a charging Cream Cheese, who had nothing between him and the goal line but air and opportunity. He scored, and the whistle blew for the half. The two teams gathered on their sides of the field to talk. Sheila came out with the glasses, and Mickey came out with his special bottle. He had long ago learned to have blood on hand for the half time considering the sunlight caused him to burn through blood, and causing him to have to need it sooner than once a month. As he drank, Turlo tried to reach for it, but Mickey stuffed another bottle in his hand as Jean-Claude said, "You don't want this one!"

Turlo did not know how to respond until he saw the color of what was coming out of his bottle! Considering his condition, he walked over to a trash can on the sidelines, and promptly threw up! It was a stark reminder of what was packing beside him in the scrummages.

During the second half, it was apparent that the first half was spent sweating out the hangovers that everyone else had. At that point, they began to play much better, and for the seven in the know, they were beginning to have an epiphany. The team always exhibited a habit of playing flat in the first half, and then pulling out a win—sometimes—at the last minute in the half. Normally, that came by McQueeny, who had picked up the moniker of Miracle McQueeny for his last minute heroics. Because he had always been able to handle his liquor better, he always was able to shake off the hangover faster, and had the wherewithal to get the win that it seemed like no one else wanted. UMaine had always been able to do well in state, but when it came to the tournaments for Division Two and One for New England, they never fared well. In fact, they had rarely won any tournament! It was then that Turlo and McQueeny both figured out the problem, and it was possible that Drac had something. After discussing it with the club officers, they all sat together to discuss the scrimmage as one team. They went over the set plays, the scores, what worked and what did not, and then McQueeny took the floor. "Okay, guys, something else has come to my attention," he said, "Jean-Claude here is a member of a fraternal order that swears off drinking as a part of their way of doing things. It is not a Greek society, so don't look for them. However, I am willing to respect that, considering that he acts just like any of us to our orders, in that he is as willing to stick with their bylaws as we are to ours. I can't knock him for that. Yet, I don't say that to defend him for anything necessarily, but I bring it up because I think alcohol is actually affecting our play. What I mean is, we spend all Friday night drinking, and then we come out here hung over and flat, mess around for a half, and then decide that we want to play and to win. Sometimes, I wonder if some of you even care about winning, and only see this is as an excuse to have another activity where you can get drunk and stupid. Yes, guys, this is kind of a drinking game, but, hey, are we here to drink, or are we here to play Rugby?"

"BOTH!" shouted almost everyone. McQueeny shook his head, and said, "Okay, let me put this differently. Look at the way Creamer played today. Now, he drinks his share, no question. That's why you guys generally leave him alone. However, I have never seen him go beyond tipsy, and he always comes out here, plays a fresh game, and he often is the difference between victory and defeat. God forbid if he is sick or hurt, because we loose that defense for that first half while we wait for the team to get their heads out of their butts! So, I guess what I'm saying is this: I am sick of coming up short every year, and I want to win it all this time. As your team president, I am going to say that, though I can't stop you drinking, I would ask of you that you try to keep it under control like Cheeser here does, and be fresh for the next day. After that, you can drink after the game, all you want at the party, even into Sunday morning if that's what you want. But, let's not get stupid right before the game. Let's at least try it for this first game next week at Colby and see if it works. If it does, there you go. We always play a close game against them, but if we kill them, then that shows there is something to it. Since I really should 'lead by example' seven of us are going to swear off alcohol for at least the season and see if it helps our play. If it works, then for the rest of the season, if you come to the game hung over, then you just put yourself on the B-side game, because you are not fit enough to play on the A-side, and that's the game that really matters! So, are you willing to try that, at least for this game, and see how it goes?"

After a bit of discussion and mumbling, they all agreed. "All right then: that was a great scrimmage fellas. We'll see you guys on Monday afternoon to get ready for Colby, and I really want to beat those rich snots! How about you?"

They all called their approval, and they then split up, except for the seven involved.

They got separate from everyone else, and they wanted to talk to Jean-Claude. "You know, between this game, and last night, you really got our attention," said Turlo.

"Fellas," said Jean-Claude, "there are a few people on the face of the earth that, if you even displace one hair on their head, there is going to be Hell to pay. Three of them of them you see here. The others are Clansmen, my family, and especially that blonde, white haired girl. He hit her, and it was on!"

"Yeah, I remember that," said Worm, "and if you had not wiped his memory, we would have thrown him off the team for that. However, it would have made no sense to do so, because he would have no clue as to the reason why."

"Well, I guess I owe you an apology…" but Tree cut him off, and said, "We talked about it, and we realize that, had we been what you are, and had that happen, we might have done the same thing. Now that you tell us that the girl was family, that would have definitely made me go postal, and I don't think I would have held back nearly as much."

"It reminded me to always respect people," said Cream Cheese.

"How so?" asked Jean-Claude.

"To keep myself from getting killed out on the field," answered Cream Cheese, "I always go out there with the attitude that there is someone out there that has my name tattooed across his forehead! I should do that, no matter what, because, well, you don't know what you're gonna tick off!"

They all laughed at this, and then Jean-Claude said, "What about my offer, fellas?"

They all hedged about that, and then McQueeny said, "Look, we're willing to follow your rules for the season and see how it goes. You have to understand, though, we are also members of other orders, and we can't exactly toss them aside just like that."

Jean-Claude smiled and said, "Leave that to me and my friends!"

He then said, "As far as that goes, well, a probationary period would work, that's good enough for now. Behave yourselves, and keep away from alcohol. We'll see how it goes."

"However, how are we going to do the initiation? I mean, everybody's got to do it," said Andre.

"Fill the bowl with Moxie," said Jean-Claude.

"We can say it's stout," said Turlo.

"If they ask, I'll tell them the truth," he said, "but you do what you want."

Yuriya pulled him aside for a moment and asked, "Why would you do that?"

"After last night," said Jean-Claude, "I've got to offer some kind of solidarity!"

As they were breaking up, Jean-Claude just had to know, "By the way, why are you called Cream Cheese?"

They all looked at each other, and Turlo said, "You know, there was a reason, but no one else really remembers. He just looks like a Cream Cheese!"

Jean-Claude then said, "Oh, by the way, if things work out, by Tuesday, I should have a surprise for the team!"

They looked at each other and said, "Sounds cool. See you, Drac!"

Jean-Claude laughed, smiled, and said, "You're not going to stop calling me that, are you?"

"It's too late!" said Andre, "Once you get stuck with it, it doesn't go away!" and he put an arm around his back as they laughed. All Jean-Claude could say was, "Oh brother!"

That evening, the family, (including Hondo and Innocent,) went to the student union for some candlepin. Jean-Claude had reserved the lanes for the whole evening, and with the amount of money that he showed to the lane keepers, they were not going to argue. Anjou had been practicing on her own herself, and it showed. It showed so much so, that some girls from the school bowling club approached her and asked if she would join the team. She thanked them for their gracious offer, but she explained that she had a condition that did not allow her out in sunlight, and so it would be hard for her to participate, especially if they had a tournament in the daytime. The girls were actually happy, because they said they rarely had events at the daytime, and all their practices were at night anyway, so it could work. For those day tourneys, they could sub for her. Anjou had never been the sociable one, but it seemed pleasant to her, and everyone insisted that she do it, knowing within them that it would be good for her. However, there were other events taking place that day.

In Paris, the four were all scouting out the spots that they had found on the map. They did not find anyone around, but what they did discover was the fact that every point led to a door which led to a tunnel. They only went in a few steps to confirm that it was a tunnel, and then left. They then went to the cathedral shaped area, and saw some activity going in and out. They later met, and they decided that they would capture one the next night, and use him to get in. They would then infiltrate their offices, take any information that would let them know details about the Inquisition, base locations, membership, and whatever else it would take to remove them from the face of the earth. Sadly, what they did not notice were the security cameras around the doors they found. That caught the attention of Leo rather quickly. Someone was snooping around. They did not know who or what it was. It could have been the Jesuits trying to shut them down, it could have been vampires. In either case, they would have to be watched, brought in, and questioned as to why they were snooping around where they did not belong. They were replenishing their numbers, and they did not have time for a war from either faction. They would have to act quickly.

4


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

That next evening, plans were being made. Ryuu suggested that they all go in at different entrances simultaneously, and try to find what they seek. All they would have to do is say something in a pitch and volume that only they could hear when someone had something. Once that happened, evacuate immediately. They decided to enter at points that were right at a middle distance from the central area, so as to give them something to think about. They all moved in, and found the tunnels unoccupied. Unfortunately, this was not unwatched. The cameras were on them, trailing them. One of the men asked Leo, "Move in now?"

"No," said Leo, "Give it a moment or two. Let them build a false sense of security. They would be expecting heavy resistance, and to see the tunnel empty would be a false relief to them. On the other hand, when it looks like they are thinking, 'You know, this is too easy,' that is when we move in. Patience, you shall have your chance against the animals."

Indeed, each one of them was feeling a bit of relief that nothing was there yet. After all, they were going right into the belly of the beast, and there were only four of them. However, these were three of the four most powerful vampires in the world. The odds were more on their side, at least, it seemed that way. As they went, Ryuu and Ai were making good ground. Then the tunnels began to twist, and because of it, Ai and Ryuu ran right into each other. "Where did you come from?" said Ai.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," he answered, "These tunnels are twisty. Of course, we should have figured that some would have converged the closer to our goal we got. Okay, keep your ears and nose open. Pick up on the freshest human scent."

Ai was the first to pick it up, and she was moving. Oddly enough, they had yet to meet any resistance. This was easy—_too_ easy. Ryuu stopped dead in his tracks, and said to Ai, "Let's double back: I have a bad feeling about this."

"What do you mean, darling I…" but she stopped, sticking her nose to the air. "Wait," she said, "I smell…"

"Humans?" asked a gruff voice. There was one, standing in a side tunnel, armed with a shotgun. They started to try to use their speed, but the room filled with the smell of about ten humans, and then the room filled with a thick smoke. This was followed by a heavy smell of mustard. They may have been vampires, but they still had humanoid bodies, which meant that, though they could easily recover from certain things where humans could not, they are still affected the same way by human attacks as humans are nonetheless. In short, the room filled with mustard gas, and the humans had donned masks and protective clothes. They wanted to run, but their nerves would not respond properly. Now they were both filled with panic. However, Ryuu had enough strength in him to find Ai, and throw her in the direction that would lead past this. She just started to run, not knowing or caring where she went, and bowled over one of the humans in the process. Her eyes were burning, she was coughing up a storm, and she would make great distances for the few strides she was on her feet. However, after each stride, she fell over and flopped as the nerve agent took effect. She was running, hoping to find her way to the surface. All the while, she heard echoes coming from all directions, telling her that there was no way out, and that she was as good as dead. However, she also heard screams, yelling, and the sounds of fighting as well. There were screams of two or three men, sounds of guns and rifles, and fighting. She was rushing blood to all her nerves, trying to purge out the poison and regain her faculties. However, the amount of blood that it took put her at dangerously low levels. Despite all that, she regained her senses, and started heading for the door. Yet, as she did, she was confronted by an inquisitor, but it was not much of a fight. Adrenalin was flowing hot in Ai, and as hungry as she was, she tackled and pinned down her opponent and drank deeply. It was not enough to kill him, but it was enough to take him out of commission for some time. She moved on energized and refreshed, and got to an exit when she heard it. "Prepare for Hell, demon spawn of Satan! In the name of the true church universal and triumphant, we consign you to Hell with no hope for escape!"

This was followed by the sound of a hammer on wood, and then the sound of a blade striking flesh. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Ai, but it was too late. She wanted to go down there, but she then heard, "Okay, wait for things to dissipate, and then bring the decontamination unit down here before it seeps into the water supply. Toss the beast's carcass into the trash heap, and wrap it well."

She sat and waited, and she eventually saw three men carrying the thick decon bag out the door. They then took it to a dumpster a few blocks away and dumped it off like it was so much trash. There was no emotion or remorse on their faces. Once they were gone, she snatched the body, and went to an alley near where the others had gone in. Once she was there, she began to weep uncontrollably.

While this was going on, Chiyuki and Ren were able to meet up inside the central area. Indeed, it looked like the inside of a cathedral. However, as they began to examine the rooms, they knew it was more than just a house of worship. It was all underground, and had two levels. There was a worship area, and actual administrative offices, which they would have to explore later. However, they also found some rooms that were not as nice. In some of them, there were the various forms of torture that were rampant in the medieval/renaissance periods. It was a stark reminder that this was the Inquisition and seeing such "information gaining" devices should have been of no surprise. They went back to a few of the offices, and they came across one that read "records." They both went in and started to scan for the draw or draws that might yield what they sought. They came across one set of draws that was marked "divisions," and they figured that might have something to do with it. There was six draws—one draw for each of the inhabited continents of the world. Each one had several files, and they knew they could not take the whole tower. Thus, they started to sift for anything that might simplify their task, and came across one that read, "Divisions: index and general data."

"Got it!" said Ren, "Let's get out of here! I don't like this quiet!"

The only reason for the quiet, however, was the fact that most of the compliment were dealing with the other infiltration. However, that did not mean that they were alone, and unwatched. As they made their way out, they went through the main worship area, and they heard a voice say, "That's all you wanted? Come, come now—I figured that you would have wanted to kill as many of us as you sub-humans could."

They wheeled around to see Leo standing there with a Luger and a rapier, with the flat lain against his shoulder. "Now, you really think that you are going to stop the two of us walking out of here?" snapped Ren confidently.

"Maybe not," said Leo, "And maybe so. Anyway, with what you have in your hand, I really could not allow you to leave. I mean, reverse this, and ask if you would let me out."

Chiyuki smiled at their "host" and his "cordiality," and said, "No, I suppose that we would try to stop you."

"Ah," he said, "Now this is refreshing. Here are two vampires that still have enough humanity to be logical. I have to applaud you. If you two had not crossed the line into the realm of abomination, I would have said that there was hope for the both of you. In any other circumstance, I would have called you friends. Alas, it is what it is, and I must do what I must do. Oh well…"

With that, he raised the pistol, but the two were already on the move. Indeed, they knew that Jean-Claude had taught that the way a human can beat a vampire was to think how a vampire would act and react, and then counter that. However, he also turned it around, and said that they should think along the same lines in confronting a vampire hunter, and they knew that the humans could employ "toys" that could compensate for any lack between him and the vampire. Thus, it was an even match. They were moving quickly, and Chiyuki was trying to make for the weapons while Ren headed for the door. However, Leo had been at this for a long time, and there was a reason why he was in charge. He was one step ahead of Chiyuki despite how fast she was, using obstacles to slow her, and constantly staying on the move. He knew that she was far to fast to take on toe to toe. He thus contented himself with playing rope-a-dope, keeping her off balance, hoping her temper could get the better of her, which would allow him to attack at a lapse of caution. Considering that he knew his lair well, he knew where to go as to where even her tremendous speed could not aid her. Finally, it seemed he disappeared, and she stopped long enough to growl. This is when he popped up from behind a pew when her back was turned. She heard it in time enough to wheel around and head for him, which was not fast enough for him to squeeze off a few rounds. Just as she was half the distance to him, Ren dove in front of her, taking all three shots in the chest. Leo did not miss a beat, and he was already moving in for the kill on both of them. Yet, she was still one of the three most powerful vampires in the world, and that meant that, though she still had weaknesses, she, like the others, was not unstoppable. However, it was Ren's act that caused adrenaline to take over, and she used her tremendous speed and strength to grab Ren, and leave the place. Two men saw Leo standing there, and staring. He could not believe how fast she was, and he had all he could do to keep up. "Are we not going after her, sir?" asked one of the men.

"No," he said in return, "She is the most powerful vampire I have ever encountered. It would take many of us to beat her, or any of her kind. When the time comes, she will be one of the last few that we exterminate. She got away with some vital information, but I do not have any idea what she thinks she is going to do with it."

"What about this "clan" I hear about?" asked the henchman.

"I am not sure if she has anything to do with them," answered Leo, "Typically, vampires are lone wolves, or keep closely to their own groups. Oddly enough, they play a status and hierarchy game with one another. In other words, vampires are not organized. They would rather use things like this one against the other. This is why we shall ultimately defeat them. The rule is "divide and conquer," but they are already divided. They will do enough damage to one another in time, and we kill the leftovers—whatever family or clan is left behind from their civil wars. If this "Clan" is anything, they are alone. Even if they have the resources to stop us, I guarantee they do not have uniform support, and that information would never get to them."

Leo then asked the henchman, "So, what happened on your end?"

"We killed one of the animals," he said, "The other got away in the confusion, and even fed on one of the men. He didn't die, though."

"Good," said Leo, "cauterize the bite, wash it with holy water, and go through purification processes to keep him human. Also, get him some blood, because he is going to need it. Oh, how strong were they?"

"They were quite strong," he answered, "so we had to hit them hard. Despite that, we lost two of our men, but we got him."

Leo rubbed his chin and thought for a moment or two, and then said, "Then I want you to inform the divisions of what happened, who attacked us, and what they got. Send them pictures of who attacked us tonight, and warn them to have heavy artillery to meet our prey. If they plan to attack us, it will be the last mistake they ever make."

Ren was able to push out the bullets and preserve the file. He then began to heal, and he was aggravated that they were not able to kill the fool. Chiyuki was angry with her husband at first, but then was grateful that he took the bullets for her. As powerful as she was, she was surprised to see how much trouble she was having. This was a tough opponent, no question, and now she could see why the average vampire cringed when they heard the word "inquisition." They went back to the hotel, hoping to meet up with the others, and then find a discreet way to Bangor to drop off the information. To Ren and Chiyuki, it seemed like everything went well. They were soon to find out otherwise. They entered the room, found the heavy hazmat bag on the floor, holding back the nerve agent all over the corpse, and then saw Ai with a long, thin cord around her neck as she stood in the window. Instantly, Chiyuki had it off her and her off the ledge. "NO!" screamed Ai, "LET ME DIE! LET ME DIE! I HAVE NOTHING TO LIVE FOR NOW!"

They knew that the wire was strong enough not to break on her weight, but it was also the perfect thickness that it would have taken off her head the second it cinched tight—her precise intent. They had to do everything they could to restrain her. By her reaction, they knew that the only one that could be in the bag was Ryuu—the granddaddy of them all. He finally met his end. The only thing they could say was good was that he had a chance to make peace with God before he went. They could only hope he was with Him and at peace forever. After they calmed her down, they were able to get the story out of her, and then realized that there was only so much the hazmat bag could do for them. They had over bag this, and then bury him. Ren said that he would do the honors, knowing that Ai would try to stop him, and Chiyuki could be the only one to restrain her. Indeed, she did struggle, and struggled hard, but she was able to restrain her friend as Ren went out to take care of things. All the while, she said, "I just got you back! No, not another one: why do we have to lose another?"

Ren found a spot outside the city, away from anything that could be contaminated, and buried the body. After a moment of reflection, he knew that he had to use some of his old tactics to lure in some food for the three of them, although he doubted that Ai would feed. He then rethought it, and decided to bring in food for the two of them, and then take care of Ai as soon as she reached the point where the need for food would overtake her resistance to it. After that, they would have to rest for the night, and figure out a discreet way to Bangor, Maine, and let everyone know what was going on. Jean-Claude had to know what he was facing, or else all was lost.

While all this was going on, it was early Sunday evening in Maine, and the ones who were the guests gathered around for a big supper. Yuriya, Fumio, and Karin laid out a spread, and everyone was in good spirits, considering how it was going. Some semblance of normality was coming to them now. They had a regular schedule, and they were able to have somewhat of a normal life. The kids were settling into school, Anjou was coming out of her shell, and there was a chance that she would come to God. Innocent and Hondo were beginning to be on talking terms, considering they had a few of the same classes, and they had the same assignments. They often helped each other with homework, and as a result, Innocent was dropping her guards unknowingly, and they were building a mutual trust. Because of the A-team, the Brownlicks were even acting like they were family, and actually belonged there. Jean-Claude's crew gave thanks, and they all dove in. For some of them, they could barely taste the food, so they also chose foods that would also have pleasant textures as well. Karin was more than happy to display the culinary skills school had provided, and she was then happy to share it with the rest of the cooks of the household. The table was abuzz with conversations on everything they were involved with, and, for example, Jean-Claude said, "Well, hunting has been interesting."

"How so," asked Karin.

"Bangor is not your typically big city," answered Jean-Claude, "It's not like Tokyo, the Boston Commons, New York City, and such, where finding evil is easy. I really have to _hunt_ here! Maine is a quiet place, and if we had been in Portland, it would not have been as tough."

"How are you dealing with that?" asked Wiener.

"I just have to look hard," answered Jean-Claude, "Besides; I'm surprised you haven't heard yet about the sorority that has been expelled from the university."

Karin looked over in surprise, and said, "Was that you?"

Jean-Claude smiled, and said, "It was a mild case of evil, but it was tasty!"

"What happened?" asked Maki.

"I was going to town," he answered, "and passed by the campus. I went by a wooded area not too far from Greek Row, and I heard some odd ritual moaning going on. Now, I realize that the initiation we do is severe, but what we do is not like this. I mean, this is a college thing, and going to the extremes that we go through really are not necessary. Normally, the hazing is in good clean fun. It's meant to humiliate a bit, but just to make them pay a few dues before becoming a full brother or sister. For us, what people pledge to is a severe thing, and it means that one is putting his life on the line for the others in a mighty cause. What they are is not that severe, and there is no need for them to go to the level that some goes. There is not anything that severe they pledge to in order to have to put up with some of the humiliation they suffer. I guess what I am saying is that you cannot compare us with them."

"Okay!" said Anjou all frustrated, "You've stated your disclaimer, and we understand. Now, tell us what happened, for goodness sake!"

"Sorry," he said, "I just wanted to detach it from us."

"Did something horrible happen?" asked Fumio.

"They had about four pledges there," answered Jean-Claude, "and they were blindfolded. The rest of the sisters were wearing hooded robes, not too dissimilar to what we would use, but with a different intent. Anyway, they also had very hot fire pits there, and what looked like fire brands in them. Then two of them were ordered to drop their pants and bend over. Sure enough, they were branding irons, with the Greek letters of the sorority at the base heated white hot. For three in charge, there was evil intent, and it showed in them. I was not about to let this happen, so I pulled up my scarf, drew my saber, and knocked them away. I announced, 'This stops now! Girls, take off your blindfolds and run! They mean to brand you!'

However, the sorority closed ranks and would not let them leave. The one in charge was either too brave or too stupid, because she came up to me, slapped me, and said, 'How dare you defile our sacred ceremony?'

I roared, I vamped out, though she did not yet see the fangs, and thundered, 'I don't normally fight girls, but if that's what you want…'

I then picked her up and roared as I let my scarf drop. The scream was worth it! She lost her bladder right there. They tried to run, but I used my speed to corral them all, and I bound them. I set the pledges to the side, and told them that they would have to stay and tell the police what happened, because I would be sending them. I then went to one of those prissy ones and pulled her out. I had to get the point across, so I stripped her to the waist, and, no, I left her bra, dear!"

He said this before Yuriya could say anything, but she did ask, "Why did you do that?"

"Well, even though I was going to wipe all their memories," he said, "I was still going to leave her with a memory that she had been humiliated somehow like that. So I did this, and you should have heard her! She thought she was about to be raped. Of course, that was not going to happen, but I did then feed off her, and you should have heard them scream then! They thought they were next. I just put them all to sleep, including the pledges, and at least removed the memory of my feeding. I then put something else in there that showed something had stopped them, but they did not know what. All they knew is that he humiliated one of them before he left. I then found Richard, explained what happened, and he said he would take it from there. He was going to insure that there would be no manhunt for me, and he just said that stopping that kind of thing was fine, just try to be more discreet. He did some great damage control, but that sorority is through, and I think all of the girls have been suspended, and the leadership in that house is going to jail for assault charges, and they all face accessory charges for letting it happen. Sad to say, it's too common, and Richard does want me to keep a lookout for things like that."

Karin then said, "You know, I put one of that ilk in her place."

"What do you mean?" asked Kenta.

"Well, some girl was complaining about it," answered Karin, "and she said, 'Well, he had the nerve, whoever he was! I mean, Greek business is Greek business, and that's just the way things are done!'

I asked her, 'Are you saying that Greeks are above the law in doing what they do?'

She answered me so snooty that her nose was scraping the ceiling! She said, 'They are their own world, and nobody has the right to interfere with time honored traditions!'"

Kenta began to smile, because he knew that Karin and her simple logic must have put that girl in her place. He could not wait to hear what she said. He then asked Karin, "What did you say to that?"

Karin smiled as she said, "I told her, 'If it had been so right, then why did they need to blindfold the pledges? Could it be that they would have run if they knew? The only way I would have tolerated that is if they volunteered, (she knowing how the Clan handled things,) and only if they had the right medical gear on hand after it was done!'

I then said, 'Time honored tradition my eye!'"

Mickey and Sheila were laughing, and Sheila said, "What did she say then, Auntie-san?"

"Oh, she got all red-faced, and would not talk to me for the rest of the class!" laughed Karin.

The whole table began to laugh, and Jean-Claude then said, "Well, I guess you condensed what I said! When we do what we do, it is only because people know what is coming, and they come in with their eyes wide open."

Mickey thought for a moment, and said, "Is it then that you think that we are above human law?"

That caught Jean-Claude, considering the conversation not two nights before. That brought some seriousness to the table, and after some thought, Jean-Claude said, "You know, I want unity between our worlds, and coexistence. Still, I hate to admit it, but there are going to be some areas where things are not going to mix. I mean, we always want to try to act within the law. However, there are things that are unique to us as there are in their world. I guess what I am saying is that we, being what we are, must have some liberty to act in those ways, as long as we don't upset the fruit cart too bad. I guess that, in time, some kind of compromise will be found."

"But daddy," said Sheila, "Would that mean that there would never be a complete mix, because of the difference?"

Yuriya piped up, and said, "Honey, you are always going to have clods that will not play the game. Fortunately, they are more in the minority, or could be, depending on how we deal with them."

Jean-Claude jumped in, and said, "What your mother is saying is that there would be enough of a mix as to where differences would be understood and accepted, and those few would have to be put on notice that their bigotry—for the lack of a better term—would not be tolerated. Proper education would keep them from having any ears to hear them, and they would fade to the background. However, I leave that to you—the next generation. I know that, by the time you two, Kannon, and Sophia are adults, you'll know what to do."

"You make it sound like we are some kind of crowned heads waiting for a throne," said Mickey.

"In the vampire world, anyway," answered Jean-Claude matter-of-factly.

The twins stiffened, and said, "So, some of what the Brownlicks were saying was true."

Jean-Claude always admired the sharpness of his son, because the boy kept him on his toes. He said, "A little of what they said was true. However, they would have wanted you to be a tyrant over the humans, but you know that's not right. If that were the case, would we have Kannon? Would I be here? Would your mother be what she is, if she had been born at all? Would we have the allies we have? No, son, you are not to be a tyrant, because I do believe that the same forces that protected the two of you as toddlers would also put a stop to you if you tried. Always remember that there is a force more powerful than you to whom you will answer sooner or later. Still, son, you are powerful, and you and your sister know it! You will have so much of an edge over other vampires that they would have no choice but to listen to you. You will have a challenger or two, but they will not stand. However, never forget the common touch. You and your sister have had all the breaks. You have not seen what I have seen. I have dined with kings and queens, and I have dined on pork and beans, and everyone's had that every once and a while. Remember Kipling, and what he said can make you a man: if you can walk with kings and queens, and not lose the common touch. We have our ways, and we can be sure that they do not disrupt the human world, but they are our ways. We are not human, and certain things would not apply to us. However, that does not mean that we cannot be civil in that. They must respect what we are, but at the same time, never lose respect for what they are able to do, for they can find ways to compensate for the differences, and wipe us out if they wanted to. Remember, there is a fine line between executing justice, and trying to act in God's stead, just like there is a fine line between liberty and license."

That seemed to be sufficient for Mickey, and that is why he loved his dad so much. If he had his way, whenever this thing took place, he would do all to insure that he had a place in things, because, without him, he would not even be, or have the chance he had.

However, a few minutes later, as dinner was wrapping up, the twins acted as if something had hit them. They felt like a sharp pain rocketed through their heads as they heard a primal scream. Kannon just began to erupt in tears. Quickly, Yuriya and Jean-Claude were trying to tend to their children, and find out what was wrong. "Daddy," said Sheila, "Someone screamed in pain! Someone is hurt—someone we know!"

It had to be from far away if they heard the distress call, and no one else did. However, Anjou did complain of a slight headache, which made Jean-Claude wonder even more. "Come on, honey," said Jean-Claude, "Let's get them to bed, get some cold compresses for them, and try to calm them down so we can find out what's wrong."

They led the children away as Karin and Kenta were doing all they could to console their daughter. Innocent began to feel a rise in her blood, and she told Christy to find the next candidate quickly. Christy said there were none right then, and then Hondo started to lead her away. When they got to her room, Hondo said, "Do not protest this: you don't have time, or a choice. You must bite me!"

That was the last thing she wanted to do right then! Hondo sat on her bed, and yanked her into a sitting position beside her. Christy and Bridgette were not too far behind. Innocent said, "NO, I will not!"

Yet, Bridgette said, "He can use your blood, because you can g'hul him out, and help him to protect you better. You shall not be forgiven for wasting one drop of Fount blood!"

Innocent smacked the bed, because she knew that she was being forced into one of those "I-have-no-say" situations. However, now Hondo was becoming sad, because she was indeed in pain, and her face was getting red. Sadly, for Innocent, her instincts took over, because she saw the aura around him, and she acted like a vampire that needed to feed. Her eyes glowed blue as she smiled a fang-filled smile. She force pushed him to the bed, and straddled him. She sniffed his neck a couple of times to look for a good spot, and then bit. Hondo winced at first, and then relaxed as if he were enjoying it. After about ten minutes, she released. She was weak, because she had released so much blood instinctively, that being the result of resisting doing what she should have. She passed out beside him, and the two women pulled the comforter over the both of them. They then turned out the lights and closed the door as they left. They then hurried to Jean-Claude's living area to find out what happened to the twins.

7


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Bridgette and Christy made their way to Jean-Claude's residence, and knocked to see if they were willing to take visitors. Yuriya answered and bade them enter. They came to the room wherein the twins resided, and found them both in bed with cold compresses on their foreheads. He told them, "Its okay, you're just more sensitive to those cries than others. Just get some rest, okay?"

They both moaned affirmatively, and he came out and closed the door. He greeted his guests, and they asked, "So, how are they?"

"Well, it looks like nothing more than a bad headache," he said, "They should be okay by morning."  
"What was it?" asked Bridgette.

"They are more sensitive to psionic screams of our kind than others," said Jean-Claude, "and this is what must have hit Kannon. They just haven't learned to control reception yet."

"Did they tell you anything?" asked Christy.

"It appears that someone we know had something quite traumatic happen to him or her," said Jean-Claude, "However, what that may be, I am not certain. Hopefully, someone will contact us. I want to call out, but I don't know the risk. I could use a pay phone later on, though."

"Do you think it's anything serious?" asked Bridgette.

"I hope not," answered Yuriya, "There is no telling what they really heard."

Within ten minutes of the infusion, Hondo woke up, feeling full of energy and vigor, as if nothing at all could be wrong with the world. Then he realized where he was, and next to whom he lay. He started to move quickly, to get up, but an arm restrained him. "Please, don't go," said a weak voice next to him, "I'm so cold, and I need warmth."

He looked over at Innocent, who looked pale and weak. She spoke, but her eyes remained closed. "You know who this is, right?"

She moaned an acknowledgement, and said, "Like I could forget!"

"What happened?" he asked, with genuine concern.

"I waited too long," she answered, "I released more than I wanted. I should have known better."

She sat silent for about five seconds, and then she said, sounding humbled, "I should have listened to you."

He lay back down as she snuggled close. "Hondo-kun," she said, "Am I really an arrogant fool?"

"Hondo-_kun_ is it?" said Hondo, "What brought this on? I thought it was 'Hondo-pervert,' or 'Hondo-idiot,' or, 'Hondo-brainless.'"

She sighed heavily, and said, "Knock it off!"

"Ah, so!" said Hondo, "That is more what I would have expected."

"I guess you're answering my question," she said, "I am arrogant."

"Well, I wouldn't say…" he started to say, but she cut him off, and said, "I am arrogant. If I had not been, I would not have had this happen."

"Everyone makes mistakes…" he continued, but again, he was cut off. "Please, I have to say this," she said, insisting that she be allowed to talk, "I have been arrogant and selfish. All you have done was care about me, put me first in everything, risked your life for me, and even helped some of them overcome their prejudices. All I have done is treated you like dirt, and all because I couldn't get my way, like a spoiled child."

"Look," he said, "There is no way that I could make you do what you don't want to do. If it is not me, then I can accept that. I'll still keep my pledge, and we can be friends…"

A hand came up and pressed on his lips as she said, "Please, it's alright. Don't talk about yourself like that."

He looked at her confused as she continued, "You have to understand something: when a human volunteers his neck to a vampire, it is the greatest compliment he or she can receive. It says, 'I trust you with my life, and I know that you are not going to hurt me. You have a need, and I wish to fulfill it.'

You have no idea how attractive that is to us. You have no idea how vulnerable you make yourself to the vampire. That vampire normally is overwhelmed by the trust placed into him or her. You see, what Jean-Claude does not know, and not many vampires know, or wish to acknowledge, is that there have been situations where there has been openness between vampires and humans, though very limited. It has been because of the kinds of things that you did that has made this happen. No other human has done what you have done for me. You volunteering your neck was the icing on the cake. After all you have done for me, and after all I did to you, you still wanted to literally put your neck out for me."

She started to tear up, and say, "In all my time, no one has ever said that they cared about me that much, and I feel like such an evil wench for treating you like I have. All you have done is loved me!"

She then began to cry, and he began to hold her, and rock her comfortingly, saying, "If you are apologizing, I forgave you long ago. I don't see you as evil. I see you as someone who seeks a guiding hand, and I want to be that hand. Please, let me be that hand."

She continued to cry, and he figured it was best to say nothing, and let her vent. When she had, he knew that she could then express her heart. However, in her heart, she now realized that she had always liked him ever since the wedding, but she was not willing to admit this to herself, and now she loved him dearly. For the moment, he just being there was enough.

Karin and Kenta had finally settled Kannon down and got her to sleep. They were concerned over what had happened, and they were preparing to find Jean-Claude. However, at that moment, there came a knock at the door of the manor. One of the servants opened the door, and there stood three of the most forlorn vampires that she had ever seen. The male said, "I need to report to the chief—it is urgent."

They were led into the foyer, and they were asked to wait. Within a few minutes, Richard came in, asking, "Who are you, then?"

"My name is Ren Makka," he said, "and this is my wife, Chiyuki, and our friend Ai."

After hearing the name "Makka," he became deeply concerned. "How did you know to come here?"

"We stopped in Japan," said Chiyuki, "and we spoke to Henry, who then put us in touch with the council. Because of the nature of what we have, he sent us along on a circuitous route to your door, and now we have to speak."

He bid them in, and he asked what relation Ren had to the family, and he mentioned that he was Karin's brother. As they went into Richard's office, Karin was summoned. Ai looked as if she could have cared less, and it was a chore to make her feed. She appeared to have given up on life, but the others were not about to let her go. Karin walked in, and sensed the unhappiness in the room. That made her hungry, but she knew that it would have to wait until later. The way she felt, she mused that Bangor had better watch out: some unhappy people were going to feel anemic by morning! Once everyone was seated, Ren presented the folder, and said, "We were able to break into the main headquarters of the Inquisition and steal that. That is a file that contains the location of every Inquisition substation in the world."

Richard stood there, mouth agape like a carp, eyes wide open. This was the first break they had been hoping for, and he wondered how anything like this could happen. Ren then said, "This was courtesy of the Clan. They want this resolved just as much as you. However, this came at a price."

Richard took on a more serious look at that statement, and he said, "What happened?"

"He's dead," Ai wept, "He died protecting me! Why did he do that? Why did he leave me?" and she began to wail. It did not take much for Karin to figure out what was going on. "It was Ryuu, wasn't it?" she asked.

Ren and Chiyuki both looked down as Ai drooped her head as she began to cry louder. Then Richard began to think and then said, "Are you telling me that the Great Elder is no more?"

"Odd thing was, he made things right with God before he went," said Chiyuki, "So, I have to guess he has peace now."

"Thank you," said Richard, "Your sacrifice was great, and if you three need a place to stay, I open my home to you."

"Thank you for your gracious offer," said Ren, "It will give me the chance to catch up with family."

Chiyuki then leaned forward, and she whispered, "It will also give us the chance to keep an eye on her—she has had suicidal tendencies as of late."

Karin and Ren hugged, and he said, "So, how's the little whiner?"

She paid the statement no mind, and she hugged him tight, saying, "I am so sorry."

"We have to tell Anjou," said Ren, "I think she should know."

Jean-Claude and Anjou had both caught wind of the visitors, and they went to meet them. However they were met by them as they were being escorted to some guest quarters until more permanent settings could be provided for them. Anjou saw Ren and ran up to hug him. As they exchanged greetings, (and as Ren gave Jean-Claude a greeting nod,) Jean-Claude went up to Chiyuki, and Chiyuki pulled him aside. "What are you doing here!" said Jean-Claude, "You could have been followed!"

"Not likely," she said, "You know I move faster than that."

"Well, what is going on?" he asked.

"Well, its bad news and good news," said Chiyuki, "We were in Iraq, where the Garden of Eden once sat, and Ryuu was making things right with God. He actually offered up an animal sacrifice the way he should have, to say to God that he would be willing to do things right from that point forward."

"That was a good start," said Jean-Claude, "I just hope that he accepted the one true way after that."

"I don't know if he did," she said, "But he did seem to have a different spirit about him."

He then began to look around, then to look at Ai, his face lost its color, and he asked, "What happened to Ryuu?"

Chiyuki said, "He gave his life for the dream."

Jean-Claude could not believe what he was hearing. "But how!" he exclaimed, "He was much too powerful for them to…"

"The Inquisition is tough," she said, "They were ready for something like that. They know vampires too well, and the actions they could take. They actually used mustard gas on us!"

"Mustard gas!" he then said a bit louder, gaining the attention of everyone around. She pulled him a bit further away as he asked, "How, in the name of common sense, did they get their hands on that!"

"They must have known the power they were dealing with," she said, "and so, they pulled out the heavy artillery."

"This means they have access to military ordinance, and we must take that into account," he said, "My God, he took all of that for the dream? What was he trying to do?"

"It was what WE did," she said, "Richard will fill you in. Once he does, just promise me that he will not die in vain for what he helped to gather."

"I don't know what he gathered," said Jean-Claude, "but if it was that important to go right into the jaws of the beast, you have my vow on that!"

As they spoke, there was some muttering going on as Karin joined the other two. After some moments of silence, Anjou then said, "WHAT! Not another one—please tell me that it is not another of the family!"

Jean-Claude heard this, and he went over, saying, "Muff, he died a hero."

"That's not the point!" she thundered, "I can' stand this! Everyone we love is dying! Why can't they leave us alone?"

Jean-Claude knew that she was still smarting from the loss of Francois, and the loss of Ryuu did not help matters much. He had to get her under control somehow, and he said as she was marching off, "He got us something special as to where we can defeat the Clan, Muff. He gave all of us a chance to live by giving up his own life. He is a hero."

They got to her residence when she flung the door open and slammed it shut. It then came open an instant later, and she said, "Where is this God of yours?"

Jean-Claude became serious, and said, "Right where he has always been."

She then snapped, "Some God He is—He is taking everything I love away from me, and after I did what I could to reach out to Him."

She then slammed the door shut, and it echoed throughout the corridors. However, Jean-Claude restrained himself, and waited for God to tell him to act. He then heard a still, soft voice say, "Get her attention, the way you know how."

That was all he needed to hear. Three seconds after she slammed the heavy oaken door, it slammed to the floor, with hinges flying across the room. He stared at her with righteous indignation, and said, "JOIN THE CLUB!"

Anjou stared at him, now with stark terror on her face. She had never seen this directed at her before, and now she knew why people were so frightened of his countenance when he got like this. "I can't believe I have to talk to you like this, of all people!" he thundered, "But I guess it's time you got off your pity party and faced reality! SIT…DOWN!"

He pointed an index finger in a downward position, and Anjou sat in her chair with a look on her face as if she had been stung by a bee in her buttocks. Jean-Claude then began his lecture, "Don't think that you were the only one that cried when Francois died! Don't think that I don't feel that loss! He became a precious member of the family, and a great friend. It is because he died that we have to take these precautions, but know that he died for you, Anjou! He took the sword for you! He was not about to let them take you! Would you have not done the same? Ryuu died to get us vital information. He was the oldest, most powerful vampire. Sadly, he tried to go in with inadequate numbers, because he underestimated our foe, and yet he still gained a victory. Is this how you want to honor the both of them, by taking a 'woe-is-me' attitude and blaming it all on God? HOW DARE YOU! I cannot believe I am saying this to you! Yet, you had better listen well, young lady! I am not your father, but I now act in his proxy! Don't you dare go blaming this on God, because God never acts unjustly. Hey, remember who also lost loved ones to monsters…or have we forgotten?"

She suddenly looked down, realizing that he had suffered just as bad as she had, and she now was letting him down. "Right now, the difference between you and me is what we did with our tragedies. Yes, I mourned, but I also had loved ones around me who helped me turn it into something else. Instead of turning in on myself, I did what I could to honor their memories. That is why I carry that saber, and wear that shirt. If you want to set it right, then take the training you have gained and stand by my side as we go into battle, and let them know that you are their price for sin. By the way: don't ever think that God would take from us without having us gain something greater at the end if we do not quit. You know, in your dealings with the Psalms, why don't you swing over to Job, and then Ecclesiastes? Maybe then you won't think of yourself more highly than you ought. Endure the trial, have your time of mourning, and then get ready to put the past at peace, and in this case, it means putting the hit on the evil that harmed you. Besides, apparently, he made his peace with God before he went, and it was his time. When it's your time, and it happens in the heat of the battle, I'm not going to shed that many tears for you until the fight is over, because too many would rely on me. How we deal with death is just as important as how we deal with life. I know it is awkward for a vampire, considering how long our kind lives. Yet, here it is, and you have to face that beast. Remember that poem by Kipling: some things that marked adulthood in that poem were if we can meet with Triumph and Disaster, and treat those two impostors just the same; if we can bear to hear the truth we've spoken twisted by knaves to make a trap for fools, or watch the things we gave our lives to broken, and stoop and build them up with worn-out tools. No matter how long we live, death is inevitable. It is how we face death that makes the difference."

He then retrieved the hinges and did what he could to put them back in place enough as to where she could close the door. He would repair them later. In the meantime, Anjou sat there for a good fifteen minutes, stewing over what she had heard, and then went back to the Bible, opening up to Ecclesiastes. She read, and she began to feel enlightenment somehow. Had she been acting that selfish? She then opened to Job, and began to receive an education.

As Jean-Claude stepped out, Karin was right there. He was startled by the silent approach, and he said, "Taking lessons from Muffin?"

She smiled, and said, "No, I've been taking lessons from you and Hondo."

He put his arm around her shoulder as they walked. She then said, "I heard what you said, and I can tell you, she needed to hear that. Sometimes one has to have reality thrown at them."

She then gave a knowing glance to him, as he smiled and remembered that time eight years earlier. She then said, "When the time comes, let me be there with you."

"What!" he exclaimed, "Why would you want to do that?"

"Look," she said, "Ever since Boris, all I have wanted was peace. Then I learned about how things should have happened. Now that I have done my part, I don't want to fade away."

"You're not going to fade, Karin," said Jean-Claude, "Kannon needs someone like you to train her."

"Listen," she said, "I just want a hand in this. So much has been done to disrupt my life, and, quite frankly, I'm getting sick of it. Kenta and I have discussed it, and because of the training, we are ready to take our place as Clan fighters, and put and end to this once and for all time. Anjou and I would be a great team, because we know each other so well. They would not expect us."

"What if something happened to you? What about Kannon?"

"If you get home, I know that you and Yuriya could raise her right, and teach her that mommy and daddy died to give her the chance she now has for greatness. If something happened to you, there is Elda, Henry, Yuriya, hey, even Bridgette! She and I have smoothed things over, and I know her and Gilbert could take care of Kannon."

"Well, I cannot stop you if that is what you want, but I just have to state the risk, lest I have your blood on my hands."

"Let me tell you: getting home to Kannon will be the greatest motivating factor to finishing this, and getting home!"

"Then I would be honored to have you and Kenta at my side. Let's put an end to this!"

A little later, Richard called Jean-Claude to the study, and they sat at his desk. "Have they told you what has been acquired?"

"Something about good information," answered Jean-Claude.

"Oh, it's great information!"

"What is it?"

Richard then opened the folder, and began to show him all the markings that showed all the spots where the Inquisition had a nest of their vipers. Jean-Claude's eyes brightened. "We have a chance to end this swiftly!" he exclaimed.

"Then what I want you to do," said Richard, "is go over this, and come up with a plan to get the job done, and not drive them underground to the point where we could do nothing more than hope they strike so that we can strike."

"Leave that to me and the A-team," said Jean-Claude, as he took the folder and thanked Richard. As he went to walk out, he said, "Know this for a fact, sir: every vampire that has died trying to eliminate this scourge, and died to get us this information, shall not have died in vain if I have my way!"

5


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Anjou spent some time that evening pouring over the books that Jean-Claude recommended. His words hit hard, but she had to admit that she had not been sensitive to his issues. It was not just her that had lost; it was everyone, for these two men were family to everyone. One was very dear to her, and very intimate, but that did not mean that she was the only one that missed him. However, as she read Ecclesiastes, something else was coming to her mind, something she had always understood, but something that she was beginning to relearn. Being a vampire means living for many centuries. One reason, besides avoiding persecution that many vampires used to keep away from humans was the fact that human life was ephemeral compared to their own. It was a flash in the pan, and to get close to a human meant having a friendship seem to end before it began. Thus, it was little wonder to her why Solomon wrote that all in this world was vanity and vexation of spirit, and that there was nothing new under the sun. She had not yet experienced this; however, she had had enough told to her about that for her to at least understand how things went. Yet, not enough humans understood this concept, and though Solomon's words did not surprise her, what did surprise her was how much this human had understood the concept and his take on the whole thing. He had done everything a human could have done in his time—good and bad—and now, at the end, he realized that putting your hope on the ephemeral things of this world did not bring the kind of joy that people think. Yes, this world was here to be enjoyed, but in the end, it could not be kept. Therefore, we need to keep higher things in mind as our goal—hope in things eternal. Thus, enjoy life, but do not let life be the soul focus. According to Solomon, it was giving proper reverence to God, and obeying him that brought the true peace, for only those things would stand forever. From this, she began to realize that things come and things go, and often beyond our control, and without rhyme and reason. Yet, if they go, we must move on. She then went to Job. Suddenly, Ecclesiastes took on a whole new light. In her mind, the book could have been entitled _Job: the Man Who Had to Die to Live._ He had it all, but Satan was not convinced that Job's love for God was solid. He then challenged God to take everything from him, and see how he reacted. Despite losing everything in one day, and then losing his health just that fast, he refused to blame God or curse him. However, Job did have pride issues, and he was willing to take the blame on himself if he had sinned. Yet, he still questioned God's judgment in allowing this, for he had examined his life and he wondered where he stepped out of line for God to be allowing this. Finally, a young man set Job straight, saying that he had no right to accuse God for anything when God himself had not even chimed in as to the reasons for Job's affliction. Job challenged God, wondering what right God had to do this considering that he had not done any sins to deserve what he had received. In other words, Job was more righteous than God, for Job had performed no sin to deserve his affliction, and here was God being unjust for allowing affliction. Yet, he did have one sin, and that was his pride in questioning God's reasoning. That was when God showed up! The thing that struck Anjou the hardest was the first words God uttered to Job directly, "Who _is_ this that darkeneth counsel by words without knowledge? Gird up now thy loins like a man; for I will demand of thee, and answer thou me. Where wast thou when I laid the foundations of the earth? Declare, if thou hast understanding. Who hath laid the measures thereof, if thou knowest? Or who hath stretched the line upon it? Whereupon are the foundations thereof fastened? Or who laid the corner stone thereof; when the morning stars sang together, and all the sons of God shouted for joy? Or _who_ shut up the sea with doors, when it brake forth, _as if_ it had issued out of the womb? When I made the cloud the garment thereof, and thick darkness a swaddling band for it, and brake up for it my decreed _place,_ and set bars and doors, and said, 'Hitherto shalt thou come, but no further: and here shall thy proud waves be stayed?'"

As she continued to read, the whole of the matter was that God does what He does for good reasons, and we may not understand it all. However, if we have not sinned, we then need to seek God's face and see what in the trial we are supposed to learn, and have the guts to say to God, "Okay God, if you will not get me out of this, get me through this."

Job then received twice that which he lost. When she finished, she thought she heard someone say, "Job 23:10."

She knew that she had read it already, but for some reason, she went back to it and read, "But he knoweth the way that I take: _when_ he hath tried me, I shall come forth as gold."

She closed the Bible up again, and began to say in her heart, "What is the purpose of all this? What do you want me to do?"

She felt another touch, and seemed to hear, "I will tell you when the time is right. Bring that Bible with you in the fight, and trust in Me."

With that, she felt a surge of positive energy throughout the room, and she was on her knees, crying in tears of joy.

The next night, Jean-Claude and the A-team got together, and they went over the data. The biggest concern was how to go after them. After some stewing over matters, Kenta said, "They are so spread over the world—how are we going to do this? I mean, we hit one, and the others may turtle up."

"Too bad we can't corral them like cattle," said Karin.

Jean-Claude reacted like he just got shocked. "That's it!" he exclaimed, "Karin, you're a genius!"

"What did I say?" she then asked, quite surprised.

"Look," he said, pointing to a world map, "If we start here in Portland, Oregon, and the Clan starts here in Tokyo, they can move west, we move east, and force them towards Paris. Then the noose can tighten."

Victor looked at the map, and said, "When do we start?"

Anjou gave it some thought, and said, "October break is coming. That will be a four-day time period where we can move and strike in sync with the rest of the Clan in Tokyo. Have Victor Sinclair pick his best, and take care of it. When we strike, we push them in the right directions. We take our time, and watch them. I can have my bats tail them undetected, and we have grandmamma do the same thing. If they try to reestablish on the west coast, or in Japan, we hit them before they organize, and move them where we want. Perhaps we can send six to the southernmost point of their control—Rio—and force them north?"

"Sounds good to me," said Gilbert.

"I'll send Wiener with you," said Jean-Claude, "Because he knows their minds well, it would be like having a spy glass on them all the time. You would know how they move before they moved."

"Then it is settled," said Hondo, "We strike in October."

"Then we watch with our bats," said Anjou, "That way, if they lay low, the second they rise up, we can move in swiftly."

They all nodded, and put a call into Tokyo.

That Monday, a package came in for Jean-Claude, and it was the surprise he had hoped for. He was excited, and hoped to show the team that day. Meanwhile, in Adams Elementary, things were interesting. Jennifer was in the same clothes that she had always worn, but for some reason, they did not seem so odd. This was because she seemed to be smiling all the time. She had two new friends, and something to eat at school everyday. She felt safe with Sheila and Alicia, because whenever someone tried to bully her, or put her down, it was not pretty. Sheila would straighten them out, and over time, the other kids began to gain a respect for Sheila. She was not acting like a bully or snob, because everything she did had integrity and justice behind it. No one could gainsay her. Thus, they backed off from her, and all who she called friends. She never had to lash out, because she seemed to have something about her that said, "You cross her, and you pay dearly."

Mickey had also gained a reputation of being a protector. The bully now was very docile, and became very introverted. He ceased completely from his bullying ways, because every time he tried to bully someone, or put them down, his body racked with pain, and every joint felt like it had a knife cutting through it. No one could explain his behavior, nor did he dare tell anyone what happened when he tried to bully. He just sat docile and talked to no one. Mickey hoped that, one day, he could come out of his shell, and learn how to make friends. If he could become charitable, and learn how to love, he would never have to worry about pain. He hoped one day to make friends with the bully, but the bully kept his distance. No one knew why the bully ended up this way, but he had his suspicions, and it surrounded the new kid he wanted to refer to as the Japanese Frog, but it hurt his head every time he thought about it. Of course, there was no proof that Mickey had anything to do with it, but he had his guesses. Ever since that first day, everyone in class began to wonder if the new kid had done something, but no one was sure. However, because the new kid had never done anything to harm anyone, and he was actually very willing to make friends, it was hard to peg down what, if anything, he may have done. Still, because of the way he held himself, other boys had a tendency to seek his counsel often, and looked on him as a kid that, if someone was going to cause him or her problems, it was to Mickey that they should turn. Mrs. Swanson even began to rely on him as someone to whom she could trust the class when she stepped out, because, for some reason, whatever he told them, they did, and he never took advantage of his position. He was all this, and a model student, along with his sister. She once mentioned to them, "I don't know how it is in schools of Japan, but they must instill something in you to be such great kids."

Jean-Claude made sure to get to the practice field early, and he opened the package and started to lay out its contents. When everyone arrived, they were shocked by what they saw. There were 45 pairs of Rugby socks, complete with the ribbon under ties that went under the fold over to keep them up, colored navy blue and sky blue on the fold over portion. Then there were 21 stacks of team jerseys numbered 1-21, all in the various sizes expected in those positions. The jerseys had the old feel to them, with the white collars, but were designed with the fabric of the modern Rugby jersey, and were designed to fit tight to aid in keeping someone from getting a jersey tackle. They were all with white collars, navy blue, but with a six inch band of sky blue all the way around, in accord with the school colors. The numbers were set in a white square with navy blue numbers: McQueeny looked at all of that, and said, "What is this?"

"This is game day gear—enough socks for everyone and shirts enough to outfit two teams and six subs per team. You said we didn't have official game gear, so, I took care of it. We hand them out the night before to who we want to start where, and then have them ready the next day. We would be the delight of any International Rugby Board member, knowing that we are in complete regulation."

"Dude," said Turlo, "This had to cost some money!"

"Don't worry," said Jean-Claude, "I'm good for it. It's just my contribution to the club."

Once the whole team had arrived, the socks were handed out, and McQueeny then announced that Jean-Claude had pretty much paid his dues for the rest of the time he cared to play for UMaine, because he now had done so much for the team. He even began to call Mickey and Sheila the official team mascots because of their fetching, and always having, cold water on hand for the players, and anything else they needed. With that, Jean-Claude went back to the box and presented them both with their own team jerseys, saying that they were now just as much a part of the team.

That Friday night would be a test. Would the team keep to their promise, and the select members remember their vows? Indeed, there was a keg there, but only one this time. It seemed that only those partaking of the alcohol took their team captain's call seriously. Because the mood would be calmer, Yuriya and the twins were there. The first order of business was to hand out the starter and sub jerseys. Since the next day would have both an A and B side game, it was that much that was handed out and some of the B side starters were A side subs. As the shirts were handed out, McQueeny said, "In the second row, we have Turlo, and Drac, except…"

He cut himself off and grabbed the trophy bowl, and grabbed some ginger ale. He also grabbed some red food coloring and put that in as he filled the bowl with the ginger ale. "We cannot have you out there unless you do the rite of passage. Thus, since you cannot drink alcohol…" and everyone groaned at this, some saying, "He's just faking it! He can drink!"

However, McQueeny said, "Hey, guys, he has certain vows he makes, and I can respect a man that has enough guts to do his own thing."

Jean-Claude said, "Any dead fish can go with the flow, but it takes a live fish to go against the grain."

McQueeny then continued, "Since you cannot drink alcohol, we have the perfect drink for him—bloody ginger ale!"

Then Turlo said, "Oh! And you need a little protein with that," and grabbed a bag of goldfish and started to pluck them out and put it into the bowl. Jean-Claude began to roll his eyes, but smiled, knowing that this had the potential to make him just as sick and throw up as it did those that drank the beer. He looked over at his family, but they were all stifling laughs. He just gave them a look of "Thanks a lot!" The bowl was brought to him, and Turlo said, "Remember, once you put your lip to it, you cannot take it off your lip unless you intend to throw up!"

Thus, he began. Because of his nickname, they kept teasing him, and one came up sounding like Bela Lugosi, saying, "I never drink…wine!"

The whole time, Yuriya was taking photographs and laughing right along with the twins. About halfway through the bowl, he suddenly let it go, and as he did, the said, "Spew for distance! See if you can break the record."

He let some go, went on, and then he really let it fly, including his lunch! Sheila was laughing, but grimacing at the sight at the same time. Mickey was in stitches, and Yuriya was recording it for all posterity, trying to snap shots in between laughs. He went back, and finally finished the bowl, and they said, "We have a record spew, and a record drinking time! Put the bowl on your head!"

He did, and they all congratulated him by cursing at him, but all in good fun. They milled around for about twenty minutes, and then Jean-Claude said, "I hate to be anti social, but I promised my kid sister that I'd be there for her team's candlepin bowling tournament. She's going through the prelims now, and hopefully, she'll make the final match. But, where are we meeting?"

"Unless you're driving, we'll have two vans ready to leave by about 7 o'clock tomorrow morning," said Turlo.

"We're driving, so we'll meet you there," said Jean-Claude, "The family's going to be there with us, and the kids are going to help as they have been."

"Great!" said Andre, "We have water kids!"

"See you tomorrow!" said Jean-Claude, and he went to the student union.

At the union, the four girls that made up the UMaine team were finishing up their last two strings against Bates College. As it was expected, Anjou was comfortably ahead after eight strings. She was wearing the white shirt with the navy and sky blue trim, with the UMaine Black Bear logo resplendent on the front, and her name on the back. However, whereas the other girls were wearing shorts, Anjou was wearing a flowing black skirt, her white tights, and her bowling shoes. All the other girls wondered if she could bowl in that skirt, but her scores were quickly answering that question. She was averaging about 126, which was a good 8 pins higher than the other girls on either team. However, the other girls were not rolling as well, and Bates was keeping a good enough average to counteract Anjou. By the time it was done, there was a tie, which meant a three string roll off to determine the winner against the top bowlers on either team. This brought cheers from Anjou's own cheering section, led by Maki and Karin. They then handed out signs and headbands for everyone coming in to watch, as well as the kimono shirts. Thus everyone, including Kannon, was wearing the navy and sky blue kimono shirts with the white headbands that had the UMaine logo on the front where the Yin and Yang are normally, with "UMaine" on one side in Japanese characters, and the Japanese words for "Black Bears" on the other. They were going to cheer her on Japanese style. Anjou spotted Jean-Claude, and said, "Thank you, for everything," and hugged him. "Just go out there and knock em' down!"

She smiled, curtsied, and took her place. The rest of the team joined the cheering section to pull for their teammate. Anjou had somehow developed a hook ball. Though it is not unfamiliar amongst the ranks of candlepin bowlers, it is still rare, because it is harder to control that hook. However, she had a nice and high back swing, a smooth delivery, and a roll that was fast enough to give her good action on the pins, but not so fast as to be out of control. As they commenced, the first string was fairly even, and Anjou had jumped out to a 10 pin lead after the first string. However, in the second string, she was losing a bit of concentration, and she was straying off the headpin. By the time the second string was done, she was now down by 13 pins. Jean-Claude pulled her aside and said, "Okay, you got your bad string out of the way. Now go out there and bowl the way I know you can!"

As she took her place, her section took up a chant in Japanese that essentially said, "Smash em', bash em', knock em' all down! Put on the hurt and run em' out of town!"

They quieted down as she approached. They had no need to fear as she opened with a solid strike. The chanting came up anew, and quieted as she rolled and knocked down three with a good leave and plenty of deadwood to clean up the deck, which she did—spare on strike. This was followed by a turkey, and she was soaring now. Her opponent could not keep pace, and it was obvious who was going to win. However, there was the possibility for her to pull off a 500 total for a three string match, which is very difficult in this version of bowling to do. In the sixth, however, she put it in jeopardy by dropping it past the lob line on her first ball. It was called a foul, and she had to re-rack. On her second ball, it showed that she was rattled, and she was off the headpin. In the process, she left the 1-7-10—called the High-Low Jack, and no deadwood to help. She took a second, concentrated, and sent down the ball. She caught the headpin on the right, kicking it left and back. The ball found the ten pin, and took it down. However, the headpin somehow bounced into the sidewall and off the gutter, and in such a fashion that it danced around the seven and left a solid seven—her first open frame in the string. Jean-Claude then said, "That's okay, Muff: you know where the headpin is now, so go out and get it."

She then continued her assault on the pins, and it came down to the last frame. She would need a good fill, and maybe a mark to get over the 500 mark. However, she was off the headpin, and drove the 3-9 straight back—the dreaded Half-Worchester, (pronounced "Half-Wooster.") Now she would have to get the rest on this ball, and get a strike to break 500. It was then she went what would be unorthodox for her. She came over on the lane, used her same approach and stroke, but forsook her hook for this shot, and went straight. Pins went everywhere, and somehow, by the pin action, the headpin was kicked across the deck, hit the sidewall, went flat, and then point first towards the bowler. As it did, it cut out the kingpin, and gave her the spare. Now she had one ball left for the fill, and it would have to be a strike to break 500. After she made the shot, her cheering section piped up loud and started the chant. Her teammates were now joining in, saying the words phonetically, because they did not understand Japanese. They could have been chanting, "Jimmy crack corn, and I don't care," but it did not matter to them. They were cheering on their teammate. Anjou took her spot on the approach, and everyone quieted again. She took her normal stance this time. She took a moment or two to gather herself, eyed the arrow on the lane where she intended to aim, focused, and approached. The ball went down swiftly, but hooked over into the 1-2 pocket, opposite than for what she had aimed. Now, note, all this happened in a fraction of the time it will take to describe the shot. It kicked the headpin across, and the ball took care of the 2-4-7. The action of the pins cleared out the 8, while the headpin took out the 6-10, and the 9. That left the kingpin, but none of the action went to it. However, in action like that, sometimes the ball kicks off the sidewall and back onto the deck instead of into the pit. This is what happened, and no one was tracking it until the split second it landed on the deck after caroming off the sidewall, and it landed next to the kingpin. Once the ball touches the pins in any kind of bowling, whatever and however the ball takes out pins is perfectly legal, as long as it does not first touch the channel. It never even touched the channel, bounced, and took out the kingpin. The house erupted. The chanting had practically brought in everyone from the arcade outside, and the pool room behind it. They came in on the last two frames, saw what was at stake, and all got into the match. Now they were all into the cheering, and were happy. Someone from the school newspaper—the Daily Maine Campus—caught word of a hot match at the lanes, grabbed his camera, and went to see what was going on. Anjou, not one for a whole lot of cheering, just smiled pretty, and waved at the crowd as they cheered. Her teammates were all hugging her and they were all jumping up and down, not just for the win, but for her record score. The reporter got the scoop, and had the team pose as he photographed them. It would read in the sports section of the Monday edition, "Music Student Composes Sweet 501 Game in Tiebreaker against Bates."

She would indeed cut it out, and put it on her bulletin board. She was not one for pride, but she did like good memories, and that was one she would cherish for a long, long time.

5


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

The bowling was not the only sports that weekend. When the family got home, Yuriya handed over a disc to Richard, who said he was anxious to see this first game. He had heard about the reining in of the Rugby team, and he wanted to see just how much of a change there was. Yuriya had filmed the whole game for two reasons: to give the team the ability to see how things were going as a team and for what Richard requested. Instead of starting lethargic, and playing a tight game for the first half, they sought to hand it to Colby that day. Colby was the one acting lethargic that day. By the end of the first half, UMaine had a 17 to 0 lead. The team then met at their side of the field for the halftime talk. Indeed, staying somewhat sober was helping. Everyone agreed that it felt good not to be in pain or dragging while out there, and it was made more clear when they saw Colby acting they way they would have if they had drank all night long as Colby had. Thus, Jean-Claude's point was being made. In the second half, the slaughter continued. Although Colby had shaken off enough of the doldrums to score once, but that was all. It really became clear who the better team was in that second half. On one phase of play, the Black Bears had the ball, and Cream Cheese jumped into the line on a perfectly executed set play. He thus found himself crossing the 22 meter line with the ball, and nothing but grass and space before him to get to the goal line. However, the opposing fullback grabbed his head and wrenched. It was called a high tackle, but because he was too far from the goal line, and it was not guaranteed that he would score, no penalty try was called. It yielded a penalty goal, but Cheese was not done yet. He got up and pointed a finger at the man with a stern face. He then went back to his position for the kickoff. As play progressed, Colby had the ball deep, and as fate would have it, that opposing fullback had the ball and free space to run. However, Cream Cheese came up to make the play, just as Turlo and Jean-Claude came out of the pile to spy the fullback trying to evade Cream Cheese. Cheese knew that he might not be able to take the man down, who was moving at a decent clip by that point, but he saw what came from behind. So he did a hedge move, hoping for the opposing fullback to stop long enough to cause a worse situation for him. Sure enough, just as Turlo and Jean-Claude were coming from behind, (both with a look on their faces like two sharks eyeing a bloody roast,) Cheese laid in his patented hit from the front, right in the bread basket. The smack and groan were sickening, as everyone, including the twins and Yuriya, groaned with the young man. Everyone watching the video said, "Is that one of the people on Clan probation?"

"Yes," said Jean-Claude, "As is the one beside me."

They all wondered what kind of a warrior he could make if he joined. They also wondered what kind of a vampire he would be if he were converted. As the weight of the two men behind began to show, and tip the pile over, Cream Cheese was on the ground below the man, who was loosely dangling the ball over him. Cheese just reached up, plucked the ball away, and tossed it out of the now forming maul. Because he was shielded from the referee, no one could see that he was on his knees, which would have nullified the play, but he got away with it. UMaine then went downfield and scored again. Later on in the series, Colby got the ball, and tried to work a set play that quickly came apart as Jean-Claude pursued the ball hotly. The Colby backs were not so much passing the ball as they were trying to get rid of it. The ball got flipped back to the opposing fullback, who bent over and started to pick up the ball. That is when he looked over at the end of the line and saw Jean-Claude coming around the bend fast, with a big smile on his face. He then punted the ball out of stark terror. It was then caught by McQueeny, who charged downfield, got wrapped up, flipped it to the scrum half who was nicknamed Gerbil, who then rumbled in for the score. Needless to say, it was a whitewash for UMaine. At that point, everyone wearing navy and sky blue knew that they could be unstoppable that season. When it was over, Richard was impressed by the discipline that seemed to come over the team. Jean-Claude then said, "Give someone the right motivation, and anything is possible!"

Indeed, it did bode well, as UMaine rumbled through their first four games, mercilessly pounding teams that had been giving them trouble only the year before. This also led up to the first attacks. The call had gone through to Tokyo through secure lines, and the information was forwarded to the Clan there. Victor and Elda took charge there, and put together 100 of the best fighters the Clan possessed. The Inquisition was not prepared. Elda's bats had been scouting the place for a week, getting numbers, strengths, what kind of an arsenal they had, weaknesses, and the best way to approach. Worse off for them, leading the way were a former vampire hunter that had crossed over, (not by choice,) and had become a pure blood because of Innocent, and an over 200 year old vampire who, though she got over her grudge against all mankind, she still had a bit towards the Inquisition, and now this was her chance for paybacks, and that being done in the right way this time. This was being coordinated with attacks that would be happening within close proximity of one another, for, in Portland Oregon, a strike force was ready, as one was in Rio. The one in Japan would happen many hours before, so the ones in the Americas would have to watch their targets closely to see if they turtle up. If they do not, then they have to sight their next targets. If they turtled up, they would have to watch them, and hope they reared their heads at the right time.

That Friday night was spent saying good-bye, and preparing for the assaults the next evening. However, Yuriya thought it odd that the twins would be trying to get their homework done early when their father was going off on something dangerous. However, they were there to receive Kannon, and to watch over her while Karin and Kenta were off with Jean-Claude and Anjou. She just wrote it off as they wanting to help their mother to keep a preschooler out of her hair. In that time, they were spending time teaching Kannon how to do the kind of things that they had been able to do at that age. They knew that they did not have this kind of helping hand from someone near their age, so they were going to help her all they could. As a result, the three started to become very close, something for which every elder vampire hoped. However, there was another motivating factor for the twins to finish their homework. They wanted to be up in time for the activities that would be happening in Japan. Normally, Sheila would be getting together with Alicia and Jennifer, but she had to bow out from apple picking that weekend, and set it up for the next. They wanted to be sure all went well, and they wanted to be sure that they could give reports on what was happening. Sure enough, at about 10 o'clock in the morning, Yuriya watched as the twins sat on the couch, held hands, and gained a blank expression on their faces. Yuriya walked up and started at them for about fifteen seconds, and then said, "Are you kids going to sit there all day?"

"No, mother," said Mickey blankly, "We will move when it is done."

"When what's done," she asked.

"Sit next to me and take my hand," said Sheila.

Yuriya, not sure what this was all about sat down, took her hand and then was transfixed on the wall as if she were watching a movie. She might as well have been, because to her, she felt like she was on location for what the twins were seeing. It was dark, and it was Tokyo. Yuriya shook herself and lost concentration, as the image half went away. "What in the world are you two doing?" she asked.

"Mother," said Sheila, "We are locked in on great-grandmamma's bats."

"Wait," she answered back, "You shouldn't be able to see that! That is someone else's bats! You cannot control…"

Mickey cut her off, and said, "We can! However, we are not controlling, we are watching."

"Are you saying we are seeing what is about to happen there?" asked Yuriya.

"It sure is," said Sheila, "Just relax, and it will be okay."

Yuriya did so, but she was still worried how they were able to be watching like this. Not only was this someone else's bats, but they were on the other side of the world! How were they doing this? Bridgette came in at this point, knowing what the twins were going to do, and started to mind Kannon, lest she get on the couch and accidentally link with the twins. The last thing they needed was a child with severe nightmares. It was late for her, and when Yuriya heard her enter, and announce who it was, she quickly drew the blinds so the sunlight would not hurt her. She then took Kannon, and Yuriya re-linked with her children.

In Japan, they knew they were dealing with about ten in their base, and the bats had shown that they had some hard military ordinance: machine guns, grenades, claymore mines, and plenty of swords. However, there were no chemicals. They had to assume that, though they had been used, they were more than likely still in short supply, and hard to come by. Because of that, they had to plan the assault well. At first, they wanted to cause a ruckus, and then let the authorities handle the rest. However, they realized that it would alert the media, and allow for quick precautions to be made in other areas. They thus could leave none alive. They learned where the arsenal was located, and decided to take that out first. From there, sheer numbers could win the day. They were not expecting a former vampire hunter to lead the way. This would give the Clan an edge, in that; they would be able to know how they would react before they could do so. Furthermore, there were humans in the mix that would throw off their strategies. They would start by cutting off the phone lines. They would then split up: a force of 50 would go in to act as a decoy while the other 50 would go for the arsenal simultaneously. They would be destroying that as the enemy would be scrambling, and they could get some there. Then the decoy could move in for a rear attack, and end it quickly. They would then find whatever intelligence they could before any fires spread from the arsenal's destruction. The enemy had no idea the sheer number that were about to descend. Victor then wondered if 100 was overkill. In any case, they moved in and struck. At the point of the decoy movement, there was one man on a machine gun, while the other was feeding and supplying ammunition. The lines were cut, and someone threw a rock to get their attention. As soon as they saw the group, they sounded the alarm and opened fire. Bullets flew, and the Clan dropped behind the protection they had set up before the assault began. The shots ricocheted off the rocks as the remaining eight went for the arsenal. However, Victor knew what he was getting into, and simply pulled out his Lugar. Because of his enhanced vampire sight, he was able to aim and shoot as if it were daytime. With the precision that Germans are known for, he dropped two rounds into his assailants. This was matched with a loud explosion in the back. While Victor was acting, Elda was moving in. She got to the arsenal, and her troops found some satchel charges. They heard the alarm and the screams of men coming down the hall, so, with her enhanced vampire speed; she took the charges and placed them as she screamed, "Fire in the hole!"

That was the cue for the fifty there to head back out for cover, which they did. About three came around the corner and were instantly fried and chewed up as the charges went off, setting off every other explosive with it. The fifty watched in amazement as a depression formed in the ground like a meteor had impacted. They had underestimated the power that would be unleashed when all that went off and they were sealed out. They then quickly scanned the map, and found another way in—the front door. It seemed odd, and almost foolhardy. However, if the other eight had not been killed by the blast, they would not last long against the 100. Meanwhile, Victor moved in through the machine gun nest, and found a few areas not sealed off by the cave in. The others were all filled. They swiftly stormed down the halls, looking for more, but they found none. Elda then scanned for their life forces, and found nothing but death. They had been more efficient than they had expected. However, they knew that the sound and the shaking of the ground would attract attention, so they moved with determination, and gathered as much as they thought would yield information for them. They then set fire to everything else to cover their tracks, and keep the police guessing forever. It would go out into the press for sure. Yet, it might not have been enough to tip off the others. Hopefully, all would go well elsewhere.

Back in Maine, the twins broke contact, and reported to Bridgette, "All is quiet on the eastern front. The first objective has been taken. I shall contact the bats at the other two locations and tell them that they will have to act at first dark. They were too efficient, and it will get the attention of the media. They might turtle up. I am going to look through Aunt Anjou's bats and see what is happening in Portland and Rio. Yuriya then took Kannon, and Bridgette went to tell Richard what had happened. Bridgette went to Richard as he was seeing the bulletin come up over CNN. They were shocked at what had happened, but they also knew that it would be a learning curve for everything. At that, Richard and Bridgette went to sleep, looking to be up by 8 or 9 o'clock that evening, hoping that they would have had enough sleep to be able to watch for the next assaults. Back at their living quarters, Mickey was contacting Anjou's bats, and telling them to see what had happened there. They were watching, and they saw the 12 in there start to take up defensive positions. They were all armed with machine guns or Browning automatic rifles. They were ready for an all-out assault. This was the same result in Rio. They expected as big a force, but they would be in for a surprise. As soon as this had been seen, Mickey got up and found the cell phone that Jean-Claude had left for them. He then made a call, and left a message, as Jean-Claude was sleeping, trying to get some rest for that night's fight. He then looked at Sheila and said, "Let's get a nap in, because we might be up late for this one."

As Yuriya was entertaining Kannon with some coloring books, she said, "Why are you two doing this?"

"Dad wanted someone to watch and report in to Richard," said Sheila.

Mickey chimed in at this point, saying, "Besides, when it becomes time for the finale, dad said that he could use our skills. They may be ready to fight vampires, but they have never encountered a Golconda before."

Yuriya let her eyes go wide, and said, "Oh no! You two are not going into harm's way!"

"You are going to have to take that up with dad," said Sheila, "He said that we have to hone our skill too, and that we are powerful enough now to act."

"You will go in over my dead body!" snapped Yuriya.

Mickey shook his head, and said, "Mother, you have absolutely no clue as to how powerful we are, do you?"

Yuriya cocked her head, not sure where it was going. She then said, "All I know is that you two are not to be lost. Now, how is that going to happen if you go into harm's way?"

"Mother, it's far more than that," said Sheila, "There must be peace for our two worlds to be joined, and some of these humans must be educated. If that means removing a cancer, then so be it. We would rather it not be this way, but things have to happen. There will be peace, and we can bring it about, but if we must fight—if we must intervene—then the evil on this earth had better be ready to face our wrath. If you though daddy was bad, you haven't seen anything yet."

They then both went into their room and napped contentedly. Yuriya was confused. Things were changing fast, and none so much as the twins. She was shocked back at the Great Bokor War by what the twins did, but she knew that was just because they were being led. It was interesting what she deemed to be seeming divine intervention for her children, but she still did not like it then. She liked this even less! However, what she did not realize was, because of this situation, and because of the benevolent way they watched over their school and classmates, the twins were becoming aware of exactly what they were. Because they had Jean-Claude instill in them what he had, the need to be tyrannical was not in them, because they had had the fear of God put into them at a young age. They always remembered that there was a power much higher than they that could easily remove from them their power just as much as He had gifted them with those powers. They had to believe it, considering what they had already seen. They did not consider themselves to be messiahs in the sense of Jesus Christ, but they now were beginning to see themselves to be like Moses, Deborah, Ester, Samuel, and other minor messiahs of the Old Testament, leading vampire and human alike to the true path. Their Aunt Karin had given much of herself for the cause, and she was in the front line as they pondered this while they drifted to sleep. For them, because all that had been done for them by both humans and vampires, and after discussing the matter at length while they lay in bed at night, they felt they owed it to the world to put all they had towards bettering things for all sentient beings. They knew their mother didn't understand at that point, but they also knew that things would happen to show her how it was supposed to be.

While all this was going on, Innocent was pacing the grounds. She could not stay in her room, and there was no one awake aside from Yuriya to talk to anyway. Besides, she knew that she was busy with Kannon, so it would be hard for her. Oddly enough, she began to realize the hole that had been created when Hondo was not there. She actually was missing him at that point. Innocent had, in her own way, already declared her love for Hondo without actually saying it. It was sinking in even more in his absence. She did not realize just how much of a void he was filling in during the day when she was awake. Sure, Yuriya was there, because she had to be up. There was no such thing as night elementary school, so she had to be up for the sake of the twins. Thus, she was good company. However, Hondo was usually with her, and she did all she could to make them feel at home, and they reciprocated her hospitality by aiding her in her housekeeping. Later on, Fumio was up, because she kept Karin and Kenta's hours, considering that she attended night classes, and it only made sense to her. Yet, without Hondo there, it felt lonely. Worse, she knew he was in South America by this point, preparing to descend on a nest of vipers, and she wondered if he would come back. If they could kill Ryuu, could they really be that much better?

Later that evening, Jean-Claude awoke to find a message from his son on the cell phone. It informed him of what had been happening in the compound there, and so they would have to prepare. He then relayed this information to the team in South America, so they could send in some bats and find out what was going on there. In the meantime, as the Portland team surfaced, he laid out the map of the compound, and they started to pour over the area, looking at the defended points, and trying to figure out how to approach without being seen. After spending about 20 minutes looking it over, they were able to find a large air vent on the top. They knew that there were some cameras there and some motion detection devices, but it was the best way in. It was then decided that Anjou would send in some bats to foul up the cameras, and then a few would go in to, first, discover what kind of detectors they were, and then act to neutralize them once they knew. They would then follow the duct to a point over the main hall, cut through, drop in, neutralize any cameras there, and sneak up from behind and take care of it. After Japan, the enemy was expecting an all-out assault. They were not expecting this! Jean-Claude looked at Karin and Anjou and asked, "Okay, are you ready for this?"

"Shoot, Paw, I was born ready!" answered Anjou in her best Midwestern twang that she could muster. Jean-Claude smiled, thinking to himself, "Now that was new! I never thought Muff to have that kind of humor!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

The base in Rio was set outside the city in a wooded area. They had received the report about what awaited, and they were able to determine that there was no way to get through by the top as there was in Portland. This would be a problem. They sat in the heights over looking the base in Rio, and they were unsure of how to get in. In fact, there were no real defensive positions, and there was only the front door. Kicking in the door and announcing themselves was not exactly the wisest way of doing things, and they were stuck. Gilbert finally said, "They have to have some kind of ventilation system in there. They fairly well cut themselves into the hillside, so they have to have some kind of way to get the air in other than the front."

Hondo said for Wiener to stay back as he and Gilbert went out to scout the area around the hill. They stayed to the trees, considering that they did not want to take a chance of there being any ground cameras that would detect their movement. Finally, when they had almost made their way around, they found some air conditioning units rig to run quiet, and hidden behind the brush. There were also some exhaust vents for the kitchen. They then figured that they could work with this, and got the others. After some discussion, Wiener said that they could stuff the kitchen exhaust closed, and kill the AC units. If they were cooking, then it was so much the better. What was hoped was that they would open the front to come up and investigate, take those men out, and then sweep in. However, Hondo said he remembered an old Vietnamese proverb: if one wishes to know how strong the tiger was, you would have to lure him out of his cave. Gilbert thought that interesting, and asked what the intent was. Hondo then said, "Why go in at all? Take a few of them, let them become curious about their colleagues, let them come out, take a few more, and when they begin to suspect something, the rest will come out, and we can jump them then. That is what they would least likely expect."

Wiener said, "If you were not Japanese, I would swear you were a German. It is fast, efficient, and the simplest, easiest solution."

They all agreed and went to retrieve plants and large leaves for the vents.

Inside, they were going to 75% security so that some could go and prepare supper. They would then rotate some people through, and keep as much security going as they could while they fed. As they started to get some things together for preparing the evening meal, everyone began to feel warmer and warmer. They started to swig down water more and more as they mopped their brows. Finally, one of them went up to the ducts and noticed that there was no air flowing out. "Frank," one hollered, "The AC is out!"

Frank, who did the maintenance, sighed, and said, "Check the breaker and the switches."

They were checked, and there was now no reason why the air would not be working. Frank was angry that he would have to go out and get all messed up before supper. He went to the parts closet and retrieved some drive belts, thinking that it could be that—a very common problem. He had about two others to come to help provide aid in the repair, and maybe protection just in case. They were let out, and the door was closed behind them as they went up to where the units sat. They approached the units, and Frank took a good look. What he realized was that all the switches were off. There was nothing wrong at all. He sighed in relief, thankful that he would not have to fix them, and all that he would have to do is turn them on. However, as he went for the switch, he began to have this sickening feeling. How did they get switched off in the first place? He swung around to find his friends were not there. It was the last thing he would see. The last thought that would run through his head was, "My neck feels funny…"

Hondo came up as quiet as a mouse and slit his throat before he realized that he was being attacked. Oddly enough, all it would feel like was something cool was run across his neck, and then confusion as to why he could not breathe. He would quickly lose consciousness after that, as he did, and he fell to the ground dead. Hondo dragged off his body into the brush while they awaited someone else to investigate.

While all this was going on, the cooking was going on, and the kitchen was becoming real warm. Soon, the kitchen began to fill with smoke as the grill was doing its thing. They could not understand why the smoke was not being drawn out, and they quickly got the meat off the grill and staggered out into the hall, coughing and wheezing. Some were wondering what was going on, while others were wondering what was taking Frank so long to fix things. Three more were sent out, but more with a mission to see if there was trouble. The three went out with automatic weapons this time, and in more of a secure state, looking for problems. They soon found their way up to the units, and nothing seemed out of place: no sign of a struggle, no footprints, not even a dropped weapon or tool. Wiener saw one of them pull out a radio and call back into the base. He used a sign language to indicate, "Take them now, the rest will come out!"

Hondo signaled, "Throwing stars, now!"

The seven there pulled up three stars each and flung them in quick succession. They all found seven stars imbedded in their bodies, many finding their chests. The seven then moved in and finished them before they could do anything. Gilbert took four above a rise over the door to the other side as the three remaining set up on the other. Before they did, they knocked out the cameras. They wanted attention now, but they did not want them to know what was outside. They then heard muffled yelling and orders being given. There were only six of them left now in a fighting posture, and they were all pounced on from behind. They found themselves disarmed quickly, and then they found tonto swords in very unpleasant locations. One of them was a vampire's blood preference, and he decided to add insult to injury as he fed lustfully before he took his head. He let out a roar of pleasure as the endorphins in that blood mixed with his own, setting him on top of the world. Once this was done, the bodies were dragged back inside, and they began to go at their leisure through the records and rooms to find out what they could. However, Wiener found one room that they wish that they had not, and found himself quickly engaged with the last man of the compound. It was a torture room, filled with some of the worst information extraction devices known to man. Strapped to one of them was a local vampire who looked close to torpor, and he was in a semi-feral state. The man inside started to move in a certain way, and he was shocked that this vampire had the ability to anticipate his movements. However, this vampire was once a human—a hunter in fact—and he was well versed in hunter tactics, being the match for this man. He went for a pistol, but a dagger found its way into his hand, and that was followed by Wiener. The man said, "You were a hunter!" realizing the way Wiener fought, and then screamed, "Traitor!" as Wiener started to loose the vampire. Wiener said, "Not traitor, enlightened!"

Just as he loosed the other strap, he moved on the man, knowing that the vampire was going to feed on the first target that presented itself. By this point, the man had extracted the knife and was going at Wiener left handed, considering the state of his right. That was all that Wiener needed. He may not have studied Ninjitsu as the others, but he knew how to fight from his time in Japan, studying Aikido, combining it with the boxing and wrestling that his grandfather had taught him, as well as his hunting skills. Combine that with vampiric abilities, and he was a force with which to be reckoned. When the man thrust the knife, he caught the man with an arm drag take down, and flung him at the vampire. The vampire saw what had landed, and pounced on him with the efficiency of a rattlesnake, striking like lightning. The man screamed, and then sat silent as the starved vampire fed with relish. He was so hungry; he ended up draining the man which was, in reality, rare for the vampire world. Wiener looked at this man in disgust, looking around the room at the devices, thanking God that he was no longer a part of something as horrific as this. "No one deserves to die like this—human or vampire!"

Once they had gathered what they needed, they left, closing the doors, hoping it would be a long time before anyone knew what had happened.

Two hours later, a more intricate operation was taking place. Using a blind spot in the defenses, they made their way to the top of the compound, the cameras being fouled by Anjou's bats, (guano does wonders!) The vent was just big enough for Jean-Claude, which meant that everyone else could fit. Everyone was in ninja gear, except for Jean-Claude, who preferred his own hunting clothes, but did forgo the combat boots and went for the ninja shoes for silence sake. Jean-Claude went first, considering that he could take more abuse if they were caught, and he was strong enough to bear them up if someone slipped. They went in head first, knowing that they would have to crawl on their bellies when the line leveled out. Indeed, this was not a job for someone who was claustrophobic. For Karin and Kenta, this was a new experience. They never thought in their wildest dreams that they would be doing this—a housewife and an engineer turned ninja. Karin kept her cool, but inside, she was scared to death! She kept running through her head, "What in the name of common sense was I thinking."

Anjou, on the other hand, was all businesslike. This was for Francois, and everyone of the illigitimi were going to pay dearly for every drop of his blood they shed. She felt even better with Vincent right behind her. He was the one almost chopped in half, but he had now been reeducated, and loved Jean-Claude dearly, as he also began to feel great feelings for Anjou. He shared Jean-Claude's sentiments, and he swore something similar that Jean-Claude had done during the Great Clan Revolution: if even one hair on her head was displaced by the foe, then what he would do to them would be legendary—even in Hell! They inched their way down, taking their time, pressing against the walls as silently as possible. When they got to the bottom, Jean-Claude did a handstand, pressed his belly against the wall, and slipped in like a snake. Everyone else followed suit. Jean-Claude estimated the length of each panel, and then recalled the distance they would have to crawl. Once he calculated things, he began to keep count of the panels as they went. The entire crew was either vampire-like or empowered as such, so the dark was not a problem. Finally, Jean-Claude stopped, and then found the panel he wanted. However, just up ahead he saw some light, and found a vent. He inched up, looked through, and seeing it clear, took out his Leatherman and pulled out the pliers. He then began to unscrew the vent with the pliers from his side. Once he had it out far enough, he then reached in the pliers to the other side of the metal and finished the job. He then pulled in the screen and set it in front of him. Quickly, he was out and on the ground. He had his saber out quickly in his left hand, and a Colt .45 automatic in the other. He swiftly moved into a defensive position as the others came out and drew swords and pistols as well. (Even a modern ninja knows that you never bring a knife to a gunfight!) Karin had been able to kill before, but only when she had been enraged enough. This was different. She looked at the sword and pistol, and stared for a few moments. Jean-Claude looked over at her, glared, and shook his head, as if to say, "There is no turning back now: do what you must, and do not hesitate. We do not have time for this."

With that, they opened the door, looked for cameras, and finding none, slipped out into the hallway quickly. Karin and Anjou were sent north, Kenta and Vincent were sent east, the two remaining were sent south as Jean-Claude went west. They were all at their positions, and were not expecting an attack from the rear. Before they went, Jean-Claude whispered, "Look out for cameras. If it looks like they are unaware of your approach, just shoot them—shoot to kill. There is no reason to fight them if they do not know what is about to hit them. NO HESITATION, KARIN—THAT IS HOW YOU WILL WIND UP DEAD!"

She took the note, and everyone went. Anjou knew she had to keep an eye on her sister, lest she do something stupid.

At the perimeters, the men were keeping a lookout, but were having small conversations. It was not enough to distract them from their tasks, but it was enough to prevent boredom. When each team reached the perimeter, they saw ladders that led up to the gun positions. They all resheathed their swords, and used their free hands to aid in the climb. There were about three in each position, which spelled out the entire compliment in the compound. They then realized that, when they got up there, they would be shooting point blank—in other words, none of them stood a chance! Those in pairs climbed up one side of the ladder or another, and saw about three feet between the edge and the back of their boots. Karin's heart was in her throat, and her heart was pumping. Anjou shook her head the same way that Jean-Claude had done, and then nodded towards the men. They both steadied themselves, but Karin's gun hand was trembling. Anjou paid it no mind, considering that, as close as they were, in she missed, the rocks around would ricochet back into the targets anyway. With a nod, Anjou pointed and began to fire. Karin did the same, screaming as she went, emptying her clip. Anjou was more controlled, and dropped a round in each one. Between the two of them, neither man would come out alive. The others were just leveling their pistols as they heard the shots. The men stiffened and started to turn around, and that would be the last action they would ever take. However, Jean-Claude had not been able to get into position, because he had a camera to deal with first. Although all the men were in position, at least one position had to have a monitor, so he had to be careful. However when the gunfire started, Jean-Claude made himself small in a doorway near the ladder. Two of them went down to investigate, and as soon as they hit the floor, Jean-Claude tackled them, ripped the Browning automatic rifle from one man's hands, and he pumped them full of lead. He did not know if they were wearing body armor or not, but he was not going to take a chance and let them to their feet if he could. The other was turning around and began to aim his weapon, but Jean-Claude caught this, and finished him as well. The others heard the automatic fire, and rushed to see if there was a problem. They arrived back in time, (except for Karin,) to find Jean-Claude with the Browning in his hand, wielding it as if it was a .22. "Is it done?" he asked.

"First objective is complete, sir," said Vincent.

"Where's Karin," asked Jean-Claude.

His answer came when he spied Karin walking down the hall with a blank expression on her face, her hand squeezed tight to her now empty pistol. She was mumbling, "I just pulled the trigger, and three men are dead."

He saw that she was a bit rattled on her first confirmed kills that she had ever done while in a rational state of mind, but he also knew that was normal. He went up to her and said, "Hey, it's alright. This is a worthy and just fight. If that is the case, and now that you have done it, killing is just like drinking water."

"How can you look at it like that," asked Karin.

"It's simple: all murder is killing, but not all killing is murder," he responded, "If it is to execute judgment, then it is not murder. You did what needed to be done. Even in this, taking a life is not a light matter. However, you just have to have the right focus. For me, all I do is this: I think of my family, and the dream, and what could be lost, and the rest is easy."

"It doesn't make this any easier," said Karin.

"I know," said Jean-Claude, "And you should never enjoy this. However, you have to put that aside to do what needs to be done in some cases, and this is one of them. Just think of Kannon, and what she means to you, and what could happen if these jerks get a hold of her. Remember how mad you got when you learned some were trying to corrupt her?"

"Of course," she answered.

"Keep that in mind," he said, "and the rest falls into place."

On that note, he then told them, "Okay, let's get what intelligence we can and get out of here. I am certain the authorities know nothing of this place, and the cougars and bears will have taken care of them long before anyone knows. Let's go: after action reviews when we get back to Bangor."

Back in Bangor, the twins and Yuriya were breaking contact. Yuriya wanted to make sure her husband was okay, and she had a bit of a scare at first. However, she always marveled at her husband's efficiency, and he made it look more like they were watching an action film rather than real life. It was at that point that they did have to remind themselves that this was real life, and not to enjoy it too much. After observing two hits go down without a hitch, they were all exhausted. They would go to bed early, and eagerly await their return by Sunday night, or Monday morning. However, Sheila said she had to deliver a message, and she would be right back. The first place she stopped was at Richard's den, and she informed them that all three went down flawlessly, much to his glee. She then went to see Innocent. She knocked on the door, and Innocent was preparing to bed herself. "Oh, Konichiwa, Sheila—what can I do for you?"

Sheila merely smiled, and Innocent knew what that meant. "Is it done, is he okay?" she asked.

"They should be back by Sunday night or Monday morning," answered Sheila, "You should be proud of Hondo—he did all things well."

Innocent rushed up and hugged Sheila for the great news. "Thank you, child, thank you," she said joyfully, and Sheila said, "You really do care for him, don't you?"

"I have loved him since I first knew him," she said, "I have been such a fool for pushing him aside!"

She then thought for a moment, and then went to get some paper and wrote a short note and folded it. She then gave it to Sheila and said, "Take this to Richard, and no fair peeking!" as she smiled.

She left, but she went so far down, and curiosity got the better of her, and she read the letter. She squealed with glee, and danced her way to Richard's office. She then thought that Hondo had better be ready—his life was about to change.

4


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

They returned to the manor in a staggered fashion as not to draw attention to themselves, and everyone that had a significant other were greeted with joy and tears. Bridgette nearly tackled Gilbert, and Yuriya jumped up and wrapped her legs around her husband, and they kissed passionately, as the twins watched with mild disgust. Yuriya caught this, and looked at them slyly, saying, "Hey, how do you think you got here!"

They eyed each other, and Jean-Claude told the kids, "Find Kannon and go play—it's a nice night!"

Fumio caught the hint as she was greeting her son and daughter-in-law, and said, "Why don't you kids come to our apartment. I have dinner ready, you can eat with us."

Yuriya and Jean-Claude gave her the thumbs-up as the walked by and to their domicile, still kissing and in this position. However, something interesting was taking place with two people. Vincent and Anjou were starting to be friendly a bit, and were talking extensively about the mission from which they just returned. However, Innocent was pacing the floor, as if she awaited someone else. Hondo was the last to return, and when she saw him, she ran up and hugged him, and then broke away quickly, genuinely embarrassed for her display of affection. "Uh…well…um…" was all she could say, and then bowed before him, saying, "I am so glad to see your safe return."

All he could do was smile, and say, "I'm sure you are!"

He smirked and headed back to his room. She was now stuck. She did indeed tell him that she loved him, but never indicated to what level the love went. He started to gather his things, and all she could think to do was pick up some of his things and help him. "Hey, I thought I was the servant," joked Hondo, which got him a smack to the back of his head from her. "Ouch!" he laughed as they went their way, "Now that was more like what I expected!"

"I thought we talked about this…" she said as the conversation trailed off, and she went down the hall. Everyone was trying to stifle their laughter, and not doing a very good job of it! Innocent looked around and said, "What are you all looking at," which caused everyone to lose it right there. Everyone knew that it would not be long before they heard wedding bells.

That week marked the week for the cultural festival at the elementary school. The school that evening was filled with students and parents, all displaying their projects. Mickey and Sheila set up their displays, and she was working hard. They were all in the gymnasium, ready to peddle their wares and do their demonstrations as the parents milled around the house to see all the different sounds, smells, and other various things that they children had studied out and displayed. Sheila and Yuriya were both resplendent in their traditional Japanese garments and hair styles for the tea ceremony. Several cups were set out as many parents wanted to try the tea. Angela and Jennifer both jumped in on the project for their grade, and they both enjoyed dressing up in the traditional Japanese fashion for the project. Yuriya was more than happy to help even if only to support her daughter's efforts in making friends. They would serve the tea as the ladies prepared the cups. Of course, it went with all the precision and flair that goes with the tea ceremony. People were mesmerized at the sight of the synchronicity of the two as they prepared the cups. Once one row was done, Jennifer handed up the cups to Angela, and she set them on the saucers with the one sugar star that one is supposed to drop into the tea before they drink. They all enjoyed, and a few were caught by surprise by how hot the tea actually was. There were signs done both in English and Japanese warning about this, but some underestimated the heat. They all just laughed it off and enjoyed anyway. Needless to say, the tea was a success. Elsewhere in the gym, there was another interesting demonstration was going on.

In a spot that was kept a bit clearer for the demonstration, there were mats set up, and Mickey was dressed in a traditional Aikido uniform, with the white dojo gi top, and samurai style black pants. Jean-Claude was wearing a Ninjitsu outfit, considering how he had been trained by Hondo in the art. They then proceeded to talk about all the different Japanese forms of the martial arts, and then began to focus on their own. Each one gave an explanation and history for the arts they represented, and then went into empty-hand katas, followed by weapons demonstrations. Mickey demonstrated kendo, while Jean-Claude demonstrated throwing stars and the tonto. They then got the rattan blades and gave a sparring demonstration. It was noisy but entertaining. To finish the demonstration, they began to set up boards and cement slabs, preparing to show how hard body training worked. They were all surprised at the strength Mickey demonstrated as he smashed through a pile of ten boards. Jean-Claude then showed the power of the foreleg kick by putting a watermelon behind the thick piece of wood. He cracked the wood, with no harm to his shin, and the watermelon exploded. All the while, action style oriental music was playing, and they were putting on a show. Many of the boys that were jealous of him thought that he was just showing off at first. However, all that changed when he went up to a stack of about 10 cement slabs. He said, "Many think that all I do is break the first couple of slabs, and then a chain reaction takes place. In reality, what I am doing is aiming for the bottom of the pile, and pushing my fist all the way through. There is some chain reaction, but, if I just stopped at the top, I may just hurt my fist. Watch!"

He measured it, and then, with a big yell, put his fist through the pile. This was accompanied by "oohs" and "ahs" of the people watching. Jean-Claude went over to three of the piles set up for this stunt, and said, "We have spent time hardening the striking surfaces of our bodies to do this. What happens is that microscopic fractures build in the bone structures. They heal, but they become thicker. The more we did this, the harder surfaces we struck until those areas became bludgeons. After time, one can do this!"

He then brought one forearm through each pile as he smashed his head through the one in the middle. Mickey then went up to four stacked ice slabs and proceeded to smash through them with a double axe handle maneuver. Jean-Claude then took a three point stance in front of about 12 thicker cement slabs set up vertically, and then charged through them in one shot. They then took a couple of karate poses in front of it all just as the music finished. Everyone applauded loudly for the display, as they did a proper Japanese bow for them. However, the one thing that happened was that there was a clear message sent: don't mess with the half-oriental kid, or you might get your head handed to you!

The next day, the A-team met and talked about how things had gone. Despite a couple of burps here and there, everything went without too much of a hitch. The one good thing was that, as the Clan moved through the Far East, they could split up into two or three groups, and then they could expedite the work there. However, they were much smaller, though not less effective. However, they were worried about how the reaction went. Jean-Claude then decided that it would be best that Victor and Elda take a semi-independent control of things on that front. All they had to do is let them know where they would be going, and then corral them into Paris, using the intelligence they find there to conduct their own operation. They had the numbers to do what they needed to do. The others in North America had to be more cautious, not because they may meet larger forces, but that they may shift operations as to where their bases may not be found. Since there would be a space of time before the destroyed bases would be found, they had a few days to go over the intelligence they had gathered, and then to prepare for the next move. It seemed that the next bases were in Mexico City, and in the mountains of Pennsylvania. They would prepare the same two teams, and then make it happen.

In Paris, there was concern. The bases in Portland, Oregon and Rio had not been heard from in a few days. Leo had to assume the worst, but he had to find out. He sent detachments out to those locations, and was horrified by what he found. The detachments found an empty facility, rotting food, and the men dead and fed upon by animals. A few of them had bite marks on their necks, and that cinched to Leo just what was responsible. However, the scene in Portland was even worse. When they arrived, the animals had made short work of the corpses. Some had been dragged out by larger animals, never to be seen again. What was odd was that there was no indication of a frontal assault, no sign of a break-in, (considering that he replaced the vent before they left, and that they covered their tracks, and not much sign of a struggle. The only thing was that they all had bullets in them, and that was it. Leo knew that he could not tell the authorities, lest the whole operation be exposed, and the Jesuits descend on them en masse. One thing they did find was some intelligence files missing, but whoever took them made sure to not have it look like anything was taken on the surface of things. He examined the patterns, and he then realized what they were trying to do. They were trying to work their way towards Paris, taking what they could in the process. This began to frighten him. The forces that were hitting him were bigger than anything he had yet faced, and far more organized than that foolhardy attempt to break into the headquarters by those four foolish vampires. However, those vampires seemed to be connected, else, how did they know to look in those locations? Worse, why were a bunch of vampires so organized? How were they operating? He never felt more in the dark than he did at that point. He had a foe that was working systematically, but they covered themselves well, and he had no idea from where they could come, or when they could strike. He wasn't even sure where to start to look. The principles that they had been watching seemed to disappear off the face of the earth, yet he had to figure that they had something to do with it. Still, he had no way of finding a bargaining chip, because those bargaining chips were no longer there! He was back at square one, and the only thing he could do was to evacuate a couple of bases to stronger locations, and reinforce them in case they came. All he could do was go to his knees and pray for a break in the case.

The school year progressed, and first term reports came through. The twins were straight A's, as their parents expected. Kenta was making excellent progress on his master's, having to sweat through many classes of some of the most difficult math on the face of the earth. Jean-Claude and Hondo were gaining an education on Phys Ed, and realizing that there was more to it than they thought. They were both running a 3.33 grade-point average, which is not bad, but they both had to work for it. Karin was turning into a regular Julia Child, and she was learning all the fine points of cooking expertise. It could be that the Cavern could expand their kitchen, and make for a fine dining facility, but that would remain to be seen. Wiener and Maki were fairing well in their English studies, and hoping that they could put that to use in the book selling industry. Anjou was making decent progress on her oratorio. She had her framework, and the chords for each section ready to go, and she was working on the base lines at that point. One interesting thing that people noticed was the fact that many of the girls that had been jealous of Anjou were becoming less and less. They were actually becoming friends with her, and she did all she could to aid them in their composition work. What no one knew was that they were providing a fairly steady diet for Anjou, and she was happy for the jealous girls. They were always easy to find. Some of them were on the opposing bowling clubs, and she was always able to isolate one or two of them after the matches at their post match get-togethers.

The time was allowed to pass in an attempt to lull the Inquisition into a false sense of security. Mickey and Sheila were vital in the operation, in that they could communicate with their bats anywhere in the continent. However, instead of seeing anyone in the two sites they expected—Mexico City and the mountains of Pennsylvania—they were abandoned. Once this was learned, they knew that they had been tipped off, and that they were now laying low. Unfortunately, that put them back to square one. Now they had to find the information all over again. However, this did not mean that there was not matters of interest happening.

Ai was watched closely. Ever since Paris, she had been suicidal. It was a chore just getting her to feed, and Chiyuki had all she could do just to get her out of her coffin at night. The last thing they wanted was for her to give up on life. However, this had strong shades of what had happened hundreds of years ago. Her and Chiyuki had been chased and persecuted by both humans and vampires because of how they had come to be. They had been humans transformed into the undead by a vampire who had not told them this is what had happened. Worse, he had no intentions of dealing with them, and it was just his sadistic little twist to having them die. He would have killed them normally, but he performed this then forbidden act as an extra slap in the face. They were able to survive and make friends, but they were constantly on the run. They even had their vampire lovers killed because of their association with them. They would have gone mad if it had not been for Ryuu. Now, he was gone. Chiyuki was able to hold up because Ren had been there to help her get through things. Ai, however, had no one. Shell shock had overcome her, and now she was losing the will to live. This, Chiyuki wanted to avoid at all cost. It was not just because she was her friend, but also, she did not want to lose Ai again, as she had once thought had happened. One morning, before the sun came up, Chiyuki came with some blood, knowing that she was in one of her darker moods, and had not left the room all night. Chiyuki knocked, and there was no response. She knocked louder, and still, there was no answer. "Ai, honey," said Chiyuki, "C'mon, you have to feed. It's Chiyuki, please let me in."

Chiyuki, never one for patience, tried to walk in anyway, and the door would not budge. It was not locked, but it was as if something were holding it. "Ai," shouted Chiyuki, "Open the door!"

She started to put her vast strength into it, but it was no good. What she did not know was that Ai had both chained the door shut, and used a length to tie to a pillar so that it could not be opened in that way. It was not any ordinary chain, but several logging chains. She started to panic, because she knew that the sun was coming up soon, and because of Karin, they were now normal vampires. However, it was at this point that Chiyuki realized what was going on. It was now obvious that all this was deliberate. Now Chiyuki was shouting, "Ai, open this door! Don't do this to me! We've already lost too much! Don't do this, please, I'm begging you!"

She was now growing frantic, and was practically bracing both feet on the door as she pulled. She did not know Ai was on the other side helping to hold it shut. Chiyuki now started to curse and shout, demanding that she open the door, which got the attention of many in the manor. Now everyone was fighting to get the door open, but to no avail. At this, Jean-Claude decided to do something desperate. He went to an upper room, made a Swiss seat for himself, and prepared to repel down to her room. However, this caught the attention of the twins. They were torn out of their sleep, and wandered out to see what the problem was. Once it was explained to them, they stepped aside and began to talk. When the adults stepped aside for a quick talk, Mickey stepped up, concentrated with all he had, and swung at the thick, oaken door. Just before that, Jean-Claude swung in to find Ai just sitting in the middle of the floor legs drawn, arms wrapped around the leg, staring into nothing with her chin on her knees. He saw the chain and started to undue them. When that happened, Ai screamed and thrust at Jean-Claude faster than he could react. He was powerful, but even he would have had to admit that the Devil sisters were far more powerful than he. She threw him across the room, and before he could react, he found himself wrapped in a thick layer of chain. She then sat down again, but only for a moment. Mickey, because of his hard body training, and because of what he was, managed to punch down the door. Since the door swung outward, and the chains were set to stop this, it was no good against an inward blow. The door came off at the hinges. Ai was on her feet in a start, and she spun around to confront the intruder. That's when everyone flooded in to stop her, but it was a vain effort. They all found themselves outside on their rear ends, and she then went to go out the window. Yet, Sheila, faster than the eye could detect, filled the window, and extended a hand. Ai flew out of the room into the hall, and stood up, ready for the next challenger. It was the twins that confronted her, saying, "Lady Ai, you must stop."

"Silence, childe!" she snapped, "You are no match for…" but that was all she got out. Before she knew it, she was knocked down again by a force blow, and then found herself surrounded by flame. It was an odd flame, in that it was not igniting anything else around it. "Lady Ai, this is not the answer," pleaded Sheila, but Ai jumped out of the flames to confront them. However, when she lashed out at them, they were too fast for her. It would have been easier to try to put your thumb on mercury. The flames had since gone away, but a fireball began to form on Ai's hand. "So, you like to play with fire, huh?" shouted Ai, and prepared to attempt to fry the twins. That was her last act that morning, as it seemed a bright flash of blue-white light flashed around her for a brief moment, and then she was out. When she collapsed, Kannon was about 20 feet behind her, with her hands extended, saying, "Auntie naughty! Auntie thtop!"

She had been hit with what would have been a tazer shot big enough to knock out a moose. Everyone stood and stared at the twins and Kannon, absolutely floored at the power they just saw displayed before them. The thunderous silence filled the room, as not even their parents knew just how powerful they were. They closed the canvas on Ai's window, put her in her coffin and closed the lid after they freed Jean-Claude. A watch was set up to make sure she did not try anything. In the meantime, Jean-Claude went up to all three, and said, "Um…just when was it that you were going to tell us that you could do all this?"

"Father," said Sheila, "You may not believe this, but we did not even know. I mean, we have been practicing things, but we never did anything like that before."

Kannon was now sitting confused, not even sure what it was that she had done herself. At that, Karin picked her up and started to console her, telling her that she was a good girl, she had helped her auntie, and that auntie would be okay. At this, Jean-Claude said, "Let's get you two ready for school, and then we are going to talk. Don't worry: this is not going to be a lecture, because you didn't do anything wrong, but I think more of a family meeting thing is in order. We have to come to some kind of understanding on some things, because there is more here than meets the eye and I want to know what your feelings are on all this. I have to know…"

Mickey cut him off, and said, "Pop, I think I know what you want to say, and I don't think it's any different than anything else you have told us. With great power comes great responsibility."

"Well, that's good that you still remember all that, but…" Jean-Claude tried to continue, but Sheila said, "Dad, this power doesn't make me feel powerful, but it makes me feel scared."

"It scares me too, dad," added Mickey. At that Jean-Claude sighed a breath of relief, because, at least, it was not building a desire for power within them, and he said, "Well, then let's talk about what has scared you, because I think there is something there that will help the two of you not to abuse what you have, for power is seductive. Come on, breakfast will be waiting, and we can talk then."

They both came up and embraced his waist, as he swung them around, and walked back to their domicile.

5


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

As the family sat down to eat, Karin came in with Kenta and Kannon. She wanted to know how to handle what her daughter had just done. Yuriya was happy to have guests, and set out some plates for them. "Now, what is it that frightens you two?" asked Jean-Claude.

The two of them began to look at each other, not sure what to say. Finally, Sheila said, "Daddy, I'm just so afraid I might use it and hurt someone."

"What do you mean kiddo?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Well, I mean, Jennifer is doing so much better now," said Sheila, "but the girls are still mean to her, and it is not fair!"

"Why would they do something so horrible to such a sweet girl?" asked Yuriya.

"I don't know, mother," answered Sheila, "Just because she's poor, and cannot afford nice things, some treat her like she is trash. She's a good girl, and she has such a big heart. She's never done anything wrong. They make me so mad that I want to hurt them, and then I remember what could happen."

Jean-Claude sighed, and said, "I know how you feel. You have all these fantastic powers and abilities, and you feel that you could just solve everyone's problems, and you just want to lash out, don't you?"

"I kind of feel the same way," added Mickey.

"Yes, that power is seductive isn't it?" asked Jean-Claude.

Mickey thought for a moment, and Sheila wondered why he hesitated. "Mickey," Sheila interjected, "You've always been in more control of it. Why would you worry?"

"I can't say I've always been in that much control," Mickey answered, "There are times when I have had to stop short of frying someone where they stood."

"You sure handled it tonight," said Karin.

"We were desperate," said Sheila, "Daddy told us of things like this where we cannot avoid doing what we did."

"And you did it right, Pumpkin," said Yuriya, "That was exactly what we taught you, and you did well."

"But, what if we get angry, and someone really pushes our buttons?" said Mickey.

"What have I always taught you?" asked Jean-Claude.

"We have to conquer ourselves," answered Sheila.

"Well, let me fill you in on how to do that," responded Jean-Claude, "Part of that is learning how to resolve doing things like that without having to rely on them. If you get into the habit of using your gifts too often, two things are going to happen. First, if there ever came a time where you had to resolve something and using your gifts would be out of the question, then you would be at a loss for what to do. Learning to think out your problems is better, because you may find that you really don't need your gifts all that much. Second, if you get into the gifts habit, the more you expose yourself to that power, the more arrogant you get. In other words, you begin to get cocky, thinking you can solve anyone's problems, and that is where the seduction lies. What will happen is you will feel that you should be solving everyone's problems, and that will lead to you trying to reshape people and situations to what you think they ought to be. When that happens, delusions of grandeur can set in. Many mortals have fallen into this trap, because they had access to all the power a nation had to offer and they began to feel that they should be in charge, wanting to reshape the world into the image they wanted. Millions have died because of this and every one of them pretty much was destroyed by the people that did not share his vision. Many of the millions died in the effort to stop them. Always know that, if you become like this, no matter how long it takes, sooner or later, someone or something is going to come along and beat you at your own game. Ultimately, you would answer to God, and I do not think he would allow you to usurp Him. By limiting the use of your gifts, you gain more of a respect for what they can do, because you have become so good in dealing with things without them. In other words, the less you use them, the more you will respect their power when you do, and you will insure that you will only use them if you absolutely have to. Mickey, I know that you have done that many times. Keep it up, and I know that you will have no problems. Part of being a leader is to know where your limitations lie, and respecting that. However, there is something else."

Now everyone had a keen interest in what he had to say. He then said, "There was a fine lesson I learned not too long ago. I know that vampires are learning to coexist with humans. However, no matter how much we get along, there is always going to be a difference between us. This is unavoidable. We have gifts and powers far beyond them, and if we had the kinds of evil ambitions as those of the past, we could find ourselves trying to dominate them. We, collectively, shall always be more powerful than them. On the other hand, what they lack in power, they make up for in numbers. All it would take is for us to make a move like I just described, and it would be all over. They would annihilate us. This is why they also deserve our respect, because of how they could stop us despite our gifts. If you learn to love yourself and respect others, you will not be likely to abuse your gifts. If you also have great respect for your gifts, you would be reluctant to use them anyway. However, never lose that fear you spoke of, because it is that fear that will aid you in restraining yourselves. It's like I told you about guns. You know we own a few, and we are all adept at using them. Yet, remember what I taught you two at the firing range. The same respect for that weapon is the same kind of respect you must have for your gifts. Think of your gifts as if you were carrying firearms around. You know that you would only use that gun if you had no other way, and so it is with your gifts. Does that help?"

Mickey smiled, and said, "You know, when you put it like that, it doesn't seem so bad anymore."

Sheila seemed to be catching on, and she said, "That makes me feel so much better, because I already know I can help people, and knowing I have what it takes to help them even more makes me feel good."

"I think you two are getting it," said Yuriya, "In other words, what you are saying is that all this gives you confidence, right?"

"Yeah, I think that is what it does!" reasoned Mickey.

"This was the philosophy of one of the greatest presidents this country has ever had," said Jean-Claude, "His name was Teddy Roosevelt. When he was an up-and-coming politician, he was on safari in Africa. One of the native chiefs knew that he had ambitions of becoming the "chief" of his own "tribe" one day, and that chief thought it his responsibility to dispense his wisdom to aid him in his quest. He told Teddy, 'Here is the best thing that you can learn as a chief—speak softly and carry a big stick, and you'll go far.'

Roosevelt took that to heart when he became president. He knew that he had the power of the free world at his fingertips, and knew how to use it in the right areas. He always made sure to have the right reasons to act before he did, and when he did, it was always the right thing, no matter what people thought. He was a humble but confident man, and yet never let the power get to him. Your 'big stick' is your gifts. Remember that at all times. If you stay close to God, and listen to your conscious, you will know what to do when, and you always have me and your mother to help you."

Karin then chimed in, and said, "So, what do I do with Kannon. She is acting like these two when they were her age."

Jean-Claude thought, and said, "First of all, remember what I said tonight, and teach her this from a young age. Second, you have to keep Kannon around the twins as much as possible, because they can teach her as peers. She will have an advantage they never did, because they did not have peers like them. However they held themselves strongly and they now can teach her. They can teach her how to control things. It's a good thing that she did not release too much, though, because she could have stopped Ai's heart. Don't scold her for the use of gifts, but always know to praise good acts, and scold bad ones. Make her understand from an early age that she is not wrong or odd for having these gifts, but that it is a part of her, and she should never be ashamed of that. However, remember what you heard and use it."

Karin then held Kannon and gave her a kiss. Kenta joined in this, and Kannon lightened up, giving kiss after kiss to her daddy. "Easy, baby!" said Kenta, but Kannon said, "Daddy ith handthome!"

Karin laughed, and said, "You cannot knock her taste in men!"

The Rugby team had swept the state, and stood undefeated. They went to the Division Two championships and won. As a result, they were invited to Boston for the Division One tournament for the national championship. At the same time, there was the New England Candlepin Championship being held the Saturday evening of the tournament. Because of the priority, the men's team had been able to acquire the only two vans the school had to offer for club activities. This meant the bowlers would have to make their own way there. By this point, all those of age had driver's licenses, and Anjou managed to get one of the limos for the girls. However, she also promised that she would be there for the games. Jean-Claude looked askance at this, but Anjou assured him she had her ways. She told him that the weather was going to be cloudy all through the weekend, and although she could not tolerate cloudy days as well as she used to, if she covered her body, and used her parasol as she stood in shade, all would be well. There were some preliminaries for her that Friday, and she had to be out anyway, so it would be well. However, she insured that everyone left after sunset, and she said that she would follow the vans, not having as great a knowledge of New England as others. Thus, off they went. Since Veteran's Day fell on a Friday, Yuriya and the kids were free to go, as well as the Usui clan, taking their own car to see the family play for all the marbles, so to speak. However, that Thursday evening was about to be interesting for two freshmen on the Rugby team, and they were going to learn a lesson that they never would forget.

Somewhere in Massachusetts, just 40 miles outside of Boston proper, the men decided that they wanted to take a bit of a break, and stopped at a pub that they knew of along the highway. Everyone went in that was legal, or who could sneak in, but only certain ones were going to wet their whistles. Since some had to drive, they were not going to partake. Since Jean-Claude was not a drinker, he decided to go into the gas station to grab a soda. His twins had been riding with him, and he and Yuriya had been alternating in taking them. At that moment, they were asleep in the back, and he figured that it would be okay to leave them there. Besides, he knew that if anyone wanted to do anything with them, they were in for a big surprise! Some of the girls on the bowling team decided to go in as well, and it was just a good break all around. However, as the Makkas were conversing, two of the boys on the Rugby team told McQueeny that they needed to get something from the van, and they wanted the keys. Not thinking anything of it, he gave over the keys, and they went out. However, these two boys had been drinking the beer that someone had brought, and they were past the legal limit if they had been of age. However, they should not have been drinking at all, but they were not so far gone that their inebriation could be noticed. In fact, no one had known that they had been drinking. They had been sneaking the beers when they could, and were no longer rational. They hopped in one of the two vans and gunned up the motor. That caught the attention of all those standing outside, as they watched the van pull away. However, it happened to be the van that was holding the twins, and both parents shouted, "NO!"

They were flying down the road now, and he wondered what could happen next. Like a shot, Jean-Claude charged into the club, and found McQueeny. "They took the van—those two punks took the van! The twins are in there!"

Almost as one, everyone was on their feet and heading out. Quickly, those that were in the missing van were spread amongst the two cars, and Jean-Claude took the wheel of the car that Yuriya had taken. However, this was the first time that he saw what she had been driving, and he realized that it was a Trans Am. He looked at his wife and said, "God bless you for getting this car, but, how did you get this?"

"It was all that the Brownlicks had ready," she said.

He kissed his wife, and said, "I love you!"

"I know," she smiled back.

He stuck his head out, and said, "Anjou, call the police, and tell them that a black, unmarked Trans Am will be in pursuit. Tell them why!"

With that, he peeled out with Turlo and McQueeny in the back, (set in a position to counterbalance the weight in the car.) The other two vehicles pulled out, and the van was having a hard time keeping up, but the limo was flying. Anjou was at the wheel, using the car phone to call the police. Once the learned of the danger, they said they would be right on it. They also said to her, "But tell the Trans Am to hold back. There's no need for any of that."

"It's too late for that, he's already gone," she said.

The dispatcher sighed, and said, "Okay, but I hope he's ready for a big fine."

"With his twins in there," Anjou responded, "I don't think he would be all that concerned."

She hung up and was chasing the Trans Am. Turlo was in with some of the other boys, and he was worried that she could not handle things. He shouted to her, "Say, um, do you think that maybe one of us should…" but he was thrown to the side and on the floor in back as she was dodging the traffic, diving like she was Mario Andretti. If she were that at that moment, Jean-Claude was Richard Petty. It was a stick shift that he was driving, and he was popping gears as if it were a NASCAR race. The van did not even bother trying to keep up, figuring that they would eventually catch up to them. All they would have to look for was the fleet of police cars called to handle the mess.

Sure enough, they were being joined by the state troopers that had been called in to handle things. They were driving hemis, so they could keep up. One of them pulled alongside him, and signaled for them to put down the window. Jean-Claude shouted over the wind and engines, "I see them: they're up ahead!"

"Slow down: we have it!" shouted the trooper in return, "Don't add to it!"

"You're high!" Jean-Claude shouted back, "They have my kids!"

"Then don't endanger them!" the trooper called out, "Get out of the chase!"

However, as they were talking, their pace slowed, and Anjou shot by. The trooper cursed, and said, "Just don't do anything stupid!" as he went for the limo. However, Jean-Claude, who had been in fourth gear the whole time, (all he thought he needed to catch the van,) dropped it into fifth and took off like shot through a gun. By this point, there were at least five trooper cars following them. Along with the limo and the Trans Am, the police cars were moving in to try to corral the van and slow them down. However, those in the van were aware of the chase, and the driver was from that area, so he knew the places to go. Without warning, he cut over and found an off ramp. Just as fast, Jean-Claude and Anjou were in hot pursuit. This was followed by about two trooper cars that were able to compensate for the quick change, and now they were glad that they had the other two cars there, because it would make it easier to keep tabs on the van, which could have slipped into the neighborhoods to get away. Cream Cheese was driving the other van, and was able to see the chase off in the distance, and the two sets of lights going onto the off ramp. He followed up, in hopes of not losing the others. Meanwhile, Boston's finest were already preparing, as they were clearing out roads and alleys in an attempt to allow the pursuit to be safer. Yet, as the pursuit went on, there was going to be a surprise for the thieves. The van took a risky turn as the driver slipped down an alley, and they nearly spilled. Jean-Claude and Anjou took the next road as one trooper went to the one before it in case the van managed to get past them, and the last managed to catch the alley. However, the sharp turn awoke the twins, who both looked over the top of the seat to see no one in there save the two boys. Sheila was about to say something, but Mickey thought surprise would be better. Instead, they managed to crawl close to the front, and Mickey reached out mentally and pulled all the spark plugs. The engine came to a stop as they coasted. The boys could not figure out what was happening as they coasted to a stop. Then the twins, to get the point across, both vamped out and came from behind, saying in a scary voice, "You awoke us, and you two are very tasty!"

The boys both looked around and saw them, and they both screamed like women. They both stumbled over each other trying to get out, and they ran back down the alley, only to see the approaching police car. They dug in their heels, and did an about face. However, a limo and a Trans Am blocked the alley going the other way. Out hopped Anjou and Jean-Claude, both out of sight of the others, but both vamped out. They screamed again, but they could not get away this time. Both Anjou and Jean-Claude picked up the boys and made their way down the alley. The police were almost at the van when the two boys came out of the dark, followed by Jean-Claude screaming, "Hook 'em, book 'em, cook 'em!"

However, the police were not as sympathetic to the other two, as they were also told to put their hands up. They were temporarily cuffed as a precaution for their pursuit, but it was determined that they would both receive sizeable fines. The sergeant scolded them both, but Jean-Claude said, "They were my kids! What would you have done?"

Jean-Claude really did not care, considering they were both a drop in the bucket due to Jean-Claude's now vast fortune. By this point, the other van had caught up, and statements were being taken. It was decided that there was no one responsible but the two boys, and that everyone could go on, despite the large tickets that Anjou and Jean-Claude had received. Yet, the two boys were screaming, "They're monsters! Their freakin' vampires! Get us out of here!"

However, the smell of the liquor on their breaths was not garnishing much in the way of sympathy. Because they were so gone, the police wrote it off to their drunken state, and gave it no mind. They would be charged with grand theft auto, kidnapping, (of which Jean-Claude and Yuriya were more than happy to press charges,) driving while intoxicated, drinking underage, and reckless driving. Needless to say, they would not be seeing outside the borders of Massachusetts for a long time! Jean-Claude placed a call back to Richard before it built to a head back home, and he understood what had happened. Therefore, no actions would be taken against the remaining students, save the two, who would be expelled, and face charges from the school as well. At that point, Yuriya was hugging the twins like someone was about to take them away again, and Mickey told his dad to check the spark plugs on the van. When he saw they were all detached, and when he learned what the twins had done, he told them, "Now that's the way to shake your big sticks!"

With that, they went off to Boston for their competitions.

5


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

While the crew was settling into their respective hotels and frat houses—whatever applied—there were interesting happenings elsewhere in the world. In an ancient building of Rome, in a prominent office, a brown-robed individual with black, curly hair and a beard was entering for an important meeting. Behind the desk sat an older man in a standard modern Catholic black uniform with collar bade him sit, and he did so. The priest looked over some papers, looking at some points that he had highlighted, and then set them down as he adjusted his glasses on his nose, sat back, and folded his hands on his chest as he smiled. He then said, "Friar, I know it has been some time since you filed this report, and it just goes to show you how 'efficient' the bureaucracy is around here. In truth, this came some months ago, and initially, your report of your time spent in Japan was adequate enough. However, our men have noticed some interesting activity that has caused us to examine the report again. At this, we have indeed noticed some, shall we say, vague spots in the report. Considering what the Jesuits have discovered, and the reports that have come in, we have called you in to, perhaps, clarify the vague areas of your report, if you could."

Friar Antonio looked at him, not certain where this was going, and asked him, "To be honest, monsignor, that all depends on what the Jesuits have discovered."

"Are you saying that you would not tell us about it all?" asked monsignor.

"Let us say that this could fall under the confidence of the confessional, monsignor," responded Tony, "In other words, there are certain things that need not be said in all reality. What I reported was resolved, with no harm to anyone, and that lack of harm continues to this day."

He looked at Tony over the edge of his glasses, and then said, "Considering what we may be dealing with, I am concerned about what you consider 'lack of harm,' or who or what you think you protect by your silence."

Tony knew that they may already know something of what really happened in Japan. He did not lie on the report, but he did keep vague that which he felt was on a need to know basis. Now, with the Jesuits involved, there was no telling what they knew, or what they intended. Tony probed and said, "Let us say, for the moment, that this falls under 'leave well enough alone.' In other words, it was not a problem before, it was not a problem to the rest of the world then, and it should continue to be that way."

Tony took a moment to think, and then said, "In fact, there were some vague points that dealt with what brought an end to hostilities. I would say that there was divine intervention for one side. I did not say much about it, because I knew that, if I did, there would be a massive investigation, trouble, finger pointing, and other such things on a matter that was settled, and remains that way. You would be surprised over who that divine intervention fell, therefore, the other spots' explanations all rest on what you have to tell me, because, if it does not require me to say more, then what you have, and what I have told you is all you get."

The monsignor was looking a bit frustrated, and said, "If you are telling me that divine intervention fell on what we suspect, then there is something greater afoot than what we have already discovered."

"And what have you discovered," pressed Tony.

The Mexican standoff that had formed was getting neither anywhere, thus, the monsignor spoke and said, "Son, it has been reported that the Inquisition has been in operation again, and that they have already acted in Paris some months before. The police are baffled at what had happened, for the only thing they found were the bodies of ten members of the outlaw group, and a bloodstained saber that has a blood on it not like anything human. However, the body to which the blood belongs was nowhere to be seen, save a pile of ash when the scene was discovered not too long after sunrise. In addition, a body was discovered outside of Paris that was loaded with mustard gas, decapitated, and that went up in smoke once exposed to the sunlight. Furthermore, last month, our people discovered two Inquisition outposts that had been cleaned out of everything by the time we got there, but it was obvious in one of them that some kind of struggle had taken place. Another report came in about a hit in Korea and a hit in the Philippines of two Inquisition outposts, and it was made clear that there were sizable forces involved in those strikes. Considering what we may be dealing with, I want to know everything, and who you think you are trying to protect."

Antonio knew that, if he continued to resist, he might face excommunication, or a defrocking at the very least. He then took a chance, knowing that, if he was successful, he might change a lot of things. "Considering that we deal with the Inquisition, then you know that they chase after vampires, correct?"

"Of course," answered the monsignor, "and, up to this point, considering the modern times we live in, I figured they were chasing fairy tales."

"Do you still consider them fairy tales?" asked Tony in return.

"From the evidence, I'm not really sure."

"If they were not, what would the Vatican have to say?"

"Officially, nothing; in these times, we would be laughed at, and it would not look good for the Holy See for the public to think we are being run by crackpots. Unofficially, I am not sure. We cannot do what had been done before, nor can we truly hunt them down. I am not even sure if they could be considered evil. I mean, in the old days, many people cried 'witchcraft' and 'vampire' to go after one another."

"Then please, sit down, monsignor, because what you think you know about them is more than likely wrong."

"Oh? Then, please, enlighten me."

Tony spent a good two hours going over what he had learned, and all that had happened five years before, not leaving out a detail, lest misunderstanding arise. After Tony had finished, the monsignor sat there staring at the desk, lost in thought. Finally, the monsignor said, "So, this 'coexistence' as you call it is supposed to happen?"

"The dhampirs have twins that the vampires consider future rulers of their kind," answered Tony.

"And you say that the male is a Christian."

"He is a very staunch one, and seems to be on talking terms with the Almighty. He's not Catholic, but no one's perfect."

"Well, that takes care of the 'spawn of Satan' thing."

"In fact, each one of them is an individual, choosing for themselves. They don't really have a separate society, and yet, they do. They have councils, and certain protocol, but that is just for regulating themselves, and, up until recently, it has been for keeping things hidden. All they really want is to live in peace, drinking discreetly, and not seeking to harm anyone. If anyone is made a vampire, it is rare, and only after a screening process is done. Much of what we know was created by fear. What is happening now is actually aiding our cause, and may actually undue years of abuse by both sides. If you could only meet Karin and Jean-Claude, I think you would change your mind on a lot of things."

The monsignor paced the floor a bit more, and he then said, "It seems you were right when you told him that necessity is the mother of strange bedfellows. We were going to send in the Jesuits by themselves to deal with this. However, if we have help, then I would not resist it, for we have a common foe. Because you have this kind of knowledge, what I want you to do is head a team of our best. Many people are unaware about the militant faction within our order, but they are there for reasons like this. If you should meet up with this 'Clan' and they prove themselves, then perhaps what we would be somewhat obligated to do could be overlooked. I am sure that we could package it for his Grace well enough. I'll introduce you to them right now. Please, come with me."

The Division one tournament started that Friday morning, and the only ones that came were enough to field one team, with substitutes, and others to fill in any holes, for they would play multiple games on Friday and Saturday, and then play the final on Sunday, and they needed to give people rest. These were the best Rugby schools in the nation: MIT, Northeastern, Syracuse, Notre Dame, Boston University, UMass were there. They were in for a fight. However, with Jean-Claude there, and the boys, after losing two players for foolishness that would have hindered them, decided to abstain from alcohol until the tournament was over, which they believed would give them the edge. They wanted to be at the top of their game, and try to avoid any trouble again. They played in two pools, and the best two from the pools would play on that Sunday for the final. It was cloudy and rainy, and it made life interesting with the breeze coming off the Charles River. Meanwhile, Anjou was driven right to the door of the bowling facility, and escorted in quickly. Since they were all convinced that her sunlight problem was her 'condition' they were very careful with it. They slipped her in quickly, and got her from the front windows. Anjou assured them that her clothes and the parasol were fine in those conditions, but they did not want to take any chances with their ace. They got her to the bathroom so she could don the team shirt, and prepare to roll. Schools from all over New England were there, boys and girls teams, ready to determine the best of the sport. Old pros like Steve Renaud, Tom Olszta, Peter Flynn, and others, were there to root them on. Anjou was the only girl there in a skirt, and it was a light, one piece ensemble, no to dissimilar to what she ahs always worn, (adjusted for her age,) over which she wore her team shirt. This received looks and taunts from the other teams. Anjou just ignored them as she always did, and set out her balls on the return, (each one looking like a pool ball of different colors.) One of her teammates came up to her and said, "Just ignore the dogs. You'll have the final laugh!"

Anjou simply said in her plain way, "I know," and prepared for her ten strings. On this day would be the team competition, and then the individual competition would happen the next day. She hoped that they could be done before the second match so she could watch the Rugby team play.

In their first game they played Syracuse, and they rolled them up. They had expected a harder game, but the Orangemen were unprepared for what met them. In that game, it was Turlo and Jean-Claude in the middle, and that seemed to make the difference. Because they had such a strong push, and were quick in the ruck, they were able to drive over the ball swiftly, and hardly gave Syracuse any time with the ball. By the time it was done, UMaine won over Syracuse 78-0. Meanwhile, Anjou was racking up a 136 average on the lanes, which is phenomenal for the game of Candlepin. The girls who had mocked her quaint, shamefaced, and modest style were flummoxed as she wiped the walls with the other teams. Needless to say, UMaine rolled easily to the team championship, and she was selected for her team in the individual competition the next say to represent the school. There had been some friendly banter between the schools, and it had been mentioned about Anjou's background. One girl did not like it, and despised the little rich dog prissy. Worse, no matter what this girl did to rattle Anjou, it only made Anjou to play a tighter game. In truth, she was jealous, and this was something that Anjou did not miss. She was going to watch Jean-Claude that afternoon, and she wanted the extra blood to help ward off the sunlight that was there despite the completely overcast skies. After the competition was over, she spotted that one girl go off to the bathroom, and she decided to change. She entered in and saw the other girl changing. She paid it no mind as she took off the shirt, wrapped a shawl around her, and put on her broad-rimmed hat. "Well, well, well," said the other girl, "It looks like little Miss Prissy is a gimp," having heard about her condition. She continued to taunt her, and said, "What's the matter: afraid of a little sun?"

She then walked up and caressed Anjou's face mockingly, and said, "You look so pale and sickly—you could use a little sun, whore!"

That was it for Anjou. She turned around, eyes aglow, fangs extended, smiling, and said, "Yes, I have a condition, and now you know why!"

She tried to scream, but Anjou stuffed a handkerchief into the girl's mouth, and shoved her into the stall. After it was done, she wiped her memory. She then remembered that this girl would be bowling against her the next day. It could have been considered cheating, but she wanted to teach the girl a lesson. She put into her mind, "All day tomorrow, you shall be frightened of me—terrified of me—and you will not know why, every time you see me. I will remind you of your worst nightmare every time."

She then grabbed her things, her handkerchief, wiped off her face, and left.

The second game was against the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. While one would wonder how engineers would make a powerhouse for Rugby, once they saw the team, they would wonder how "nerds" could have gotten so big. They were huge! They chewed up and spit out Notre Dame, and now they figured that some state university would be icing on the cake. Jean-Claude thought for a moment, and then said, "Turlo, do you think you could handle wing forward?"

"What do you mean?" asked Turlo.

"Put Tree and Andre in the middle," answered Jean-Claude, "and then put you and I on the flanks, and Worm at number 8. Put Bulldog on the tight head. Put Cream Cheese out at fullback, and tell him to think like a football free safety. Also, if he ever gets the ball deep, just tell him to kick it and not to run it. Then, I think they know their strategy. I noticed that the whole team can kick well, and they have been taking advantage of it. McQueeny, whenever they do, just be ready for a quick throw and boot. Keep them down at their end and make them work."

McQueeny thought for a moment, and then realized what he was trying to do. He smiled as he caught on, and said, "Let's get them!"

By this point, the rain had stopped, but the sky was still gray and overcast. The lights were put on early, and Jean-Claude looked all over the stands. He finally found Anjou, unmistakable in her outfit and with the parasol, as she sat under an awning that overhung the stands, sitting with the rest of her team. He smiled and waved in her direction. Yuriya saw this, and went to her with the twins. "Are you sure you are going to be fine?" asked Yuriya.

Anjou just grinned, and said, "I took some…precautions before coming," and licked a fang. However, Sheila saw her there, and went behind her. When no one was looking, she rubbed her hands on her face—the only exposed part of her flesh. She then said, "There you go, Auntie-san: you shall be fine for the whole game!"

Anjou now felt like she had some kind of a sun block on her skin. What Sheila had done was willed it so her skin took on an extra layer. She felt her face, and it was as smooth as a baby's bottom. While baby skin is normally very sensitive, this was not baby skin. It was her own skin in such a fashion that it had the thickness and smoothness to deflect any sunlight that would show despite the clouds. Sheila then told her, "I learned this when I was younger. It works in direct sunlight, but only for about 30 minutes."

Anjou then put her free arm around her and said, "You are indeed a fantastic child."

UMaine won the toss and elected to kick off. This caught everyone by surprise, since this seemed to play into MIT's game plan. As soon as the kickoff happened, they received the ball, and the receiver immediately called "Mark" which was the same as a fair catch. This awarded MIT with a free kick form that spot. What they had been doing is calling this, booting it deep and bouncing it into touch, winning the line-outs, and rolling up a quick score, using their size to their advantage. However, when the kicked, Cream Cheese anticipated this, and booted it right back, and into touch. Now there was a line-out at mid-field, and Jean-Claude asked to be a jumper. As soon as the ball went up, Jean-Claude used his well-trained reflexes to snatch away the ball, without using his vampire abilities. However, the defense was up to the task, and rolled over the ruck to turn over the ball. This was only because Jean-Claude was not in there, but there was a reason. As soon as MIT kicked into touch, Jean-Claude chased and caught the ball as if it were still in play. However, he quickly pitched it into McQueeny, who then blasted it down the field. It was caught, "mark" was called, and it was then kicked, and caught by Cheese, who put it into touch, and the pattern started again. It was fast becoming apparent that UMaine was content on playing rope-a-dope, and conserving themselves, waiting for MIT to make a mistake. The first half was scoreless, and MIT was growing more and more frustrated with each passing phase of play. As UMaine talked, Jean-Claude said, "Sooner or later, they are going to abandon their game plan, and try to run from deep. That's what we want. Then we can start to put licks on them, force turnovers, and start to eat them alive!"

The second half commenced, and as soon as the ball was retrieved, it was booted deep. "Mark" was called, but he was only five meters from the goal line. He kicked it, and Cheese gathered it in, except this time, he put his line onside, and then booted cross field, waiting for the scrum to move in before he did. Mister Brau caught it and rolled in for the score: UMaine up 7-0. This time, MIT kicked off and put it shallow, right into the UMaine pack. It was caught by Tree, who immediately set up a rolling maul. This time, however, Jean-Claude joined in with the push. They were able to get within seven meters, but lost possession. Then, MIT tried to kick, but Worm charged it down. It was picked up on the goal line, but Turlo and Jean-Claude both pasted him, dislodging the ball backwards and into the end zone. Gerbil, the scrum half, then dove on the ball. After the conversion, it was 14-0. Now, MIT tried to kick it shallow, but away from the pack. It was caught, but Cheese went flying down the field, and put a shoulder into the man's gut just as he grabbed it. The groan from the crowd said it all! The ball went flying back again, and this time, it was booted deep, but Jean-Claude did his thing again, and threw it in to the closest man—Andre. He then took off down the field like a one man wrecking crew. They were big, but not like this. Worse for MIT, he had some speed for a man his size. Would be tacklers were bouncing off him, receiving a few good stiff arms in the process. One man tried to come from behind and tried to tackle him, only to catch an elbow to the chin, after which he collapsed into a heap. It was inadvertent, so the ref let it go. After crossing the 22, someone finally became brave enough to come from behind and risk catching a heel to the chin by wrapping up his legs. However, as he was going down, McQueeny was right there to run it in for the score. When the final whistle blew, it was UMaine as the winners, up 21-0. MIT could not believe it, but they were also quick to shake hands, having full respect for a team that was willing to try to beat them at their own game, and who knew how to play clever Rugby. The sun had set by this point, and Anjou was able to take off her hat and close the parasol, and was there to surprise the team. The field had been muddy, and they were covered in it from head to toe. However, as soon as they were all dressed, Yuriya and Anjou came in, saying, "Okay, put all your muddy clothes into these plastic bags. We're going to get them washed for you guys!"

They all applauded, and said, "Dinner is on us for the rest of the time here," and they all cheered. They then asked where the local Laundromat was, and headed off in that direction with the twins. However, their actions were not unobserved. As they went off, they were followed by four individuals in a car that tailed them all the way.

5


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

They were fortunate that they were able to find a Laundromat only three miles from the hotel in which they were staying. When they entered, no one seemed to pay them any mind, for this was a place frequented by those of ethnic descent, thus, they seemed to fit in. They were then loading all the uniforms and game clothes into the front loaders and preparing the right amount of soap for the job. They knew it may take two washes to get them all out, so the kids had their homework for that Tuesday, and their portable chess set, as Yuriya had her book. However, as they were sitting, four men entered the facility, and began to watch them. This made them a bit nervous, but they did their best to ignore them. Then, one of them produced a bag of clothes, and looked like he was about to start his clothes, so that took the edge of the thing. Yet, Yuriya could not help but see the slight uneasy way that the twins were shifting in their seats. After they put their clothes in, they moved over to the lounge area and sat themselves. For some reason the twins moved over to sit opposite from them, but the men paid that no mind. Yuriya eventually went up to start the second round, but she found it odd that the twins came with her. When they sat again, they sat close to her, and continued their schoolwork. The men seemed to mind their business well enough, but, at the same time, took the occasional glance at them. At this point, Anjou surprised all of them, and entered. Yuriya smiled and said, "Hello, what brings you here?"

"It's a nice evening," she said, "I went for a walk, and found the car outside. I thought you might like some company."

The four men then took a moment of interest in her, looked at each other, and nodded. One of them then went and put the clothes into the dryer, but the twins looked at Anjou with a serious look, and Sheila turned her eyes towards the men. Anjou caught the hint, and she then waxed bold by sitting by them. She took up a fashion magazine and began to read. The men made occasional glances at her, but what they did not realize was that she was taking moments to glance at _them_, especially at what they wore about their necks.

The time came to put the clothes into the dryers, and all four Markers went to do this. As they did this, the men were taking out their clothes, and Anjou took a moment to reach out and take the amulet in her hand that one of them wore as he bent over. "Interesting medallion," she said, "I'm not sure I have ever seen one like this."

She let it go as he looked up and smiled. "It's something Catholic," he said, "This is Boston, and with all the Irish around here, you'll find that quite a bit in these parts!"

Anjou nodded, and went over to the others. She said nothing as she fed the clothes into the dryer, and watched the men leave. As soon as they did, Anjou went out, just outside the entrance. The men were approaching the Firebird, but they saw her, and just went to their own car. They drove off, but Anjou waited until they were out of eyeshot, and leapt to the rooftop. Anjou then went to where they had turned, just in time to see them bring the car about and park at the mouth of the alley, and shut off their lights. They also looked like they were getting weaponry ready. They also sat in the direction of the hotel, so they must have known something. She then went back, and found the family sitting again, and she approached them. Yuriya was suspicious of her now, and said, "It wasn't just a walk, was it?"

"But yes, it was," she said, "and indeed I found it pleasant to find you. Then I saw the men, and their auras were not quite right."

"You saw it too, Auntie-san?" said Mickey.

"Not only was it that," answered Anjou, "but the medallion was one that Jean-Claude made sure that I knew on sight. They are Inquisitors."

Yuriya's eyes went wide, and she said, "I didn't know they had anything here!"

"It's possible that one of the bases we were watching had moved here," reasoned Anjou.

"Then we have to tell Jean-Claude!" said Yuriya, all surprised.

"That would be hard," retorted Anjou, "considering they are planning an ambush just down the road from here, before you could ever reach the hotel."

"Well, we can just go back another way," reasoned Yuriya.

"No," said Anjou, "We must take them, and get the information. We may not have numbers here, but we may be able to do something about this now."

"What about the twins?" asked Yuriya.

"What about them?" answered Anjou, "Even if I had not shown, they may have been able to handle it. Knowing what is coming gives us the opportunity to deal with them in the way they least expected."

"What do we do?" asked Yuriya, now nervous.

"Put the clothes into the car, and then we go to the rooftops," said Anjou.

They approached the car, and they saw the men keeping their vigil. Yuriya was not sure about this, wishing that her husband was there with them. She then also said, "How is it that they took any interest in us, anyway?"

"Remember that we have been concealed, right?" answered Anjou.

"Like how could I forget that!" exclaimed Yuriya.

"The only reason that was done is that they must have already known who we were," responded Anjou, "That means that they must have pictures of us, and look for the chances they can get. They still don't know where we are hiding, but we cannot let that happen. Therefore, we must take them out and this whole base here in Boston. We must capture them, and then force them to lead us there."

The twins looked at one another, and Sheila said, "Fear not, mother, we're going to give them a scare they shall not soon forget!"

"What do I do?" asked Yuriya.

"Go to the hotel from here, over them, and then on foot, and tell Jean-Claude what is up," said Anjou.

"I won't leave the twins!" protested Anjou.

"Mother, how many times do we have to tell you that we can take care of ourselves in this regard?" reassured Sheila.

Yuriya now looked sad, thinking that she had said that they did not need her, and the twins picked up on this, and hugged her. "Mother, we will always need you," said Sheila, "but in these things, we have the ability. Please, trust us."

She kissed both on the head as she shed tears, and said, "Please, don't do anything foolish. I could not stand to lose you!"

With that, she left, and the remaining three huddled and made their plans.

Jean-Claude was preparing to settle in when Yuriya returned. When he saw that the twins were not with her, as well as the laundry, he knew something was wrong. She saw the look in his eyes, and she told him everything. Now he was livid. He was there, unprepared, and he said, "I'd better catch up with them, because we are going to have to do some fast improvising. Stay put, because this is going to get hairy!"

Meanwhile, the four hunters sat in their car, keeping their vigil for the Firebird, not knowing their targets stood just above them. Stealthily, the three descended behind them, and prepared. Mickey remembered what he did to the van, and he knew he could do it again. They used their diminutive size to creep up on the car, and they awaited their chance. In the meantime, they both reached out and pulled all the sparkplugs cables from the engine and cast them far away, and then Anjou moved in. She strolled by the car, bold as you please, saying, "Good evening, gentlemen—are you looking for something?"

The four nearly crawled out of their skin, and tried to bring their weapons on her. However she used her superior speed, combined with her training, to be back at the Firebird. She got into the driver's seat, and remembered that she did not have the keys. Yet, it was a stick, and she had free space before her. Using her strength, she ripped out the keyhole, and then removed the security lock. She then put it back in and started the car. The other men were trying to regroup when they saw the car approach. Quickly, they tried to start the car, but it would not catch. Moreover, they heard the occasional spark under the hood that they did not know was coming from the unhooked cables touching metal parts. They were further surprised when the car pulled up and parked right in front of the alley where they sat, and when Anjou emerged. All four were out of the car in a flash, but they then found themselves flying over the Firebird and landing hard on the street. They were on their feet grabbing their rifles, and then watched as they flew out of their hands at the feet of Anjou, who was standing there with her hands extended. They all pulled knives and tried to charge just as Jean-Claude who was running up. He was ready to pounce, but bolts of blue electricity came from just above Anjou who had maneuvered in front of the car. All four men screamed, shook as the bolts of lightning grounded themselves through them, and they passed out. Anjou and Jean-Claude were shocked to see the twins standing on the car, hands extended. "How did you two do that?" asked Jean-Claude, "I could not do that until I was at least 13."

"Remember, father," said Sheila, "we are awakened, and we have been practicing when we go out to play in the woods."

"Speak softly and carry a big stick, that's what you said," reasoned Mickey, "That is what we have done."

"You know, I should not be surprised," said Jean-Claude, "I always knew you two were gifted, but you two never cease to amaze me. You did well, and I am proud of you!"

The twins smiled with joy, hearing words from their father—words that every child should hear from their parents. "What do we do with them, Big Brother?" asked Anjou.

"Move the Firebird," said Jean-Claude, "and then we move theirs back out of the light, restrain them, and get the information from them that we need."

Jean-Claude went back briefly to the hotel and retrieved some smelling salts from the team first aid kit and returned. The four hunters had been made fast and set in their own car. Then Jean-Claude warned everyone else to stand clear, because what he was about to do would knock them for a loop. He knew it would be just as rough for him, but he had to withstand it. He broke the small sack, about the size of a jelly bean, and then winced from the scent. Even though the others were clear from the car, they still reacted a bit to the smell. Jean-Claude then held it at arms length and waived it underneath the noses of the hunters. They all shook and lurched, but the smell brought them around. Once that was done, Jean-Claude heaved the thing as far away as he could, and then took a second to let things clear a bit. He then went back and said, "So, what brings you four to Boston? It certainly is not for the sightseeing this late, is it?"

One of the four recognized his face from the pictures they had been issued, and he said, "It's you, the freak abomination!"

"Well, I've heard worse than that, but, if you mean I am the dhampir that has been mucking up your lives, yep, that's me!" said Jean-Claude, who let a toothy grin, allowing them to see his retracted fangs. Their stomachs turned, and they wondered what would happen next. Jean-Claude got a bit more serious, and said, "Um, I asked you four a question, do you have an answer?"

Three of them defiantly cursed at them, and told them where they should go. One of them said, "Well never tell you," but he was all nervous. Quick as a wink, the three who had cursed found themselves slapped with a stern warning from Jean-Claude to curb their tongues, because his children were there. Sheila looked at the one nervous man, and realized that his resolve was not strong. She then opened the door, slipped into his lap as if he were Santa Clause, and smiled at him. She then said, "I think you can tell us something!"

He was about to laugh at the thought of this child doing anything, but he quickly learned otherwise as she reached out and put a hand on his forehead. He stiffened, and she closed her eyes to concentrate. The other three were screaming and yelling, telling her to get off him, but there was nothing they could do. He suddenly began to speak, and said, "We are underground, in a base inside the Boston Commons. It is an old subway line that is no longer used."

The other three screamed at him to shut up, but he was being manipulated by Sheila, and none had any ability to stop it. Jean-Claude then asked, "Who is there? What are the armaments?"

Again, the others begged that he be silent, but to no avail. With a blank face, he said, "There are seven others. We had to flee when the other bases were hit. The others went to Quebec. We only have rifles, but they are automatics."

"Do you have any intelligence there?" asked Jean-Claude, while Anjou wanted to comment, "That's hard to say, considering what is here," but she stifled it.

"Yes," he said, "It's what we brought from Pennsylvania."

Sheila broke contact, and the man passed out. She looked pale, and Jean-Claude said, "Was it too much too quickly?"

She nodded, and he said, "Well, you have your choice here…"

She then looked up and said, "He'll do fine."

The other three screamed when they saw her fangs extend, and they said, "You monsters! Are you going to kill him, or turn him into a vampire?"

Jean-Claude turned a disgusted look at them, and said, "You naïve fools—you know absolutely nothing about our world! We are not monsters or murderers. We just have unique needs, and we do nothing more than take just a little from them, as if they had donated blood, and she won't even need a pint! You four have listened to too many legends!"

The one at the wheel then asked as Sheila finished, "What are you going to do with us?"

"That depends on you," answered Jean-Claude. He saw that Sheila was about to wipe his memory, but he said, "Not yet, what you did may come in handy."

With that, he shoved aside the man at the wheel, and he was about to start the car when Mickey informed him of what he had done. Thus, he got out, opened the hood, found the firing order inside the hood, reconnected the cables, and told Anjou to take the twins and follow him.

In time, they were at a boat launch on the Charles River, which was running a bit faster due to the recent rains. It was deserted, for which he was thankful, and then he said to the men, "Let me share with you four a story."

He then proceeded to tell the complete truth about vampires, the Clan, and his own story. He then said, "Now, if you were what we are, what would you have done?"

The one that had both had his mind picked, and had been fed upon hung his head, while the other three looked straight ahead, saying nothing. Jean-Claude said, "I am going to make an offer I seldom make. It is hard to do this with renegade vampires because they are normally so far gone that I cannot reason with them. Some revert, but it is hard. With you, however, these offers are easier, because you humans tend not to be so far gone that common sense and logic can get in. However, what I am about to ask you is going to determine your mindsets, and where we go next. If any of you want to change their ways, knowing the truth and join us, here is your chance to reform your ways."

The one looked at Jean-Claude with a tear in his eye, realizing how evil he had become. He had been told all this time that he was a true Catholic for standing against vampires, whereas others were not, but now he had to rethink this. However, the other three said, "All of that is lies! It's just what we would expect from children of the Devil—the father of lies! You're just trying to save yourselves so you can continue to prey on us, killing us, or turning us into abominations! You can NEVER be trusted!"

"Guys, that cannot be right," he said, "I mean, look at the kids! They had to have been born, because they look so much like him, and look a bit oriental. That fits his story!"

One in the front said, "Don't listen to him! The girl bewitched him when she bit him! He's probably turning into a vampire right now! They weren't born! These monsters vamped them out!"

Now both Anjou and Jean-Claude were becoming angry. Jean-Claude then told Anjou, "Pull him out, and set him there, on the ramp wall."

As that was happening, Jean-Claude then rolled down the windows on the car, and said, "Well, gentlemen, you have one more chance."

"You are a spawn of Satan himself!" screamed the one that seemed to be in charge.

"Oh, am I?" said Jean-Claude, "Well, if you are so right with God in your cause, and we are so evil, then we will put that to the test. If God is so much on your side, then let us see if he can deliver you from this."

Jean-Claude knew that, with the combined strength of the four of them, they could heave it into the middle of the river. If things worked out, they would be deposited into harbor or close to it by the river flow before they hit bottom. He signaled for each one to take a corner, when the man sitting on the wall said, "Wait, what are you doing?"

Jean-Claude then stood up, and said, "This is a trial by fire, or by water in this case. If they are truly as righteous as they claim, God shall save them. If not, well, you have to realize that they have proven themselves reprobate. You should know by my story that people of this mindset cannot be changed. If we let them live, they would go back, warn them, and either roll up operations, or come back in force and hunt us down. These men are murderers, and have earned this. Too many lives are at stake. You have to realize that this is war, and we cannot take chances. Yet, if they live, then we will know."

The four men in the car now looked horrified, knowing what was about to happen. They begged and pleaded now, stating they had no right to do this. "Do we not have that?" asked Jean-Claude, "Did you ask that of yourselves for the people you drown, burned at the stake, pressed or stretched, hung, or otherwise slaughtered because you felt they did not live up to your human ideals? From the first moment the Inquisition took on this face to now, you have not acted in God's will, but you have tried to reshape the form of man into your image. WHAT MADE YOU THINK YOU COULD ACT IN GOD'S STEAD LIKE THAT? YOU GAVE THEM NO FAIR TRIAL, NO MERCY, NEVER ONCE CHECKING GOD'S WORD ITSELF TO SEE IF YOU WERE RIGHT! You just took another's word for it, and that was that! Who follows the father of lies now? Now, you receive exactly what you did to others, thinking that what you did was righteous, when, in truth, you are no better than Hitler! You sowed the seeds, now, prepare for the harvest."

Anjou looked at the man on the wall and said, "If this is too much, please, look away!"

After hearing Jean-Claude's words, he realized that his so-called friends were truly wrong. They fed his head with garbage, and he realized that little of it truly fit anything he had learned in his catechisms, or in the Bible that he had read. They way they spoke; they had no care for spreading God's word. They wanted converts, but he now knew that their rendition of conversion had little to do with the salvation of the souls of the converts. They did not sound like Catholics, they sounded like the Gestapo. In that, he deducted that Jean-Claude was correct. He now knew who the real monsters were, and he also realized that he might have ended up one of them. He then turned his back, which caused the other three to start to yell at him, calling him a traitor, a monster, and scum. This made him even more convinced, because these men had told him that he was their brother, and that they would never abandon him. Now they were calling him everything but a child of God. At that, the four then tapped their blood, and picked up the car. When this happened, the reality of the situation began to hit them hard, and the realized that the end of their lives lay only moments away. They then begged for them to stop, now suddenly willing to repent. However, Anjou and Jean-Claude were well aware of their thinking, and the twins now understood what their father had told them about people who are caught red-handed in their sin, and how they then wanted to bargain out of paying the piper for dancing to the tune of sin. They thus all knew that the only reason they now wanted to change was to escape their fate, and that they would then try to kill them having thought that they got away. This compelled Jean-Claude to say, "Gentlemen, I just don't think your hearts are in what you say, for I do not think you really want to change. Thus, we leave you to God's hands, and I hope you are as righteous as you claim, because he is the only one who can save you now."

With that, and a couple of swings, the car flew out over the water about twenty feet and landed with a splash. The river then began to take them away as the car began to sink. They could then hear them pleading with the four, begging forgiveness, saying they were sorry, and one even was cursing God instead of invoking His help. Just as they were moving out of earshot, they heard Jean-Claude holler, "I know you thee are sorry; I didn't ask for a character analysis."

They in the car watched as the water filled the cab, and the bottom of the windows sank below the water line. The Anjou and the twins walked away as Jean-Claude watched. The pleading turned into screams as the three began to watch the car head for the harbor, and the waterline creep up to their chins. They were now squirming against their restraints frantically, even trying to get out the window, but Jean-Claude made sure to seat belt them into their seats. They were too panicked to try to undue the restraints and try to swim out. In fact, they began to either urinate or defecate in their pants as the water moved over their heads. After some struggle, they soon began to relax as they began to feel the peace that some say one has when one drowns.

Jean-Claude watched as the car slipped below the water, and he went back to the others. He saw the remaining man, and said, "Sir, you know what would have happened if things had been the other way. Look at these kids' faces—could you really have hammered stakes into them? I don't think you are a monster, because I don't think you would have had it in you to do it."

"I should be enraged," he said, "because that did seem a bit cruel an end."

"It was no crueler than what they have done for centuries, and would have done to us, and my friends," said Jean-Claude, "I think they call that 'poetic justice.' Trust me, we are your friends, and we have no intention of hurting you. Hey, did you turn into a vampire?"

"No, I didn't," he answered.

"How did it feel?" asked Jean-Claude.

"The prick hurt at first, but then, it actually felt good, almost pleasant," he then said.

"You see," said Jean-Claude, "If we really were killers, would not we have done so to all of you back there, and drained you all dry?"

"That's true," he then reasoned.

"Yet now, you see that our story has been proven," reasoned Anjou, "and now you have a better chance at life than what you had. Didn't you hear what they shouted before they went? Didn't you hear one even curse God? Did you not hear what they called you? If they felt for one instant you were stepping out of line, they would have killed you just as much as us. If they thought you were going to expose them, they would have hunted you down, and your family, and make an example of them. Is that a truly righteous group? It sounds more like organized crime."

"Some could say that your group is no different," he said, wanting to be sure that he had truly made the right choice.

"What they do not understand," responded Jean-Claude, "is that we do not seek out hunters, renegades, or anyone else for that matter unless they have earned our wrath, or seek to harm innocent people. They are actively engaged, and we want to leave well enough alone if we can, unless they have done what I have said. Right now, the Inquisition has earned our wrath, and now they will pay the price. If they had just faded away, none of this would be happening. However, they have acted outside the bounds of justice, thinking that they are so right that they can act outside the bounds of common sense. Do you remember that film a few years back about the battle of Ia Drang in Vietnam, and how that little girl asked her father what war was."

"I think so," he said, "What did he say?"

"He told her, 'It's when a bunch of people try to hurt a bunch of people that had done no wrong,'" answered Jean-Claude, "'and then I—we—go to stop them.'

I grant you, what he said was a bit simplistic, but the essence of what I think he was trying to say was that, if you think that you have the backing of God to act violently in God's stead, you had better be certain that this is the case, otherwise, be prepared to face God raising up someone to stop you."

"That sounds so medieval," he said.

Jean-Claude rubbed his neck, wanting to be sure that the man understood just what happened, and then said, "I know we live in modern times, but there is something that still has existed since the beginning of warfare, and this is the right of conquest: might makes right, might for right. In other words, no matter how sophisticated we think we have become, the bottom line is the fact that God raises up and tears down as He sees fit, but never without good reason. In truth, war is God's last resort to get someone's attention, in that, if one is not thankful to Him, and benevolent with what power He allows, but continues to defy Him no matter how much He tries to get them to change before He has to judge, then war is His last ditch effort to change them before He has to judge."

The man stared at him, thinking he was getting it, but he was not sure he fully understood. Jean-Claude decided to clarify. "You know, I almost feel like I am trying to justify to myself my actions," reasoned Jean-Claude, "because, believe it or not, I do not take the taking of a life lightly. Sometimes it bugs me, knowing that those men will never see home, family, loved ones, and so forth. However, when I think about how they did not care if who they have killed would never have that again, or even showed an ounce of emotion towards that, then I realize that they have earned what they got. You see, when God wants to get a nation or group of people's attention, history has even shown that He takes three steps. First, He hits them economically. If that doesn't work, He hits their ecology—crops, water, what they need to sustain life. If that doesn't work, then he brings war. Now, let me ask you, does any of that apply?"

The man thought for a few, and he said, "You know, it's odd. It seems that we—they—had vast resources, but I have heard rumors that the leaders have been stealing and embezzling money to get what they have."

"Do you think the rumors are true," asked Mickey.

"I kind of have to now," he answered.

Sheila then said, "How has it been in sustaining yourselves?"

He though again, and then said, "You know, there were issues about that until the rumors about the money, and how we got it, started to circulate. Then it was no problem."

"Sounds to me that the Inquisition has struck out in two of those areas," said Anjou, "Instead of catching the hint, they decided to hurt more people by trying to fund a self-righteous crusade."

"In short," continued Jean-Claude, "they think that they are superior, and that they are more righteous than anyone else, even the Catholic Church of which they claim to be a part. That begs the question: if they ever ran out of vampires to kill, would they stand down, or go further? In other words, who would be next? If they ever got the power of a government, what do you think would have happened? Think about the history of the Inquisition, how they started, and contrast that to what they became, and what they are now. Were they really concerned about doing God's will, or power?"

The man was silent, knowing the answer. Jean-Claude then said, "Thus, you have the difference between them and us. They want to divide and hate. We want to unify and love. They want to reshape the world into what they think it should be. We want to accept people for who and what they are, and allow change to come naturally. They believe that their 'rights' supersede all others, whereas we don't. Even the ninth amendment to the Constitution of the United States says that any rights in that document cannot deny or disparage any others retained by the people. In other words, I have rights and you have rights. When one violates the other, we have to then find a way that both can coincide without violating one another, or harming others. Even Franklin Roosevelt said that all humans—and I extend that to vampires—have four basic rights, no matter what country they come from: the freedom of speech, of religion, from want, and from fear. The Clan has pledged themselves to upholding those four basic rights no matter what. We fight to keep the peace, not to seek to make war when we can. That, my friend, is the major difference. Peace is not the lack of conflict. Peace is having the might to insure that no one wants to have a war. That is what we hope to achieve."

At this, Anjou was loosing the restraints, and Jean-Claude extended a hand, and said, "Join us."

The man, who they later learned was named Patrick, took that hand, and Jean-Claude pulled him in to embrace him. Pat then said, "Thank you: you helped me avoid a great evil, and worse, kept me from becoming evil."

"What about the others?" asked Jean-Claude, trying to be sure.

"Oddly enough, I feel bad about what happened," Pat answered, "Yet, thinking about it, in the end of all things, I guess we all get what we deserve."

"And if I have been wrong all these years," responded Jean-Claude, "I know that the same may happen to me. This is why I always try to be sure that I am right before I act. I have not always been successful, for no one's perfect, but I am glad that I still have a conscious enough to make things right if I have been wrong, and fortunately, I have had a conscious enough to try to truly think things out before I make that mistake."

"How do you do that," asked Patrick.

"That is why I believe in God the way I do," answered Jean-Claude, "because it keeps me humble: there is someone that is always more powerful than me who will act against me if I am wrong, so I always try to consult Him as to what He wants, then I go."

"You sound like the centurion that asked Jesus for help," stated Pat.

"I think you have it," said Jean-Claude, "Let's get out of here. You can stay with us for now, and then we can give you safe haven away from retribution. Just tell us where all your things are, and then we can retrieve them for you when we deal with the crew here."

They all left, and Jean-Claude now felt good that justice had been done, and they had made a new ally. Now the Inquisition in Boston was going to reap the harvest of their sins.

7


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

As soon as Patrick was settled in, Jean-Claude got on the horn, and called Richard, asking him to put Vincent on the line. When he came to the phone, Jean-Claude explained everything that had happened. "What happened to the other three?"

"Despite all the chances for mercy we gave them," answered Jean-Claude, "They remained hateful and as spiteful as they ever had been."

"They did this, despite you having told the whole story?" queried Vincent.

"Some people are like cement," answered Jean-Claude, "They are thoroughly mixed up and permanently set!"

"Then what happened," said Vincent.

"We could have just wiped their memories, I realize," said Jean-Claude, "However, they still would have gone back and told that there was something to watch for, and they would have been ready for us, even if they would not have not known who 'us' was. We would have had to 'slick the hard drive' so to speak, and that would have been as bad as death. Since they would have more than likely died anyway, we did what we had to."

"What was that?"

"They got a good look at the bottom of the Charles River, and maybe even Boston Harbor. If they were lucky, they may have had a chance at finding some preserved tea before they went."

"Aren't you worried about the bodies washing up?"

"They were bound and belted into the car when we chucked it into the current. It could be decades before they're found, if at all."

"That seems pretty cruel."

"What would they have done to my wife and sister had they caught them?"

There was a pause on the other side, and Vincent answered, "You have a valid point. Oh, by the way, can you patch me through to Anjou?"

"Oh, I can do that! I'll just…" and Jean-Claude stopped, and said, "Hey! What's this all about?"

Vincent hemmed and hawed about it, and Jean-Claude said, "You know, I could not help but notice that you two have been a bit of an item lately!"

"She is a great person!"

"Don't I know it! Hey, it's cool. She needs someone right now. However, if you two become an item, I may not be able to let you operate on the same team, unless we can't help it."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's a tactical reason," assured Jean-Claude, "If anything were to happen to one of you, one would rush to the other, effectively taking the both of you out of the attack, and maybe even make the one of you that is not wounded a target. That cannot be risked, especially if the mission calls for us to press on no matter what we face."

"I see your point," reasoned Vincent, "We can talk about that, and try to be sure that we understand that this could happen."

"I'll patch you through," said Jean-Claude, and Vincent said that A-team would be there before sunrise. Once this was acknowledged, and after Jean-Claude asked for his mission clothes to be brought, Jean-Claude transferred Vincent into Anjou's room, and hung up. He hit the sack, knowing that a tough game against Notre Dame the next afternoon was coming, as well as watching Anjou in the singles final, and then the mission. It was going to be a long day, and he needed the rest. However, as these day's events were taking place, another interesting meeting was taking place.

The walk through the cloistered halls of the church headquarters was silent and swift, the echo of their footfalls on the tiled floors both leading and pursuing Antonio and the monsignor on the path to their destination. Further on, Antonio began to hear other sounds, metallic clicking and scraping noises coming from a room ahead on the right, its open door allowing light to spill out into the hallway. It was into this room that the monsignor led Antonio, and the friar barely had entered through the door when he drew up short. He had seen the members of the Clan preparing for their inevitable conflict with the bokor, but what he saw here challenged even that. Inside were eleven men and women, a mix of nationalities but mostly Japanese, and from the amount of equipment accompanying them, it looked as though they were preparing to knock over a small country. The eleven men and women wore black-colored tactical combat armor with visible plates of a plastic-looking metal covering torsos, arms, and legs, most of them not wearing the full ensemble as they were not yet going into battle. Each one carried around a full, face-enclosing helmet with a midnight blue visor clipped to the small of their backs by their utility belts. The helmets and protective armor reminded Antonio of the 'Land Warrior' program under development by the United States. Scattered about the room were enough weapons to outfit a military unit twice or even three times their size. Stacked pyramids of sleek black marksman rifles were placed in different locations, numbering a grand total of six three-rifle stacks, with the stacks placed so that none of the armored group was more than two steps away from a weapon. Another half-dozen of the weapons were laid out in various states of disassembly on a long folding table, with one of the troopers seated at the table cleaning them. Leaning against the left wall were a number of large carrying cases labeled "SPNKr." A standing weapon crate with its front and rear panels removed bore a dozen gunmetal-colored automatic rifles on one side and half a dozen pump-action combat shotguns on the other.

Some of the room's occupants glanced up at Antonio and the monsignor as they entered, but the majority continued with what they had been doing. There was an air of relaxed professionalism in the room that calmed the friar as he watched the men and women perform weapons checks, inspect one another's armor, and observe a bank of monitors which were displaying some sort of video feed of one or more of them, fully-armored, storming a mock building. The three figures crowding the monitors, two women and one man, watched a video of the eleventh of the group, the only one who did not have armor that matched the others. The video showed this person, an Asian woman of some European descent, dash through the corridors of the mock building, carrying, of all things, a European long sword, using it to cleave targets with a speed that Antonio would not have believed had he not seen vampires in action before. "_So Hiryuu-san has the best time for the course, huh_?" the shorter of the women, an obvious radio set on her back, asked, her head tilted to the side.

Antonio wasn't surprised that the conversation was in Japanese. "_Yeah, barely beat out Akashi-gunsou_," the man answered as the video displayed Hiryuu kicking down a door and entering, then leaving less than a second later.

That room contained three targets, and another monitor showed she had cleaved them all asunder with a single swipe.

"_She's not even part of the squad, so her time shouldn't count_," the taller woman complained.

"_Careful, Yamazaki_," the man said. He nodded to the corner of the room, where Hiryuu sat devouring a bowl of noodles as though she were starving to death. "_You know Hiryuu-san can hear you from there, and besides, it's not good to talk bad about Akashi-gunsou's girl._"

Yamazaki crossed her arms and half-heartedly pouted. "_Even so, Sato-kun, I'm right, am I not, Reiko-chan?_"

Reiko, the radio operator, shrugged and kept her attention on the video replay. "_She __**does **__have a point. It undermines discipline for an outsider, even Akashi-gunsou's __**ministra**__, to have her score counted as the squad best._"

Sato scratched his nose. "_Yeah, I guess so, but it's not like __**this**__ squad is known for its great discipline._"

The monsignor noted the expression on Antonio's face, and offered a small smile of amusement. "We can't be seen to be actively aiding vampires, even in the name of quashing the Inquisition, so we put out a few feelers in our allied magic associations, and got a hit from the Arlington Magic Society. It seems one of their on-again, off-again agents happen to be in charge of a paramilitary defense force at Mahora Academy in Japan, and they agreed to loan us this team of specialists to assist in our actions against the Inquisition."

Antonio nodded as he took in the occupants of the room. "And they're prepared and equipped to deal with the special training of the Inquisition?" the friar asked.

One of the armored men, an American-looking man, overheard the question and turned toward the friar and the monsignor. "The Inquisition thinks they can outsmart Cleric Team," he said with an obviously-false Slavic accent.

He shrugged. "Maybe so; But I've yet to meet one who can outsmart bullet." The man held up a large, armor-piercing round to underscore his point, then turned and called out, "Oi, Master Guns!"

From the corner of the room, where Hiryuu sat devouring her noodles, an armored figure stood up and approached the doorway. As this person approached, Antonio took note that the figure was a young woman in her early twenties, with her brown hair pulled into a ponytail on the left side of her head and an open, honest expression on her face. "_What's up, Sarge?_" Her voice carried the tone of one who lived every day to its fullest and would back down from no challenge.

The monsignor gestured toward the young woman. "Friar, might I introduce Master Gunnery Sergeant Yuuna Akashi, leader of the 'Cleric Team' you see before you."

He then gestured to Antonio. "Sergeant Akashi, this is Friar Antonio, whom I informed you that you would be working with."

"It is my honor to meet you," Yuuna said, bowing toward Antonio. Though she was fluent in English, her lack of practice with the language meant that she still had a heavy accent when she spoke it.

Antonio smiled. "_We can speak in your language, if that would be easier for you, Akashi-gunsou,_" he told her in her own language.

The young woman grinned. It seemed to be her default facial expression. "_My team will much appreciate that, Buraazaa Antonio._"

Unlearned in the Japanese language, the monsignor was shifting slightly at the conversation before him. "Sergeant Akashi, is your team ready for briefing?"

She nodded, speaking again in her accented English, "Yes, we stand ready to go on your order."

Turning away, she raised her voice and called in Japanese, "_Cleric Team: mission brief! Assemble on me!_"

Without missing a beat, the nine other men and women all assembled around the squad leader and the obvious XO, including the unarmored woman, who hovered close, protectively, to Yuuna. From what Antonio had overheard from the trio watching the monitors, the woman was apparently Yuuna's _ministra magi_, her defensive and offensive combat partner. He was only marginally familiar with the traditions of Western magic, so he knew no other specifics. However, he didn't have time to speculate on that, since the squad was waiting for him to give the mission briefing. He cleared his throat, and began the briefing, in English, if only for the monsignor's sake. "As you are all Japanese nationals, you are likely aware of the events that have been taking place over the last eight to ten years in Japan."

"The Clan," the American-looking man said with a nod, which the other team members echoed, "A mixed group of humans and vampires, led by a Daywalker, who seek to peacefully unify the night and day worlds, and have stumbled upon a number of setbacks over the years."

Antonio was taken slightly aback. This team, and through them the magic associations of Japan, seemed to be keenly aware of the events taking place in their midst. It was likely that, much like the Catholic Church, none of the groups in Japan could be seen to overtly assist vampires.

"We took a specific interest during the battle with the Bokor group, as the combat spilled over into the grounds of Mahora Academy," the man continued, then gave a confident grin that seemed as though he'd learned it from Yuuna, "Surely you noticed the number of your foes beginning to mysteriously thin with no logical explanation?"

Antonio didn't remember any such event, but the fog of war was like that. Surely what he was saying was not incapable of having happened. Antonio was unaware that the shrine that the Clan had used as a headquarters and a fallback point in the fight was actually the group's academy. This fact was concealed from them, considering that they indeed wanted to know the intent of the Clan, and if they truly were seeking a peaceful coexistence, or if it were a front for a world takeover of some kind. The mysterious disappearances obviously were more than just the heavenly host that arrived. Some may have thought it strange that the Almighty would have allowed the intermixing of magic with what had been happening. Yet, as Friar Antonio had said before, "Necessity is the mother of strange bedfellows."

Once Tony acknowledged what he had been told, he nodded, and then continued, "The gravest threat of all to the Clan has reared its head—the remnants of the Inquisition—which have remained underground since its dissolution in the late 1800s. The Clan has acquired a listing of all active facilities in use by the Inquisition, and has begun a divide-and-conquer strategy, hitting the facilities in sequence and closing the noose around the main Inquisition headquarters in France."

The monsignor handed a manila envelope to Antonio, who opened it and began to pass out satellite surveillance images acquired by the Church's friends in Virginia, (more than likely assisted by the U.S. Naval Observatory in D.C.) showing what appeared to be a lone ranch in a desert the squad couldn't immediately identify.

"Your target is a confirmed Inquisition facility northeast of El Paso, Texas. We suspect that this facility may have been abandoned already by the Inquisition, as they are adopting a reactive tactic of falling back to more defensible locations and abandoning smaller facilities. Even if the Inquisition has abandoned the location, you're tasked to take and hold the site as a fallback point for other forces striking enemy locations in Mexico."

Several of the troopers made a face; no soldier was happy with a 'take-and-hold' mission, but they were professionals, and would accomplish their mission. Reiko, identified by the radio set on her back, spoke up in English that was, oddly-enough, tinged with a European accent, "Have we identified any anti-aircraft defenses around the target?"

A curious question, as Antonio assumed they would be attacking on the ground, but shook his head. "No, none of our intelligence indicates any static defenses of any kind."

"Good," the American said. Antonio took a close look at his armor and saw the name 'HARTLEY' stenciled at the top of his chest plate. "That means we won't have to worry about getting shot out of the sky during insertion."

Antonio tilted his head to the side. "You'll not be attacking by a ground route?"

Yuuna shook her head. "No, we'd be too easy to spot coming. Besides, you know what they call us, what we model ourselves on, right?"

The friar shook his head.

"We're 'Helljumpers,'" she explained, accepting her helmet that was handed to her by Hiryuu. She lifted the helmet and sealed it to the neck of her bodysuit, and it was only then that Antonio saw the resemblance to a video game figure that was popular several years back. "They have been officially known as Orbital Drop Shock Troopers."

He couldn't see her face through the dark visor, but her tone of voice indicated her grin. "Since we haven't gotten around to space travel yet, we sort of fake it by doing high-altitude low-opening parachute jumps."

"I…see…" Antonio murmured. He was a bit skeptical of the ability of a group that modeled themselves off a video game, but he had seen stranger over the years, and besides, their combat record was exemplary. What he was not aware of was the fact that military simulators have used video game frameworks to recreate the reality of combat, and thus, to take such an idea from a video game should not have been unusual had Tony understood. He cleared his throat. "Very well, then. I wish you the best of luck in your mission, and may the grace and dignity of God be with you at every step. Are there any questions?"

The squad indicated to the negative. Antonio nodded. "Then ready yourselves and make whatever final preparations you need. The operation will begin in two hours."

Yuuna turned and called out, her voice mechanically-amplified by the helmet, "Alright, Cleric Team, wrap everything up and get your battle rattle set!"

Hiryuu approached and handed a gun belt to Yuuna that carried twin pistols, and as the belt passed hands, Antonio noticed their hands lingered together slightly longer than was necessary.

"You know the music!" Hartley called out to his squad mates. "It's time to dance!"

In the meantime, A-team arrived in Boston, equipped and ready to go. They sun-proofed the room and talked to Patrick when he awoke. Since Jean-Claude had to keep up appearances, he could not scout out the information. Patrick went over the layout of the facility, but these things needed to be visualized in order to get a better feel of the approach they should take. He thought for a moment or two, and then asked the seven players in the know if they were willing to help Jean-Claude with a special favor. He showed them a digital camera, and said that he wanted pictures of specific location in the Boston Commons, close up if one of them could. They asked what it was about, and he said that it would be important to Clan business. He said that he could not risk one of them being recognized snooping around the area. Cream Cheese volunteered, and Jean-Claude told him to be discreet. He needed to make sure he was not obvious in what he did. He also needed to go into the subway areas that Patrick mentioned, and Jean-Claude told Cheese to wait until people were coming out of the trains to start photographing. As soon as he was done, he was told to be back at the hotel by noon, and then to prepare for the game later as normal. It was going to be an interesting evening.

When it had been the evening before in Boston, a large, high altitude military aircraft was winging its way across the Atlantic, and then over the North American continent in time for an evening assault. Being high above as they were; it would only be that satellites could detect the entrance of the craft into American airspace. Even then, contacts in NORAD were able to deflect any questions about the 'invading aircraft' moving high and swift. By the time they were over the target, it was dark enough for the jump. HALO jumping is one of the most dangerous jumps that a trooper could make. It requires a jump from 30,000 at least or higher, (preferably higher,) so that the jump cannot be detected by anything on the ground until it is too late. They freefall as far as it is feasible before opening chutes, the whole object of the thing being getting to the ground as fast as possible without dying. The door opened into the blackened sky, the sound of the wind whipping by the opening. As soon as it was open enough, swiftly and without hesitation, they jumped in two groups within moments of each other, to insure that they landed at the proper locations. With their helmets on, the sound of the air rushing by was muffled, and it was almost silent as they fell into the black. As soon as they penetrated the cloud layer, the clear shape of El Paso and the nearby Air Force base became visible. Their target lay in the black area north of the city. As soon as they were close enough, everyone activated infrared viewers in their helmets, which was more preferable than night vision for this, because the only large warm bodies that would be found there were human, and they would stand out like a sore thumb in the cold, early November night of the desert. Thus, the heating of the facility would make it show as well and easy to spot, in order to stay on target. At the last possible moment, chutes opened, and then came the hard pull of the sudden slowing the chutes caused. With slight groans, they ignored it, and prepared to land.

They hit the ground on both sides of the facility virtually unnoticed. What little night vision gear the Inquisition had would be useless, because the cloth and armor they wore were specially designed by the U.S. military itself to not release body heat that could be seen in night vision. Because of the low hills around, and the moonless sky, Cleric Team landed as if they had been invisible. A-squad, located to the north, quickly heard the generators operating heat and power to the facility. For the briefest moment, there was a sense of pity for the 20 inside, because they knew they were not dealing with anything remotely near a military trained unit. They were the Inquisition, and trained to hunt vampires, obviously using that area from which to hunt. They had no idea that a war had been declared against them. They knew the foolish vampires were trying to systematically kill them, but they figured that vampires could never be all that organized to put up that kind of resistance. Thus, they made the fatal error of underestimating their foes. They had broken the very first rule that Sun Tzu had put in the first chapter of his book, _The Art of War_: know your enemy!

B-squad discovered that the power lines ran underground, so they were quickly traced and dug up, and then cut. Once the generators ceased sounding, A-squad moved in. Their weapons had suppressors, so that those on the perimeter only had enough time for their brains to register the "whiff" sounds before their lives ended. At this, both teams had switched from infrared to night vision, being that now it was the only thing really needed. The loss of power caused those inside to scramble, although they were now confused and disorganized. Those that had gone to the north found their comrades' corpses, and their deaths awaiting them as they ran smack into A-squad breaching their flimsy attempt at a barbed wire fence and making their way onto the compound. To the south, B-squad was beginning to engage the perimeter guards when one of the enemies called out, "GAS, GAS, GAS!"

Yuuna heard this, and spotted the man with the shoulder launcher. Before he could shoulder it, he found himself riddled with bullets. As he fell, he accidentally pulled the trigger, and the canister it launched exploded right there. Before they could completely dawn protective gear, they all hit the ground and started to cough and flop as the mustard gas took effect, made even worse by them being a ground zero when it went off. Their deaths would be quick, but painful. The monitors on all the equipment they were wearing warned them of the gas, and they quickly sealed off the outside, going off supplemental oxygen. "Mustard gas!" thought Yuuna, "Where did they get their hands on such ancient ordinance? Good thing it is not VX—that would have been a bit harder to negotiate, and then decon later on."

Knowing that their time was limited, she sent through communications to Cleric Team, "Mustard gas to the south. Go to MOPP 4, (mission orientated protective posture,) and move quickly. Find their leader, and intelligence, and meet at the pre-designated rally point in 15 minutes—GO!"

B-squad barreled their way through the south side, considering that those inside on that side were retreating to the middle of the building to get away from the gas. A better description of chaos could not have been created. Within eight minutes, everyone was dead save their leader. In 13 minutes, all useful paperwork had been confiscated, and the leader taken as the met at the rally point. After going through decontamination drills, (and giving the leader an anti-gas hypodermic to prevent any chemicals on their clothing from affecting him,) they then began to interrogate their prisoner. Normally, Regan and Yuuna would have enacted their Neo-Pactio ability, but because this was not a huge operation, they balked, saving it for a bigger project. The one-in-three chance of this ability to go south was too much of a chance for a small operation like this. However, they were not unsuccessful in interrogating their foe. First, they were relieved that they had moved in so swiftly that no distress signal had been sent. Second, by the intelligence, and his own coerced confession, most of the Inquisition was being moved northeast. Nothing now remained in the south. They had a base in Boston, but the North American base was located in Quebec City. Now that they had this information, they would now have to find the Daywalker and share this information. They had wanted to act independently, but if the Clan had caught wind of this intelligence, then there could be a danger of blowing the mission because of two attacks occurring with each force not knowing about the other in the attack. They would have to work together and coordinate. This meant that they would have to find him, assess whether or not he were friend or foe, and, if friend, put it together. They were willing to take the chance under the premise of "the enemy of my enemy is my friend." Once the information was gained, the leader was then executed. There was a question about burying the dead, but they, this night, would have to take a different approach. Because of the remnants of the gas soaking into the soil, and the bodies being covered in the residue, the base, and everything about five miles around it would have to be destroyed. They could not risk contaminating the soil by merely burying the bodies. Once the oxygen supplies were renewed, they set up another decon site, and then suited up to lay enough explosives to make it look like a daisy cutter had hit the area. They had to be sure that nothing remained, and that the soil was dissipated enough to prevent any innocents straying in and being harmed by the mustard gas. They deconed again, and cleared out far enough as the explosion went off. Even if anyone became curious enough to find out what caused the "boom" they had heard the night before, there would be nothing to find.

Later on, they poured over the information they had obtained, and found the information on the base in Quebec. They knew they would have had to take time to make a plan for that, and it could be that the Clan could find out about all this as well. Therefore, they would have to take time to find the Daywalker, and deal with things. They just wondered how they were going to find him.

They need not have worried!

7


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

Cleric Team decided that moving into Boston would be the best thing, considering the process that the Clan was using in order to resolve their "war" against the Inquisition. Since the operation of that night had gone swiftly, they were able to gain for themselves a good night's sleep, and for them to be up at 0 dark 30 in the morning and for them to head into Boston at about 1200 hours east coast time. The Vatican was called the night before, and Antonio was placed on a plane to Boston to meet them at about the same time. The archdiocese was informed of Cleric Team's approach, and they were told to keep it covert, but also to house both the friar and the team until their business was done. Once they arrived, they were quickly swept into the back of the main cathedral of the city, and covertly put them into the dwelling areas. They were met by the friar, and Yuuna then said, "So, what do you think?"

"I would say that you struck with the swiftness of an experienced surgeon removing someone's appendix," said Tony, "The news is still trying to come up with answers on how an entire ranch could disappear like that. They all agreed it was the explosion that was heard for miles that must have had something to do with it, but no one knows the source of it. The Air Force denies that they were doing any test bombing, nor was the crater created by an underground test—which they would not do so close to the city—or by something from space. Everyone is baffled, and they say that there may never be any resolution to this, although the urban legends are beginning to spread like wildfire."

Hearing this, Cleric Team let out a good "hooah" and started to celebrate a bit at another successful mission. Tony waited for them to calm down a bit, and then he said, "What is the next move?"

"According to the intelligence we gathered," said Hiryuu, "their base is located somewhere underneath Boston Commons, and we need to assess first what we face. Thus Yuuna and I are going to be playing tourist, but nosing around a bit."

"What about the rest of you?" asked Tony.

Sean Hartley piped up at this point, and said, "We hear that there is a Rugby tournament in town, and we're going to check it out!"

Everyone cheered at this, as Tony asked, "Is that wise?"

"We got to have some R and R at some point," said Hartley, "We don't get many chances for that."

Tony shrugged at this, knowing that he was only along for the ride anyway, and that they knew what they were doing. He was mainly there to provide intelligence, and a possible liaison with the vampires should the opportunity present itself. Considering that there was nothing else to do, he decided to go with them.

Earlier that day, the bowling tournament was taking place, and the sky was still cloudy enough for Anjou to risk being out in the day with proper protection, and again, her teammates were careful about her "condition" (which was all they knew,) to get her inside with little issue. Because of her scores, she was the top seed of a ladder format, and she would then bowl two strings to determine the New England individual champion. After waiting about 45 minutes, she was taking on a girl from Connecticut, (although she was attending Dartmouth,) and she had all the markings of an upper crust girl whose preferred position on someone was looking down on them. She had only taken up bowling as a means of getting out of doing any hard Phys Ed while there, and it turned out that she was very good at it. Now, she stood a chance of being the New England champion, and she acted as if being this was her rightful place. It amused her that she was taking on some girl from a state university, and somewhere in her subconscious, she seemed to feel that defeating her would only be fitting to demonstrate how the pecking order in life should be. Anjou approached the lanes, and placed her balls onto the return. The snob was amused that she had decided to make her balls look like pool balls, and figured that she had some working class stiff before her. However, she was taken aback at the poise and grace of her actions as she prepared. Granted, her clothing was exquisite, but very out of date. It looked even odder when she wore her team jersey over the outfit. Indeed, she acted like she was of good breeding, but the way she dressed and the balls she used made her think that she was dealing with an oddball. Since she was the lower seed, she had the opportunity to lead off, but acted as if that should always be her privilege. No words were exchanged, but it seemed that they were having an entire conversation by the looks they gave one another. The snob was saying, "Prepare for your thrashing," and Anjou was looking at her as if to say, "I'm going to wipe that smug look off your face."

For the first string, it stayed fairly even, with Anjou only behind by a few pins. All the while, the snob was giving her looks in such a fashion as to try to rattle her, but Anjou paid it no mind. In the second string, it became a show of one-upmanship. Each converted a single pin mark, then the Four Horsemen. Then the snob had a Four Horsemen with a sleeper ten pin, and she converted it. Then Anjou had the same thing on the other side with a sleeper eight pin—a harder shot. Anjou converted this with ease, and the tension built with every shot. This was followed by the Hi-Lo-Jack with wood to help, and the snob converted. This was followed by Anjou getting this herself, but with no deadwood. As Anjou went back for the ball, she saw the snob looking down the lane smugly and confidently, but not at her. Anjou merely let her gentle grin show through, and stepped up for the shot. She surprised everyone by abandoning her hook for this shot, and went straight. She hit to the right of the headpin, and that carried the seven as her ball caromed over and cleared out the ten. The growing crowd watching erupted. It was mark for mark and point for point. However, the snob was being frustrated that this girl was keeping pace with her. She thought she should be way ahead by this point, but it was not happening. She was even more frustrated when it seemed that Anjou never once changed her emotions throughout the match. Her face was a businesslike and as stoic as ever. Then, in the ninth, the snob stepped up and hit a strike. This would force Anjou to match, and then for her to hope the snob falter in the tenth. However, Anjou, though she did not seem to be rattled, was only able to make a ten box. This left the door wide open for the snob to put Anjou away for good. She had a fill of two balls for the strike, and if she were able to go spare on strike, it would put the lead to 23 pins. If she were able get a fill of seven on the spare, she would force Anjou into a triple strike situation. The snob stepped onto the approach, and fired. However, she was able to get only 9 on the fill, and then the ten box. However, that would then put the lead to 22 pins, forcing a double strike situation. People were mesmerized by the scores that were mounting, and it was certain the two girls were setting some kind of record for the scores they were making. The house went silent, and Anjou lined up. As was her style, she used the whole approach, but came in on the Brooklyn side. Yet, somehow, it carried, and the pins went down in a heap—strike. The house went crazy, and then hushed as she approached the return for her next ball. She looked up to find both Jean-Claude, and Karin, who braved the sun in order to see her sister roll. Karin smiled in a way that let her know she believed in her, and Jean-Claude nodded with that knowing smile on his face. Seeing the faces of support on those that she loved redoubled her resolve, and she found steel in her backbone to do what she knew how to do. This was actually furthered by the look on the face of the snob, who was staring daggers into her at this point. She did not want to see this happen. For some reason, jealousy was pouring out of every pore, and it set Anjou's heart racing. She was going to do this, and then corner the girl for a needed meal, having been up in the daytime for most of the weekend. She lined up, but in her approach, she lost control of the ball and it skip-lobed down the lane, hitting the pins low. However, because of the tremendous hook she put on the ball, enough pins fell and rolled on the deck to begin a chain reaction, causing one to tumble after the other. Finally, only the headpin stood, and a pin rolled around and cut it out. She had scored a back door strike. The crowd went crazy again, and now, for the first time, the snob became vocal, and said, "Dumb luck—that's just dumb luck!"

Anjou just lowered her, head, furrowed her brow, and gave a grin that shook the snob into silence. Anjou went back to the approach for her final ball. "Just keep it on the lane, Muff!" shouted Jean-Claude, "Just three pins, and keep it out of the corner."

Anjou could have just sent it down the middle, and it would have been enough, but she had to prove a point. She lined up as if the shot mattered more than it did, hooked it, and splattered the rack—turkey! What had been loud cheering before became bedlam. Anjou just turned around, looked at the girl, and raised an eyebrow as if to say, "Still say it was a fluke?"

The snob stormed to the ladies room with smoke proverbially coming out of her ears. Anjou waited for about a minute and gathered her balls, and then followed up. Karin said, "Uh oh, I think that girl is her type!"

All Jean-Claude would say was, "Good, that girl seemed to need an attitude adjustment!"

Inside the room, the snob was cursing up a storm, demeaning the girl that had just beaten her, and she only had revenge on her mind. However, this happened as Anjou entered. She looked at the now shocked girl and said, "My, my, my—brave words spoken when the person who is meant to hear it is not around. Just how brave are you?"

Her eyes glowed yellow and her fangs extended. Before she could scream, she moved in swiftly and latched on. After that was done, she erased the memory and laid her on the floor. She then went out for the trophy ceremony, and she was asked where her opponent was. Anjou just said that she would be along—it was a "woman" issue.

Karin did her best to bundle up and protect herself during the Rugby match, yet, despite that, she still left with a decent tan that day. She never understood how it was that Anjou could withstand it. As far as the game went, it was competitive against the Fighting Irish, but the tale began to tell, and it was UMaine's game all the way. However, there were others in the crowd that took an interest. Hiryuu and Yuuna saw the man wearing #15, and they realized that it was the same one earlier that day who was taking photographs in the Commons. They also found it odd how he was snapping several shots in the subway not too far from that spot. However, as they investigated, they realized that he was showing them all the entrance points to the hideout of the Inquisition, just where they had suspected, and where the intelligence had said. They were surprised to see him on the field, and how he was conferring with one of the larger men on the team. He was wearing #5, and he seemed like he enjoyed playing defense. Indeed, he was a vicious player. It was not such that he was mean; it was that, when you had the ball, he got mad because you had the ball! The game was enjoyable, but they also wondered what #15 had to do with what they were dealing with. He was not a vampire—that much was certain. They had to find him after and find out what he knew. Yet, Tony seemed to feel that he had seen #5 before, but from where he sat, he could not put his finger on it. Once the game was over, people in the stands were milling around with the players, and this is when Yuuna and Hiryuu brought to Hartley's attention about #15. The three then went to talk to him just as Tony walked up, and as Cheese walked up to Jean-Claude. When Jean-Claude saw Tony, he was surprised and overjoyed, saying, "Friar," and they embraced. As they exchanged pleasantries, the three backed off, and then they said, "You know him?"

Tony, not certain where this would lead, said, "Um, yes, he's an old acquaintance!"

He turned back to Jean-Claude and said, "I'll talk to you later," and turned to the three and said, "Can I have a word with you three?"

Jean-Claude found all this odd, and even more so when saw them conversing animatedly, occasionally looking back at him, and then returning to their talking. With that, they left just as Karin and Anjou were approaching. He looked at Karin and how covered she was, and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm doing better now that the sun is setting," answered Karin, who then turned to Anjou, and said, "How can you deal with it?"

She simply answered, "I have my ways."

"Speaking of sunset," said Jean-Claude, "It's time for us to head back. I am sure that Vincent has had time to go over the photographs and put together a rough game plan. Meanwhile, Tony and the three were saying something similar and they headed back to the cathedral to prepare for that night's events.

At the hotel, the A-team got together and went over what they knew. They knew that, despite how big this place was, there were only eight left defending the place. Patrick was able to show the best way to enter the place without detection, and that was a service door twenty yards down the tunnel that was an emergency exit for the outpost. It was hardly ever used now, and it would be the least likely place anyone would think of an assault happening. Vincent then asked about firearms, wondering if that would be overkill for the 14 of them. Jean-Claude then said, "They are going to be packing themselves, and numbers do not matter when they can even the odds by spreading lead. It may not kill us, but it would still hurt and incapacitate if we were hit in the right spots. Yes, bring some pistols, but hold back. We want to do it without firing a shot if possible. We want to hit them without alerting them all at once."

"Is that possible?" asked Gilbert.

"If the Devil's Brigade could capture an entire town and tank battalion without firing a single round, we can too!" answered Jean-Claude.

However, before they arrived, Cleric team was already in the subway. They actually took a chance by entering the subway through a little used terminal, and went down the tunnels towards this spot, dodging the trams as they made their way along. Once they were in position, someone asked what they were going to do. "Nothing," was the answer given by Hartley. They all looked askance at this, and he then said, "If all goes well, they will do the work for us. I want to see them in action, what they can do, if we can trust and use them. In truth, we're not necessarily working with or for them, because we are contracted by the Vatican. They are the one's asking for the help. I grant you, they are looking to aid the Clan, because, if they can remove this cancer without getting their hands dirty, they would be pleased as punch. However, they also asked us for help. Still, since they wanted not to seem to aid those that should have been their foes, everything we do is under wraps, but it also makes me suspicious of the leeches' intent. If it gets ugly, we'll step in."

They were stationed by the exit that their intelligence had shown was hardly used, and therefore, it would be the best place for an insertion. They only hoped that the leeches figured this one out.

After about 20 minutes and several trams, they came. Yet, they actually caught Cleric Team by surprise. They were all dressed as ninjas; save for the large one they had to assume was the Daywalker. It caught Hartley's attention even when he was able to spy the Marine Corps saber underneath the black trench coat the Daywalker wore. What also caught them by surprise was how quietly and quickly they moved in. It was almost as if they had materialized and then started to act. The Cleric Team could be that swift in their way, but they were impressed with the efficiency in which they acted. The Daywalker seemed to be consulting quite a bit with the one that seemed to have the most Oriental looking eyes. The lock was swiftly picked, and they filed in quickly and carefully, checking their danger corners, and everyone covering everyone else's moves. Hartley then said, "Okay, now we follow. We can't watch them out here."

Jean-Claude and Hondo knew that the place was a bit more sizeable than the other they first faced. Therefore, they needed to take their time and ensure that they did not lose themselves. It was decided to first take the points that were defended on the perimeter, and then they would work their way in. Once to the outer perimeter, they began to work their way around. They holstered their pistols and drew their blades instead. Jean-Claude saw the lights in the hallway, and he knew that they had to go. He then signed to everyone to throw stars at the lights and take them out. Within a matter of seconds, the hallway went dark. Before any of the men could scream, using their vampiric speed and the advantage of being able to see in the dark, they whisked by, killing the men with one swift turn of a tonto. They overlapped each other as they made their way along, repeating the process as they went. The perimeter was secure, and five of the eight were dead without a sound, save for the breaking lights. The remaining three ignored this at first, but when it started to happen frequently and all around them, they began to grow very suspicious. They retrieved their small arms, but they were not really sure for what they prepared. Unfortunately, they were not ready for what happened next. A-team had just begun their room to room search and burst in to catch their foe flat footed. Before they could fire, two of them were sliced to ribbons. The third managed to fire, but he missed. With all the speed of Bat Masterson, Jean-Claude drew and emptied the clip into the remaining one. "Alright, the place is secure," said Jean-Claude, "Everyone break into pairs and search the place for intelligence."

As it went, Karin and Anjou went together. After looking around, they came to a room with a few desks and some filing cabinets—pay dirt! Swiftly, the two of them started to search, and they were able to come away with more information on numbers of people involved, base locations, with what they were equipped, and other useful information. However, as Karin searched, she could not help but notice the brown leather covered book on one of the desks. She picked it up, and the title was _The Holy War against the Scourge._ It was authored by one Leo Garibaldi, with whom she was not familiar. Thinking for a moment, she figured that there might be something to it, and took that as well.

Once everyone returned, they laid out the information, and they were preparing to go over the things they found. However, Jean-Claude's hair rose on his neck, and his instincts told him they were not alone. Enhancing his own vampiric abilities, he sensed it, and like lightning turned around and snatched the outstretched and armored arm. He then flung its owner across the room into the wall. Two more followed, but he also had them on their backs with judo flips. They had dealt with speedy foes before, but they had never seen anything like this. However, the first man he had thrown was already up and across the room with a swift kick to the chops, completely catching Jean-Claude off guard. This time, he flew into the wall, looked at his foe that was now looming over him, and said to him, "You know, that actually almost hurt!"

Jean-Claude was up in a flash, going for his torso, but Hartley anticipated this and was already moving out of the way. It was then that Jean-Claude drew the saber and prepared. "What, no gun," exclaimed Hartley.

"This finds chinks in armor better," said Jean-Claude. He was about to strike, but a female voice then said, "Stop! How about you test yourself against me?"

Hiryuu stepped in, broadsword ready to go. Hartley stepped aside, and Jean-Claude said, "However you want it!"

What everyone else was surprised with was that no one was moving in on them. They stood ready to fight in case. In the meantime, they engaged. They were moving with a speed that would rival any vampire, except the female was not a vampire—her aura did not read this. She was impressed that he could use a fencing style like that against a broadsword, and he was impressed that she had the speed to keep up with him. Block and parry, thrust and repost and it seemed neither could get the better of one another. Suddenly, they stopped just as quickly as they had begun, with her holding her broadsword an inch from his neck, and he holding the point of his saber one inch from her heart. "It seems we would have shared in death," Hiryuu said as she smiled.

"So, why didn't you kill me?" asked Jean-Claude, genuinely nervous standing so close to death, and she said, "I was about to ask you the same question."

Slowly, the two of them backed up, and Hiryuu said, "So, you do have honor."

"Your aura did not read that of evil," answered Jean-Claude, "And by the way that the rest of your force waited outside, if you had wanted to, you could have caught us all flat-footed and wiped us out. You're not the Inquisition, because there is no way they could get a hold of the tech I see before me. I also know that you are not a foe—yet."

"I also sense that, if you were like any of the myths, you would have done far worse to these men than what you did," reasoned Hiryuu, "You were swift in the kill, not looking to torture your foe, but looking to end it quickly. Normally, myth would have said that you should have fed on them, and you did not. You are not evil either."

He then gave a proper sword salute, she returned in kind, and they sheathed their blades. Everyone then relaxed their stance as the rest of Cleric Team entered, removing their helmets so that they could see each other's faces. "If you are not the Inquisition," said Jean-Claude, "then just who in the name of common sense are you, and what do you know about us?"

She then sat on a table and said, "Take a seat and relax, everyone—this could take a bit."

5


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

As the two groups started to get acquainted, and compare notes, Karin took the book that she had found and began to read. She wanted to get into the mind of which it was they faced, and then give it to Jean-Claude to see what he thought of it. She opened to the first chapter, which was titled "What Is a Vampire."

It read, "It seems that vampires have been around for some time. No one is truly certain what created them, or where they came from. Many of our interrogations yielded confessions that Cain himself, the first child of Adam and Eve, was the first. However, because of too many conflicting reports, we cannot say this for certain. If they are that ancient, we would have to assume a postdiluvian time period at least for the origins of vampires. Our investigations have shown something very interesting. Their creation to this day actually can happen two ways—the traditional way of biting, draining, and the drinking of vampire blood, and by birth. However they are created, one thing we do believe, and that all vampires are actually undead."

Karin rolled her eyes at this, and she already knew that she was dealing with someone who had no real education on vampires, but thought that he knew it all. He was like a man who swears up and down that he knows how professional wrestling works, yet has never set foot in a ring, and who is so far off the mark that, even if a wrestler told him what it was about, he would try to correct the wrestler on his knowledge. She then continued to read, "You may ask how something that is undead can give birth. Although a vampire is undead, that is, its flesh is not living, though the soul and spirit still reside in it, the vampire can use the blood it takes to bring to life the organs needed to reproduce for a time. Once done, and child can be born. Yet, just as each creature reproduces after its kind, they produce a vampire. I shall soon elaborate on blood use, but for now, we will define something.

"What does it mean to be _un_dead? The term itself sounds like Orwellian newspeak, (e.g. not 'good and bad,' but 'good and ungood.') However, to see it like this is helpful, because it is Orwellian in the sense that one is alive and dead at the same time. However the vampire comes to be, what happens is that, for whatever reason, the body begins to lose, or lose the ability to create blood. The body starts to die. The reason for this is because the birth, in truth, is unnatural—something dead is not supposed to produce life, and the offspring begins to die. The vampires we have interrogated call this 'the awakening,' but I feel that they call it that in self-denial. They know what is happening, and know what they must do to preserve the child. However the blood dissipates, at the penultimate moment of the soul and spirit exiting the body once it is dead, a phenomenon happens to curtail the leaving. The Bible says that in the blood is life. Without blood, a body shall die. Somehow, the vampire can time it so that it can introduce vampire blood to the person before the exiting point. Because the blood has been inside the body of an abomination, it transforms, and takes on a sinister state."

Karin let out a snort, and caught momentary attention that she just dismissed. She then continued, "The blood that is introduced to the dying or dead becomes something desirous and delicious to the soon to be vampire, because the flesh is now craving blood. Even though it has achieved the blood, it is not enough to revive the flesh to where it can make its own blood. Still, because of the changed state of the blood, enough of it is in the system to trick the soul and spirit into staying in the body. The soul and spirit can still command the body, but the body itself is dead. It is both alive and dead at the same time, thus undead. Since it cannot create blood any longer, it now must obtain blood from other sources. The initial drinking also causes a physical change as well. In the mouth, the canines sharpen and become more prominent. They also become extendable when the vampire hungers or is enraged. All the senses become heightened, although our research has shown that a vampire has barely any ability to taste food—something of which we have yet to find an answer.

"Something else becomes interesting at the creation of a vampire. Though the soul and spirit are still in the body, because it has been released from being contained in a living brain, the vampire has the ability to tap into supernatural powers, and actually uses the blood it obtains to perform these acts, hence, the ability to bring certain areas to life in the body. This also allows great feats of strength, speed, the ability to extract static electricity from the earth, force push and pull, and other things. This makes for a powerful and formidable creature, but not indestructible."

Karin shook her head, not believing what she was reading. She would have thought that, after centuries of hunting and chasing vampires, they would have caught on by this point. All she could assume was that this was self-imposed ignorance. In other words, they wish to believe that vampires are evil so bad that they are willing to dismiss the truth and stay in ignorance so that their fears remain justified.

She jumped ahead, and read, "How does one recognize a vampire? Because they look so human, it is hard to peg them at first glance. In truth, what they commonly look like is really not their true form. The fact is that, they are very hideous creatures when their true form comes forth. However, there are some things they cannot hide. We have already discussed the teeth, so another thing to note is that their ears become a slight bit more pointed. They also have pale skin, and they do not breathe, though they can mimic the act very well."

It was getting harder for Karin to contain herself, and kept letting out a chortle or two, gaining more glances from people as time went on. She then read, "They also emit no body heat unless they have just fed. Often, we have interrogated those that have just fed, for they have been quite powerful in apprehension, and they were giving off heat. This is how we knew that they had fed. We found it even odder that they continue to mimic respiration, even though they were caught, and amongst people who know what they are. However, I must dispel some legends: they do cast reflections, flowers do not wilt in their presence, crucifixes mean nothing to them, nor does running water, cross roads, lack of invitations to enter, and other such Hollywood nonsense. Yet, they have displayed a strong sensitivity to garlic, but we dismiss this to their keen sense of smell."

"Well, at least they got the last part right," she mumbled to herself.

"What did you say," asked Anjou.

"I'll tell you later," said Karin.

She then skipped ahead and read, "Do they have weaknesses if the legends are not true? Well, garlic is one of them; another is the lack of blood. In time, if they do not get blood, they begin to become more bestial, and go into a rage, and a bloodlust. If they are not able to obtain blood at this point, the body eventually begins to go into torpor. If that happens, it is only a matter of time. If blood is not introduced soon, the body shall crumble up and turn to powder. Another weakness is indeed sunlight. Some have wondered why this is. The reason lies in the fact that the deadness of the flesh no longer allows the creation of melanin in the flesh, and thus they are completely vulnerable to ultraviolet radiation. They do not die right away, but they do eventually begin to cook and die."

That, Karin knew was wrong. It was not that they had lost the ability to make melanin, but they never had it to start with. It was just the nature of the vampire, and something they were born with. It was similar to albinism, but not quite. She then continued, "One thing that we must look at is the business of the stake through the heart. We have actually come to find that this does not kill them like legend teaches. However, it is a weakness, in that, it paralyzes them. When the stake is removed, the vampire revives. The only sure fire way to kill them, outside of burning them outright, is to remove their heads. This is why staking a vampire is wise, because it eases the hunter in the decapitation."

Karin now was just shaking her head, sad that all of this was laced in enough truth that the unlearned just might believe what he read. She then read, "What are some of the dangers of the intermixing of humans and vampires? In these modern times, there have actually been humans that have shown that they would inexplicably wish to become vampires! It is certain that there have also been vampires that have been quick to cater to their wants. This is dangerous, because, in our time, we have certainly encountered too many vampires who would seek to enslave the human race, and turn us into mindless cattle as the sought to conquer the world. Indeed, for those that would come over, they would then give opportunities for this to happen, and that could bring a grim disaster. Another danger comes when dealing with an interesting creature that the Romanians have named the dhampir, ('dhampier' or 'd'amphile' in French.) The word itself means "little vampire," but that does not diminish what it is. It is the genetic cross between a human and a vampire. It is created when a human and vampire mate, or if a woman with child was bitten in that time period. This creature is not undead, and actually possess the best of both worlds: it can eat, walk in daylight with minimal precautions, it's body functions as normal, and has access to all the vampiric abilities, but only if it has been trained in the use of them. Otherwise, it is weak compared to a full vampire. However, we know that such a creation is an abomination, because such a union is not meant to be, solidified by the fact that a dhampir is sterile, and cannot reproduce. It also still must feed on blood, if only to use its abilities, once a month like a normal vampire. The reason why they are dangerous goes beyond just what they are. Although the dhampir is shunned by vampires for some strange reason, there would be enough humans that would think that unions between vampires and humans are acceptable. This would play right into the vampire's power hungry hands, and it could use that to accelerate global domination of their kind."

Karin had read as much as she wanted to stomach. She knew that A-team was now dealing with a bunch of loonies. They knew nothing as they ought, acted like they knew all, and tried to move on such things. Jean-Claude would definitely want to look at that.

In the meantime, Hartley was telling them who they were and what they were about. They were all graduates of the Mahora Academy in Japan. In fact, he informed Jean-Claude of the fact they actually fought the Bokor War, and conducted the wedding on the grounds of the academy, without actually knowing it. "Indeed, you had more aid than just the heavenly host that you claim," stated Hiryuu.

"By the way," said Yuuna, "The wedding was beautiful."

She looked over at Karin, who was now tuned in on the conversation, "You looked radiant that day, Karin!"

She smiled and thanked her, and Hartley then continued, "That caught our attention, and we sent the information, well, that what we knew, to the Arlington Magic Society."

Jean-Claude looked askance at this, and Hartley said, "Although Uncle Sam would openly deny our existence, we are actually Company."

A smile curled on Hondo's face, and he said, "So, you're magic wielding ninja!"

"Excuse me," said Hiryuu.

Jean-Claude laughed, and said, "Allow me to introduce you to the second in command of A-team—Hondo Yoshida."

"Konichiwa, Yoshida Hondo-san," said Yuuna, and she bowed deeply. Because he did not know where to put her in rank structure, he merely matched the depth of her bow. Hartley then said, "Well, I never thought of it that way, but in a sense, that is what we are. However, we are also like a special force, like Delta Force, SEALs, the Green Berets, and so forth. We're kind of the best of that, and the Company. The government cannot openly acknowledge us fully, in that; the public would not be ready for this, which is similar to how you must keep the Clan under wraps until the right time. It is interesting that you call yourself 'A-Team.'"

"Funny you should mention special forces, because it is the concept of the Green Berets' A-Team for which I was gunning when forming this group as a branch of the Clan here in the U.S. I know that we're more than twelve, but here we are."

Hiryuu then said, "You're branching out here in the states?"

"It has to start somewhere," said Jean-Claude.

"This is why I am glad that we're having the talk like this," said Hartley, "because, if we caught wind of this before we met like this, or that we were being employed by the Vatican—unofficially, of course—we may not have been so friendly. We would have at least arrested operations until we knew more about what your intent was. However, your dossier right here has said much."

"DOISSIER!" exclaimed Jean-Claude, "How much do you know?"

"Your remaining covert is good," said Yuuna, "But not well enough. Ever since the Bokor incident, we have been watching you. The AMS in cooperation with Uncle Sam has had NAS Black Ops people on you. You may not realize this, but there are a handful of them in the Clan itself!"

Jean-Claude stared at them, but was only partially surprised. He knew that the U.S. intelligence community—collectively called the Company—was good, but he never realized that they were **that** good! Hartley continued, and said, "Since then, Uncle Sam hasn't really seen you as a threat. However if this had not gone down, and you tried to form this group, there may have been some issues until we knew your intent. It may have not been pretty. I think we should both be glad that things happened this way."

Jean-Claude had to know, "How much do you know about us?"

"Quite a bit," said Hartley, "In fact, it took a bit, but we seemed to recognize you at the Rugby match."

Jean-Claude rubbed his chin, and said, "I thought you looked familiar."

"The Friar confirmed this for us, and we told him all that we knew," said Hiryuu, and Hartley interjected, saying, "Let me tell you what we know about you, and how we found out. I hope you have some time."

"Just enough," answered Jean-Claude, as he spun a chair around and sat, back to his belly, "What do you want to tell us?"

4


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Jean-Claude was stunned on the amount of information. Because they had the aid of NAS as Clansmen, they even knew all about what sits on what the Clan call Marker Hill. They knew everything: school grades, when Anjou awoke, when James Marker died, layout of rooms, medical records for those that pertained, and they were even able to go as far as to trace Yuriya's family history all the way back to the purge in Europe. "Of course, because of that purge, the trail stopped, but it was an interesting history."

Jean-Claude, forgetting what they were talking about, said, "My wife would kiss you if you would give that information to her."

"Technically, that information is classified," responded Yuuna, "but considering that it is going to be in the hands of the one studied, I think we can bend the rules a bit."

Hiryuu then said, "What makes us worry a touch is the power that your children wield."

"That is easy to explain," answered Jean-Claude, "This is because, a long time ago, it was ordained that there would eventually be a coexistence between our two worlds, and it all centered on the Fount of Psyche. The fount is…"

"Save your breath," said Yuuna, "We know all about the fount."

"Well, what you may not know," responded Jean-Claude, "is that the fount was supposed to give birth to a child that would lead the way into the coexistence. However, because of certain complications that I am sure you already know about, there are to be four children for this purpose: three are, and one is yet to come."

"What exactly do you mean by 'coexistence?'" asked Hartley.

"In other words, this will be a world where we can all live together as one world in peace," answered Jean-Claude.

"Would they be ruling it?" asked Hiryuu.

"No," Jean-Claude answered quickly, "But they may well rule the vampires, and bring about a way that we can come out in to the open and do so without war and bloodshed. There may be the pocket or two of resistance, but for the most part, it will happen. There will be a unifying of the vampires in such a fashion as has never been seen before amongst our kind. It will no longer be 'every vampire for himself,' but a unity. This, we feel, will be because, by the time all four are old enough to do this, the Clan will have grown so big as to facilitate easier the joining of the worlds."

"In other words, so many humans will have been allied with you secretly, that the joining will seem natural?" asked Yuuna.

"That is about the size of it," answered Jean-Claude.

"One thing we found odd," said Hartley, "was how there is about a five year gap in your life. In truth, the town chamber of commerce became curious when you vanished from the school system, and when they went to investigate, they found the house, but no bodies. The only one they found was your grandfather, and they buried him in Arlington with full honors."

The look on Jean-Claude's face went serious—not angry, but of a surprise that had a mix of emotions. Hiryuu saw this, and said quietly, "Was this the first you heard this?"

Jean-Claude took a moment to wipe a tear and said, "Yes it is."

The Cleric Team suddenly looked sad, and also began to relax a bit more when they realized even more now that they were not dealing with a threat any longer. "I apologize," said Yuuna, "We did not know."

Jean-Claude waved it off, and said, "I am just glad they did not stick him in any old place. He was a Vietnam vet, and he had buddies that died there. I am glad he could be with them again."

Hartley then resumed, and said, "Well, they could not find the three of you, and all three were presumed dead, until you emerged at the age of 15, and returned to society. What the school system was told was that you had been in Canada, and for some reason, word never came back that you were alive. Since it was such a small area in which you lived, no questions were asked. Fortunately, you were able to gain the inheritance, I assume?"

"Mom had been around for a while," said Jean-Claude, "And she amassed quite a bit of wealth. The interest off the investments alone is making me rich. In fact, what I cannot spend goes right back into investments, and that makes the core bigger, the interest bigger, and the cycle continues. I assure you, neither I, or my grandchildren, are going to want for anything."

"What happened those five years?" asked Hiryuu, "Where were you all that time?"

"I was living in the woods of New Hampshire, being raised and trained by seven very old vampires," said Jean-Claude, "And they trained me to be an avenger."

Jean-Claude then went into detail about all that had happened up to what Cleric Team had been given, and he said, "That's it. I guess you know all about me now. Am I still a possible foe?"

Hartley rubbed his chin, and then smiled, and said, "I don't think you ever were. If you were really that much of a threat, well, you had eight years from the formation of the Clan to now to make waves if you had really wanted."

"Then, I suppose we can work together, maybe?" asked Jean-Claude, as he extended a hand.

Hartley quickly took it, and Jean-Claude said, "Oorah!"

"What is next?" asked Yuuna.

"Well, we need more time to plan it," said Jean-Claude, "but let's take a look at the information they have here on their main North American base, and see what we can learn. If we need more time, you can meet us back on the University of Maine campus, at the Bear's Den, and we can discuss the matter."

"Sounds good," said Hartley, "Then let's get to it!"

As all this was going on, Anjou looked a Karin, and said, "What did the book tell you?"

"I read as much as I could," said Karin, "Believe me, I did not know whether to laugh or throw up."

"Did you read the last part?" asked Anjou, "The last chapter was entitled 'Why We Fight.'"

Karin thought for a moment, and realized that this could yield some important things, so she picked the book up again, and went to that section. As she read, she arrived at something that caused her blood to boil. It read, "So, why DO we fight? There are some that would say, 'But they are people too—in a sense—can't they make judgments like us? Don't they have families, friends, and lives? Why not just leave them alone? They've been around long enough, and nothing has happened.'

The answer is simple. One has to understand that a very dark force created them. They are inherently evil, although many fight against that nature. Even if that is the case, one may leave well enough alone. However, some things must be acknowledged. First of all, no matter how hard a vampire fights it, the longer they live, and the more they feed on humans like predatory animals, the more their humanity shall slip from them. By some point, they become bloodthirsty killers, concerned only for the consumption for blood. Normally, even this we would have let go, because, as a result of this subhuman mindset, they cull themselves to the point where they would never reach large enough numbers to become a force with which to be reckoned. However, if there were one to come and lead them, organize them, then there is no telling what may happen. You may ask how this is so. Well, if you recall, we spoke of the dhampir earlier. A creature like that, though an abomination, is one that is able to retain large amounts of humanity, and enough so, that one wise and powerful enough may be able to rally the vampires together, and lead a revolution against mankind once their numbers are up enough. This is why when one is discovered, it is to be killed as soon as possible, and all the vampires around him, lest they gain delusions of grandeur, and try to gain revenge. Fortunately, there have been enough vampires thus far that have also seen the dhampir as an anomaly that needs to be destroyed once found, and thus, no such thing has had a chance to arise. However, at the writing of this book, there has been word coming in from Japan that such a dhampir has emerged. We know little about him as yet, but he has gone as far as to begin to befriend humans, introduce them to the vampire world, and make allies out of them. This is very dangerous because, if enough humans are deceived into helping it, it could also cause a civil war amongst the humans to the point of all-out war. Many would die in either defense of, or war against, vampires. This would make it easier for the now organized and rallied vampires to then enslave humans to the point where we would be nothing more than cattle to them. The status quo must be preserved, humans must be on top, and therefore, to prevent this from happening at all, the vampire must be exterminated from the face of the earth. It is the only way to ensure peace, and to ensure the superior race dominates the earth forever."

Karin stood straight up and slammed the book to the table. "BAKA!" she thundered, and now everyone was looking at her. Jean-Claude looked at her, and she said, "Bro, you need to read that!"

After Karin told her what it was, he told her that he would read it once he had the chance, and put it into his trench coat. Once done, he went back to the maps. The biggest problem they were having had been figuring out how to get in, and what was in there. There was no intelligence on this, except it lies underneath the battlefield where the final defense of Quebec took place during the French and Indian war. Hartley then said, "Don't worry about it. We can have enough of the Company on this, working with Canadian intelligence to get what we need. Once we have it, we shall meet at that place you told us about and go over battle plans. In the meantime, you need to get your sleep. Don't you play for the national championship tomorrow night?"

"What about the bodies?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Leave that to Cleric Team to clean this up;" said Hiryuu, "We can make it so that no one would have ever suspected what went on here."

The big game was to be against the University of Massachusetts, starting right at sundown. This worked for everyone, as now even the A-team could be out there to watch. As the first half progressed, UMass was proving a tough team to beat. They were working hard in the scrum, rucking hard, and were able to retain possession when they had to. At half time the score was 21-17 in favor of UMass. Jean-Claude looked disappointed, and McQueeny asked him what was wrong. Jean-Claude then said, "I have something I need to say to everyone."

Once he had their attention, he then said, "Even though this was eight years ago, this has sat in the back of my mind for all this time. When I was playing on my high school's team for the all-Japan final, we fought a hard game, and we literally came within one foot of taking it all: one foot in the sense that my drop kick hit the post instead of going through, and one foot of distance, in that, that was how close to the goal line I was when the ball was taken from me, and they beat us. I don't want to go out like that again. This is for the same stakes—a national title—on a higher level. Let's go out there and stomp their heads!"

The team cheered, feeling emboldened and excited by the prospect of helping an old teammate exorcise an old ghost. McQueeny then said, "That would suck to go out like that: we avoid this by keeping our focus, staying with the play, and the pack keeping up with the ball. Do not let up for one instant, and let's leave it all out on the field."

They then exchanged the flank forward for Andre, and put him aside Turlo, putting Jean-Claude on the flank for that extra slice of defense. With Andre, they had the extra push they needed in the scrum, and they went out to finish the game, and hopefully, in triumph.

For the greatest part of the second half, it was a stalemate. That did not mean that there was a lack of action, for there were several times where there were great drives on either side, but scoring was snatched away at the last second. This was facilitated by the near flawless play, and penalty free play, on both sides. Aside from the occasional knock-on, because of the hard play and rare penalty calls, there were fewer scoring chances created, and those that were had been snuffed out. Thus, the score remained 21-17 in favor of UMass, and time was running out. Yet, the thing that sat in UMaine's collective mind was the fact that UMass was letting them hang out. UMaine had not gained the lead, but UMass had not put them away either. There was now about a minute and a half left, and UMaine gained possession ten meters deep on their side of the field, and they began their assault, knowing that this might be their last chance. The ball made its way to the flanks, and it was smothered, but the pack followed the ball closely and was able to ruck it out. In the next phase, McQueeny tried a cross bomb, and the wing got about 35 meters from the goal before meeting resistance. However, before being tackled, he threw a shoulder into his man, and turned to his team. The backs there started to form a maul and hold the line until the pack arrived to bind on and take over. Even though this happened, the maul did not move, so a third phase of play began. They tried a skip, and then a scissor move, to Cheese coming on the outside, trying to find a hole. He was only ten yards from the midfield stripe on the UMass side when he was forced to offload and start another phase. Three or four times, it was stopped, but the Black Bears kept the ball. At the same spot where Cheese had to offload, the wing was hit, and he projected the ball towards his team before dropping it. The ball was now loose, and normal time had expired. If UMass got the ball, they could kick it out and end the game. It would be a bad deja-vu for Jean-Claude. This must have been on his mind when he charged for the ball. In the stand, Cleric Team was getting into the game, and those not initiated into the sport of Rugby as yet were getting an education, and thee were thoroughly enjoying the game. Meanwhile, Karin, Kenta, and Anjou were feeling the twist in their stomachs. They were seeing shades of history repeating itself and they were on the edge of their seats. When Jean-Claude saw the loose ball, he saw an opponent trying to make a play for the ball. Instead of playing the ball, Jean-Claude lid into him with all the beauty and fierceness of a defensive end blasting into the offensive line. Because they were over the ball, this immediately caused the referee to call out, "Ruck: hands out!" preventing anyone from picking it up. More opponents were challenging, but Turlo, Andre, Bulldog, and Worm all arrived at the same time, slamming into the new forming pile, helping to drive UMass back off the ball. It was quickly footed out, and picked up by McQueeny. When he saw the backs onside, he booted it deep across the field. Meister Brau fielded the ball, plowed through two people, and then offloaded to Cheese, who then found the opposing fullback riding him. However he and another back latched on too late, as he had just crossed the goal line, and he fell with them on top, and fell on the ball. The whistle blew, and then blew hard three times—the game was over! The house erupted! Even though the amount of Maine fans were small, there was enough of a neutral crowd there to recognize as brilliant effort to prevent the ball from dying, and the great power try that Cream Cheese had scored. UMaine was ecstatic. Gerbil leapt into Turlo's arm like Yogi Berra had done to Don Larson when he pitched his perfect World Series game. Others were pig piling on Cheese, as others were mobbing Andre and Jean-Claude. Cleric Team and the A-team were on the field to celebrate with them, as the University of Maine Black Bears would now be recognized as the national champions of Rugby. What made them even happier was the fact that ESPN had been there to film the game to air later that week, but they told the team that they would all get copies right away. Jean-Claude was glad that he could show it to everyone else when they returned home.

Cleric Team went back to the cathedral, and they went over the intelligence as they contacted Washington about the investigation on Quebec that needed to happen. They hoped that there would be something to report before too long. The full vampires headed back that night, while the rest would return the next day. Jean-Claude decided to ride in the Firebird with his family on the way back. Patrick was with them, as he would need safe haven, and then he would need to meet Wiener for a bit more deprogramming. As they settled in for the long ride, Jean-Claude remembered the book. At the next rest stop, he went into the trunk wherein sat his things, and he produced the book that Karin had given him. He let his wife take over, and he sat in the passenger seat as he read while his twins slept contentedly on each shoulder of Patrick It felt odd for Pat, considering that, not days before, he had been brainwashed into thinking that these were mortal enemies. Now, there were two of these creatures sleeping on his shoulders as if he were a dear friend. It made him feel good, and he, to make himself comfortable, pulled his arms out, and the twins immediately curled up to him in their sleepy state. Subconsciously, they must have thought that it was one of their parents. They pulled his arms around them, but he looked worried. He was still a stranger, and he did not want to rock the boat. However, Yuriya saw the nervous look on Pat's face, and she gave him an assured smile that all was well. He then settled down himself, and then fell asleep with the twins. As this was going on, Jean-Claude opened the book and he read. He sat quietly, but Yuriya knew her husband too well. He was too quiet—eerily so. She knew that he was disturbed, and she could only imagine what he read. He was much focused, and that could only mean that he was getting ready to hurt someone. Halfway through the book, Jean-Claude said, "I have no doubt that they need to be stopped now. There is more at stake than just our kind's protection."

"What do you mean?" asked Yuriya.

"God forbid these people ever go into politics and ever try to run a country," said Jean-Claude, "Because, if they ever stopped the vampire, I would be forced to ask who would be next."

By the tone, she could only sense that he was imagining the worst case scenario. Because she had learned how he thought in these cases, she merely said, "Worst case…?"

"The Third Reich could take lessons from these clowns," murmured Jean-Claude as he continued to read. Yuriya asked no more, knowing that, if he was thinking like that, then it only meant one thing: when he caught up to the leadership of the Inquisition, there was to be no mercy, as they had shown to Patrick. It could not be risked.

4


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Leo Genoble was now officially worried. It was bad enough that vampires were hunting you, now there was a rouge factor in the mix. He had not heard from Boston in days, and the post in El Paso was hit and hit hard! There was only one communication that came out. He received a call that went, "We are under attack! We can't see them or what they are…"

That was when the call cut off. When he sent spies to check out the area, all the found was a giant crater where the base should have been. There were no bodies, or any trace that anything that had happened save one large explosion. With a military base so near, Leo wondered how it was that they did not want to investigate. However, when he tried to get information on it, he was refused, and it was insisted on that he asked no more questions. Meanwhile, everything east of Paris was also disappearing. He was able to bolster his numbers, but only in his remaining bases. Everyone else was dead. Not all the bodies had been found, and he wondered what the leeches were doing with them. Indeed, it did feel like a noose was closing in around him. After all the losses and gains, there were now only 100 left—50 in Quebec, and 50 in Paris. He was not sure what to do next. All he could do was use his connection in the Quebec Citadel to give the 50 the ordinance that they needed to defend themselves. Despite that, the base itself was almost impossible to detect, and it was hoped that they would be ignored or forgotten, in that, if something were to happen in Paris, they could live on to carry the fight. The cause could not die. The world had to be rid of all the impurities. Once the vampire was vanquished, then they could start to work towards Tomas de Torquemada's original goal of riding the earth of all reformer Protestants, and any other heretics and impurities so that he could prepare the earth to receive it's Messiah when he returned. He could not be stopped. He felt he could not, because he felt he truly had God on his side. He had had some setbacks, but in a war, it was to be expected. He just had to wait for the fools to make a mistake, and then draw them into a battlefield of his choosing. The history he knew told him that this was the Duke of Wellington's thoughts on Napoleon before Waterloo, and Sam Huston's thoughts after the Alamo, and before the battle of San Jacinto. He then pondered on the Alamo, and thought of Quebec. 187 men faced 4,000, but they were well entrenched. The defenders were low on ammunition and they were outgunned and outmanned, but they promised to, and did, kill ten attackers for every defender. It crippled Santa Anna's army, along with the forces that took Goliad, and that was the mistake Huston was waiting for. He then drew what was left into San Jacinto and soundly beat Santa Anna at his own game. He was not sure of the force that may face them, but he felt confident that, with how well the base was situated, the ordinance available, and how entrenched they were, even if they lost, they could at least cripple the leeches enough to finish off their petty army, and then declare open season on the vampire. He would be ready.

One week before Thanksgiving, Jean-Claude, Hondo, Karin, Kenta, and Anjou met with Hartley, Yuuna, and Regan in the Bear's Den as they had planned. They took a booth in the corner and put a table next to it. However, the visitors were surprised to see bats turn up and hang on the Formica above the table, bordering it exactly. Hartley then asked, "What are they doing here?"

"You may not believe this," said Anjou, "but right now, it is as if we do not exist to everyone in the den."

"Now how is that possible?" said Regan.

"I have set a ward around us to keep out prying eyes," answered Anjou, "This information is too important to just have any old eyes come and gawk at what we do."

"Then, how are we going to get our beers?" asked Yuuna.

"Hey," said Jean-Claude, "we're not here for that! There's work to do."

"Look," snapped Yuuna, "Just because you took some silly vow does not mean that we have to!"

Hartley sighed, and said, "We _are_ on official duty right now!"

They all grumbled, and went to work. While they did, the workers could not understand why it was that, when they approached where the back booths were, they suddenly found themselves past it, and standing next to the service closet. The members of Cleric Team saw them pass, and Yuuna asked, "I thought you said they could not see us."

Karin answered that with, "They can't. The ward confuses them as to where they are, and they have no memory of even passing the table."

Hartley took note of this, and he said to the A-team members, "Once this is done, and if you are cleared, you are going to have to give a lecture at the AMS on your abilities and how it works. We could use that."

"Only if you had our blood,"said Anjou "and only if we give it."

Regan was curious to what that meant, and she asked, "What do you mean by 'give it?'"

Kenta chimed in and said, "What she means is if you were to drink vampire blood…"

Regan waved it off, looking ill at the prospect, asking, "Why would I want to do that?

Kenta then said, "It gives you some of the abilities of the vampire, and you can live forever as long as you were to receive the blood."

Having new powers sounded interesting, but the way one got them just did not seem to appeal to her or anyone else on Cleric team as well. However, Hartley chimed in and said, "Still, it would be interesting to know about this. Such information could aid us if we ever had to fight a vampire force that was did not have society's better interests at heart. Knowing how blood abilities worked could save us lives if we ever ran into that."

Jean-Claude then said, "If it were such renegades, know that the Clan would be right at your side, because they would definitely be our mutual foes."

They then got back to work. Hartley then said, "National Security has sent operatives into the old city, but they have been thwarted at every hand. It seems that there is someone in the Canadian military there pulling some strings, keeping them from getting too close to the information we need. All we know is that they are underneath that old battlefield."

Anjou then smiled, and said, "This is because the NSA does not use bats."

"When you said we have power," said Karin, "you were not in error. It's not just that we can use bats in certain ways, but we also have someone with us that can see through their eyes. Well, we all can, but the ones I speak of have a reach far beyond what we have. They have watched our activities whenever they could, but they found this much better, being that what they were looking was much closer."

Karin and Anjou then reached across the table with a pencil and began. Anjou said, "They need air, of course, and they need somewhere to exhaust kitchen smoke, generator exhaust, entrances and exits, and other such things."

"We know all this," said Yuuna, exasperated, "but every time we tried to snoop around the area, we were chased off."

"No one would ever chase off the bats that were watching," said Kenta, "because no one would ever expect bats to be spying on them. We watched as we saw the soldiers chase off the operatives, and found it funny that, despite all that you can do, you would use such conventional means."

"Normally we wouldn't," said Regan, "but we could not just waltz in ourselves guns ablaze, for that is all that we can do for the moment. We have ways, but we are unable to implement them at the moment. For what we are doing, it is not very convenient to do this. It would draw more attention than we are willing to give."

"Worse," said Hartley, "We don't know what's in there, or what our means would do. We could stir up a hornet's nest, and then we would find out what we wanted a bit too late, and not in the way we wanted."

"Stealth is the best way right now," Hondo chimed in, "However, because you have U.S. government connections, I have an idea of how to do this."

Karin then piped up and said, "Our 'sources' told us that they have entrances on the cliff face below the battlefield by the road that goes by it right here."

She marked the spots with her pencil, and then Anjou made about four marks in the trees that surrounded the battlefield saying, "They have trap doors to bring in supplies at these points, but there is another matter."

Jean-Claude then said, "What you said was correct—there is a problem in the citadel. There is an officer that has been going in and out of one spot inside the citadel closest to the battlefield."

He marked the spot where that was, and he also said, "We do not have any pictures, because they are bats, not digital cameras. However his name is Colonel LeFleur. We are certain he has something to do with the Inquisition. If that is the case, we may be facing military ordinance, and things more severe than the haphazard arms that we have faced thus far."

Hartley grinned a happy yet anxious grin, and he said, "Now that's the first solid lead with which our team can work! Trust me; we will have the dirt on him quickly. Is there anything else?"

"Yes," said Anjou, "Now we tell you about the inside."

Cleric Team was stunned at this. Despite their best efforts to find out things, they were thwarted. Of course, they now knew that there was someone operating in the Canadian military in cahoots with the Inquisition, apparently aware that someone was snooping about. There was a worry that the snooping may clue them to something, however, after thought, they realized that this was something that they would probably be looking for anyway, so they were safe for the moment. Yet, these vampires had gotten all kinds of dirt with simple bats and ingenuity. Hartley said, "Perhaps we need a Vampire Team in mix, because it could only serve to enhance things."

"What about that one academy that we know of…where…you know…the day and night thing…" said Yuuna knowingly.

"In time," said Hartley, "Maybe, when this 'unification' takes place, it could happen."

"Anyway," said Anjou, getting back to business, "The hallway leading in from the citadel goes for 30 feet single file, but then funnels out into a six abreast hallway here."

She then drew that onto the map in such a fashion that it would match realistic dimensions. The Clansmen then started to go over the locations of rooms, the armory, chow hall, physical training room, chapel, and other needful things. Then, Hondo said, "Because of what we face, I know that we are going to have to have something more than pistols, swords, and stars."

"Maybe not," said Regan, "You guys are supposed to be shadow warriors. We saw you in operation couple of weeks ago."

"I have to agree," said Hartley, "We use stealth until we engage the enemy. After that, it's full steam ahead. However, your bunch can strike and stay in stealth mode even when engaged with the enemy. That is useful."

Yuuna put her two cents in and said, "To give you heavy arms and armor would actually hinder you. In fact, we could see this fight in the old Japanese war style."

Hondo and Kenta cocked their heads, trying to conceive what was meant, and then they looked at each other knowingly. Hondo then said, "Yes, I see it! On the battlefield, the samurai would strike head on, knowing that it was the honorable thing. However, rear strikes, sneak attacks, ambushes, and such like things was dishonorable. That was left up to the ninja. The samurai would not act dishonorably, but they were not above employing those that could act in the way their code said they could not."

"Therefore we hit them high and low," said Hartley.

Jean-Claude looked at the scheme, and said, "There are four levels. The spot it looks like they defend the most is near the surface where the trap doors are. They must not feel they need as much defense below due to the natural rock barrier below the battlefield. You can hit the surface and keep them busy as we come in from below and take them one by one."

Hartley, liking that Jean-Claude was catching onto the strategy, said, "Then, when they have to split their forces to go down and deal with you, we move in and catch them in crossfire, so to speak."

Yuuna looked at the map, and then said, "If we can pull some strings, maybe we can send some in through the citadel entrance, and HALO the rest in from above. I think we can work something out with the Canadians about use of their airspace."

Regan came over, and said, "I love it: a three-pronged attack," as she caressed a hand across the back of Yuuna's neck briefly before setting it on the table next to her. Regan then asked, "How many are there?"

"There are about 50 in there," said Karin, "and they look ready to turtle up."

"Remember the Alamo!" joked Hartley.

"What do you mean by that," said Jean-Claude.

"They must think that their fortress provides them with the same protection, in that, they expect that we will fling troops at them, and they will kill many before they go," responded Hartley.

"Yes," answered Jean-Claude, "But in that case, all the troops faced the defenders head on. They didn't have units sneaking in on them. If that had happened, the whole thing would have been over before it started."

"Then, when do we attack?" asked Hartley.

"The best time would be the weekend after Thanksgiving," said Jean-Claude.

"Then we can get the information on LeFleur in the meantime," said Regan, "Once we have that, we can concoct something that the Canadian government would love to hear and neutralize him. Then we can move in. We can find out exactly with what they have been supplied, and know how to deal with it."

"We'll work out the bottom assault and let you know what we have planned," said Hondo, and Hartley said, "And we'll let you know how we are going to strike, and coordinate our strikes accordingly."

"However, we cannot bomb the place," said Yuuna, as she put a hand on Regan's, "I don't think that Canada would take too kindly to watching a national landmark collapse into a hole a couple of hundred feet deep."

"We will have the cards ready?" said Regan to Yuuna with puppy eyes.

"Of course," she said as she winked and stroked Regan's chin. By this point, the A-team started to notice this affection, and they began to have their questions. Humanoid curiosity wanted to make them ask, but they also figured that it would be better to let sleeping dogs lie. "Well, I guess we can have those beers now," said Hartley. However, Anjou said, "I think I would like to bowl awhile."

She gave Jean-Claude a knowing look, and then he remembered, "Oh yes, I have a couple of people for you guys to meet. I said that we would meet them in the lanes here in the building."

"Well," said Hartley, "Let's bowl," knowing it could be something to do with the mission. They would look less conspicuous doing that as they met this person.

As they took to the lanes, (and as the members of Cleric Team looked askance at the small balls and skinny pins, being that this was a kind of bowling that none of them had ever seen,) Maki and Wiener came in, with Patrick in tow. They watched for a few minutes as everyone amused themselves, and Cleric Team were growing in frustration due to the difficulty of the game, and then Jean-Claude looked at Maki, saying, "Pretend you are not here."

She had no idea what that was about, but she went over to the large bulletin board, acting like she had an interest at reading the league news, lane records, and so forth. Jean-Claude motioned Hartley over and said, "This is Wiener Sinclair, and this is Patrick O'Malley. Both were vampire hunters, but they have seen the error of their ways, and now they work for us. I figured that they could help you get a better idea of the minds of who you fight."

They shook hands, and they sat and talked between frames. After a time, Hartley said, "What I would like is to take Patrick with us. What we can do for him is give him enough learning in things for him to come with us on the ground assault in the citadel. He won't engage directly because he would indeed get in the way. However, we can keep him in back, having him feed us information on how the enemy will strike, and having him shoot only when he needs to."

"He's all yours," said Jean-Claude, "And we'll take Wiener with us, because he has fought many times before with us, and he knows how to operate, and how we fight as well."

"Then I think we shall get some shoes and join you," said Wiener.

"You just came back, Maki," said Jean-Claude, and she joined them. At this, Patrick then said, "I hope you are ready…Anjou is it? I am pretty good at this!"

She got that look in her eye, grinned, and said quietly, "Bring it on!"

His Irish went up in a good way, as he loved a good challenge. Jean-Claude said, "You guys have fun. I have another piece of Clan business to tend to. There are certain ruggers that have a choice to make."

5


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

As Jean-Claude was preparing to leave, he could not help but notice Yuuna looking a bit down. He walked up to her and asked, "Why so glum, chum?"

She cocked her head, not certain how to answer, and then she said, "I'm glad we're fighting for a good cause and all, but…"

"But what?" asked Jean-Claude.

"You see," she said, searching for the right words, "What we did in El Paso…that was the first mission that we have done that could not be resolved by non-lethal means. I mean, everyone died—everyone!"

Jean-Claude wanted to answer in a businesslike manner, but he saw the pain in her eyes as she spoke about her plight, and he decided to approach it differently. "You know, war sucks," answered Jean-Claude, "Although using deadly force is something that I do with seeming ease, don't think that it does not eat at me later. In Boston, there were four men stalking my wife and children. One of them repented when he was given the chance. We executed the other three. We first bound them, then strapped them into their car, and then tossed it into the river. I know that they did not die very peacefully. However, they were such that we just could not afford for them to come from behind and nip us in the butt. I sometimes ask if what we did was right. Every time I have done this, I ask if how it went was right. Then I think of Yuriya and the twins—the rest becomes easy."

Yuuna saw the now serious look in Jean-Claude's face, and she realized that he was basically saying that to insure the safety of the ones that he loves, he makes sure that a chance never comes that those who sought harm to them could ever try it again. She then looked over to Regan and wondered if she felt the same way. If someone sought to kill her, how would she react? "I have to think about that one," Yuuna said to Jean-Claude, "Nonetheless, I just wish that we could do this without killing all those people."

"But, what would happen if word got out about them?" asked Jean-Claude, "What would happen in Paris if they knew what hit them, how big, and with what? Would the vampire be exposed before it was time to safely do so? So many could get hurt. If the information got out about all this, would it stop things, or aid their cause? Would people write it off as crazy?"

Then Jean-Claude went stiff, as if he was having an epiphany. Hartley saw them talking, and came over to find out what was going on. Jean-Claude began to smile, and he said, "You know, maybe taking them alive would be worth it in this case?"

Hartley, because he came in the middle of the conversation, was confused. Jean-Claude then said, "You guys could affect the press on things, right?"

"It would take pulling a few strings, but we could," said Hartley.

"Think about this:" said Jean-Claude, "We could end this thing a lot faster than we thought. If we take prisoners, it would not be as such that we needed any information, but if it were public, and it were done in such a fashion to make it look like they were a bunch of nuts, we could put them away, and the image in the press would be such that it would throw the main base into a panic. That would constitute us timing our strike in such a fashion that we could strike there immediately and catch them flat-footed. We would have you, us, and the Clan team that is now making its way to Paris as we speak. I am certain that the French government would love to know about a bunch of crazies moving about in their borders. They would not expect the strike so fast."

Yuuna was now becoming excited about the prospect as Hartley then said, "How realistic is it that we could do this without killing anyone?"

"If the Devil's Brigade could take a whole tank battalion without firing a shot, I think we could do this," answered Jean-Claude.

"Then, what we can do is expose LeFleur as someone who is supplying weapons to terrorists, and then set up his capture with theirs," said Hartley, "Then we go public about the hit, except it will not be mentioned who was responsible. As soon as we are done in Quebec, we go straight to Paris at the first feasible moment and catch them with their pants down."

"That's about the size of it!" said Jean-Claude.

Now Yuuna was excited. They could do this without deadly force, and put an end to a large threat at the same time. She said, "When do we go!"

"We leave the Friday after Thanksgiving!" said Jean-Claude.

"Then it is settled," said Hartley, "Let's give them the scare of their lives!"

Jean-Claude then excused himself for the next task.

He went to the apartment where things had begun with the Rugby team, and he was warmly invited in. "Well fellas," said Jean-Claude, "it's the moment of truth. What is your decision?"

Turlo then said, "Joining you guys is no problem per se, but some of us are members of fraternal orders already. We have loyalties to them. We would have to put the Clan's needs above the frats'."

Jean-Claude stroked his chin, and said, "Tell you what: give me the names of the frats you guys are members of, and then let us handle that problem. If any of you live in the frat house, move out. Get into the dorms, or find a place. If any of you have money problems, let me know, and I can sponsor you for a short time."

"What are you planning to do?" asked McQueeny.

"I know someone in admin that could get you dorm rooms if needed," answered Jean-Claude, "and then A-team can sneak into the frat houses, take the information that you guys had ever been members, and then wipe the memories of every member that you had been brothers. Then give us a list of the people on campus you know that are brothers, and then we can get to them after. It would be a touch of work, but we could erase the knowledge that you had ever been a member of any Greek society."

They looked stunned at him, and said, "Just how powerful are you?"

"What you should be asking yourselves is, 'How safe am I going to be with these guys being so powerful?'" returned Jean-Claude.

They all looked at each other, and then said, "It's a deal. What do we do now?"

"The week after Thanksgiving," said Jean-Claude, "We'll let you know where to meet, and we shall initiate you into the Clan. Don't worry; there is no pledge time, and no hazing. This is completely different."

He took the information, and bid them a good night. As he left, he felt a bit of satisfaction, knowing that the Clan was going to expand. He also began to think about the future. The Clan would grow, and he thought that it would be best to just settle in Bangor for the time being, and then, when his kids were done with school, he could move the whole operation to New York City. He did not want to move the kids right away, because they were now settling in, and making good friends. He just did not like the hunting prospects where he was. However, not only were the prospects much better in New York, there were more candidates for the Clan, more chances to catch and stop renegade vampires and wayward hunters, and he could blend them into New York much easier. Things would be so big that, before long, with his kids and Kannon fully grown, and the child of Innocent close, the new paradigm could form. It was good, but they had to get past this first.

Thanksgiving turned into a grand affair. With all the Brownlicks involved, it would be a huge feast. Fumio, Karin, Yuriya, Bridgette, Innocent, and Christy worked overtime in the kitchen. They started the night before, and were working up a storm. People knew better than to go into the kitchen for anything, because you would either be shooed out, or recruited to help. Chiyuki had been working hard to bring Ai around, and the festive mood did seem to have some effect for her. Though they could not taste well, they could smell much more, and the smells of the feast permeated the house. Soon, Ai was out of her room and in the kitchen. She saw the labor going down, and suddenly she brightened up. Soon, she was giving recommendations here and there for the feast, and then began to throw herself into things full force. The other ladies took advantage of this, and they began to include her in much of the activities—as much as they could. If this could help bring her out of her depression, they were going to go whole hog! In the meantime, the men were all in the main room with the big screen, watching all the big games, and generally doing what men did on a day like that. Oddly enough, all this was during the day, but the house had been sun proofed. It felt awkward to be up, but Jean-Claude wanted this to be a special day, and they went all out for the holiday. Before that, however, Jean-Claude went out with Hondo and Mickey as Jean-Claude taught his son the finer points of hunting. They found a young buck—about a six-pointer—and were able to make the kill. Then Jean-Claude pulled out a long knife and a canteen cup, cut the beast open, filled the cup with blood, and said, "Though I don't believe this necessarily, Bear Fang taught me that the Native Americans used to drink the blood of a kill to thank the beast for giving it's life for them to be able to eat and have clothes, and to aid it on in the afterlife. For us, it is something that we as vampires can enjoy to celebrate a good hunt. Hondo, I don't expect you to join us, but you can if you want."

Jean-Claude drank part of it, and Mickey drank with relish. Hondo then said, "Give me the rest."

They looked at him surprised, but he also drank as well. He choked it down, and said, "Now, let us get this to the cooks, and we can add this to the meal."

After they had gutted it and weighed it at the station, they took it back to the manor, skinned it, cleaned it, and began to cut it up. The ladies were surprised, but Karin had some recipes for venison, and she was anxious to try them. They asked where it came from and Jean-Claude then said, "There is nothing more pure and fresh than something caught on the hoof!"

About two hours after sunset, the feast was almost set, and then seven new guests arrived. It was Jean-Claude's mentors, and they had come at his request. The chief said, "This is almost like that first one."

Mickey and Sheila were both excited, and said, "You were there for that!"

"Well, we could not feast with them," said Bear Fang, "but the feast went on for three days. It was quite the affair. However, this has the feel of that feast, and we are so glad for the chance to be a part."

They brought in their contribution for the feast—wild turkey and popcorn! Sheila scratched her head, and the chief said, "This is a native invention! It was actually at the first feast with the pilgrims. We cannot have this without the corn!"

At this, the feast began with relish. Not only was the food tasty, but for those that could not really taste it well, the textures were also done in such a fashion that they could also enjoy the feast. For the first time in ages, everyone was in one place, laughing, joking, reminiscing, and doing things that a family would normally do at a feast like this. It was a far cry from what had happened that summer. It had gone from mistrust to everyone forgetting their differences and being one big family. Jean-Claude smiled, but his eye betrayed a tear. His wife stroked his face and said, "What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing!" said Jean-Claude, "That is why I am like this. I see this, and I know that the future for all of us will be great! I cannot wait for that day!"

After the meal, the men all jumped in to do the clean-up, and to let the ladies relax and talk after their hard work. However, Innocent found herself beside Hondo, content as could be. She then whispered something to Hondo that made him brighten up. "How long has it been since you have released?" asked Hondo.

"Not since the last time—into you!" she said.

Hondo stared at her, and for the first time, he saw the look on her face; it was a smile, but it was also a look of total surrender. He suddenly felt weak in the knees, and his heart began to race. He wanted to speak, but she put her hand on his mouth, and she said, "When I resisted you, I was so selfish, because I did not like how it seemed that everyone wanted to tell me how to live my life. I wanted to pick the ideal man, and I was so foolish not to see him standing in front of me the whole time. You have proven that you can take care of me, protect me, you put my life before your own, and you indeed kept your word: you showed nothing but love for every act of hate I showed you."

A tear began to role down her cheek, and she said, "Now I want to be with you, not because others have said so, but because I say so. Take me…I'm yours."

She then kissed him tenderly, not knowing that everyone in the kitchen was now watching. They were all clapping, and they then both turned beat red, and Hondo began to bleed at the nose. She grabbed a cloth and began to tend to it as they both laughed. However, Jean-Claude went out the door, and whispered what had happened in the kitchen, and then the news spread like wildfire. The commotion began to grow into a roar and a celebration. The new couple was curious, and when they went out, there was cheering, dancing, and heavy kissing of the married couples. It looked like Times Square at the end of World War Two. When they asked why this was so, Richard then said, "My dear children; expect to see a lot of pregnant vampires real soon!"

"Try one pregnant dhamphir right now," said Yuriya.

Jean-Claude looked at her with surprise, and he said, "I thought that was a one-shot deal! I didn't think that this would affect us!"

"Apparently it has!" she smiled with a twinkle in her eye, "There is hope for all of us!"

Jean-Claude let out a scream of joy, and he snatched and cradled his wife in a blink, and he was dancing down the hall as everyone else was celebrating. He then said, "Richard, call all the councils, tell all the chiefs—this is our year of jubilee!"

Later that night, Jean-Claude was readying himself for the mission the next night. Yuriya was not normally worried, because she knew that he was capable of handling himself. However, she had a bit of anxiety. Indeed, the house was unusually quiet, and she was guessing that "certain events" were taking place en masse, and the quiet added to the mood. Even Karin and Kenta were tending to "family duties." Jean-Claude was whetting his blade when he noticed the look on his wife's face. He patted the spot next to him on the couch, and asked, "What's on your mind, Angel?"

"I've seen you do this too many times, and I never worry about you," answered Yuriya, "I know you can take care of yourself, but this time…I…well…"

"It's the new baby," answered Jean-Claude, "to which I am still shocked and happy. Anyway, it's probably just that."

"It's not that. I just have that feeling that you won't be coming back."

"You haven't felt that before?"

"Well, yes I have, but this time…"

He leaned over and pecked her cheek, and he said, "Honey, you have this night given more motivation to come home than ever before. Whatever this child turns out to be—human, vampire, dhampir, or even another Golconda—I cannot wait to welcome the child to a new world. He or she will be the child of surprise. That sounds like an omen. The child will be a child that will surprise us for centuries. I'll be fine. I love you."

They kissed passionately, and he went to pray and get some rest. He was going to sleep and rest the next day to be ready for the next night. However, when he went out, Yuriya went over to the twins and said, "Keep your bats on them and watch them close. Could you do that for me?"

They nodded, but then Sheila went over to her mother, put her ear to her mother's belly, and Yuriya thought she was trying to hug, at which she embraced her. However, Sheila said, "Let's see…It's a boy, and it's going to be a vampire. Looks like things landed right."

Yuriya looked shocked, and looked down at her daughter, wondering just how powerful she was. "Jean-Claude was wrong. You two are the children of surprise. Never stop surprising me!"

She kneeled down and hugged both of them, and they stayed that way for some time.

In Innocent's room, Hondo said his good night to her, and he was heading for the antechamber and his bed. However a hand closed the door just as he had cracked it open. She then slipped in front of him, and said, "Where do you think you're going!"

Hondo had a feeling where this was going, but he said, "Shouldn't we wait?"

"Wait for what?" asked Innocent, "The Usuis had a wedding because they wanted one. It's not needed, but for them, it was symbolic. In reality, in our world, they just hand over the bride, and that's it."

"What about your father?"

"He would have asked you, 'What took you so long?'"

"But, what about paperwork, certificates…"

"Formalities—we can tend to that later. Right now…"

She then kissed him passionately, and she started to unbutton his shirt while guiding him to the bed. She said, "Now it is time to finish the puzzle. Our daughter—Sophia—will be the child of miracles. Let us walk into this new world together. I love you. Take me."

If the vampires were not busy with things at that moment, and had the chance to just take a peek, the celebration earlier would have been nothing compared to what they would have done at that sight. There was a new future brewing, and for the first time, vampires had hope. They knew that they would no longer have to live in fear like they had before. They would be free.

5


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Within hours, they were in Quebec. With the aid of Cleric Team, they were able to get across the border without a hitch. Yuuna was in another truck, leading about half the team in the ground assault that would enter via the Quebec Citadel, while the rest would HALO in not long after the assault began. Kouay Adachi, team medic, would be going with the ground team in case any were indeed wounded. However, she was not sure what she would do for the vampires. After all, they were not human, and she was not certain how to apply aid to such creatures. What she did know was that they did use blood for many things, and so she made sure to have several pints of it handy for them. She had heard something about preference of blood in vampires, and she was not sure she had them, but if they were badly wounded, she figured that they would not argue the point. Regan was also with the crew just in case things were going bad, and she needed to use the Neo-Pactio forms. A ground assault from the top was essentially a spearhead attack, which they would feel the brunt of the foe's might thrust at them. If everything went well, the A-team should be able to come from behind and put an end to matters. The only thing the two of them worried about was if the A-team could keep to the timetables on the assault. Everything had to run like clockwork, or as close to that as possible. One knows by playing enough chess that, quite often, the battle plan oft does not outlive the battle. However, for them, A-team was a rogue factor. They were not used to working with an actual military unit, and she was unsure if they knew how critical keeping to timetables was. Well, there was no worrying about that now. They would have to adapt, improvise, and overcome if it came to that. What did make the two happy was the call that Karin got right before they left. The Clan Company had finally made its way to the outskirts of Paris, and they had rolled like Sherman through Georgia. They were told to wait until all was in place, and when it was, they would beat down the Inquisition like a red headed stepchild. Meanwhile, 30,000 feet above was the other half of the team being led by Hartley. He too had a touch of trepidation about A-team, but he saw in Jean-Claude a born leader, and he knew that he could get them where they needed to be on time. If not, Hondo could step up. All was in place. He just could not wait to see LefFleur's face when they lead the ground team right to the foe, and when he stands before the Canadian army general court martial for treason! They Canadian government was very cooperative when they heard that they had a traitor in their midst. To see his downfall—that would be icing on the cake!

Under the cover of darkness, the A-team was let off a half mile from the lower entrances so that they could approach silently and virtually invisible. They made it to the entrance, and Jean-Claude looked at his watch. He had made it with ten minutes to spare. In five minutes, the ground assault would begin. Five minutes after that, they would enter, and then start to take them down one by one. They would use their abilities to render them unconscious, or they would just subdue them. All were to be taken alive if possible. Five minutes after they started, the HALO team would drop in, go through the supply doors, and wreak havoc on the flank. Even though it was early, Jean-Claude had Hondo pick the locks, but made sure to keep it so that any guards on the other side would not grow suspicious. When the time was right, they would then open the door and move swiftly. They had four stories to climb, and they expected stiffer opposition as they went. Five minutes passed, and LeFleur was heading for the entrance to report to the Inquisition. All day, officers around him dealt with him as normal, but there was tenseness to the air, and he was not sure if there was a problem. He would have to tell them to be careful, because there might be trouble. However, he was to make a classic nervous man mistake. He, instead of going to another entrance to throw off suspicion, he went right to the door for which Yuuna searched. They would have to get to the door quickly before it closed, because their tinker man was on Alpha squad, and he was on the HALO mission. The commandant of the citadel wanted to offer his aid, considering who and what was involved. Not only was some group of foreigners coming in on Canadian soil and running some illegal clandestine operation, but one of their own was rendering aid and comfort to what they had to assume was an enemy considering that the United States was so willing to share this information and send aid. When the asked the U.S. about why they were doing this, they said that they had had similar issues with what they called a terrorist group, and when they heard that they were operating in Canada, the old NATO rule of "and attack on one of us is an attack on us all" fell into play. However, Yuuna politely refused, not only because the common ground troop would get in the way, and that they were not skilled enough to take what was, in essence, the size of an infantry company, without loss of life. It was bad enough that this O'Malley was with them, and only because his knowledge of how they would react to this would be valuable, it would be worse with a bunch of infantry that only knew to kill and take ground as loudly and boldly as possible.

Above, the doors opened and Alpha squad plunged into the night. It was clear, and it was easy to find their target. The lights around the city practically outlined their landing zone, and so there was no fear of drifting into the St. Lawrence River. Considering the nature of the mission, there would be no way of rescuing that one right away, and by the time they got around to it, the river may have swept that one away, or that one may have drown. It may have been okay, but they just felt it best not to find out. Both teams readied their weapons, and it was decided that both teams would use their SFAR-20 sub guns so that they could move more nimbly, but this time, they were loaded with rubber bullets. It would not kill them, but it would certainly ruin their day! If all went well, and they timed the jump right, they should be able to catch the enemy with a flanking maneuver and with their pants down. A-team should be meeting them from below, and they could then surround them. Making this public would put a scare into their main headquarters, and they could take them in order. As this was happening, LeFleur was going in the door, and just before the latch could close, one of the team was able to swiftly move up and stick an index card in the crack to prevent it from closing and locking. They waited a minute to let him get in a bit, and they then moved in. Quickly and with great stealth, they shot down the hall. They knew it was single file, and then would cone out. When that happened, they would overlap and fan out along the walls, engaging anything they met along the way. Of course, raising Cain was the main point of their phase of things, but that did not mean to enter in such a fashion that it gave the enemy free shots at you. They were not so concerned about security cameras, because they wanted the enemy to see them. However, they were moving into position before the foe could scramble effectively enough to put up strong enough defense to do damage. When the first foes were entering, they ran into a hail of rubber bullets. Because they were only wearing standard body armor, as opposed to their attackers, their arms, legs, and heads were vulnerable, and they went down screaming in pain. Quickly, more came, and were too busy stumbling over their comrades rolling on the ground in severe pain. Many had fractured limbs from the bullets, but it was of no concern to Bravo squad. Just because they were taking them alive did not mean that they enemy would not get out of it maimed. It was as they were exchanging fire when the other shoe dropped.

"Five minutes," said Jean-Claude, "Let's move!"

The last restraint on the door was removed, and the door flew open hard. The man standing behind it was struck hard and he went flying. Before he could react, he was picked up and slammed into the wall. Plastic pull ties were applied to his hands and feet, and Jean-Claude then gathered in the team and told them, "Listen, if you can get them without having to pummel them, use the French for 'Quiet or your dead,' which is '_Silence,__ ou tu es__ mort!_' Got it?"

They all nodded, and then began to slink down the hallways, making a room by room search. They moved quickly, only checking long enough to see if there were people in there, and then they moved on. There was nothing on the ground floor, but then they met about three on the next. Two found either the wall, or a foot to the temple. The last had a dagger held to his throat as he was disarmed; being told in French to be quiet or he was dead. They tied him up, and moved on. As they ascended, they could begin to hear the sounds of the fighting above. Indeed, it was intense, as the bulk of the base was trying to take on Bravo squad. Despite the armor, they were having a time of it. There was no cover, and they had to keep moving. They were pressing the assault, but it was slow going. In the back, the base commander was chastising LeFleur, rightfully blaming him for leading the assault right to them, and for not using another way in when LeFleur began to suspect something. It got to the point where Yuuna finally held out the cards for Regan. This was always a gamble, but a two out of three chance was good odds when the results could be phenomenal. Unfortunately, this time, the _suka_, or dud, card came up. Both groaned and exchanged explicatives as Regan went into what was essentially a Chibi form. Yet, Regan quickly snatched Yuuna's knife and charged boldly into the fray. This was followed by screams of pain as men were being stabbed in the ankles.

While all this was going on, Alpha team was landing. They performed the parachute landing formation, and then were quickly up on their feet. They swiftly gathered the chutes and moved the wood line. After stashing the chutes, they were making a bee line for the service entrances. If all was going well, this would be the coup de gras on the situation. At this point, stealth was no longer a concern, and they lined the cracks on the doors with C-4 and blew the things to smithereens. "Go, go, go!" Hartley screamed, and they all charged in, overwhelming the few that were guarding the points further down, the closer ones having been rendered unconscious from the blast. The few guards that were there swung around in time to see large people in full high-tech body armor charging right at them. They tried to bring their weapons to bear, but they quickly found gun stocks upside their heads, or that they were being tackled to the ground. Jean-Claude and the A-team ran into a handful, but when they heard the blasts, they all headed up to where the action was. That was their undoing, as A-team moved in and surrounded them. It looked like Black Friday at a department store around the prize toy of that season. Once this was done, they headed up to the second level, soon to join the main fray.

Because the going was slow, Yuuna then decided to pull out all the stops and let fly with some of her special skills. She called Regan back, who seemed to be enjoying herself like a 13-year old teen hyped up on sugar at a Sailor Moon convention. It took some coaxing, but she reluctantly came back. As soon as she was clear, she called out, "_Ex Somnō Exsistat Exūrēns Salamandra Inimīcum Involvat Igne! Captus Flammeus!_"

A number of the foe within a twenty foot area was suddenly surrounded by a wall of flame. They were screaming in agony for the heat, and she hoped that enough of them would be too hit by heat exhaustion fast so that she could bring down the flame, and then the team could capture the enemy. It had a better effect than she expected. Those not caught screamed in absolute terror, and were now fleeing the other way in complete disarray. When they did, they saw Alpha squad coming down the hall hell bent for leather, guns a blazing, and screaming with a rebel yell that would have made Robert E. Lee proud. For the handful that were able to dig their heels in, they cut to the left and started down another hallway, only to run into A-team coming the other way. These men had only been trained to fight vampires. What hit them that night was so foreign to them that many wished their fathers had never met their mothers. Things were going well…or so it seemed.

Jean-Claude was trailing behind the rest, taking upon himself the rear guard. He was at the base of the stairs as A-team was charging up to engage what was left. While this was going on, the post commander—Pierre by name—and LeFleur were trying to make an escape. As chance would have it, they saw in the distance the A-team going up the stairs. Lo and behold, what was going behind them was something they were seeking. "Wait!" exclaimed Pierre, "I know who that is! That is the abomination with the death sentence! He's too wrapped up in what he is doing to know we are here!"

"Then let's kill him!" exclaimed LeFleur.

"No, I have a better idea," said Pierre, "Leo would love to have him as a tool to lure out the rest and destroy them. That would be a greater prize."

Pierre was near a room where he kept a special weapon for capturing the leeches alive. They were surprised that it worked, considering that they were undead, (or so they thought,) and they had no blood flow as a normal human. However, it worked, and he was going to drop enough into him to take him down soundly. Within moments, he came out with what looked like a pump action rifle, took aim, and fired. Jean-Claude had his saber out, barking orders, and he swung around to see if there was anyone sneaking up from behind. He found out! Just as he came around, he heard the sound of three blasts of air, followed by three tranquilizer darts to his chest. He looked at his attackers as they approached, wanting to do something, but his body would not respond. They were not running to him, but walking calmly, as if nothing was wrong. He dropped his saber and staggered forward a few steps, gasping and fighting the grogginess that was overcoming him, but to no avail. He spun around and then sprawled to the ground on his back.

In Brownlick Manor, both Mickey and Sheila went stiff. They had seen clearly what had happened, and now they were terrified. Their mother was asleep, having exhausted herself from worry awaiting news. The twins then saw the two men drag their father away and go out the rear entrance, taking him to God knows where. They did not want to panic their mother, so they took it upon themselves to go to Richard, who was also awaiting word. As they went, they ran right into Ren, Chiyuki, and Ai. When they asked what was happening, they just said, "Come with us."

By this point, the Canadian military was taking over, and a debriefing was taking place with them as to what to tell the media that awaited them on the surface. Everyone was milling around, congratulating themselves on a good mission. However, by this point, someone said, "Say, where is Jean-Claude and Anjou?"

They looked around a bit, and realized that, in the commotion, they had lost track of them. Concern began to turn to worry and then urgency as they began to fan out. They did not have to go far for their answer. Walking towards them, holding a United States Marines saber in her hand, with a look of shock on her face, she said, "They captured Big Brother."

No one knew if he was dead or alive, if he was a prisoner, or where he was going. Joy turned to thunderous silence in an instant. They hoped that there would not be casualties, but if there were, he was the last one they expected to fall. Yuuna then went to a pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. It was something that she hoped that she would not have to use, and still hoped so. She looked at it, using her imagination to put in the right places the names that would be concerned. If she had to send it, it would read thus:

To the Makka Family:

It is with deepest regret that I must place pen to paper in order to write to you informing you of the death of your husband, Jean-Claude D'Amphile Makka. Your husband gave his life in pursuit of the future he so dreamed of in which all beings of every color, nation, preference, and genetic disposition may live together in harmony, without fear of persecution or oppression.

I am shamed that, due to the nature of events, I cannot presently inform you of the Great Cause in which your husband placed his faith, and for which he fought with dignity and honor, and in the hope of the future of which he paid the ultimate price. It is the task I take upon myself, that at the very moment in which it becomes feasible for me to reveal the Dream that he and so very many others shared, that I will personally make known to you that for which he was willing to lay down his own life.

I feel how weak and hollow any words that I might offer in an attempt to assuage the sorrow that such a loss has placed upon you are, but I cannot refrain from offering you the consolation that may be found in the thanks of the men and women, now and of the future, that his death has served to protect.

In the short, wonderful time that I came to know your son, I learned that he was a born-again Christian, and it is that knowledge and perhaps a Higher Power that moves me to offer you a passage that I, myself, have tendered to muse upon:

_The path of the righteous man is beset on all sides by the inequities of the selfish and the tyranny of evil men. Blessed is he, who in the name of charity and good will, shepherds the weak through the valley of darkness, for he is truly his brother's keeper, and the finder of lost children._

In the time between the death of your husband and the penning of these words, I have contemplated upon this, as well as many other sayings, and continually reach the conclusion that the actions of your husband served to shepherd through the darkness, countless numbers who could not find their own path, or otherwise would have fallen victim to the tyranny against which your husband stood, and we continue to stand.

And so I conclude that your husband is with God and the angels, in good company amongst all those others who have preceded him in answering the call of Our Heavenly Father. Even Heaven is improved by his presence there, as he and the rest of his brothers and sisters prepare mansions for those of us destined to follow in their stead.

With deepest sympathy and regret,

Akashi Yuuna, MGySgt

1st Mahora Mage Knights Special Operations Battalion

She stared at the letter for a good five minutes, not certain what to do. However, in a moment of resolve, she folded it back up and stuffed it back in her pocket. "No," she thought, "He's alive. They must have value, or else they would have just killed him and left his body."

She then looked up at the people there who were at a loss for what to do as the last of the foe was escorted out, "Listen up! Certain circumstances have forced us to step up our final assault on Paris. There is no time for rest. We must attack now. I am certain they are taking General Makka to Paris even as we speak. However, by the time we obtain standard transport, it may be too late to go after him. As it stands, it is now 1900 hours, and it would be about two hours before we could get the transport, and then another hour gearing up. By that time, they would be halfway across the Atlantic Ocean. However, do not give up hope. We do have something that we have saved as a last resort, and it should be easy for Uncle Sam to provide it for us. We can catch up to them, and long before sunrise. Yet, we must act now. Hartley, call for the 'special transport.' The enemy will not know what hit them!"

Meanwhile, A-team was wondering what was to happen next. However, an unexpected voice piped up, and said, "Is this moping the way that Jean-Claude would have wanted to see?"

They all looked over to see Karin with a stern look on her face. "I have been around him for eight years, and I think I know him well enough to know how he would react to this if it were one of us. We have a chance to go get him. For eight years, I have relied on him to protect me and my whole family, and after all these years, I now have a chance to pay him back. I refuse to let him die! Don't any of you dare write him off now! As of, what did you say, oh yeah, 1900 hours, I am taking command of the A-team, because I know best how he would deal with this."

While everyone looked at each other, Anjou then said, "I shall support her, and do not any of you dare try to say otherwise. He saved my life eight years ago, and it is time to return the favor."

Karin's she-bear instincts, (that she attained when she had Kannon,) were kicking in, and now there would be Hell to pay. Shakespeare said that Hell had no fury like a woman scorned, and Karin was living proof of that. When Hartley heard the steel in her voice, and resolve in her face, he then thundered, "What are we waiting for! Saddle up and let's go bust some heads!"

6


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

At the manor, Ai, Ren, Chiyuki, and the twins were in Richard's office. When they explained what had happened, all Richard could do was slink back into his chair and think. He finally and grimly said, "This is not good at all. I'm sorry, children, but you are going to have to hear this. It is seldom if ever that a vampire ever escapes the Inquisition once captured. They have ways of immobilizing vampires and getting anything they want. You will have to break it to your mother easy that…"

Mickey's eyes went cross, and he said, "He isn't a vampire, not what you would call a vampire. They have never seen anything like him."

Chiyuki then said, "I've seen him do things that should have been impossible. There is no 'back up' in the man!"

Ai then said, "We have lost too many! It has to stop," and she said it with a slightly psychopathic look on her face.

Sheila then said, with a very serious look, "We are going over there and rescuing father."

"You shall do no such thing," said Richard, "I may not be your mother or father, but I think I speak for them when I say that…"

"We're not asking you, we are telling you: we are going!" said Mickey.

"Now look here, young man…" said Richard, but that was all he could get out. He suddenly found himself thrust back into his chair and rolled into the wall. The twins did not even bat an eye. Sheila then said, "Daddy prepared us for a day like this. If we are supposed to be some kind of chosen to help our kind and the humans become one, then there comes the time where we must do what we know we can do. Auntie-san, Ai-san, can you get all of us to Paris?"

"With bells on, precious," affirmed Chiyuki, and they all left the office. At this point, Richard understood that they were more than just awakened, they were aware of what they were. He suddenly knew that petty squabbles between families were over, because these kids were ready to put an end to it. A new era was dawning, no one could now stop it, and he saw it start right before his eyes.

The group left the room just in time to see Yuriya come out to find her twins. "Oh, there you are," she said, "I thought you would be watching…"

Sheila raised a hand, and said, "Mother, father is in trouble, and we are going to do something about it."

Yuriya suddenly got a horrified look on her face and she snapped, "You shall do no such thing! Now you two march right back to…"

However, Mickey raised a hand and paralyzed her mother. She then lifted off the ground about three inches, and Mickey began to walk her back to the apartment. "I'm sorry, mother," he said, "Normally, we would obey, but this is greater than any of us, and we now must act in the way we have been destined."

The door opened of its own volition, and they gently set her down on the couch. "Fear not, mother," said Sheila, "We shall return. When we do, a new future will have begun."

They then left. However, Yuriya was up immediately to try to restrain them, but the door shut in her face. She then found that she could not open it. She banged on the door, begging for someone to stop them and bring back her babies as she began to bawl like a baby herself. Her husband was in trouble, and now her children were having delusions of grandeur, and she now may never see them again. Uncle Glark was nowhere to be seen, and she just did not want to be alone again. While this was going on, Richard was on the horn to Victor and Elda, and he was telling them to be ready. Hell was about to descend on Paris in more ways than one.

Anjou was looking half sad, and half angry. She kept the saber, hoping either to return it to Big Brother, or use it herself and keep it for his sake. They had taken Francois and Ryuu, and she would be damned to Hell if they were going to take Big Brother. They were on their way to a Canadian Air Force base, getting ready to go. When they got there, what awaited them was a Concorde jet. Hartley said, "An ordinary plane would take too long. By the time we are airborne, they will have a four hour head start. That means that they will be on the ground in two hours if they took conventional means. With this bad boy, we can be there in three hours. We may have a chance to catch him if we do it right."

Karin was stunned. "How did you get this?" said Karin, "I mean, I thought they retired these?"

"No sense letting a great jet like that go to waste," said Hartley, "The society said that they would take a couple if they were not using them. Now, it was 1900 hours when he was taken. That means we will hit the ground at 0900 Paris time. Yes, the sun will be up. However, we have spare armor, and we are going to put you into it. I guarantee you; the sun will have no effect on you. That is when we strike. They would not expect a vampire strike in broad daylight, and they are going to wish they were never conceived by the time we're done!"

"What about the Clan in Paris?" asked Anjou.

"We tell them to get in there before sunrise and prepare," said Yuuna, "Someone named Richard contacted us, saying that they were in Paris, and gave us a contact for them. He also said some reinforcements were coming."

By "Richard," they knew that the manor knew what was going on. The only ones that could have known that quickly were the twins. She wondered if the reinforcements were the twins. Hartley then said, "We are going to have them secure the most distant entrances and then get inside and wait. Their main job is to keep them from escaping. We shall make the final assault, hitting every entrance at one time. If Jean-Claude manages to pull a Houdini, I sure do hate it for them. If that is the case, I hope he leaves us something."

They all took their seats, and they were glad that the windows had all been covered and closed off, now designed for more military usages. The jet took off, and it was not but ten minutes after they had taken off when the plane went full throttle. They felt the press against their seats as the plane sped up. Because it was a sizable plane, the buffeting that normally accompanied breaking the sound barrier was not as bad as it could have been. When they hit MACH 1, the ride suddenly smoothed out, and the plane continued to accelerate. The final cruising speed was MACH 3, and it was then the felt themselves ease off the seats. Hartley then got on the loudspeaker and said, "Welcome to Butt Whoopin' Air Lines. We are at an altitude of approximately 35,000 feet at a cruising speed of 1,400 MPH. We shall be landing in Paris in a little less than three hours, so sit back and enjoy your flight. I suggest you get some sleep now so you can be fresh enough to indeed open up a can of Butt Whoop on our enemies when we get there."

At this, Hartley said, "Yuuna, we will try to do things they way we know how to do things, but I cannot guarantee that there will be no deaths on the other side. If the Daywalker gets loose, I know he will not hold back, and I know there are at least two women on this plane that have the look of determination in their eyes. They look ready to make someone hurt."

However, Anjou took out her Bible, and went back to Job where he said he would come out as pure as gold after the trial. She then went back to the Psalms. Her oratorio was partway done, and she had been gaining more and more strength as she went. God was becoming more and more real to her, and now, if He were real, she knew she needed him now. She then came across the 23rd Psalm, a psalm with which even may atheists were familiar: "_The LORD __is__ my shepherd; I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures: he leadeth me beside__the still waters. He restoreth my soul: he leadeth me in the paths of righteousness for his name's sake. Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou __art__ with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me. Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest my head with oil; my cup runneth over. Surely goodness and mercy shall follow me all the days of my life: and I will dwell in the house of the LORD for ever._"

She then bowed her head, and said, "Be his shepherd, God, and be mine as well. If ever I needed you to be real to me, I need it now!"

Anjou had barely finished speaking when she felt a peace and energy overtake her. She then said, "If what Big Brother said about salvation is real, let it be for me also."

Once she had felt that, the sensations redoubled themselves, her hands went into the air, and she then began to speak in a language that was foreign to everyone in the room. They had no clue as to what was happening, and Karin thought that her sister had lost her mind! This went on for about five minutes, and without her trying, she had become the center of attention. She was breathing heavy, sweating, but smiling, and she said, "The battle is in our hands. We shall prevail!"

No one quite knew what the motivation was to say these things, but they all cheered anyway, and indeed morale was boosted. All Anjou said was, "Now I know, Big Brother, now I know!"

Long before the others arrived Chiyuki and the rest. Because of her tremendous speed, they practically ran on the water. They hit landfall and headed straight for Paris. When the arrived, Chiyuki made mention of how it was they were going to find the others. However, the twins were one step ahead of the matter, and said, "They are in the La Defense sector, in a hotel there."

Chiyuki and Ren looked at them in shock. They wanted to ask how they knew, but they just stopped. Chi knew she was powerful, but this took the cake. With that, they headed to the hotel to find the others.

Things were in a wild state for Jean-Claude. His head was swirling, trying to comprehend what had happened to him. All he knew was that he wanted to fight and get free. He was trying to get his faculties, and he also began to wonder why he felt so cold. Finally, he began to get more feeling back, and his eyes began to focus. It was also at that point he felt cold metal on his wrists, and he knew that his arms were restrained. When he looked up, there was LeFleur, Pierre, and Leo. Leo then spoke up and said, "I am so disappointed. I thought that you would have put up more of a fight. Perhaps what I had heard about you was indeed urban legend. Nevertheless, we had to take precautions."

He noticed that he was in some kind of a meat locker, his arms restrained, and he was cold. Leo then said, "Please, don't try to fight or resist. You will last longer if you relax. Besides, the cuffs are made of a steel, tungsten and titanium alloy. Even with your great strength, you would not be able to break that. In addition, you will notice that they are not attached to chain, but to steel cable. No, son, there is no way out. Your end will come soon, but not before we get your friends. I fully expect that they will come for you, and when we catch them, we have very convincing methods of persuasion, and they will tell us where everyone is. After that, it is open season on your kind, and we shall finally be rid of your filth off the face of the earth. Indeed, a great savior for God shall be won."

Chattering, but still defiant, Jean-Claude snarled, "Then what?"

"Then we get the thanks of the Holy See, have our order reinstated, and do the job that our ancestors failed to do, and then rid the world of heretics," said Leo.

Jean-Claude grew even more cross, and said knowingly, "That means anyone that is not like you, right?"

"But of course," answered Leo, "We have to correct the heresies that Martin Luther started, and set things right."

"Do you consider yourselves to be Catholic?" Jean-Claude then asked.

"Most certainly we think so," said Leo, "In fact, we are the true Church Universal and Triumphant. Even what sits in Rome is but an imposter. They are not true."

Jean-Claude began to boil over now, and he said, "You are not Catholics, you are fascists! You don't care about God; you only care about yourselves and power."

Leo came over, as cross as could be, and slapped him hard. "You abomination! How dare you talk to me like that!"

"No wonder the Pope put your kind on the Index," said Jean-Claude defiantly.

Leo began to laugh, and he said, "What, you think Rome has the Pope? Hogwash! I am, in essence, the real Pope!"

Now, Leo's true colors were showing through, and he said, "Once we are ready, we shall march on the Vatican, remove that impostor, and purify the Holy See. Then the world will have peace at last, because all shall be one, and be like us! Use this time to pray to your father—Satan—if he shall hear you!"

The three then began to laugh and walk out, closing the door behind them. Jean-Claude had to think and think fast. Even with his training, there was only so long he could last in that freezer. He knew that, if enough time passed, he would freeze up. He would not die, but he would be in a state of suspended animation, and completely helpless. He was sure help was coming, but how long would it be? How long would it take for the Clan to find him, for Teams A and Cleric to get there, and for them to free him before it was too late? No, he had to find a way of escape. He tested his restraints, and indeed, they were very strong. However, he knew they had to be attached to something. He followed the cable back, and he noticed that they were attached to the floor. He then knelt down and looked at the fastenings. After about ten minutes of looking at these things, he realized that the cables were cemented into the ground. He was not sure how deep it went, but he now knew they had possibly made a crucial mistake. It is said that every trap has its own escape, and if you look long enough, you will find that escape. The ground was a cement slab, and he was not sure how deep it went. However, he figured that, if he hit it hard enough, it may just crack and weaken enough to pull them out of the floor. He may have to bust his hand, but he knew he could quickly heal it, making it even harder than before, and then he could refill on whatever guard, if any, lay outside the door. Just as he knelt, he began to feel a peace and strength overcome him. It was the same as if he was experiencing the presence of the Holy Spirit Himself, and a new confidence overcame him. He did not know it, but it was at the same time that Anjou was praying what she had prayed. With bolstering to his confidence, he measured his blow, and hit with all his might between the two cables. Indeed, he did break his hand, and he quickly sent blood to heal it. He then stepped away from the fissures, knelt, and grabbed the cables as close to the ground as he could. He then began to pull with all his might. He strained and pulled, beginning to cut his hands as they slipped a touch on the cables. He knew that he may cut to his bone, but he could heal it, and besides, there was plenty of his taste wandering around. He relaxed, and gave it one more pull. Cracking sounds could be heard around the cables, and then that area of the floor began to give way. This was followed by a snapping sound, and the cables broke from the metal plates to which they were welded. If this had been a normal person, this would not have been possible, but they were not dealing with a normal person. Jean-Claude tumbled tail over teat across the floor when it gave way. He took a second to recuperate, and then he began to eyeball the door.

At the hotel, the Clan was making ready when there came a knock at the door. After taking precautions, they looked out the hole, and were surprised to see Ren, Ai, Chiyuki, and the twins standing there. They were quickly ushered in, and given refreshments. Elda then said, "What are you doing here?"

"They have Jean-Claude," said Ai, with a worried but crazed look on her face.

"We know this," said Victor, "and we are preparing to rescue him."

Mickey then said, "Then be prepared to move on my word."

Elda looked at them oddly, wondering what this show of authority was all about, but then read the aura of the twins. It was blinding. At this, she knew that they were now fully aware of what they were, and they were to be followed with all reverence. "Oh great ones," she said, "What are we to do."

"Be prepared to move in synch with the others," said Mickey, "and prepare to smite the _illegitimi_ fiercely! Even now, father is preparing his escape. He will be the perfect cover for the attack. Then, together, we can erase off the face of the earth one of the worst evils ever known."

The room now filled with excitement, and word was spread to the rest of the rooms in which other Clansmen were residing. It would be a fight that would never be forgotten.

The guards outside the freezer heard the cracking and the snaps behind the door, and they were horrified as to what may have caused it. They heard the tumble, the thud, and then silence. They were not sure what to do at this point. They approached cautiously, but then they heard fast footsteps, and the door came off its hinges and flew right into one of the guards. Jean-Claude drove the door until he was to the other side of the room, and squashed the other guard to death. His attention then turned to the other guard. Jean-Claude was about to use his speed, but then it dawned on him that these men might be a bit more trained to handle vampires than the others. On the other hand, he was not like other vampires! The guard tried to raise his pistol, but Jean-Claude used his speed to whip the cables still attached to his wrists like whips. Within seconds, he had the pistol out of the guard's hand, and then he proceeded to cut him up. When he was down, Jean-Claude saw that he was not dead, but bleeding badly. He then got a look in his eye that he had never had before, and said, "No sense in letting the rest go to waste!"

He then picked up the guard, and then made the man scream as Jean-Claude extended his fangs and bit hard. Not only did Jean-Claude drink is share, he went overboard for what he was going to do next. Essentially, he drained out the rest of what had not bled out of other areas—the first time he ever did this, or had the ability or want to do so. He let the corpse drop, felt a roar of energy surge through him, and he roared himself. Now, with added strength, he was then able to rip off the cuffs, which broke at the connection points. He then looked at the weapon, and then thought, "Why make it easy on them? I am going to make them suffer now!"

At first, some of the human in him tried to restrain him, but then he remembered what he had told Yuuna: I think of Yuriya, the family, and the Dream—the rest is easy. There was no restraining him now. The guilty would be punished.

5


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

It was about 9 A.M. when the plane landed in Paris, the Cleric Team using connections to gain both landing clearance and a secluded spot from which to debark. A-team was in the spare armor, save for Hondo, and every vampire was nervous. They were not sure what was going to happen, or if the armor would have any effect on stopping the sun. With some trepidation, they stepped off the plane. The front panels were well tinted, and were indeed providing protection. They still felt some warmth, but they were able to endure. The armor indeed was protecting them from the sunlight, and so the all made their way into the truck awaiting them—so far so good. In the meantime, the Clan, with the twins, was camped out at the most distant entrances, with the vampires inside, and the humans outside. The twins slept in the arm of Chiyuki, and they were also forced to sedate Ai to keep her from acting before the time. At this point, Jean-Claude was on the hunt, looking for the remainder of the Inquisition. The Inquisition had no idea that they—the predators—had become the prey.

While all this was going on, Leo decided to send LeFleur down to the freezer to see how the monster was doing. When he arrived, he was horrified by what he saw. The door was wide open and the floor on which he had been bound was torn up. He instantly started to sweat, and his hart started to race out of control. The fact that this happened, and knowing he was on the loose, made him the most scared that he had ever been in his life. All he knew now was to find Leo and get the troops to kill him. Once he overcame the paralysis of fear and got his legs going, he tore down the hall, and ran right into Jean-Claude. His vampire side was open and clear! He screamed like a woman, but only for a couple of seconds before Jean-Claude had him off the ground by the throat. He got the look in his eyes like he wanted to bite him, but he then said, "You'd probably taste terrible!"

He then used every ounce of vampire strength to choke slam him to the floor. The floor literally cracked below LeFleur, his head hit with a sickening thud, and internally, his body reacted as if he had fallen from the top of the Empire State Building. "One down, two to go," said Jean-Claude, with a saunter that would have frightened the Undertaker.

"All right," said Yuuna, "Everyone get into your squads, split up into groups, and take at least one vampire with you. They are trained to fight vampires, and, although the resistance has been light up to this point, you have to think that we are dealing with the elites at this point. The group of you should be able to compensate for this. Normally, we like to take them prisoners. However, as much as this eats at me, we are going to have to use deadly force, considering the skill level of what we fight. Besides all that, considering our company, I don't think they even want to take prisoners to begin with. You have your assignments. Let's make this quick and go home!"

Karin had never felt like this before. Kenta kept trying to console her, but she was not in the mood. He had never seen her like this, nor could she ever remember being this angry without being vamped out. She then removed a glove and her helmet, being shaded from the sun, cut her wrist some, and held it to Kenta. She then said in a businesslike manner, "Drink—you're going to need it."

The look on her face was fixed like a flint. Anjou also sat similarly still, holding the saber. She was going to insure that either she would give it to Big Brother once she saw him, or if he were indeed dead, she would use it for him, and keep it forever. Vincent saw this, and then said, "Darling, are you ready for this?"

She just said blankly, "This is for Francois, for Ryuu, for you, and all of our kind. A dinosaur has to be made extinct. To me, they are all already dead, we just have to introduce them to that state."

"What then?" asked Vincent.

"Yes, I shall marry you," said Anjou, and she removed her helmet long enough to plant a kiss on his visor. That energized him to the point where he felt like he could take on the world. The truck pulled up to a point a half mile from the inner entrances, and the team, much to the amazement of the Parisians, charged out and began to take their positions. All they knew was that 50 of the most elite Inquisitors awaited them, and who knows what kind of ordinance.

Meanwhile, as Jean-Claude was searching for his foe, he came across the armory. He ripped off the door and found all kinds of weaponry, including chemical weapons. This, he could not allow them to use. He was trying to figure out how he could do this when he saw the main support beam in the middle of the room. He wrapped himself around it, and pulled with all he had. As soon as he heard a few cracks, he rushed out of the room, leaned on the wall opposite the door, and gave a huge force push, and ripped out the beam. He then used his speed to leave the area, as the roof collapsed, and some of the dirt spilled into the hall. The sound echoed throughout the facility, and caught the attention of the Clan. Mickey simply said, "Father is awake. Let's go Sheila."

They both got up and they started to head down the hall. Chiyuki tried to stop them, but Sheila told them, "Prevent their escape. No one gets out of here alive…if we can help it."

They had not gone far when five men in battle gear almost tripped over them. Once they regained themselves, they swung around and shouted, "Hey, who are you!"

Once the twins read their auras, all five men instantly burst into flames. They did not even have time to scream. They fell to the floor, and the twins just continued to walk, without as much as a backwards glance.

Jean-Claude made it to the dining facility, and found Pierre there. "Well, this is a surprise," Pierre said sarcastically. "You know, we did become concerned when the cameras showed your escape. You're smarter than we figured. Oh, don't worry, I do plan to resist. It is sad that you trapped most of the heavy ordinance. However you did not get it all, and right now, fifteen men are looking down the barrels of their rifles at you. You do not honestly plan to stop them do you?"

However, as he was saying that, Jean-Claude had already scanned the room for their auras, and knew where each man hid. In the blink of an eye, he was out of sight, and in a matter of seconds, he was at one of the walls destroying each rifle just as fast. Pierre began to sweat profusely. His men had been trained to fight the average vampire, but he had never seen anything like this. "Now, come and get me," growled out Jean-Claude as he approached Pierre. However, the men started to file in. These indeed were not the average Inquisitor. These were some of the elites. Yet, Jean-Claude already knew their tactics and began to compensate. He had long ago learned how to be the best in fighting outside of his abilities. Mixing this with them, he was virtually unstoppable. When he had said that he was walking death to vampires, he was not bragging, or speaking idle words. In other words, these fifteen did not stand a chance. They moved quickly, but he was already on the move, using his Pankration and Ninjitsu to cause them to stumble into one another, which made him able to take on one or two at a time. Men were being thrown like rag dolls, having arms and backs alike broken. He would snap a limb, and then a head. None of the men were going to survive the fight, as Jean-Claude even stomped on, and crushed, a few heads in the process. Within 30 seconds, they were all dead. However, once Pierre assessed how the fight was going, he was already trying to get out of there. He ran right into Jean-Claude, who grabbed Pierre, and said, "I need a recharge."

With that, he bit Pierre, drank deeply, and just before he lost consciousness, he turned Pierre's head completely around, and Jean-Claude let him drop like a sack of wet rags. Now it was time for Leo.

By this time, Cleric Team and A-team were already on the move. 20 of the Inquisition were already on the move preparing to meet them. Regan and Yuuna began to activate the contract, saying the proper incantations, and Regan drew the armor card—what they had been aiming for. She instantly began to feel the empowerment as everyone around here was amazed at the spectacle erupting around them as Regan prepared to make her now quite empowered blade to sing. The Inquisition may have had their best there, but they were not prepared to take on a quite powerful paramilitary unit, backed up by vampires. They were definitely not prepared to face Regan in this state. At her location, she made short work out of the men before her, slicing them to ribbons before they, or even her comrades had a chance to react. Regan hollered, "Follow me!" the universal infantry call of a unit on the advance against the enemy, which is normally a sign of victory to come. The group roared in approval and they advanced. Even though there may be only one left to get by the time they all met together—Leo Genoble—just coming in with that much show of force was hammering on the principle of the thing: beware any thinks he stand, lest he fall. Anjou and Karin were both separated, but they were nonetheless determined to find Jean-Claude if they could. Those with each one dispatched one or two, but Anjou and Karin pulled out their swords—Jean-Claude's saber and Karin's Toledo Salamanca—disarmed both men, and then removed their heads from their neck. There was to be no prisoners today! However, one tried to come out and ambush Karin, but before she knew it, the man began to glow up and down with electricity, crackling all over. When he dropped to the floor, standing behind him was her niece and nephew. "Mickey! Sheila! What are you two doing here?"

"What we have been called to do," said Mickey, "So, let us find father, and put an end to this."

Within a matter of minutes, the battle was a rout. The defenders of the Alamo looked like a conquering army compared with what they faced here. The enemy proved that overconfidence would be one's undoing, as they only prepared for the average vampire, and not what they faced. The five remaining outside of Leo read the handwriting on the wall, and indeed it did seem to say MENE, MENE, TENKEL, UPHARSHAN, (you are counted, counted, weighed, and divided.) Thus, they tried to make a run for it down one of the distant entrances. However, the old saying of "when it rains, it pours" came into play here, as they ran smack into Ren, Chiyuki, and Ai guarding that particular exit. Ai saw them, and she went postal. However, instead of just finishing them, they made it as slow and painful as possible, with Ai being the most sadistic. "This is for Ryuu, you disgusting slug!" she screamed as she finally pinned him down, cut open his belly, and slowly disemboweled him, knowing he would feel every painful moment for a while before he died. Yet, before he did, she said, "And now I am going to do to you what he would have had he caught you!"

She sunk in her fangs and drank with the relish of a vampire that had gone feral. Sadly, she looked like what it was that the Inquisition thought vampires were. However, in this case, it did have a sense of ironic justice about it. Thus, the others just let it go, figuring that it may just be what she needed to get back to normal.

Leo was in the chapel, on his knees, attempting to summon the power of the Almighty to help him. He already knew it was going badly, but he also felt that God would have to chime in. There was no way that God was going to let the gates of Hell prevail against his righteous cause. However, outside, Jean-Claude was getting ready to burst open the door. Both teams Cleric and A were doing a systematic search of the rooms just in case, and Regan soon caught up to him at about the time Karin and Anjou arrived. "BIG BROTHER!" shouted Anjou, and she jumped up and gave him a bear hug as Karin embraced him from behind. She then gave him his saber, and he said, "I knew you would have kept it. Now, let's end this!"

He kicked down the door, just as both teams were arriving, and beginning to flood the place. "PRAYING TO SATAN, EH?" thundered Jean-Claude and he said, "IN THE NAME OF, AND BY THE POWER OF THE TRUE BODY OF CHRIST, YOU ARE FINISHED!"

Leo could not believe it. How could he have lost? This could not be happening. He got up, and started to try to go out the other door, but that was filled with the twins, Chiyuki, Ren, and a very bloody Ai. Before they could move on him, he pushed a button, and a panel opened up under the crucifix. It slammed shut. "NO!" shouted Ai, but Jean-Claude was on it, smashed it down, and he said, "What door?"

Quickly, everyone plowed down the hall. They arrived just in time to see Leo jump into an X-series, high powered Jaguar. He was staring the car and taking off before anyone could get a bead on him. However, it was a garage filled with collector's cars, all sporty, and all very fast. Hartley then said, "Cleric Team, everyone pick a car! A-team, if that armor is working for you, then join us!"

Vincent said, "It works great in sunlight! You need to get a set for the rest of the Clan!"

Karin, however, said, "Wait, we don't have the keys."

The twins said, "That's no problem!" and extended their hands. Every car started up, and it sounded like the start of the Daytona 500. Anjou found a high powered Lotus, and told Karin to sit. Sheila joined them, though it was a two-seater, and she sat between Karin's legs. Karin said, "Can you drive this thing?"

All Anjou said was, "Sit down, strap in, shut up, and hold on!"

Karin then quickly buckled both her and Sheila in, and Anjou was leading the charge. While that was happening, Jean-Claude came across a 427 Shelby A.C. Cobra. "I'll give you one thing—he has great taste in cars! Hop in, son!"

As they were buckling in, Jean-Claude asked, "By the way: what are you doing here?"

"I'll tell you later," said Mickey, hinting that they should get going. Hartley found a GTO, while Yuuna and Regan both found a 1968 Mustang convertible, dual exhaust. They took each other's hand, pecked, and they were off.

Leo, instead of tearing off, tried to melt into the Paris traffic. Knowing how congested it could get, he thought he could just fade away. He had no idea that Le Mans was about to start that way, as his fleet of collector cars emerged from the secret exit, with a Lotus and Cobra leading the way. "_Zut Alors_!" he thundered, along with the French word for feces, and he began to accelerate. Anjou and Jean-Claude took off behind him. Driving in the streets of Paris is an experience. It is said one indeed can take his life into his hands driving in Paris. One either has to be insane, or a daredevil. The crew that followed Leo was a bit of both! It indeed did look like the start of the grand prix as all the cars thundered to life. Some may have thought this overkill, yet, with this many cars in pursuit, no matter where he turned, someone could be there to continue the chase. Since everyone was wearing the armor, they could then keep in close contact. The only exception was Jean-Claude, but Mickey kept him informed via Sheila as Karin and Anjou talked. However, despite the need, she still was terrified at the merry chase now starting. Cars thundered down the city streets, with the main traffic either pulling aside, or crashing into parked cars along the side as they tried to avoid the race they saw and heard approaching from behind. The police reported what they saw, but the dispatcher said, "We'll just keep a chopper on them, because there is no way we could stop something like this without causing more damage."

Yet, a call came in from Hartley, announcing that they were on official government business, and gave the name of the government official that gave the order, and he said they should check with him. Surprisingly, it checked out. Because of that, the police then started to cordon off the streets they were going down as reports came in on the direction of the chase. It was not always easy, however, because Leo was trying hard to shake the pack as if he was Dale Earnhardt at Talladega, and he was doing all he could to lose them. Anjou led the way, considering that she was familiar with Paris streets, and now even more so that she was driving on them in the daylight for the first time. He took hard turns, sharp cuts, taking roads that only angels feared to tread. He was surprised that the pack was keeping up. Karin was now as white as a sheet as Anjou drove with the skill of Mario Andretti. If she were that, then Jean-Claude was Richard Petty, drafting behind Anjou as she went. He then said, "Tell Anjou to draft behind him, and stay right on his bumper. If she can, have her rub his rear end without wrecking. I know, it's a waste of a classic, but this has to stop."

He relayed this to Sheila, who then relayed it back to Anjou. She took the cue, and stared to close ground on Leo. Leo saw her trying to close on his tail, and had an idea of what she intended. He then remembered that the next right turn led to the Arch of Triumph, the dangerous traffic circle there, and then the Champs De Lysee. He then cut it hard and took off, with the Lotus and Cobra in hot pursuit, and the GTO and Mustang right behind. He then somehow merged into the traffic, and got a car between him and his pursuers. Soon, the whole pack was in the circle, and one would have thought a race was taking place right there. Leo spotted his chance and cut down the Champs. The only ones to break away initially were the Lotus, the Cobra, the GTO, and the Mustang. Yet, at the end of the road, the police set up a road block. Leo spotted this, was able to stop, slammed it into reverse, and pulled a bootlegger's turn. The aforementioned cars had to peel out of the way to avoid being hit. Halfway down, there was a side road and he took it. The others managed to turn around and follow, just as the rest of the pack was freeing itself and coming down the road. He then managed to tear down the red light district. This was not what Jean-Claude wanted his children to see, but they were moving so fast, it was doubtful anyone saw anything! Because it was a long stretch of road, Anjou and Jean-Claude were beginning to catch up. They were but three feet apart when Leo then found a street kitty cornered to it, and he took off. He still could not shake them. He was using every trick in the book, but nothing was working. Soon, he came to the on ramp to L'Autoroute—the major highway in France, and thought he stood a chance there. The pack roared right behind, but Leo going this way would prove to be his undoing. As they tore down the road, the police found a spot to lay a road block. Because of how quickly they set it up, Leo could not make the move he made earlier. He thus decided to cross the median and go the other way, knowing he might shake them. It would take too long for them to get over, that is, if all the cars could get over, and chase him. He might be long gone by that point. As he crossed however, he hit a spot of loose dirt and began to go out of control. He kept it on the ground, but slid across the road, and skidded into the ditch on the other side next to the woods. Somehow, he was not hurt, but he knew also that this was the end of the driving. He climbed out and headed for the woods. However, Anjou and Jean-Claude made it across, parked, and jumped out. The rest of the pack pulled over on the other side in the breakdown lanes, and began the foot chase. It must have been quite the sight as they saw the amount of people clad in futuristic military armor chasing behind.

Leo had his Lugar and rapier, with several clips, hoping to make a last stand. Using the trees to his advantage, he was moving in a serpentine fashion to try to shake off Karin, Anjou, and Jean-Claude. The twins were told to stay put, but they still followed. Knowing they could not stop them, they had to suffer it. Once he got some distance and good cover, he took aim and fired. Four shots ricocheted off the armor the women wore, but two rounds hit Jean-Claude square in the chest. It was just as good as a stake to the heart. The girls screamed, but the twins were right there, saying, "He'll be okay; we'll take care of it. Go get him!"

Sheila said, "You do this, I'm going to help them."

She took off, hoping to catch up. By this point, the girls were catching up, just as Leo was trying to reload. Yet, with the speed that Sheila could achieve, she looked like a blur as passed by and snatched away the gun. Anjou got to the other side, and drew her own tonto as Karin pulled her Toledo. Oddly enough, this was the fight he wanted, but not at this stage. However, if he were going to die, he would try to take them with him. They were wearing armor, but he knew that with his fencing skill, and knowledge of the operations of the vampire, he could find the chinks in the armor, wound them well enough, strip off the armor, and expose them to the sun. They had to be vampires; otherwise, they would not be able to move with that kind of speed. He had to figure the armor was protecting them, so he knew that had to go. Still, these were more skilled as fighters than he had ever faced. Hondo's training was coming to play now, but he seemed equal to the task as blades began to clash. Sheila wanted to act, but she also knew that family honor was at stake, and she needed to let them gain it back from him in their way. Besides, she knew her father, and the rest, would be along before long, and it was over. Thus, she sat back, and waited for the inevitable. Leo was using the trees as best he could, but he could not go fully on the attack. Thrust and parry, repost and thrust again, the struggle went on. Sheila could then hear the sound of footsteps coming, and she knew it was her father, brother, and the others in tow. "You cannot defeat me!" thundered Leo, "God is on my side!"

"Fat chance!" shouted both girls as Anjou disarmed him, Karin stood behind, and they were both about to thrust, when Jean-Claude said, "NO!"

Suddenly, the girls stood frozen as Mickey was holding out his hand, obviously being the one doing the holding. Jean-Claude then said, "In order to put an end to this, we have to make this as public as possible without exposing too much about the Clan, or any vampire for that matter. This way, it can never come back."

Jean-Claude was now restraining him from behind, Leo all the while continuing to spout off about how they were the Devil's children, how God was on his side, and so forth. This was too much for Anjou to take anymore, and she remembered what Ren had done to Mimoun over four years earlier. Karin held his mouth open as Anjou said, "Enough of your filth! The world shall cease to hear your lies!"

With that, she plucked out his tongue as she sealed off the wound. Leo struggled and squealed like a stuck pig, and now he was not pleased. He then said to his children, "Hasn't all this action made you two hungry?"

"We're starving!" they both said, taking the hint. With that, the twins bore fangs and approached. This was the last thing that Leo ever thought would happen to him, and he wanted to plead for this not to happen because he did not want to become a vampire. With no tongue, this was impossible. The twins then latched onto him and fed with relish. Soon, Leo relaxed his struggling, and he was then out. The twins were about to wipe his memory, but Jean-Claude said, "Leave it. With the way we are going to do this, they would never believe him!"

Finally, everyone plopped down onto their buttocks, tired but relieved. It was over at last. One of the oldest foes of the vampire, and more than likely the last obstacle to coexistence, was both literally and figuratively silenced forever. They wanted to celebrate, but there would be time for that. At that moment, they felt the peace of a great burden lifting off them. For the first time, they felt a peace they had never felt—a peace that meant that, outside a few foolish humans or renegade vampires, they would never again have to worry about being harassed or persecuted. It felt good.

7


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

As Cleric Team approached, they saw Jean-Claude coming down with Leo over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, quite restrained, and quite mute. As they descended into the pack, Yuuna went into her pocket, pulled out the letter, looked at it, and tore it into countless tiny pieces. Government officials were now questioning Hartley, Jean-Claude, and Karin about what had happened. What they told the government people was that he was the leader and last survivor of an international terrorist group and religious cult that global domination on their mind. They went as far as to say that they were actually hunting witches and vampires, as silly as that sounded, but used that as an excuse to go after political foes, spread fear, and then eventually go after the French government itself. The caravan, now all remounting their rides, led the government people and the police back to the compound, after warning them that an auxiliary group was "minding the store," so they would not be surprised at the presence of the Clan. When they entered, they were shocked at all the torture devices and blood. They were also shocked at the records they were shown that systematically recorded the slow torture and murder of the victims they had captured. However, they were sure to exclude any records of _real _vampires and "witches," in order to keep either the academies from being traced, or the vampires from being exposed before it was time. They looked at the now mute Genoble, who seemed now quite resigned to his fate, and said to him, "Son, by the time the courts get done with you, we are going to make your execution very public and loud. Someone like you could bring back calls to bring back the guillotine—_we can only hope_!"

Jean-Claude, Karin, Anjou, and leaders of the Cleric Team were told they may be called back to testify, but it may not be necessary with the mountain of evidence there. Needless to say, the Inquisition was finished.

Anjou went back to the places where she, Francois, Maki, and Wiener had been living in hopes that there was something to salvage. However, the places had long ago been broken into, and what had not been taken had been wrecked. The landlords then confiscated what they could for compensation on damage to the apartment. Thus, they were now both empty. This brought Anjou to tears, knowing that there were some precious memories that were lost forever. Jean-Claude kneaded her shoulders, saying, "Remember what Jesus said—behold, I make all things new. Vincent is here for you now, and you can make new memories. He'll help you come out of this strong, but always keep the old memories in your mind: they are indeed precious."

She spun around and buried her helmeted head into his chest and began to bawl. He just held her and let her vent until she was all done. He then closed the door, as if closing the door on an era, and he put an arm around her as Karin put one around her other shoulder as they led her away.

They all stayed at a hotel, and they vampires all commented on the nice tans they had gotten on their faces. The blue tinted visors helped, but there was only so much they could do. They waited until midnight before they took off again. They said their good-byes to Victor and Elda, and prepared to leave. Oddly enough, Elda was disappointed that the action was over so quick. She had been itching for action in the old world, and it was over before it started. Victor just laughed and said, "Elda, we fought these fools halfway around the world, and that was not enough?"

"It's not that, it was the principle of the thing. I mean…" she said as they both went to catch their flight back to Japan. They were actually going to go traveling west so that they would not meet the sun coming home. Karin then turned to Chiyuki and co. and asked what they were going to do. Ai was doing better, but she still looked a little down. The three of them were going to travel some more, and try to reconnect after all the trouble. Chiyuki then said, "Don't get cocky, dhampir, I may just have to come back and clean you clock!"

She smiled, laughed, winked, and they went their way. They then boarded the Concorde, and they were in for an interesting experience in time travel. They left Paris at midnight and landed at Brunswick Naval Air Station 9 P.M. that same day! They had actually gained three hours of the day back! They gave back all the armor, and Yuuna stood there with Regan, both of them with arms around each other's waists, and Hartley stood beside them. Hartley shook his hand and said, "Well, we're going back to Rome and report. Oddly enough, you may be asked to come back and meet the officials that contracted us. We can work something out to what may help your cause by having them meet you, and they get to know you. Funny thing, though—we saw some of the video when you fought. Boy, if you were not in charge of your own group, I'd see if we could get you to join us. It would only take some training in what we do, and to cohere with us as a team, and you would be a whale of an asset."

"Sir," Jean-Claude answered, "My hope is only to don these clothes when I need to feed, and then only going after punks and the occasional renegade vampire that would try to wreck everything for which we fought. If I can help it, my fighting days are over. I just hope that this was the last war I have to fight."

Hartley put a hand on his shoulder, and said, "Isn't that the wish of all us warriors?"

"Well, Macarthur said that no one wants peace more than the soldier, because it is he that must bear the deepest and hardest wounds and scars of war," answered Jean-Claude, which got an "amen" from the three of them. Yuuna then said, "Take care, and raise your great kids the right way. We look forward to the day we can all be together in peace. Don't lose your dream."

They then took their leave as everyone boarded the buses that would take them home.

They returned to the manor a couple of hours later to a victory celebration. Jean-Claude carried the twins who were both asleep at this point, and met a teary and jubilant Yuriya. Kannon saw her parents and squealed with joy as she ran across the lot and leapt into her parents' arms. Fumio was overjoyed as well, seeing her son return home safely. There was singing and shouting throughout the manor, knowing that the future looked so bright, they might have to wear shades! Richard came up and gave a hearty handshake to Jean-Claude, congratulating him, and thanking him for all he and the Clan had done. Meanwhile, Hondo passed, looking around and saying, "Where is she?"

He did not have to wait for the answer as he turned around and tackled by Innocent. This was followed by a huge cheer, and it added the special glow on the whole scene. Life would be good.

Epilogue

The trial was loud and public as had been promised. Leo testified as best he could, but his lawyer tried to get him to shut up about vampires being real, and how the world was doomed, but he would not listen. All it did was dig him deeper into a hole. By the time it was done, the jury only deliberated for about 20 minutes before a guilty verdict was laid down, with a death sentence attached. Indeed, his execution was public and ugly, as he fought his trip to the execution spot all the way.

Eventually, Jean-Claude went to the Vatican with his kids and wife and met with the Pope, a few cardinals, and Friar Antonio. They sat and spoke for some length. After some time, it was decreed that the existence of their kind would be met with ignorance and apathy to the public. Unofficially, the Church would seek to ensure nothing like this ever happened again, and the Clan had the full blessing of the Church as long as they continued their mission of trying to bring peace.

Everyone remained in the Bangor area for the next four years until they had their degrees. Kenta was able to get his doctorate, Yuriya and Fumio were able to get their diplomas, and were even able to get some college classes in. Karin earned her chef's license, and had ambitions of one day opening a restaurant. Kannon turned into a beautiful eight year old angel who made the boys forget that girls had cooties! However, Karin was always frustrated how much affection she showed to her father, and her answer was always the same, "Mommy, but you know he's the handsomest daddy around!"

She then gave her normal response, "Well, you have good taste, but go find your own!"

Kannon was also quite powerful, and was more adept than the twins had been at her age, having the tutelage of the twins to guide her. They also had another charge. Hondo and Innocent were now happily wed, and Innocent was essentially a human with fangs, but had all the support of her family and the other vampires, due to who was her daughter. Sophia was a beautiful child, and seemed to have all the grace of her spiritual form when she was still trapped. This was accompanied by a huge baby boom of vampires all over the world. They would now be fertile forever, and the future loomed great and large for them all. What shocked Karin, though, was the fact that Henry and Calera decided to contribute and had a child themselves. When she asked, Calera said, "Honey, we've done it before. Besides, do you think your father and I want to travel for the rest of eternity? The house is too quiet!"

In fact, there seemed to be a baby boom with the vampires. However, Vincent and Anjou were waiting for the right time. They wanted to get to know one another better before committing to a family. This was not so with Maki and Wiener. They too finally had a child, and proved to be a fine family. Even Ren found himself a father with Chiyuki. No one in the Marker family would have even thought that Ren would ever have children, but he proved to be a doting father. Ai was also affected, in that she had been impregnated before Ryuu died. She gave birth to a daughter, and named her Eve. The third child that Yuriya had was a healthy baby boy, as was predicted. They named him Franklin for Jean-Claude's grandfather.

By this point, everyone had gotten their own residences in the area, and began to live normal lives. The Clan grew there, the twins were indeed the prince and princess of the school, and they were revered by all the children. However, many expected them to move onto junior high, but they were in for a surprise. By this point, each family within the extended family had its own home and was living normally. Every Sunday, they rotated a family meal in each house, and they were at the Usui's. This included Jean-Claude's crew, Anjou and Vincent, Maki and Wiener with their child, and the Yoshidas. At some point in the middle, Jean-Claude said, "Folks, it has reached the point where we must make the next step towards the growth of the Clan."

They all looked at him and Fumio said, "Are you saying that it's time to tell people about us?"

"Not exactly," said Jean-Claude, "I grant you it has grown here, and in Japan, we have about a brigade who is Clansmen. Without even exposing ourselves, because of the rings we wear, they run into each other frequently, and the fellowship is sweet, because they have something special between them. This occurs no mater what meets who. It is so nice when they see that ring and there is instant trust. Vampires feel safer because there will be help instantly from anywhere. Ever since Elda and Victor took over the Cavern, it has been the greatest base of operation, and a great haven. Yes, things are good, but things have to spread more. Therefore, I am taking the family and moving to New York City."

"But daddy," said Sheila, "I have friends here, and the schools are great. Please don't tell me we have to leave them!"

"Honey," said Jean-Claude, "The schools there are great as well. In fact, we will be living in Manhattan, in Central Park West. We'll be living in a penthouse apartment of a building I now co-own, so no rent. Central Park is right there, and there are so many people you can make friends with a lot around to do. You two like to dance your ballet classes, right? Some of the finest schools are there! You've made changes before; I know you can do this!"

"Baby," said Yuriya, "Could we not at least wait until the kids finish high school? This is a bit disruptive, baby."  
"There are a bunch of vampires that live there," said Jean-Claude, "I've already spoken to the chief, and he has said that what I do would be a huge plus for New York. You kids will meet vampires your age, and more vampires will get to know at least two of the four of you. There are plenty of high schools where I can teach Phys Ed. We can connect more with our kinds and plenty of humans that would be sympathetic to the cause."

"But why now?" pleaded Mickey.

"If we do not jump now," reasoned Jean-Claude, "The movement will stagnate. Yes, it is spreading here, but let's face it—the state itself only has about 2 million people in it, while New York has about 8 million in the city alone. Besides, you kids are going to have to get to know the vampire population more, because there is soon coming a day when you two will be declared official vampire royalty, along with Kannon and Sophia. Sophia will ultimately be in charge, but you three are going to prepare the way for her, and be her prince and two princesses. This is how you are going to be seen. I will actually have to take orders from Sophia myself."

The twins and Kannon stared at Jean-Claude, stunned at the statement. Then he hit them with the load leveler. Jean-Claude said, "The older you twins get, the less you will be able to have direct access to others anyway, because you will become something so great that it will be hard to relate to people directly on a regular basis. It may get to the point where you two will not be able to finish high school, and we will have to finish your education in home schooling. In other words, you two will become so powerful that you will have nothing in common with either humans or common vampires. It will be almost impossible to relate to them as peers. That does not mean that you lose the common touch. It does not mean that you abuse your powers, lest something greater than you put you down. However, I guarantee you; it is going to be harder and harder to relate to your peers as you grow in power and stature. It would get to the point where people may actually shun you, or we would draw attention on us before it was time, and there would not be enough Clansmen to associate with at that point. In New York, there would be a quick growth of the Clan, plenty of vampires around to mix with, plenty of humans on our side that would not be afraid of you and want to help you, and you could keep it well to do with yourselves. You will get used to having people take care of things with you and for you, and it will be an easier transition for you to be the royalty that you are that you will not even notice that it has happened. I know that when that happens, you four are good enough kids to where it would not get to your heads. I know you don't understand this right now, and in all honesty, this would not have been necessary had we not had to have left Tokyo the way we did. We would not even be having this conversation. I would have moved us to New York years ago had not we all been in the college courses we were. Now that would have been suspicious to have all of us leave college at once along with you two suddenly having to pull out after only one year. By us finishing college at the same time you guys finished elementary school was perfect timing. Really, it is for the best. You may not like it now, but believe me, it is for the best."

Quiet hung over the table. Some wanted to protest, but he had not steered them wrong before, and there was something about his words that rang truth. For the twins, it was hard, because they would have to start all over again; yet, something touched them inside, and said, "It is for the best."

The twins and Kannon looked up at Sophia who was just looking at them. However, they heard an adult voice, and they knew it had to be the spirit of Sophia Pistis speaking to them from her. She said, "Your father is right, because you three have more power yet to be tapped into. You will not cease being you, but it will change you. Just remember all that your mother and father have taught you, because when I am able to express outwardly this to you, (and it will only be a few years before that happens,) I will also be able to keep you in check, for what your father wants I want, and not even you shall get in the way. This is what you are, and you need to embrace this, because if you don't, it will be so hard for you to relate to people. If you learn to love, not only what you are, but what you shall be, then you will never lose the common touch or lose the essence of your personalities, save for a bit more maturity. New York is your best chance. Trust the dhampir, because he is right, and shall always have a special place in the world to come, as will Karin and Innocent."

At the same moment, Karin said, "You know, I think that we would have to move as well. I mean, it would only be Kannon pulling out, and that would not be as noticed."

Kenta said, "I've seen the building that he is speaking about, and it is rigged for serving food. You could open a branch of the Cavern right there."

"We could run it as before, Big Brother," said Anjou.

"You want to go as well?" asked Jean-Claude.

"Nothing really binds us here," said Vincent, "Besides; her music degree would serve her well in New York."

"Best place to build a bookshop," said Maki.

"Hold up," said Jean-Claude, "Are you saying that all of you would come?"

"For the Clan, it would be the best," said Hondo, "I want in on it!"

Jean-Claude slapped the table and let out a good laugh, looked at them, and sang, "_Start spreading the news!_"

By fall, all were in New York, and the twins were able to make the transition much better than they thought. They were able to network well, and the Clan began to grow quickly. Maki and Wiener set up a bookstore that had some of the best books and rarest finds, some of it angled at some of the special clientele that came into her shop. Anjou and Vincent had their own apartment in the building, as everyone did, and she was cranking out compositions for various music projects as she strengthened her relationship in the Lord. Jean-Claude monthly patrolled the city, and he was also a well respected teacher with Hondo, though they taught at rival high schools. Indeed, the kids were becoming more and more aware of the figurative crowns that they wore. When the time came, they would be ready. Therefore, if you ever head into Central Park West, look for the Cavern. It has some of the finest food and socializing there is to be seen at a reasonable price. Look for Karin Usui. She'll greet you with a warm smile and a friendly word as she cooks you a great meal. Fumio will be there to greet you and make sure your stay is the finest it can be. Yuriya will be behind the coffee bar making some of the best coffee known to man, and have everything there to meet _any_ customer's needs. Karin shall have you entertained by her sister and brother as they play easy folk and contemporary, and Karin will make you feel like family. In fact, if you are one of the fortunate ones to be let in on their great secret, she will indeed say warmly, "Welcome to the family."

THE END

6


End file.
